The Blind Heart
by cherrylove05
Summary: a young half blind boy was kidnapped from his family at age 3 and grew up believeing he was abondoned,14 years later he meets a sweet caring girl who wants nothing to do but help him but has a secret that relates to all blind people
1. Prologue

**_ Hello everyone_ this is my fanfict wish me luck! I love all the stories I have read so far so they have inspired me to write a story and yeah that is about it.**

Summary-

Syaoran is a half blind young man (17) who does not have a care of the world but himself. When he was three-years old he was kidnapped from his family and accused of being dead. Now fourteen years later he is living in "Tomoeda Orphanage for the Blind" thinking his so called family left him without even saying good bye so has turned into a self-arrogant jerk. He ends up meeting a sweet caring girl named Sakura who is 16 and is volunteering to help the blind kids with her classmates. Everyone is doing this for a grade but Sakura is doing this cause she has secret that no one but her best friends and family know about. Once Syaoran and Sakura meet he is cold towards her and Sakura is trying to get close to him but is getting impatient on the way. What is her secret? and will they get along or let sight get in there way?

**Prologue**

_It was a stormy night of July 13 in China and a mother under the name Yelen Li was having her last child at that very moment. Her husband Xiao Ten Li was waiting nervously for his wife to have there last child and it seemed she was having some difficultly._

_'' Please mother you can give one more push, lets bring the new Li home mama". said a little girl with long waving brown hair and beautiful amber eyes named Feimei. She was the oldest of her other three sisters and they were quadruple girls._

_'' I am trying Feimei I'm trying''. said Yelen very tiredly_

_''Mrs. Li if you don't give me one more push your child may die of lack of oxygen "said an older man named Wei. He was the most trusting doctor and friend the Li family knew and had.Yelen eyes widened as she heard him say those words to her. With all her might she gave one hard push and a scream that echoed through the halls._

_''AHHHHHHH! '' _

_It seemed as time had stopped and everything went as quiet as a mouse, when suddenly a baby's cry broke that silence._

''_Wahhhhhhhhhhh'' cried the small child._

_''Congratulations Mrs. Li it a baby boy and a rather handsome I must say'' said Wei chuckling as he passed the child to his mother._

_''Your so beautiful my son'' said Yelen as her husband and three girls followed named Fuutie with amber eyes and curling brown hair the second oldest, Fanran with short brown hair that reached her neck the third oldest, and finally Sheifa with ambers eyes as well and brown hair that reached her shoulders._

_''He looks just like you'' said Yelen to her husband as he watched her and their son._

_''Yes he does' said Xiao Ten as he took their son into his strong arms. And it was true there was no mistaken those beautiful intense amber eyes and chestnut hair that was slightly showing in his head. Yes indeed there was no mistaken it, he was the son of the Leader of the Li Clan and future heir to it as well. The Li Clan was the strongest clan in all China and was envied as well as respected. As the Leader held onto his son he whispered his sons name '' Li Xiao Lang'' was what he said._

_''Little Wolf ''was what Yelen said in return, and smiled happily as she watched the father and son moment._

_''Kawaii!'' was what the little girl squealed together._

**_2 Years later_**

_A little boy with short chestnut hair ran down the halls of his home crying and calling for help when he suddenly bumped into someone's leg and fell to his butt._

_''Xiao Lang'' said a calming voice which he recognized quickly._

_''Father'' said Syaoran _

_''Xiao Lang what are you doing here and whate with all the yelling, it sounds as if you are trying to play the piccolo.'' chuckled Xiao Ten as he helped his son up calmly._

_'' I got lost again so I felt that you all left me, sorry for all the noise.'' said little Syaoran as he put his head down shamefully._

_Xiao Ten looked at down at his son sadly, he still remembered when the whole family found out that his eye sight was not clear but blurry._

**Flash Back one year earlier**

_''I am really sorry Mr. and Mrs. Li but your sons vision is not clear but blurry, there only two things we can do let him live his life as it is and never see colors clearly , or give him a surgery that can fix his vision but there is a catch, theres a possibility for him to lose his vision for ever'' said one of the best eye doctors in the world. The family was very rich so tried to find a doctor who would tell them something different but they all said the same thing._

_Off course the family was devastated but could do nothing and known of them wanted Syaoran to lose the only colors he could see so decided_

_to let there little wolf see the only colors he could see._

_End of Flash Back_

_Xiao Ten lowered himself to his knees and shifted his sons chin to meet his yet half blind but beautiful eyes with tears. All he could do was hug his son for minutes that seemed like years to him. He whispered softly to him words that would haunt him till the day he was 17._

_''Syaoran my son we your family will never leave you, we shall always be by your side caring and loving you'' as he whispered those word to his son he gently took off his most prized jewel a silver wolf pendent and put it around his neck. Instantly Syaoran looked at his father and new what he gave him, the neckles that he also liked since the first day he felt it and saw it wink at him he knew he loved it. A bright smile made it way to his face and he jumped into his fathers arms and thanked him with all his little heart. Unknown to them their whole family had heard all the yelling and rushed to see what happened ands saw another father and son moment the would be cherished and remembered but sadly it came to an end in a four months_

**_Four Months Later_**

_''Please my loves don't leave us'' cried Yelen as she held her husband hand as he lived his last minutes._

_''I am sorry Yelen but the gods what me now and I must go, please promise me to take care of ours children especially Syaoran'' breathed Xiao Ten. It turned out that he had gotten a disease that attacked the heart so was dieing slowly but thankfully not painfully._

_All Yelen could do was cry and nod. As for there girls were curled up on the wall and crying as they saw there father taking his last breath. But for the little wolf was to young to understand what was going on he had a feeling this was the last time he was going to hear his father so quickly ran to his father._

_''Father, father lets go out and practice with the wood sword please asked Syaoran_

_All his father did was chuckle and smile at his sons cuteness and said '' We will play some other time ok son'' smiled Xiao Ten_

''_Ok but I will go to practice now and bet you hehehe!''. said Syaoron as ran to where his sword was at._

_Xiao Ten smiled and tears where visible in his eyes as he coughed out blood and knew it was the end. Yelen saw this and her eyes widened as she yelled for Wei._

_''Father please don't leave us'' cried his daughters as they ran to him and hugged him with all there might hoping he would not leave but new better. Tears ran down there rosy cheeks as they looked at there father._

_''My little angels watch over yourself and your mother and your little brother I love you all' was what he said._

_''We promise father '' they said together as they bowed at him and stepped back._

_Yelen again went for his hands and kissed them softly and told him she loved him and gave him the last kiss that she would ever give him as she watched the eyes she fell in love with close forever._

_They all cried and hugged together but what happened next broke their hearts._

''_Father, father look I learned the trick and I'm blind '' said cheerful Syaoran as he walked in the room and heard whining. His eyes went to his father old bed and ran to him trying to wake him up but gave up crying and knowing he was never goanna hears his calming voice again._

**_One Year Later_**

_''Master Syaoran please come in side it raining'' cried Wei as the little wolf practiced with his sword, he had gotten better over the year and was now three but strong like a 9 year old. After his father died he had played less and practiced more in fighting and swords skills. He would always wear his father pendent and the color he had learned to love green._

''_Ok I'm going'' yelled the little boy as he ran through the garden and into the house. ''Little brother look at you, your soaked, want mom to get mad again '' warned Feimei as she walked to her brother and took him up stairs for a shower. Syaoran had always gotten along with his sisters and mother but with Feimei it was different, the feeling was like being with his father and it made him sad sometimes._

_Once Feimei put Syaoron to sleep she heard yelling and quickly went down stairs and saw the men she hated ''The Elders''._

_''My son will not have this operation and that is finale!'' yelled Yelen her face red now_

_''Either you do it or we will take your son away from you'' threaten one of the Elders_

_''NEVER''! yelled Feimei as she ran to her mother and saw her sisters hiding behind there mother trembling._

_''Why this arrogant little brat'' spat another Elder and turned to Yelen and gave her a wicked smile and ordered everyone to leave and they left._

_''Mother you will not listen to them right" pleaded Feimei. Yelen smiled at her daughter courage and nodded no._

_Next Day_

_''Mother must Syaoran go to the doctor for the check up today by himself?'' asked her four wonderful daughters sadly._

_''Girls you must go to your classes and I must go to a meeting he will be ok alone for 3 hours ok'' said Yelen smiling_

_''Fine then '' they said at once._

**_A well later_**

_''We will see you later brother'' the girls kissed him all over._

_''OK, OK just please stop kissing me, girls have cooties'' said Syaoran as he went to give his mother a kiss and got on the car._

_As the car left he noticed they were being followed so speed up a bit. But car continued to follow and speeded up. Suddenly the driver lost control and the car only went in circles._

_''WHATS GOING ON !'' yelled little Syaoron as the car hit and everything went black, all he could feel was being carried out of the car and hearing a loud noise._

**_Back in the Mansion_**

_''BOOOOOOOOM'' the sound echoed through out the house._

_''WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT'' yelled Yelen coming down the stairs as her guards ran up to her.  
_

_''Mrs. Li we are sorry to report that your son was in a car accident and died with the driver we are so sorry" said one of her guards._

_Yelen world went blank and numb her only son had died and so had her husband it felt as her heart had stopped her world went small._

_When the sisters had heard the news they were also destroyed, their only brother they had was now died, but the one who felt the worse was Feimei, she felt like she had let her whole family down and just fill to her knees and cried._

**_Hours later In Japan_**

_''Yes sir we have the child and we will dropping him off the orphanage as you ordered, from now on Li Xiao Lang is dead" said a the man who took Syaoran._

_''Good job I will pay once your back and you'll get what you want" said the first Elder_

''_Ok'' click_

_''Welcome to your new home brat, no one will understand you since your Chinese and by the time you learn Japanese you'll have forgotten everything''. Said the man_

_The man stopped in front of a building called ''Tomoeda Orphanage for the Blind" and took the boy out. He noticed the boy was waking up and smirked thinking a bad idea._

_''Oi boy, your family did not want you anymore since you were blind, so they told me to leave you here" he said coldly_

_''You lie mom and sisters would never do that, they love me" cried Syaoran_

_''Yeah whatever see ya kid'' the man said and walked away leaving him in the building._

''_Noooooooooo! take me home please!'' begged Syaoran _

**_14 Years Later_**

_A young handsome man looked out his window and saw nothing but blurry colors, his eyes were cold but intense and wild. He was in a room big enough for himself, a bed, a place to just sit, and had his own bathroom.Boredly he ruffled his chestnut hair and held the most important thing he had, his pendent. All he could keep thinking about were the words that had haunted him for all these years._

_''Syaoron my son we your family will never leave you, we shall always be by your side caring and loving you'' _

_Tears formed in the young amber eyes as he heard the words but held them in, he had stopped crying when he was 5 years old and knew his so called family was not coming. Since then he had never cared about no one else but himself and was cold toward everyone. For a moment his eyes turned soft but quickly turned cold again and just whispered ''Lair''_

**_Well this was my first chapter how was it? Well hope u enjoyed, don't worry sakura and Tomoyo will come in the next chapter! Oh yeah I am in school so chapters should take me up to a week to finish, well than plz review_**


	2. The arrival and class assignment

**Hey everyone well here is another chapter hope u enjoy!**

Chapter 1 -**The arrival and class assignment**

**Tomoeda Airport**

A young girl with bright emerald eyes waited for her best friend to come and pick her up from the airport and take her home. As she walked through the crowd she saw her amethyst eyes that belonged to her best friend and smiled brightly.

''Sakura over here!'' yelled the girl with amethyst eyes.

As she walked toward her she took her time to see if she had changed much. She still had her waist long blackish/purplish hair, curves that all girls her age desired and her creaming skin that made her look more like a goddess than a human, and of course her beautiful amethyst eyes that good tell any little lie or skip straight to the truth. Yep she was still same old Tomoyo Daidouji and she thanked kami she would never change. Sakura always consider herself plain old Sakura but boy was she wrong. She had the most desirable body that any girl at age sixteen would every want. She had all the right curves in all the right places and her breast were not to big and not to small she was perfect. She had light chestnut shoulder length hair that matched with her beautiful tan skin, but the thing that captured every guy was her bright emerald eyes, they were like a gate way to her soul. In simple word she was just any guys dream girl.

''Sakura I missed you sooooo much!'' said Tomoyo as she practically jumped on Sakura.

''Kami Tomoyo I was just gone for a month and a half'' giggled Sakura at her friend's reaction.

''Well it felt like a freaking year so sorryyy'' said Tomoyo

''Hehehe I missed you to Tomoyo'' said Sakura making her friend smile brightly.

''Well let's go, summer vacation is wayyyy over and we start school tomorrow and you still need to get home and unpack'' giggled Tomoyo.

''Hai'' said Sakura. So they grabbed her bags and went to Tomoyo limo.

''So how was Tokyo Sakura?'' asked Tomoyo as they seated on the seats.

''It was fine, you would of liked those little kids Tomo they had so much life even though they can't see" Sakura said smiling

Every summer vacation Sakura and Tomoyo would go to a orphanage in Tokyo , but this year Tomoyo had to stay and help her mother since she ran a toy business and needed help most the time,'Daidouji Enterprise ' it was called. The orphanage they would go would be for blind kids and they would make sure the kids were treated right and given there needs. Since Sakura father traveled allot he would meet people so they would be honored when Sakura would come to visit.

''I hate you so much, while you were playing with kids I was stuck helping my mother'' whined Tomoyo.

''At least you have a mother" she said sadly. Tomoyo realized what she had said and flew to her friend's side to comfort her. "I am so sorry Saku" said Tomoyo sadly.

"I'm fine just can't wait to get home" Sakura said cheerfully again. Tomoyo smiled and made a note to not whine about her mother cause it made her best friend sad. "Your wish is my command" cried Tomoyo as she opened the door to reveal Sakura plain house. For anyone who would pass this house it was a plain white two story house with some flowers in the front, but to Sakura it was her own little heaven and where her mother used to live before she died.

"Yeaaaaaaaa''screamed Sakura as she got her bags and ran inside. Nothing had changed at all the wall was still a creaming looking color and the rug was still peach and there were photos of the whole family even her mother. But what she missed and loved the most was the smell of the house, it smelled like all kind of flowers and tasted warm and sweet, her mother liked it that way so the family decided to leave it that way. As Sakura walked looked around her house an older man in his 30s with missing brown hair and glasses on hiding his beautiful brown eyes came out from the kitchens door and smiled at her.

''OTOU-SAN'' yelled Sakura as she ran to her father and gave him a huge hug.

''I missed you so much '' Sakura squealed as she gave me him another hug.

''Oi kaijuu where's my hug'' smirked a young man in his 20s with short black messing hair and brown eyes.

Sakura turned quickly and saw her annoying older brother leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. '' TOUYA'' she screamed as she let go of her father and ran to her brother and gave him a hug. ''I missed you kaijuu'' said Touya as he hugged his sister. Suddenly she got out of his hug and kicked his knee '' Sakura no kaijuu baka Onii-chan'' yelled Sakura but then smiled and said ''I missed you to'' and hugged him before he could yell at her for kicking him.

''KAWAII!'' the yell came from the house door and was Tomoyo videoing taping her second hobby. ''I think I will call it" Family Reunion" squealed Tomoyo making Sakura and Touya sweat drop and Fuijtaka smile. ''Well let's eat'' Fuijtaka said making them all nod.

**Later that night**

''Bye Tomoyo see you tomorrow'' yelled Sakura as Tomoyo limo went out of sight.

Sakura went inside and told her father and brother she was goanna unpack and go to sleep.

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Kami I am so tired. ''Great tomorrow I got to go to school tomorrow and deal with Gwen the biggest whore ever'' I thought as I heard the door knock. ''Come in'' I yelled as Touya came in smirking. Something was so wrong.

''Whats with that face'' I asked. ''Oi remember the deal we made before you left?'' he asked smirking. I started thinking when it finally clicked

**Flash Back**

_''Oi kaijuu why don't we make a bet since your leaving in 10 minutes'' Touya asked. ''What kind a bet'' Sakura asked looking from her boarding ticket to her brothers eyes. '' Um... I bet you when you come back your goanna kick me in knee after giving me a 3 second hug'' Touya said smirking. ''What will the winner win''? Sakura asked interested in the bet. ''Will the winner gets dish laundry duty free for a month'' he said. ''Deal have fun washing cloths Onii-chan'' Sakura said smirking. ''Whatever you say Sakura'' Touya said._

**End of Flash Back**

''Oh no'' I said as Touya walked out my room saying ''2 seconds Sakura, good luck with the dishes kaijuu'' and closed the door.

''Damn'' was I all I thought.

**Next Morning**

''HOEEEEEEE'' I yelled as I jumped out of bed and in the shower in seconds. I put on my uniform and ran down stairs grabbing a piece of toas and eating it fast. ''Good morning'' I said quickly as I gave otou-san and Onii-chan a hug. ''Good morning Sakura'' said her dad. '' Late Morning'' Touya just said.'' you are so lucky I am in a hurry you Baka!'' I yelled hitting him in the head as I ran out the house. ''SAKURA!'' I heard him yell as I reached the corner and bumped in to someone and caught my hand before I fell. Opening my eyes I met silver ones.

''OMG CHAO!'' I screamed as I jumped in his arms. Chao was like a brother to me, he had beautiful silver eyes and black spiking hair. I swear me, Tomoyo and him where inseparable since we were 8. He has always chased away the guys when there hitting on me, he is so my hero.''Sakura what the hell are you doing running late to school'' he asked suspiciously looking down at her. I smiled and told him '' I was running to meet up with my lover you baka'' I laughed. ''Yeah right I'll kick your lover's ass! no one messes with my little sister'' Chao said jokily, he knew I would never do that.

''Lets hurry and get go to school before were late for class'' he said. ''Are you sure you just don't want to see Stacy before we get to class brother'' I asked smirking. A quick blush went on his cheeks as I mentioned ''Stacy'' the girl he loved. I giggled and took his hand ran to the schools direction.

**At School in class**

''Sakura, Chao over here!'' a group of our closest friends called. The couples in our group were Chiharu and Takashi, she had brown long ponytails and a good body and brown eyes, he had grayish hair and blue eyes, Rika and Alex she had brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes, her man had blonde messing hair and baby blue eyes, finally Naoko and Mika she had short brown hair that reached her jaw and brown eyes and her man had black spiking hair with brown hair. So basically me, Chao, and Tomoyo were the singles one in the group.

Hey Saku, you were suppose to be here early ya know'' Tomoyo said eyeing me and Chao. I suddenly got what she said and yelled ''ewwwwwwwww! That's sick Tomo''. All she did was laugh with the rest of the guys. ''Well sorry Sakura but your not my type either'' Chao said offended of how I reacted. I could feel my face grow red as I noticed how I reacted. ''Sorry'' I said causing all of them to laugh again. ''Guess what Mr. Terada-sensei is assigning a project we must go to Tomoeda Orphanage for the Blind and help out for a month'' Takashi said.

''Yes!'' me and Tomo said in the same time.

''I can't wait, when are we going?'' I asked

''Tomorrow'' they all said

''Class please take your seats I have some announcements'' said Mr. Terada as he entered the class

''As you all have heard you will all be going to the orphanage and working with the kids." 'This little assignment will count 1/3 of your grade so no slacking off! We will be meeting here everyday when school starts so don't be late'' he said looking at me. Now take out your book and read pages 101 to 110" was all he said and sat down eating his breakfast.

I of course couldn't wait, I imaged my new friend calling me his sister, but my thoughts were disturbed as a note came flying to my desk and said:

_Hey Kinomoto thinking about me, so want to go out today?_

_- Jin Su_

I swear some guys don't get the meaning of no. Last year I turned him down 50 times, I would have thought he would have found someone else but I guess I just have bad luck. I turned to him and saw he had not changed at all still had those creeping lustful blue eyes and black messing hair he had always had. He sends me one of those charming smiles that were meant to melt my heart but it disgusted me so bad. I rolled my eyes and wrote:

_No fucking way! Leave me alone_

_-Kinomoto_

I turned and smiled giving him the note, my guess is he thought I said yes and smiled back but as soon as he read the letter his smile and turned upside down. I smirked and noticed Chao sending him death glares. I giggled and went back on thinking on the orphanage I was goanna meet. He or she was probably happy knowing he was goanna meet me.

**In the other side of town in ''Tomoeda Orphanage for the Blind''**

**Syaoran P.O.V**

A young handsome man with blue hair and glasses that hid blue eyes ran down the stairs to his so called friend's room. As he reached the room he knocked as the door opened and sapphire met bewildered amber eyes. '' What the fuck you do you want Hiiragizawa'' I yelled. Fuck this guy never left me alone, since I met him, he had been like gum once it just sticked and would not go away. I tried to see more closely but I didn't know if he was smirking or smiling, kami I hated this guy.

''How many times have I told you to call me Eriol Syaoran'' said the young man with blue eyes.

''I don't fu...''but was cut off when he started talking

''Were having volunteer workers from a high school from the east, there coming to work with the blind kids. Everyone was assigned to a person even you so I suggested you clean that mouth of yours'' and walked of.

I was shocked. Great some rich kids are goanna come and give us all pity, well let one of those bastards get close me and I will beat the living crap out of them ''I thought as I walked to window and look at the weird colors. I sighted and wonder why the hell couldn't I just been blind like everyone else, seeing these colors just make me wonder how they would look if they were clear ._''Great''_ It better not be fucking girl causes if it is I swear I am goanna make her life a living hell.

**Back to Tomoeda High**

**Normal P.O.V**

''Damn he won't leave me alone'' Sakura said as she walked with Naoku, Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Rika to cheerleading practice. The girl giggled at Sakura serious looking face. As they walked to the girls three girls where waiting for them.

''Well look what cat dragged in'' said a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes under the name of Gwen.

''Your mother bitch! '' Rika yelled back at her.

''What you say bitch?'' the girl next to Gwen yelled, she had violet eyes but not as alive as Tomoyos and Blue waist long hair her name was Kiki.

''You heard bitch'' Tomoyo yelled.

The only girl that was quiet from the two girls was Stacy, she had long beautiful blonde hair with pink high lights. She was the sweetest from those three and was sister with the worst Gwen.

'' Let's go practice'' Sakura said calmly.

''Why should we bitch'' Gwen yelled at her.

''If your flat ass wants to get kicked out of the team get the fuck out of here but if you stay then get in A position NOW!'' Sakura said calmly yet harshly. Gwen sends her a quick glare and motioned the girls to leave. As they walked away Stacy waved to them quickly and walked off. All Sakura could do was smile at her.

''You go Sakura, show that bitch who's boss'' squealed the three girls.

''Come on lets practice we have a long practice'' Sakura said as they walked of to the team.

**Hour later**

''Good job girls work on your flips, see ya tomorrow'' Sakura yelled as she ran home.

**Tomoyo P.O.V**

''Where Sakura go to?'' asked Rika, Naoko, Chiharu asked as we waited for there boyfriends.

''She said she had cooking duty'' I answered as I felt I was being watched.

''Hey what's wrong Tomo' they asked me.

''Sorry but I feel as if someone is watching me'' I said as someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around fast to meet silver eyes.

''CHAO'' I screamed

''Hey say it don't spray it'' he said

'' You freaking scared me you moron'' I yelled in verge of crying.

Chaos eyes turned soft and hugged her. ''HEY it was just a little scare what's wrong'' he asked softly

The rest of the guys came back in time to see what happened.

''Please take me home'' I asked as I snuggled in him arms. Chao was like an older brother to me. Unlike Sakura I was an only child so when things got ruff I would always go to Sakura or Chao.

''Sure, see ya guys'' he said as I waved goodbye.

As we reached my house he stopped and turned to me and asked me softly '' What wrong Moyo?'' My eyes widened as he called me that. He had not called me that for years, I thought he had forgotten. I just broke down crying and jumped to his arms.

''Don't let him get me please'' I cried as Chao eyes narrowed and looked at me serious.

''Who the fucks are you talking about Tomoyo?'' he asked furiously.

'' I...I... do...do...not know '' I cried.

''I have been...en getting phone cal...calls and weird letters'' I cried harder

''At school I felt som...someone was watching me so when y...you got me I go...got scared'' I managed out.

''Fuck'' he said

''From now on you are never to be alone you here me'' he asked me as I put my head down

He shifted my chin up and I met his warm silver eyes and asked me again ''You heard me''

''Hai'' I said and hugged him. ''Please don't tell Saku, she will get worried'' I said.

''She has to know and I will tell her tomorrow'' he said ending the conversation and took me home.

''Thanks you can go home'' I said smiling

''Oh so you use me to take you home and kick me to the streets, I see how it is Moyo'' he said chuckling.

''Fine come in'' I went in as he followed.

**Chao P.O.V**

I would have gone home but what Tomoyo said scared me so I will stay till her mom gets home. I have to talk to the guys about this, maybe all the girls are in trouble, and I hope Sakura is home right now.

**Sakura P.O.V**

''Onii-chan I'm home ''I yelled.

RING! RING...

''I'll get it'' I yelled as I ran to the phone.

''Hello Kinomoto residence Sakura speaking'' I said

''Hello'' I asked

Click

Ok that was weird I thought. Oh well lets do some noodles.

RING! RING...

''I'll get it'' I yelled as I ran to the phone again

''Hello Kinomoto residence Sakura speaking'' I said

Nothing

''Hello is someone there yes or no'' I yelled

Click

What the fuck. Ok that was weird again. I went back to the noodles.

RING! RING

''Shit'' I yelled as I ran to the phone

''HELLO!' I yelled

Click

''What the fuck is going on'' I asked myself

RING! RING...

''Who the fuck is this'' I yelled

''Um... hey Saku what went up your ass'' Chao asked

''Oh its you nothing it just someone keeps calling and clicking it's getting annoying'' I answered

'' Are you alone?'' he ask seriously

''Nope I am here with Onii-chan why?'' I asked

''Nothing see you tomorrow don't be late kaijuu'' he said

''Sakura no...

Click

''Asshole'' I said as I went to do finish my noodles.

**Later**

''Good noodles kaijuu '' said Touya

''Yeah yeah whatever'' I said

''So what you doing tomorrow Sakura?'' Fuijtaka asked

''Oh yeah about that our school is going to Tomoeda Orphanage to help blind kids I can't wait.'' I said cheerfully

''Kaijuu I still don't get why you help them, if what they have is what you fear the most'' he asked when he suddenly realized what he said.

''Its ok Touya I just like helping them because I still remember how it felt'' I said sadly as I excused myself and went to my room.

**Minutes later**

Knock, knock I heard the door

''I am sorry Sakura'' Touya said

''Its fine'' I said as he gave me a hug and went to sleep.

I can't wait for tomorrow it goanna be great, I bet me and my new friend are goanna get along '' I thought as I feel asleep

**Syaoran Room**

Great those rich kids are coming tomorrow just fucking great' I thought as I feel asleep

**_Well that's the first chapter, plz review and don't worry there will be allot of S&S and T&E _**

**_In the next chapter S&S will finally meet can't wait. In weekends as u noticed I will probably _**

**_Update chapters quickly because I do nothing all day so this is it_**

**_Much love to all u guys!_**


	3. The meeting

**_Hey everybody well this is the chapter where S&S meet and E&T also meet. Well hope u all enjoy, and like u have all noticed  
Syaoran kind of has a dirty mouth (LOL), well just wanted to say sorry if I get spelling errors or leave out a capitalization._**

**Sakura Dream P.O.V**

_The sky was dark and clouding and rain fell as the car was upside down. I looked around wondering where I was at. As I looked around the car I saw so much blood on the windows and I finally noticed I was upside down. I had the biggest headache and didn't know if it was because of the lack of air or maybe the blood dripping from my head. Everything was quiet, all I heard was the rain drops as they hit the cars tires. Suddenly I heard someone breathe for air as turned and saw older women than me upside down as well. She had beautiful emerald eyes like mine, curly grayish waist long hair, she had Tomoyos delicate creamy skin and I knew who this women was __she was my mother._

_''Sakura'' she said softly, her name was Nadesiko my mother._

_''Baby are you ok'' she asked me smiling_

_My eyes went watery and I noticed how my mother looked. A car piece had come through the steering wheel and pinned in her stomach. I finally noticed that all the blood in the car was hers not mine. My dress was drenched in her blood, I could tell she was in pain but what got me sadder was that she was smiling like if everything was ok. Everything was far from ok, it was just terrible beyond that._

_'' Hai Okaa-san'' I answered tears coming down my eyes._

_''Don't cry my little cherry blossom, you'll see daddy, and Touya soon I promise'' she said as she spat more blood._

_''OKAA-SAN'' I yelled as I could feel rivers of tears fell down my cheeks._

_''Iie, Iie don't leave me OKAA-SAN'' I yelled at her trying to get out of the seat._

_There was just so much blood. I couldn't tell where the whom was at, I tried to reach for her but it seemed like she was being pulled away._

_''OKAA-SAN!'' I kept yelling. She slowly opened her eyes and rose her hands and met mine. She kissed my hands and hummed me my favorite bed time song._

_''I love you Sakura, I will always be with you and your brother and father'' she told me calmly. It was like she knew it was the end and I wished it wasn't. '' I love you all so much'' with those last words she forever closed her emerald eyes I had grown to love._

_NOOOOO OKAA-SAN!! I yelled and everything went black_

**End of Dream**

My emerald eyes flew open as I sat down quickly.''Okaa-san'' I whispered as I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

''Oi Sakura, your going to be late for the bus'' I heard Touya yell from the kitchen. '' HOE'' I yelled as cleaned my tears and ran to the restroom and took a shower. I wore a green tight shirt covered with my grey sweater and sky blue jeans and some new shoes I bought in Tokyo, I put eyeliner and wore my hair up in a high ponytail. I ran down stairs and grabbed toast and ate it fast.

''Oi no uniform today kaijuu'' Touya asked

'' Nope, since were not going to school Mr. Terada said we could wear whatever'' I answered as I looked at my pink watch. ''Shit'' I thought.

'' Where's Otou-san'' I asked quickly noticing he was not in the room

''He had an early class, so had to leave 2 hours early,kami you should read the choirs board more often'' he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

''Yeah whatever baka'' I said running out of the room hitting him in the head.

''KAIJUU!!'' I heard him yell as I giggled and ran to the corner and suddenly ''BAM!!'' I fell on my ass.

''Sorry Sakura'' the person said helping me up.

''It cool, but how do you know my ...'' as I looked up I met grey/silver eyes. My eyes brightened as I saw my ex- crush.

''Yukito-san!!'' I yelled at him as I gave him quick hug. When I was 13 I had the biggest crush on him but soon I came to realize I liked him like I liked Chao. It was quit funny if you think about, three years wasted I'm not getting back.

''What are you doing here Yukito?'' I asked.

''Oh I am going to go to work with Touya today, so how was the trip?'' he asked.

''It was soo cool, you should go next time, you would so like it'' I said happily.

''Well I got to go'' he told me

Shit I thought as I looked at the watch again.

'' Yeah me to, see ya later'' and with that I gave him a hug and ran to school leaving him there chuckling.

**In School**

**Normal P.O.V**

''Where the hell is Sakura?'' Chao asked annoyed she was late again. He wore simply blue jean and a black shirt unbuttoned showing of his muscles that every girl wanted to feel.

'' I knew I should have picked her up today'' said Tomoyo as she wore a black spaghetti shirt with tight sky blue jean. She wore her hair down causing many guys the desire of running there fingers through it.

'' Maybe she's still sleeping'' Rika and Alex said as they both wore black jean but she wore a pink spaghetti shirt and he wore a white shirt.

''Nahh she probably eating'' Chiharu and Takashi suggested as she wore blue shorts and a red tight shirt and he wore blue jean and a grey shirt.

''Or she's maybe just reading a book'' Naoko said next to Mika as she wore black jean and a blue spaghetti shirt and he wore sky blue jean and a black shirt.

''Or she's here already'' Sakura said with a smile in her face.

''What took so long'' they all asked together.

''Oh I bumped into Yukito-san as I ran here sorry'' she said. Chao was not really disturbed with having Yukito talk to his little sisters as he called them, plus he was to busy looking at Stacy. She wore a mini blue skirt that showed her long tan legs and a pink shirt that made her hair stand out showing her pink highlights. But he just loved her green eyes that showed nothing but innocence. She wore her blonde hair down that made her look like an angel.

Sakura saw Chao reaction and smirked. ''Oi Stacy come here'' she yelled.

''Oi Chao whip that droll drop of your mouth or Stacy will think it gross '' Sakura said as she smirked.

Chao hid his blush and send her a glare that only made Sakura smirk widened.

'' Hey you guys '' Stay said shyly.

''How you been girl, it been a well since we have talked'' they all said well Chao stayed quiet.

''Sorry but you guys know how Gwen and Kiki can be.'' she said sadly

''Its cool don't worry we understand right Chao.'' everyone asked Chao.

'' Yeah it cool, um... you look nice'' Chao said as his face looked like a cherry.

''Oh Th...thank you'' Stacy shuddered also red.

''Speaking of the devils '' Rika said as they saw Gwen and Kiki walking towards them.

Sakura quickly reacted and pushed Stacy away making it seem like they were fighting.

''Fuck you bitch your the whore'' Sakura screamed at Stacy. Stacy quickly knew what she meant and pushed her back.

''Fuck you bitch, at least I am not a hood rat'' Stacy screamed.

Everyone in there circle was confused. One minute they were talking and having fun and then next minute they were fighting. As Gwen and Kiki reached the scene she pushed Sakura back.

''Don't touch my sister you motherless whore'' Gwen screamed

**SMACK!!!**

''Don't you dare talk about my mother bitch, or I swear I will kill you'' Sakura threatened as her eyes became dark green.

Gwen wore a mini white skirt and a black shirt just making her look more slutting, Kiki wore a green skirt and pink spaghetti shirt. Shock was written all over their face and everyone else. No one had ever seen Sakura react this way.

Gwen put her hand over her cheek and just said '' You'll pay for this bitch'' and with that they walked of. Stacy quickly turned and mouthed ''_sorry''_

And kept walking till they got on the bus.

''Sakura what the hell was that all about, why did you push Stacy if she was being nice'' Chao asked mad at how she pushed her.

''Sorry but if I had not pushed Gwen would have caught her talking to us and beaten her'' Sakura said as her eyes were normal again. Everyone quickly remembered how Gwen would hit Stacy if she would talk to someone she did not like and they felt bad that they thought Sakura did it on purpose.

''Sorry'' Chao said looking down shamefully.

''It fine '' Sakura said cheerfully again making him smile

''But we all have to admit that slap was tight!'' Tomoyo said laughing as everyone agreed and walked to the bus.

''Saku, everyone I have an announcement to say'' Chao said making them all stop.

Sakura knew it had to be big because he never called her _Saku_ unless it was important or they just got caught up with the old times.Tomoyo was nervous as she knew what he was going to tell them.

''Tomoyo has a stalker in her tail, she has been receiving weird calls and letters. I want all the girls to not be alone till we can find out if this is some kind of joke or person.'' he said as everyone gasped and all the girl went to Tomoyo.

''I'm fine just freaked out a bit'' she told them sadly. Sakura wondered if last nights calls had something to do with this, and hoped it was just some joke.

''So it settled no girls are to be alone ok'' Chao said serious.

''Hai '' They all said

''Good now lets get on the bus'' he said cheerfully again and got on the bus.

As they got on the bus Jin Su and his best friend Shin who loved Tomoyo as much as anything called out to the girls. Jin Su wore a pink shirt and blue jeans, Shin wore a red shirt and blue jeans, and he had blonde spiking hair and green lustful eyes. Jin Su hair was the same messing black hair.

''Oi Sakura, Tomoyo we saved you some seats here'' they smiled charmly.

''No thanks'' they said and went to back to seat with the others as they missed the guys evil frowns.

As the bus left all Sakura could think about was her dream she had and why she had to have it as she looked out the window and closed her eyes.

**Tomoeda Orphanage (Syaoron Room)**

**Syaoran dream P.O.V (2 hours earlier)**

Everything was dark. I was alone like I always been and will be, suddenly there was a flash of light and I saw my family. I have never been able to see clearly but I can see blurry and know when someone is in front of my face or what colors they are wearing. As the light got easier to see I thought I went crazy because I could see clearly. There were people in front of me and I had this feeling they were my family. I quickly went to them, more like ran to them and yelled I was here.

''Mother, sisters, Wei, am here I can see its me Xiao Lang '' I yelled to them as I got closer to them. They all looked like I dreamed they did, mother had her beautiful creaming skin and long black hair with her soft black eyes, my sisters of course had gotten taller and had different length of hair but was still honey brown and there eyes were soft amber as well, and Wei hair was grey as he to looked taller and had the best smile either of them had. As I got closer my sight became blurry and could burly see.

''Where are you guys?'' I asked

''I thought you said you could see you stupid boy'' screamed my mother as she turned from me.

'' You mean we came over here for nothing'' screamed his sisters as they also turned from me.

'' What a disappointment'' Wei said shamely as he turned from me.

'' You are not a Li blind kid, live or die we don't care'' they all said as they walked away. I felt my heart get crushed into pieces and fell to my knees and screamed.

''Please don't leave me again, I promise I'll see some how just don't leave me!!!'' I yelled as everything went black.

**End of dream (Syaoran P.O.V)**

Amber eyes flew open as he sat. He could feel his heart ready to come out.

Stupid dream. I wonder if that is what they would do if they ever saw me again. Fuck them and their there o-so good perfect sight. I could feel the sweat drip from my messing hair as I made my way to the shower. I looked in the mirror and saw a kind of tall tan figure, with brown hairs and ok-looking eyes. I wondered if the was me. I had always had the helpers hit on me, trying to touch me because I was half blind. Boy did I show them when I would snap at them.

''Fuck '' I said. Thinking about people made me remember those stupid kids where coming here today. Well I will have to show them not to mess with Syaoran Li I said to myself as I got in the shower.

**10 minute later**

I came out the shower clean. I could give a rat's ass what those kids thought of me, but just because they were coming did not mean I was going to miss my shower. I picked out a green shirt and blue jeans, well I least they looked those colors. Since I could see a little it was easier for me to choose cloths. I am actually thankful my so-called family taught me colors before they left me in this shit hole.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

''Go to hell'' I said as I waited for the door to open which did.

''Good morning Syaoran'' Eriol said cheerfully. Great what the hell does this guy want now.

''What the hell do you want?'' I said annoyed as I went to seat and stare out the window.

''The volunteers will be here in and hour, so hope you are ready my dear friend'' Eriol said smirking

''Friend my ass Hiiragizawa, you are not my friend I have no friends! Get that through your head and for those rich brats they can drown for all I care'' I said calmly as I watched the colors.

Eriol just stood there with a sad face. All the word that Syaoran would tell him would not really hurt him but what he just said did. He really hoped the person he got would warm him up.

Cheerfully again he just asked '' Oi Syaoran you what to eat something'' he asked smiling.

''No'' was all that I said.

''Ok when your helper gets here I will send him/her up ok'' Eriol asked

''Sure'' I said not really thinking, but soon I noticed what I said I turned to him to tell him not to send anyone up he was gone.

''Damn'' I said and just went back to looking at the window.

**Normal P.O.V**

As the bus arrived all the students got out. Stacy tripped as she was getting of the bus but Chao caught her fast. They both stayed quiet and blushed as she said ''thanks'' and they walked there separate ways. Sakura saw this and smirked.

''Well nice catch there Chao, you should join the track team, I mean you practically ran to her'' Sakura said smirking as the rest just laughed.

''Shut the hell up'' was all Chao said as he blushed 10 different red colors, making everyone laugh.

As they all walked toward the building they looked at it. It was just like there school, it was a huge white building with flowers all over the place. It at least looked like it had 150 rooms and had a nice playground for the kids to play at. Sakura wished the kids could see so they could see how beautiful there home looked like.

A women with blue blonde waist hair walked toward them wearing a suit and must of cost allot of money and gave them all the fakest smile she had.Sakura could tell that women was fake and did not like her one bit.

''Hello everybody, my name is Vivian and I am in charged of this orphanage'' she told them with her dark blue eyes.

''Thank you so much for coming and helping us all'' she said

''Well if all of you would go to that main desk and pick up a number, that will be the room of the child you will be working with.' She told everybody as they all went and got a number.

''The information of the child is on the back, once you get this child you can not change so good luck, you may take a map this place is big'' and with that Vivian walked back in her office closing the door.

**Vivian P.O.V**

Damn. Now I have to take care of more kids. I hate this fucking job, the only good thing is that I get paid alot of money.

''Honey'' a man with a black suit and black messing hair and black eyes called her.

''Yes Joe, the kids are here'' I said.

Joe just looked at her with plain lust and walked toward her.

''Let's have some fun '' he told me as he kissed my neck

''No, there are kids that can actually see here, if they were not here then I would but since there here they can walk in so no'' I said even though I wanted him badly. He walked toward the door and locked. He then turned and walked towards me and took of my top. ''See problem solved'' and pulled me in a hungry kiss that would lead to much more.

**Sakura P.O.V**

That woman gave me bad vibes.

_''Oh well ''_ I thought as I looked at my number _W-17 _said.

I read the information and was not what I expected:

_Gender- male_

_Name- Syaoran_

_Favorite color- he says it green_

_Eats- unknown_

_Like-unknown_

_Dislikes-unknown_

_Parents-unknown_

_Age-17_

_Hair-brown_

_Eyes-brown_

This so-called information sheet had no information on it. How do they expect me to hang out with a boy I know nothing about, god some people are just stupid. I walked up to the group and they were all happy.

''Sakura I got a little boy'' Tomoyo squealed. ''What you get?'' she asked me

''Oh I got a 17 year old boy'' I said wishing I got someone younger.

''Well hope he's is hot, good luck'' she winked at me and went to room C-6.

''Oi Saku, I got a little girl what you get?'' Chao asked me

'' Oh a 17 year old boy'' I said plainly

''WHAT A BOY''! Screamed Chao

''Yes now I have to go good luck '' and ran before he said anything.

I kept walking and decided I was so lost. God can someone please help I asked myself. As I kept walking I saw a boy my age sweeping so decided to ask where I could find this room.

''Um... excuse me, my name is Sakura where can I find room W-17'' I asked the blue hair young man

''Hello my name is Eriol I work here and are you going to Syaoran room?'' he asked smiling.

''Yeah can you tell me where it is. I'm kind of lost'' I said shyly

''Sure keep going straight it should come out, oh and good luck'' he told me.

''Oh thank you and why good luck'' I asked wanting to know what he meant.

''Oh you'll find out'' and with that he left.

Ok that guy was weird I told myself as I walked to the end of the halls. I found the room like that guy told me. The door was a dark brown color compared with the rest, it looked plain and sad. I hesitated on knocking when suddenly the door opened.

Amber met Emerald

Emerald met Amber

There at the door stood the most gorgeous guy my eyes had ever looked at. He had nice chestnut hair and amazing intense amber eyes I had ever seen. But his eyes looked dull yet beautiful and carried his own little secret that seemed to make them look more mysterious. I cleared my throat and asked ''Are you Syaoran''

''Leave me alone rich trash" he said and slammed the door in my face.

The nerve of this guy. I guess this is what Eriol meant by _good luck. _Well I'll show this Syaoran guy that I will not give up as quickly as he thinks.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura opened door and went in. She looked around and saw a bed (green cover on it) a chair to next to the window and a door that she thought went to the bathroom.

''I said leave me alone rich trash'' Syaoran said as he looked out the window. She walked towards him and looked at his face and said '' Hi my name is Sakura nice to meet you''. Syaoran just turned and looked at her eyes which sent shivers down her spine looked around and avoided his eyes. He saw this and smirked.

''Look I don't need your damn help so just leave me alone brat'' he said hoping she would shake her head and leave cause of his manners.

''WHO ARE YOU CALLING BRAT YOU, YOU BAKA''! Sakura yelled. Syaoran eyes widened as she yelled at him. No one had ever talked to him like that, not even Vivian and she was the biggest bitch in the building but suddenly smirked.

''Oi you can't talk to me like that bitch, I'm blind, so be a good girl and sit on that red chair over there'' and with that turned back to the window.

''What did you just say'' Sakura asked.

''Just sit in it ok'' he said

_''How the hell did he know the chair was red''_ Sakura wondered.

KNOCK, KNOCK

''GO TO HELL '' Syaoran yelled.

''Syaoran'' Sakura whispered as she went and opened the door, and found Eriol there.

''What do you want Hiiragizawa'' Syaoran asked annoyed

_''How does he do that''_ Sakura asked herself.

''Just came to leave you your lunch'' Eriol said as he gave it to Sakura and left.

''You can at least say thank you know'' Sakura said putting his lunch on his bed.

''Mind your own business'' Syaoran growled as he took his lunch and began to eat.

''Sooooo tell me about yourself?'' Sakura said

''Leave me alone '' he said and kept eating.

_''Hope Tomoyo is having better time then me''_ Sakura thought as she sighed.

**Where Tomoyo is at room (c-6)**

''Whats your name cutie '' asked Tomoyo.

''UM...my name is Chan'' said a little boy who had black messing hair and green dull eyes.

''Well I am Tomoyo your new sister and friend ok'' Tomoyo said smiling.

''Oi Chan want some ... ''said a young man with blue hair and eyes. (Guess who)

''Lunch'' he said as he snapped his gaze from the beautiful angel in front of his eyes.

''Sure Eriol'' said Chan as he played with Tomoyo fingers.

Tomoyo stood up and held up her hand '' Hello my name is Tomoyo Daidouji nice to meet you'' she said sweetly

''Hi my name Eriol Hiiragizawa nice to meet you'' as he took her hand and kissed it gently. Tomoyo just blushed and went back with Chan.

**Back to Sakura**

''God can you please say something'' asked Sakura as Syaoran just looked at the window

''Shut up'' he said

Sakura got so bored so she went up to him and took his hand and walked out the room.

''What the hell are you doing, don't touch me'' yelled Syaoran as they walked gods knows where.

''Relax a little, I'm not going to kill you, you know. Let's just walk a little'' Sakura said smiling.

''I don't do walking'' Syaoran said still trying to get out of her hold.

They kept walking but then bumped into two girls.

''Watch where you're going bitch'' Gwen yelled.

''Yeah what she said'' Kiki said too

_''God why me''_ Sakura asked herself as Syaoran got out of her hold.

''Wow your cute, want to ditch this bitch and come with me'' Gwen said seductively

''No'' Syaoron said making her frown and Sakura smirk.

''Well let's go outside Syaoran'' and with that took his hands and went to the outside doors.

''I'm going to get him you just watch Kiki, no one says no to Gwen'' Gwen said smiling evilly.

**Outside**

''Thanks for saying no to her'' Sakura said as she looked at the flowers.

''I didn't do it for you brat'' Syaoran said looking boredly.

''You know you can a least look at the flowers'' Sakura said picking up a flower.

''You know I'm blind...''Syaoran said but was cut off.

''No you're not at least not completely'' Sakura said while looking at the flower.

''You know I'm half blind'' Syaoran asked shocked. No one knew he could see.

''Yes'' Sakura said as she looked up from the flower and met his shocked amber eyes.

**_Well this is it for now. OMG she knows, yeah Sakura is smarter than she looks hahahahahaha! Well till next time! Plz review_**

**_Much love to u all_**


	4. Sweet lunch and Syaorans burst

**_To all readers I just wanted to say the Eriol is not blind, how else do you all think he saw Tomoyo lol, _**

**_Well like I have said before sorry for all the errors!! I just sometimes type quickly and some words slip: p_**

**_Well here is the next chapter._**

**Syaoran P.O.V**

How the hell did she know, I asked myself a million times. Now one has ever found out and knowing that a brat like her found out, out of all people made me mad.

''How did you find out?'' I asked as she giggled and made me madder

**Sakura P.O.V**

I giggled as Syaoran asked me how I found out.

''Well lets see three things you did gave it away'' I said giggling as I looked at him and could see he wanted me to continue.

''One I have been around blind people for a long time and I can tell you right now their eyes are never focused like yours are''

''Two you knew Eriol was outside the door when he dropped off your lunch and you knew where and what color your chair was''

''Finally when you look at something or someone you really focus on them like your trying to see more clearly'' I said as I laughed.

I knew he was shocked at my little discovering and how I found out. It was kind of funny how a lot of people thought I was so clueless but there is a big difference in pretending and being, I laughed as I thought about it. I looked back up to Syaoron and suddenly stopped laughing, I saw amber eyes looking fiercely down at me.

''Stupid bitch'' he said with so much bitterness.

I stood there shocked at his reaction and saw him walk back inside and followed him furiously back to his room.

**Tomoyo P.O.V**

Where the hell is Sakura I asked myself as I looked around her in the building. We had agreed to have lunch together and like always was late to show up. God this place is huge I told myself as I looked around trying to find my emerald friend.

_''I wish I wasn't alone''_ I thought to myself as I walked passed empty classrooms. I bet everyone is out having lunch right now, I wondered if Eriol was out as well. Thinking about him made me blush, why was he so charming and sweet I asked myself as I remembered how handsome he looked earlier.

''Well, what do we have here'' I heard as I recognized that voice and turned to see Shin looking at me with lustful eyes. Without even blinking I found myself pinned against the wall and felt his arms feeling my every curve. God help me.

**Eriol P.O.V**

As I walked along the hall I saw I very mad Syaoran walk towards his room as a furious Sakura followed. Wow sure would hate to be on her shoes, god new what Syaoran would do to anyone if he was in a bad mood. Oh well I shrugged and kept walking as I saw to figures ahead pretty close together. As I got closer I found out who the figures where and wished I didn't. I saw Tomoyo and some guy kissing her neck close to the wall.

I felt my heart break into little pieces but I was stupid thinking that someone like her would be single or even look my way. I started to turn as I saw her trying to get out of his hold. My heart skipped as I finally figured he was forcing the kiss but suddenly became dark as I knew my poor blossom must have been suffering under his touch and quickly ran and knocked him to the floor.

**Tomoyo P.O.V**

I felt as my heart shattered as he pressed his lips my neck. Tears where now coming down my cheeks as I felt him kiss me harder and felt his hands going up my thighs when suddenly he was off me faster than speed itself. I fell to my knees and looked up to meet angry yet beautiful Sapphire eyes. It was Eriol and I felt more tears coming down, he was my guardian angel and protected me with all his might.

''What the fuck do you think your doing, Tomoyos my girl you bastu...'' Shin never finished cause Eriol fist came straight down his jaw. I looked in horror as Eriol beat the living shit out of him. Was this the same guy I met in the morning I asked myself as Eriol finished him off with one last blow and turned to face me as his eyes softened and helped me up.

''Are you ok Tomoyo'' he asked me softly. I don't know what I was thinking but I jumped in his arms and cried. I felt him become come stiff but quickly returned the hug and held onto me as I calmed down.

''Thank you so much, who know what would have happened if you wouldn't have come'' I said

''It ok and don't worry I will make sure he does not bother you anymore'' he said without hesitation.

''Don't tell anyone this happened please'' I begged him

**Eriol P.O.V**

How the hell could I say no to those beautiful eyes. She looked so beautiful but yet so scared, I looked back at the boys beaten body and narrowed my eyes at him but turned to back to her and nodded.

''Good, thank you '' she said as she got out the hug and straighten her cloths and looked back up with a smile like nothing had happened.

''Have you seen Sakura'' she asked

''Yeah but I think she is with Syaoran right now talking so you should leave them alone for a while'' I said knowing they were most likely yelling right now. I suddenly got an idea and gave the Tomoyo the nicest smile I could give.

''Hey want to go have lunch with me alone'' I said as I felt my cheeks turn pink slightly and looked at her and saw her pink as well.

''If you don't want to its ok'' I said as I turned but felt small warm hands stop me.

''I would love to Eriol '' she said smiling and slightly pink as well.

''Um... ok lets go'' I said as I took her arm and led her to the buildings exit both smiling happily.

**Chaos P.O.V**

''Come on Ping lets go eat I am so hungry'' I told a little girl with blonde short hair and brown eyes, she was the 5 year old orphanage child I was working with.

''Fine but you carry me ok'' she said smiling

''Fine you little cutie'' I said smiling as he saw her blush.

''Stop it you old fart'' she said giggling.

''Hey what you trying to say'' I asked as I picked her up and walked towards the exits.

''I am saying your an old man you old man ''she said as she laughed.

''Whatever Kaijuu'' I said as she pouted.

''I am not a monster you baka'' she told me as she reminded me about Sakura.I wonder how she doing right now I asked myself as we walked down the stairs and I saw Stacy alone. I swallowed hard and found guts to go up to her.

''Hey STACY '' I practically screamed which caused her to jump.Baka move I said to myself as I smiled at her.

**Stacy P.O.V**

She did it again I told myself as I sat down bored. What kind if sister leaves her sister for a stupid guy? Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice anyone come behind me.

''Hey STACY'' the person said as I jumped and saw him with a little girl on his back. His smiled almost caused me to melt right there but some how my legs where holding on tight.

''Hey what you doing here'' I asked as I got closer to him and the little girl.

''Oh nothing where just going to go eat lunch right kid'' he said

''Hai'' said the little girl

''Awe who might this little girl cute girl be 'I asked as I rubbed on her cheek

''My name is Ping'' the little girl who was now blushing said

''Well nice to meet you, I'm Stacy'' I said.

''Are you Chaos girlfriend?'' she asked excited.

''NO!'' me and Chao said together blushing.

''Where just friends'' I said quickly well I still blushed.

''Yeah'' Chao said sounding weired as if he was sad.

''So why aren't you at lunch'' he asked me.

''Well I was suppose to go with Gwen and Kiki but they never met up so I'm here alone'' I answered sadly

**Chaos P.O.V**

''Well we can't have two beauties starve now can we'' I asked well Stacy and Ping blushed.

I walked over to Stacy and took her hand which seemed to shock her but she quickly accepted it.

''Let's go eat ok'' I asked smiling

''Ok, thank you '' Stacy said blushing

''Quit your flirting, lets go eat I am starving'' Ping yelled annoyed on who the where acting.

''Alright then lets go'' I said as the three of us walked hand in hand to eat like we were a family.

**Normal P.O.V (with S&S)**

_''What the hell is his problem''_ I thought as I saw Syaoran slam his door.

''Stupid girl'' Syaoran said as he went to the window and heard the door open.

SLAM!! The door shut.

''WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM'' Sakura yelled at Syaoran

''... '' He said nothing only faced the window.

''Hello in there'' she said i said as he turned to me

''WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT'' he yelled at her

''Why are you so mad, is it because I know your secret'' she calmly asked.

''YES now leave me alone'' he yelled as he turned toward the window.

_''I think it would have been best if I wouldn't have told him''_ Sakura thought as she got closer to him.

''Don't worry I won't tell no one if it means that much to you'' she said trying to make some peace

''Keep your sorry shit to yourself, I don't need you or no one so leave me alone'' he said now calmly.

Sakura got closer and put her hand on his shoulder and told him ''Look I know how it feels... but before she could finish Syaoran pinned her harshly against the wall. Sakura was dead scared as she looked at his furious amber eyes.

''NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, AND YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THIS SHIT FEELS SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! GET YOUR FUCKING WORTHLESS ASS OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME BACK _I hate you! _ He said as he let her go and saw her figure run out of the room.

**Sakura P.O.V**

I felt tears come down my eyes as I ran down the hall as fast as I could. ''_I hate you''_ those words kept echoing throw my mind. I don't know why it hurt so much if I just met him today. Maybe it causes no one but Gwen has told me that or maybe it because I feel like he feels I thought as more tears came down. I kept running as I bumped into someone, I looked up to see Jin Su looking down on me.

''Sakura are you alright'' he asked looking concerned. He tried to hug me but I just pushed him away.

''Leave me the hell alone'' I said and with that ran away ignoring his calls.

I ran all the way home. I ran till I fell in my bed letting the tears fall and dream over take me.

**Syaoran P.O.V**

Sorry girl but if you get to close I will be weak and that will not happen. Love, friendship makes you all weak and I can never have any of that.

''Weird it seemed like it was a sunny day but now it sounds like it going to rain.'' I said as I heard a huge thunder bolt.

**_Well this is the chapter, I try to make the next one more cheerful but I'll think about. Syaoron mean right now but remember he has been through a lot, but of course he is going to get nicer so don't worry! Well till next time much love to you all_**


	5. Dancing in the Rain and Suprises

**_Hello everyone, well here is the next chapter, sorry about all the cussing but like I said if you were in Syaoron feet, I doubt you would be very happy, so yeah sorry well enjoy and sorry about spelling: p Oh and sorry about making  
time go pass quickly._**

**Normal P.O.V**

It has been a week since the fight with Sakura and Syaoran. It had been a raining week with no sign of the sun coming out, as for Sakura she had not come out of her room since the fight. She had ignored her father's pleas and her brother's remarks about her being a monster. She just wasn't the same Sakura everyone had grown to love.

**Tomoyo P.O.V**

God please let Sakura go back on how she used to be I thought as I went to Chans room. I knew this was about the guy she was chosen to help, I still remember the last phone call we had, that small little phone call gave me all the doubts on this so-called Syaoron to know it was his fault.

**Flashback**

_''Please Sakura, you have to come back to the orphanage and finish the assignment before Mr. Terada fails you'' I told Sakura on the phone_

_''No'' Sakura answered quietly_

_''What the matter with you, you have always loved to help kids with disabilities'' I yelled at her_

_''Look Tomoyo I love you and all but mind your own business'' Sakura said as her voice broke down_

_''I have always loved helping others and you know that more than anything, but I am not goanna go and help some jerk who does not want any help, I... '' Sakura said as she could not finish the sentence cause she started crying._

_''Sakura'' I said quietly as I heard her cry._

_''I.. I.. don't w...want to be hated...'' Sakura managed to get out._

_''What are you talking about'' I yelled._

''_Sorry I got to go'' Sakura said._

_Click_

_**End of Flashback**_

I knew that boy had something to do with this, and I was no way in hell goanna tell Chao. He would just go and beat up the poor blind kid and get kicked out of school. But just because Chao was not goanna do anything meant I was not goanna.

''Hey Chan'' I said as I saw him with Eriol.

''Hey Eriol'' I said shyly.

''Hey Tomoyo'' they both said.

''So Sakura still hasn't come back'' Eriol asked me.

''No'' was I all I said as I sat next to Chan and smiled sadly.

''Can I ask you a question?'' I asked Eriol very sweetly.

''Yeah sure'' He said

''Where can I find room W-17'' I asked him

''Why'' Eriol asked suspiciously

''Just asking'' I said as I put on the best angel face I could.

''Three halls straight and one hall right'' He said as he continued talking to Chan.

''YOUR GONNA GO VISIT THE WOLF!'' Chan yelled as he jumped out of his seat.

''Maybe'' I said as I walked to the door.

''Besides who the wolf'' I asked plainly making them both sweatdrop.

''He is **The Syaoron**, the meanest guy in the building'' Chan said as Eriol chuckled.

''Why are you goanna go see him anyways'' Eriol asked jealously.

''Just goanna talk to him about a certain someone'' and with that walked out hiding toward the wolfs room.

**Normal P.O.V**

Syaoran just stood at his window staring at nothing the looked like grey smoke. As he looked at the window he thought about Sakura. She had not come back for a week, maybe she gave up and was never goanna come back' Syaoran thought as someone knocked on his door. Angrily he walked to the door and opened it to meet a purple/black headed figure.

''Are you Syaoran'' the figure asked sweetly.

''Yes, what the hell do you wa...'' he said but never finished because a small fist came toward him and hit his jaw. Eriol had taught Tomoyo a little bit of self defense just in case the Shin guy would ever try something.

''What the hell is your prob... but again did not finish as he was hit in the jaw once again.

''Look I don't know who the hell you are but you hurt her so bad, so now I hurt you'' Tomoyo said as she punched him again but he easily caught it. ''Who the hell are you talking about'' Syaoran asked still mad that she managed to get to clean shots out of him.

''Sakura'' Tomoyo said quietly with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Syaoran eyes widened as she said her name but quickly hardened.

''I did nothing to your friend, now get out before I get madder'' Syaoran warned.

''You did nothing, I haven't seen her act this way since the accident'' Tomoyo yelled.

''What are you ta...''Syaoran tried to ask but Tomoyo cut him off

''Off course you don't know what I am talking about, she would never tell an asshole like you'' Tomoyo yelled as tears starting falling down her cheek.

''She has been through so much and you have no right to tell her anything'' Tomoyo cried.

''Because of your little act she been in her room this whole week crying and eating little'' Tomoyo said

''Look...''.'' Syaoran said but was cut off again.

''No you look, if something happens to her I will hold you responsible'' Tomoyo said as she headed towards the door.

''No wonder your known as the wolf, you have no feelings, just so you know I don't give a shit if your blind or not but if you miss with her I will never forgive you and make you pay _you arrogant brat'' _Tomoyo said as she walked the room leaving a shocked Syaoran.

**Syaoran P.O.V**

I didn't know what shocked me most the fact that I hurt her so much or the fact that her friend called me an arrogant brat. Everything is so confusing, how can a little girl like Sakura who was always cheerful been through so much. I closed the door and lay on my bed as I thought about what else could happen.

**Normal P.O.V (Sakuras house the next day) **

''Sakura wake up'' Fuijtaka said to his sleeping daughter.

''No otou-san, I am not going to school today either, please leave me alone'' Sakura said as she got more comfortless.

''Sakura if you don't wake up and go to school right now, I will send Touya to school and see what going on'' Fuijtaka said firmly as his daughters eyes shot up.

''NO'' Sakura yelled as she got up from bed.

''Onii-chan will make things worse, please don't make me go to school today'' Sakura begged her father.

''Sakura, running away from your problem will not solve anything, hurry up and I will drop you of the Orphanage, you've been missing school a lot lately'' Fuijtaka said as he walked out the room closing the door.

_''Just great''_ Sakura thought as she fell back on her bed.

''Now Sakura'' She heard her father scream from the hall.

''Hai'' She yelled as she got ready.

**Kitchen**

Sakura wore simply blue jeans, a white long sleeve t-shirt and a sweater since it was still raining.

''Hurry up Sakura, I'm taking you to the orphanage right away, you probably missed the bus already'' Fuijtaka said as he placed her breakfast.

''Wheres Touya, he should be down already'' Sakura asked as she ate her breakfast.

''Yukito and him had to go to work early so he left already'' Fuijtaka said as he finished his food.

''WHAT! You said you were goanna tell him to go to school if I didn't get ready'' Sakura yelled from her seat.

''Sakura I never said he was home'' her father said smiling brightly.

_''Well he isn't smart for nothing'' _Sakura thought as she finished her breakfast.

**At the Orphanage**

Sakura got of the car and waved at her dad as he left and turned the corner. She knew the students from her school were all there already, she could hear the laughing and talking from were she was at. It seemed like hours until she finally decided to go inside and get out of the rain. Sakura didn't notice she was dripping wet, her hair was leaking, and her cloths were touching her every curve, she looked like a sad beautiful angel. As she walked in the building she went directly to Vivian's office and knocked.

''Come in'' she heard Vivian yell from the room.

As Sakura walked in she said hello to Vivian, and started talking. But what she did not now was that in the corner of the room was a man looking lustfully at her as if she was a piece of meat.

''Um... my name is Sakura Kinomoto and I am one of the volunteers'' Sakura said slowly.

''I was wondering if you could change me the person I am working with for another''Sakura asked. She then noticed a man with black hair and an eye looking at her with lustful eyes, Vivian also noticed this and was not pleased.

''Um hello'' Sakura said as she felt uncomfortable under his dirty gaze.

''Hello there'' Joe said seductively as his gaze was still looking over her wonderful figure.

''No'' Vivian said with bitterness in her voice.

''You will stay with who you are with and if I am correct you are with Syaoran'' She said smirking, she knew Sakura most have not been having fun with the schools little wolf.

''Please he does not need my help or want it'' Sakura pleaded

''Come on Vivian give this little angel what she wants'' Joe also said.

''No and it's final, please get out of my office I have important things to be doing''Vivan said as she turned back to her work.

''Hai'' Sakura said as she walked out the room.

''Why didn't you help her'' Joe asked.

''Because she attracted what's is mine'' Vivian said as she walked towards the door and locked it.

''What do you mean'' he asked stupidly as she sat on his lap.

''Your mine and no one else's'' was what she said as she ran her hands on his chest and placed kisses on his neck

**Outside**

''What a bitch'' Sakura said as she decided to go to Tomoyos room or Chaos.

''Um...I'll just go to Tomoyos'' Sakura said as she walked but bumped into someone. As she looked up she met blue lustful eyes.

''Hey Saku where you been this week'' Jin Su said as he moved his hands around her waist.

''Leave me alone Jin Su, and its Kinomoto to you.'' Sakura said as she narrowed her eyes on him and removed his hands.

''Why so cold honey'' Jin Su said as he eyed her up and down.

''Because I saw your ugly face moron'' Sakura said as she went to Tomoyos room.

**Tomoyos room**

''Hey Tomoyo'' Sakura said as she went in the room.

''SAKURA''! Tomoyo yelled as she jumped on Sakura.

''Calm down Tomoyo'' Sakura said as she giggled at her friends reaction.

''Are you ok'' She said as she sat down.

''Yeah I'm fine, sorry about the last phone call'' Sakura said smiling sadly

''Its ok, as long as your here it's all fine'' Tomoyo said happily.

''Yeah'' Sakura said as she turned her gaze at the floor.

''You know what, we haven't done something for a while.'' Tomoyo said smiling

''What?'' Sakura said as she turned to her again.

''We haven't danced in the rain for a long time'' Tomoyo said grabbing Sakura hand and running out the door.

''Running in the rain?'' Sakura asked as clueless.

''Yeah remember when we always got sad or depressed we danced in the rain'' Tomoyo said as she stopped and turned to her.

''Yeah I remember'' Sakura said smiling.

''Good'' Tomoyo said as she grabbed her hand and ran to the exit. As they ran they bumped into an amber eyed young man but didn't stop but only shouted ''Sorry'' and kept running till they reached the exit.

**Outside**

''Tomoyo this is crazy'' Sakura shouted as she saw Tomoyo dance in the rain.

''No it's fun!'' Tomoyo shouted as she grabbed Sakura hand and danced with her. It took Sakura a while to adjust to this feeling but soon let out her whole soul in dancing. They yelled and danced smoothly under and with the rain.

''Woooohoooo'' They shouted as they danced and yelled together. Sakura felt happier and it was all thanks to her best friend. Sakura suddenly stopped as she felt as she was being watched.

''Sakura what's wrong?'' Tomoyo asked breathless.

''Nothing'' Sakura said as she tagged Tomoyo and ran inside as quick as she could. ''Hey you cheated'' Sakura heard Tomoyo yell. Unknown to them amber eyes followed their figure till they entered the building.

Sakura ran happily and childish away from Tomoyo. This was just like they were five again. Sakura was so happy, she was soaked head to toe and had the biggest smile she had since the fight with Syaoran. As she ran she suddenly slipped and fell expecting the hard floor but fell in a warm embrace.

''Sorry it was an accident'' Sakura said as she got out off the embrace and met amber eyes.

''Sorry'' Sakura said as she remembered his words ''_I hate you''_ and felt her eyes water but quickly made them go away.

''I have go '' Sakura said as she began to walk away.

''Sakura'' Syaoran said as she stopped.

She turned and said ''Look its fine if you hate me its f...''but stopped as she noticed he wasn't lisening to her but staring at her eyes.

''Sy..Syaoran'' Sakura said but was stopped again.

''I'm sorry'' Syaoran said looking at her eyes as if he was under a spell.

''What?'' Sakura asked thinking she heard wrong.

''I'm sorry'' Syaoran said as he snapped out of his gaze and looked away from her eyes.

''Really'' Sakura asked as she smiled brightly.'_'Maybe he does have a heart''_ Sakura thought as she looked at him.

''Look I am not going to repeat myself like an idiot, if your deaf that's your problem'' and with that began to walk away.

_''Or maybe not''_ Sakura thought

''WAIT'' Sakura said as she ran up to him.

''So you want to be friends now'' Sakura asked smiling brightly.

''No, just because I said sorry doesn't mean I want you to be my friend'' Syaoran said as he kept walking.

''Well why did you say sorry then'' Sakura asked confused.

''Because I did ok, now shut up before I take it back'' Syaoran said as they kept walking. He noticed her quietness and sighed.

''Besides I need my servant back you know'' Syaoran said smirking.

''NANI'' Sakura yelled.

''You heard me'' Syaoran said smirking but this time it looked more than a smile than a smirk and it caused Sakura to blush a little but looked away, he didn't notice this so just kept walking.

Unknown to them four eyes had witnessed the whole thing and had big smirks

''Eriol did you see that she blushed KAWAII'' Tomoyo squealed.

''Yeah and did you see Syaoran he has never apologized to no one NEVER! ''Eriol said very shocked.

''They make such a kawaii couple, don't you think Eriol'' Tomoyo asked.

''Not as good as you and me Moyo'' Eriol said as he pulled her in a hugged and kissed her softly in the lips.

''Eriolllllll, not here people can see us'' Tomoyo said blushing ten folds now.

''You're so cute when you blush Moyo'' Eriol said teased

''Oh shut up, let's leave the love birds alone for a while and check up on Chan.'' Tomoyo said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Chans room.

''You sure know how to kill a moment Tomoyo'' Eriol said as they walked to Chans room.

**_Well here you have it , it was kool right, well till next time! much love to you all_**


	6. The lie and the weird morning

**_Well hello everyone, yeah I glad you all like it so far:) Well here the next chapter hope you all enjoy_**

**Normal P.O.V**

It has been a couple of days since Syaoran has apologized to Sakura. They still get in each throat but know how to keep it low with out getting no one hurt. Lately Syaoran has been confused, he still does know what possessed him to apologize to Sakura.

**Syaoran P.O.V (Early in the Morning)**

Damn how did I get this low. How in the world did she get me to apologize, one minute I was about to yell at her for bumping into me and then I look at her eyes and I was under a spell._ Her eyes_ they were like something I have seen before but just can't remember. In the corner of my eye I see something wink at me, I got closer and saw it was only my father's necklace. BAM. I know what her eyes remind me of. They remind of the eyes of the only person I ever trusted they reminded me of_ my fathers eyes._

Yet Sakura eyes shined more, they had their own spark in them. It was the first time I ever saw her eyes that close and it felt like I could finally see. What the hell , why in gods name am I thinking about that spoiled brat, she nothing but a little bi... arhhhh I can't even cuss at her no more. Well I will cuss even if I have to force it out. There is no way in hell Me Syaoran Li will ever stop cussing, No from now on I am only Syaoran and _nothing else. _As I thought more a knock disturb my thoughts.

**KNOCK, KNOCK.**

'Great visitors, well it can't be Sakura for sure cause the air feels cold so it should be around 7 in the morning and she should be here around 7:55 or later' I thought as I walked to the door and opened it. The figure looked like a girl, she had what seemed to look like blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

''Hey I don't think we have met properly, my name is Gwen'' Gwen said smiling sweetly.

''So'' I said not liking this girl, she seemed like one of those young nurses that would hit on me.

''Well whats your name'' she asked

''Look take you sluting ass out here and go somewhere else'' I said as I closed the door but she stopped it.

''You're just what Sakura says you are'' she leaving and hoping she caught her bate.

''What is it she says'' I asked wanting to know what the brat said about me.

''She said you're an arrogant asshole that seems to have gotten his manners from the trash'' she said smirking.

**SLAM**

''Mission accomplished'' Gwen said as she walked away to meet a certain someone.

_''How could that brat dare say something behind my back''_ I thought.

''Back stabber lets see what's she goanna do when I snap at her'' I said as I looked at the window.

_''When will it stop raining''_ I asked myself.

**Sakura P.O.V**

''8:25'' I read my watch as I ran down the wet street. Damn I'm late again, well I hope he like what I bought him I thought as I ran in the building and to his room.

KNOCK, KNOCK

I knocked as I opened the door and saw him standing near the window.

''Hey good morning'' I said as I walked to his bed and placed his gift.

''What the matter you seem mad'' I asked as I noticed his jaw tighten.

''Nothing wrong'' he snapped as I took a step towards him and placed my hand on his forehead.

''Well you don't have a fever so that can't be it'' I said

Suddenly he grabbed my hand in a tight hold.

''Let go your hurting me'' I said as his hold got tighter.

''Why do you offer me friendship and then spat at it when I am not around'' Syaoran said as her hand grow red from lack of blood circulation.

''What are you talking about'' I said as my hand burned from pain.

''Don't act stupid your, well if I am an arrogant asshole and my manners come from the trash then your just a bitch from any corner probably like your mother you...'' but never finished cause my hand reached his face before he could continue. He let go of my hand.

''I don't know who has been telling you lies but I have not said anything!'' I yelled at him

''You have no right to talk about my mother Syaoran'' I said as my eyes burned with pain and anger.

''But your friend told me you said...''he said but I cut in

''Who?'' I asked feeling tears fall.

''Gwen'' he said.

''She hates me, she's the same girl that hit on you in the hall, she probably told you that lie so you would get mad at me'' I whispered looking down. The last thing I ever expected happened, I felt a warm hand touching my chin and pulled me up to meet very sorry amber eyes.

''I am really sorry'' he said not breaking the gaze we had on each other. As I looked in his eyes I knew he was very sincere about it.

''It's fine'' I said

''No its not, I should have never called you anything'' he said still looking in my eyes.

''Your right about that you baka'' I said as I hit him in the head.

''Hey that hurt'' Syaoran said.

''Not as much as my hand did when you held it'' I said laughing as he took my hand.

''Did it hurt that much?'' he asked.

I just nodded

''I'm sorry'' he said looking down.

''Hey want to look at what I bought you'' I said trying to break the tension

''Sure'' he said as I gave him the bag.

''What is this?'' he asked hold what everyone in the world loved.

''Chocolate'' I answered brightly

''What'' he said

''No way! you have never eaten this before'' I said as giggled

''Hey I am an orphanage remember'' He answered blushing.

''Sorry forgot, well try some '' I said as I gave him a piece

''It better not be poison or you're paying for my funeral'' he answered smirking

''Ah, yeah whatever just try it'' I said. He took a bit and chewed slowly for the first time ever smiled.

''Hey this is not that bad brat'' he said smirking

''WHAT YOU CALL ME'' I yelled as he ran out the room chuckling and me after him. Wow this was sure a weird morning first I get yelled at, then he apologized then he smiles then he laughs and now he actually having fun. _''Yeah I think this is a very weird morning''_ I thought as I tried to keep up with the half blind man.

As they ran down the hall laughing and yelling they did not notice a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes looking furiously at them.

**Chao P.O.V**

''Man Ping can really be a demanding little girl when she hungry'' I thought as I walked to the lunch area to get some food. As I walked I stopped as I heard someone crying and turned to see Stacy on her knees crying. I quickly ran to her and asked what was wrong.

''Hey Stacy what's a matter?'' I asked as she looked up with shocked eyes. God I loved her so much.

**Stacy P.O.V**

Why does she treat me so bad '' I asked myself as I cried.

**(5 minutes earlier)**

_''Hey Gwen'' I smiled as I walked in the building and saw her very pissed off. Faster than a blink she dragged me to a corner and started slapping me and kicking me._

_''Stop I didn't do anything'' I cried but she kept on going until I fell to my knees crying._

_''I hate you Sakura'' I heard her say and walk away, but stopped and said_

_''Remember Stacy you fell down the stairs or something'' and with that walked away._

**Present time**

Why do you have to beat on me when all your plans fail' I thought as I heard someone ask

''Hey Stacy what's a matter?'' the person said. I knew that voice it was the sweetest voice I have ever heard, shocked I looked up and met concerned silver eyes.

''Nothing Chao'' I said as I stood up and tried to walk away but fell and he caught me.

''What happened to you?'' he asked seriously. I felt my heart break and cry. I jumped on his arms and cried.

''W...why does she hate m...me, she's m...my sister'' I cried as he held me tighter.

''Did Gwen do this to you'' he asked angry as his silver eyes flashed furious

''Yes'' I said as I looked down shamefully.

I felt his gaze on me.

''Don't do anything'' I said

**Chao P.O.V**

''Don't do anything'' I said furiously

''Look at what she did to you'' I yelled

''Wait till I find that bitch'' I said as I turned but was stopped as Stacy pulled me into a hug.

''If you say something you will make things worse'' she whispered and hugged me tighter.

''But if I don't she will continue hurting you, and I can't take that'' I said sadly. She pulled away and put her hand around my neck and kissed me passionately.

''Let me handle my sister ok'' She said smiling.

''Ok, but if something else goes wrong I swear I'll do something ok'' I said

''Deal, now what are you doing here'' she asked giggling as I kissed her neck.

''Just came to get Ping some food, wanna come'' I asked her.

''Sure'' she said as we kissed quickly and went to the lunch area for food.

**Normal P.O.V**

''ACHOOO''

''I hate being sick'' Tomoyo said as Chan giggled.

''Your still sick' came a handsome voice from the rooms door.

''Hai Eriol she really sick'' Chan giggled as he played with Tomoyos hand.

''AWE does my little angel want a hug?'' Eriol asked

''No but some chicken soup would be nice'' Tomoyo said smiling

''Ok I'll be back in 10 minutes'' Eriol said as he walked towards the door but stopped as he heard a yell.

''HOE! SYAORAN GET BACK HERE'' They heard Sakura yell.

''No way SLOW ASS'' They heard Syaoran yell back. As they stared at the door they saw to figures run pass there door one with chestnut messing hair and the other with shoulder length hair yelling at the first figure to stop.

''KAWAII'' Tomoyo yelled.

'' Wow was that Syaoran playing'' Eriol asked

''OMG did you just Syaoran, everyone hide the wolf is out of his room.'' Chan yelled as he jumped on Tomoyo arms and said

''Don't worry Tomoyo I'll protect you'' he said shaking.

''Or I'll protect you'' Tomoyo said as she and Eriol laughed at Chans behavior.

**_Well here was the next chapter, hoped you all enjoyed much love to you all :)_**


	7. Syaoran VS Jin Su and the discovering

**_Sup everybody! My weekends are so freaking boring, that's  
why I am writing allot hehehehe, well here the next chapter enjoy:)_**

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura woke up that morning sad. Yesterday after she got home from the Orphanage she received a letter that scared her a lot, but she decided not to tell anyone so they would'ent get worried.

**Flashback**

_''Onii-chan I'm home'' Sakura yelled as she dried her self from the rain._

_''Oi kaijuu you got a letter it's in the table'' Touya yelled from his room._

_''Hai and Sakura no kaijuu you baka'' Sakura yelled as she got the letter and read it._

_My Dear Cherry Blossom,_

_Today you looked very beautiful like the flower you are. I can't wait to finally have you and do what I have longed to do to you since the day I saw your emerald eyes and your body. You maybe wondering who this is but trust me you will never figure it out. I am near but I am far I dream but I wonder I am your friend but I am your foe. Until I see you the next time my flower._

_Your lover and admirer_

_''What the...'' Sakura said as she finished reading the letter and felt her eyes water.  
_

_''Oi who was the letter from kaijuu?'' Touya asked as he walked in the dinning room._

_''Oh no one just a friend and Sakura no kaijuu you baka'' she yelled as she ran up stairs._

_Sakura reached her room and locked the door. She fell on her knees and cried, who was bothering her now, she had to act normal or her family would know something was up._

**End of Flashback**

''Good morning'' Sakura said to her brother and father.

''Good morning Sakura'' Fuijtaka said smiling

''Yeah morning kaijuu'' Touya said as he ate his toast.

''Sakura no kaijuu you baka '' Sakura said as she snatched his toast.

''Well got to go see you later'' Sakura said as she gave them both a hug.

''Sakura, Touya I want you both to know I will be gone for a week and a half ok'' Fuijtaka said.

''Hai Otou-san just be careful and call '' Sakura told her father and gave him a hug and left out to the rain.

**At the Orphanage**

Sakura was late like usually. Always 25 minutes late but this time she was 40 minutes late. As she walked in she bumped into someone and it turned out to be Joe.

''Good morning Sakura'' Joe said as he eyed Sakura since her cloths outlined her body.

''Good morning''Sakura said, she hated how he always stared at her like if she was just meat.

''I have to be going'' Sakura said as she turned to leave but his hand stopped her.

''Why so fast don't want to spend some time with me'' Joe said sounding sad.

''No not at all I just got to go with Syaoran I'm 40 minutes late'' Sakura explained.

''Don't worry he won't say nothing'' Joe said as his finger when up her arm. Sakura shivered at the touch and backed away.

''Please don't touch me like that'' Sakura said as it was meant to come out strongly but came out like a whisper.

''I know you want it as much as I do so just relax'' he said as he advanced her but she took a step back.

''I don't want anything from you'' Sakura said with anger in her voice.

''Look you little bitch you will do what I say...'' but stopped as he saw a boy and a girl walk toward them so just smiled and left.

''Oi Saku what you doing here so late'' Chao asked with Stacy in his arms.

''Just over slept you know me'' Sakura said trying to sound normal.

''Yeah the same old Sakura'' Chao said as Stacy just chuckled.

''So you guys are a couple now right?'' Sakura asked smirking as she saw them blush cherry red.

''Hai '' Stacy said

''Well it was about time, I thought you guys were gonna wait for me to get old before you told yourself how you felt'' Sakura said as she giggled.

''Whatever kaijuu'' Chao said while he smirked.

''Yeah I love you to baka and I am no kaijuu'' Sakura yelled.

''Well best be going I am late ya know'' Sakura said as she gave them both a hug and walked her direction.

''Oh and don't do nothing I wouldn't'' Sakura yelled causing them both to blush.

''SAKURA'' she heard Chao scream as she giggled.

Now that she thought about it, everyone in there group had a boyfriend or girlfriend but her. Sakura wondered when it would be her turn to experience love. As she thought about it she was pulled out of her thoughts as she was grabbed by the hand and pinned on the wall. Sakura looked up to meet hungry blue eyes.

''Sakura I can't wait no more'' Jin Su said as he kissed her neck.

''Jin Su let go of me now'' Sakura screamed but was shut up as his hand covered her mouth.

''You will like it don't worry'' He whispered as his hand went up her shirt. Sakura eyes widened as she saw no one was gonna come to help her.

**Syaoran P.O.V**

Where the hell is Sakura I wondered as I sat down on the bed. Lazy ass must still be home sleeping, well I guess I have to get my food today just wait till I see her, I thought as I walked out the room and down the hall.

''Sakura I can't wait no more'' I heard some say as I stopped to listen.

''Jin Su let go of me now'' I heard the girl scream and that's when I noticed the voice belonged to Sakura. My blood boiled as I thought of Sakura with another guy.

''You will like it don't worry'' I heard the jerk say.

''That's it'' I thought as I ran to the two figures.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Someone please help me'' Sakura thought as she felt Jin Su unbutton her shirt. Faster then the speed of light Jin Su was off her. Sakura fell to her knees and cried. She looked up to meet furious amber eyes.

''Syaoran...'' Sakura whispered as he turned to Jin Su who had a busted lip and was pissed off.

''Who the fuck are you'' Jin Su asked Syaoran who was pissed of.

''Your worst nightmare bitch'' Syaoran answered as he smirked. He's always wanted to say that.

''I'll teach you not to mess with me blind boy'' Jin Su said as he got in fighting stance.

''Right back at you rich brat'' Syaoran said as he smirked and got in his stance. Sakura was dead scared for Syaoron at least, she knew he could see but not so good and wondered how was he going to beat the strongest fighter in their school.

''Syaoran don't I'm fine'' Sakura said as she stood up.

''Don't give that shit Sakura, besides I'll be done before you button your shirt'' Syaoran said as Jin Su ran up him. Jin Su throws in the first punch but Syaoran blocked it with out breaking a sweat. Syaoran connected with Jin Su jaw as he fell to the ground. Sakura was shocked no one had ever hit Jin Su before and here Syaoran a half blind man hit him with out even trying. Jin Su tried to kick Syaoran but he did a quick flip and said

''Game over'' and connected with his jaw once again but with more force and Jin Su fell to the floor unconscious. Sakura just fell to her knees and cried, she was almost raped, got a threat from Joe and got a weird letter. This was all to much for her and to top it off Syaoran just saved her by knocking out the most strongest boy in her school and he was half blind. She heard his footstep get closer to her and just waited to hear him call her stupid or weak or something but instead got the surprise when he just picked her up (bride style) and took her to his room.

Sakura did not notice that the whole students who were volunteers had seen the fight but for her luck did not see when Jin Su was all up on her. Tomoyo tried to follow but Eriol just held her back and told her to let Syaoran handle it. Gwen and Kiki where there and were not pleased with Sakura attention, even Chao and Stacy where there but before he could jump in to fight, the fight was over. Even Vivian and Joe were there and they were shocked to see Syaoran defend and fight like that. In simply words everyone was dead shocked of what just had happened.

**Sakura P.O.V**

Why does this have to happen to me I thought as Syaoran placed me on his bed. I kept my eyes closed as I heard him close the door and felt him sit next to me. I could feel his gaze on my face like I felt my tears fall. Why was I so weak, can't I even handle something like this. I waited for him to say something but just felt his gaze.

''Aren't you going to say anything'' I asked as I opened my eyes and looked in his. But he just stayed quiet.

''Say something'' I said but all I saw was an emotionless face.

''Please say something'' I begged as I felt more tears fall as I looked at the floor.

''Someone as worthless as him does not deserve your tears'' He said as he moved my chin up with his finger to meet his soft amber eyes. He had a small sincere smile. As I looked at his face with shock I found out I Sakura Kinomoto had fallen in love with Syaoran the half blind man I had been working with for 2 weeks and 5 days now. I gave him a small smile and jumped into his arms and warm embrace. I knew he must have been shocked but to my shock he hugged me back. _I had finally found the man of my dreams now I wondered if he felt the same._

**Normal P.O.V**

As Syaoran and Sakura hugged the bright sun came out of the shadow that had hidden for almost three weeks and brightly shined as the two young teenagers stayed in the warm embrace and felt what neither of them had ever felt before love.

**_Well here you have it, hoped you all enjoyed! Much love to you all._**


	8. I'm sorry

**_Hey everyone, I'm so glad you guys like the story, well here the next chapter enjoy._**

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura had fallen asleep in Syaoran arms. He slowly lifted her up from his arms and placed her on the bed. Syaoran got his chair and sat down just watching the angel sleep. Outside the room there were rumors going crazy, everyone was shocked that Jin Su had lost the fight and to make it worst for him he lost to a blind man. Jin Su looked like a loser to be exact, how could anyone lose to someone who is blind they asked themselves.

**Syaoran P.O.V**

''What did you do to me Sakura'' I thought to myself as I looked at her sleep. If it would have been another girl of course I would have helped but when I heard you I felt like I lost control and just wanted to protect you. What is this feeling I have for you, maybe I should have interacted like Hiiragizawa said I should of, if I did maybe I would know what this feeling is.

''I need some fresh air'' I thought as I walked out the room and into the hall.

Shit I felt all eyes on me as I put my hands on my pockets and kept walking. I ignored all the stares and whispers.

_''Did you see how he protected Kinomoto'' one said_

''_You think they have something going on'' another said_

_''How lucky is Kinomoto to have been carried like a princess'' another said_

_''I wish I was Kinomoto'' another said_

_''How did he beat Jin Su'' another asked._

God don't these people mind their own business I thought as I kept walking. Soon I felt all eyes leave me and back on what they were doing.

''Oi Syaoran'' I heard someone call. If my day could have gotten worse it just had as the voice that most bothered me called me.

''What do you want Hiiragizawa'' I asked as I kept walking.

''Why did you help, I thought you hated her?'' Eriol asked as he followed me.

''I just did ok'' I said as I kept walking.

''Do you like her?'' I heard him ask and suddenly stopped

''W...what?'' I stuttered and asked.

''You heard me Syaoran'' Eriol said smirking

''I don't ...leave me alone Hiiragizawa I have better things to do then answer your stupid questions'' I said as I walked back to my room.

As I walked in the room I saw Sakura figure sitting down and smiling at me, all I could do was smile back.

**Normal P.O.V**

''Hey Syaoran'' Sakura said smiling.

''Hey you feel better?'' Syaoran asked, as he got closer to her.

''H.Hai'' Sakura answered as she felt happy that he cared about her.

''So what happened in the morning?'' Syaoran asked

''He just pinned me on the wall'' Sakura answered sadly and disgusted

''Just forget about it ok'' Syaoran said

''Yeah'' Sakura said as she looked out the window.

**Gwen P.O.V**

I can't believe he helped her. Sakura you won't steal this one away from me, i'll make sure of that. I looked at myself in the mirror and could not see what Sakura had that i didn't, I was as pretty and just as cool.I bet its her snake eyes. She tricks everyone with them._ ''I hate you Sakura_'' I said as I broke the mirror with my fist and it broke into little pieces. I washed the blood off my fist and walked out the restroom. Where was she I asked myself as I looked for my little sister. I don't know why I hit her but when I do it feels so good, it like hitting Sakura and washes my pain away. Kiki always asked me why I didn't just hit someone else but my sweet little sister has my enemy's eyes and that is something no one has.

''Oi Stacy can you go get us tape in the janitors room.'' I heard someone tell my sister as she nodded and left, I smiled evilly and followed her

I saw her just reaching for the tape and closed the door. I must have scared her cause she jumped and turned shocked as I smiled sweetly at her.

''Hey Stacy'' I said as I took out a piece of glass from the mirror. Her eyes widened as she new what I was going to do and I advanced her.

''N..No Gwen not with that'' she told me. That was the first time she told me no and I did not like it so I just punched her and watched her fall.

''I do what I want to so just stay still and it won't hurt as much'' I told her as I lifted the piece in the air and brought it down. My eyes widened as she caught my hand, her eyes were mixed with so much emotion just like Sakuras, that just got me madder.

''What the hell are you doing you little bi..'' I never finished because her hand connected with my face hard.

''You will never lay your hand on me ever again Gwen'' Stacy told me as she got the tape walked to the door.

''It over, find yourself a new beaten bag cause this one will fight back from now on'' she said as she left me shocked. Bitch I don't need you I will get someone else. From now on I have no sister, you're just like Sakura my enemy. I walked out the room and to someone who could help me get revenge _Jin Su._

**Normal P.O.V**

''So where did you learn how to fight like that Syaoran'' Sakura asked as she sat on his bed.

''I learned since I was three'' Syaoran answered.

Suddenly the door opened and a very mad Vivian came in the room.

**SLAM**

''What the hell do you want'' Syaoran asked annoyed that she didn't even knock.

''What do you mean what do I want, you broke that boys arm and fractured his rib' She yelled.

''He had it coming''Syaoran said plainly.

''Well thanks to your little act Jin Su parents maybe suing the orphanage, you know how much money they can take from the orphanage'' She asked.

''Don't you mean how much money they will take away from you, don't act like if you care about the kids in this building cause you don't! Your only in this job so you can keep all the donated money for yourself'' Syaoron yelled.

''Why you little son of a...''but Vivian didn't finish because both Syaoran and her heard a scream.

''ENOUGH'' Sakura yelled as she stood up and broke her silence.

''You have no right speaking Syaoran like that'' Sakura yelled. She was very angry.

''But..'' Vivian said

''But nothing he saved me, Jin Su molested me and Syaoran was there to help.'' Sakura said.

''If you do anything to Syaoran I swear I will never forgive you NEVER!'' Sakura yelled shocking both Syaoran and Vivian.

''And don't worry with Jin Su if he tries anything with this orphanage my family will be the one suing him.'' Sakura added.

''Well I guess I can't do anything anymore'' Vivian said as she glared at both Sakura and Syaoran.

''This is your entire fault Syaoran'' Vivian said as she left the room.

''She's right you know'' Syaoran said.

''No don't say that its Jin Su fault not yours'' Sakura said as walked up to Syaoran.

''Look I think this friendship thing is not going to work'' Syaoran said not looking at Sakura.

''I think you should find someone else to help and forget about me'' Syaoran said looking at Sakura eye to eye.

''W..What are trying to you saying'' Sakura said as she started to shake.

''I'm trying to say that I don't want to see you no more, I only helped you because I felt pity for you, and I think you're a weak girl who is not worthy enough to be my friend.'' Syaoran said calmly to Sakura but truth was that everything he had just said he didn't mean at all and it was killing him.

''Is that what you think of me'' Sakura said as tears came down her eyes.

''Yes'' Syaoran said not knowing he broke her heart.

''I'm sorry'' Sakura whispered as she looked at the floor, Syaoran was shocked and confused.

''I'm..I'm sorry I ever met you and brought you nothing but trouble'' Sakura said as she looked him in the eyes and ran out the room.

**Syaoran P.O.V**

As soon as I saw her eyes I wanted to take back what I said but knew I couldn't. I have to push you away Sakura because friendship, love makes you all weak. I will never be that three year old boy who cried for his family anymore. Even though it hurts like hell telling you to leave I have to. I have grown feelings I don't know of, you changed me but its best to just push you away cause in the end you will get hurt more than you just did.

''I'm sorry Sakura'' I whispered as I closed the door.

**Sakura P.O.V**

Why can't I ever be happy I thought as I ran to Tomoyos room. He is right, look at me I'm crying I'm so weak. But I won't lock myself in a room and cry about my life no more. I have to be strong for myself, but it hurts so much, I love him and knowing he does not is killing me slowly.

''Sakura what happened?'' Tomoyo said as I ran in the room.

''Our friendship is over Tomoyo he left me like my mom did'' I cried as I jumped in Tomoyos arms.

''Who'' Tomoyo asked seeing her friend cry

''Syaoran'' Sakura sobbed

''It'll be ok Sakura I promise you it will all be fine.'' Tomoyo said as she hugged Sakura as she cried.

''I love him Tomoyo, I really do'' Sakura said as she cried harder. Tomoyos eyes widened as she heard her best friend say those words.

''But he doesn't and it hurts'' Sakura whispered as she fell asleep in Tomoyos arms.

**Normal P.O.V**

''What have you done Syaoran'' Tomoyo said as she watched her best friend sleep.

**_Yeah I know it sad but its goanna get better don't worry I got I perfect idea:) Well hope you enjoyed much love __to you all!_**


	9. The new student

**_Hey everyone here's the next chapter hope you all like!_**

**Normal P.O.V**

Two days had passed since the fight and Syaoroan push away. Sakura was sad the first day but decided that she did not want her friends or her family to worry for her like the first time Syaoran had hurt her, so was smiling and acting like nothing had happened but deep inside her she was in so much pain.

''Hey Sakura'' Rika and Chiharu and Naoko said as they walked up to her.

''Hey you guys, where your boyfriends'' Sakura asked as they blushed.

''There helping the kids they got'' They answered.

''Cool so have you guys seen Tomo and Chao?'' Sakura asked

''Most likely she with Eriol and he's with Stacy'' they answered.

''So Sakura when are you going to get a boyfriend, we thought you were going out with that Syaoran guy'' Rika said.

''No I was not going out with him and not planning with anyone for a while'' Sakura smiled sadly as she thought of Syaoran.

''Oi Saku'' Chao yelled as he and Stacy and Ping walked up to them.

''Hey you guys, who's this cute angel?'' Sakura asked as she kneeled down to the girl.

''Hey my name is Sakura what's yours?'' Sakura asked smiling.

''My name is Ping'' she said shyly.

''Nice to meet you Ping'' Sakura said smiling as everyone attention was on her and the little blind girl.

''Hai'' Ping said.

Um... Saku Mr. Terada wanted to talk to you'' Chao said as Sakura stood up.

''What does he want'' Sakura asked.

''He wanted to ask you a favor'' Stacy answered.

''Ok, see you guys later'' Sakura said as she gave them all hugs and walked toward the main office.

''Wonder what the favor going to be'' Sakura thought as she saw her teacher next to a young man with messing brown hair.

''Syaoran'' Sakura thought as she walked closer to them.

''Oh there she is, Sakura I want you to meet are class new student Hirotoshi'' Mr. Terada said.

Sakura looked up to meet beautiful baby blue eyes and messing brown hair. He looked a lot like Syaoran but the difference was his eyes and that Syaoron body was way finer.

''Hello nice to meet you'' Sakura said smiling brightly.

''Yeah nice to meet you too'' Hirotoshi said.

''Now Sakura I would appreciate it if you would show Hirotoshi around the Orphanage since he will be doing this volunteer wok as well.'' Mr. Terada said.

''Hai sensei'' Sakura said

''Good'' Mr. Terada said as he walked away and out of the building. It was quiet for a minute or two until Sakura broke the silence.

''So want to start Hirotoshi'' Sakura asked.

''Sure and can you please call me Hiro its way shorter and easier to say'' Hiro said smiling.

''Sure, well lets start in hall A'' Sakura said as she showed him the way.

**After the tour**

''I can't believe you carried that little boy to the nurse'' Sakura said smiling.

''Hey he needed help, I bet anyone would have helped.''Hiro said smiling.

''Yeah well boys from my class would never help except Chao and my friends boyfriends'' Sakura said giggling.

''You should laugh more, you look pretty when you do'' Hiro said making Sakura blush.

''Yeah so what to go to the garden it's so pretty'' Sakura said trying to change the subject.

''Sure let's go'' Hiro said as Gwen approached them.

''Well hello there '' Gwen said seductively as she advanced Hiro.

''My name Gwen what's yours?'' Gwen asked. Sakura was about to say something but he won her to it.

''Sorry I'm not interested'' Hiro said as he took Sakura hand and went to the garden. All Gwen did was smirk and walk away.

**The Garden**

''Hey Sakura you ok'' Hiro asked as Sakura got out of her shock ness.

''Wow you said no to her'' Sakura said smiling.

''Well why would I say yes when I was next to someone beautiful'' Hiro said blushing.

''Thank you '' Sakura said also blushing.

''Besides I don't know why she was hitting on me when I'm not even good looking.

''Hiro you are cute'' Sakura said giggling.

''Thanks'' Hiro said as they both sat down and watched the flowers.

**Syaoran P.O.V**

Damn I miss Sakura to much I thought as I looked at the window. Two days without her is just too much, well maybe if I walk in the hall I'll catch a glance of her. God I miss her giggles her voice but I miss her eyes the most. Fuck this I thought as I left my room.

I walked the halls but heard no Sakura or at least see her figure. I wonder where she can be, maybe helping out some little kid I thought as I passed the gardens door and heard

''Hiro you are cute'' I suddenly stopped because I knew who the voice belonged to _Sakura._I walked quietly to the door and heard her giggling, as I peeked I saw her next to a guy who just said

''Thanks'' as she giggled more. My blood boiled as they sat next to each other and just looked at the flowers. Who the hell was this guy and what was he doing with my Sakura,_ What the hell did I just say my Sakura'' _I thought to myself. Well I know one person who may know what's going on thought as I walked toward his room he was always at.

I reached the door and knocked.

''Come in'' the person said. I walked in and saw he was more shocked to see me then happy.

''Hiiragizawa I need you to give me some information about the new volunteer'' I asked getting to the point.

''Well nice to see you to Syaoran'' Eriol said smiling.

''Hiiragizawa'' I warned.

''Yeah I know, his name is Hiro short for Hirotoshi. He is 17 years old and comes from China, loved to volunteer and help other, he is also good at fighting and school, and comes from a wealthy family.'' Eriol said.

**Eriol P.O.V**

Well I guess our little wolf is a jealous one. God Tomoyo is going to love me when I tell her this one.

''So can I ask why you want to know about Hirotoshi?'' I asked smirking.

''Just wanted to know'' Syaoran answered walking toward the door.

''Does this got to do anything with Sakura'' I asked knowing the answer.

''Maybe it does maybe it doesn't'' Syaoran said smirking as he left the room.

''Oh this is getting interesting'' I said loudly as I got back to my paper work.

**Normal P.O.V**

''Well I had fun Hiro'' Sakura said as they walked towards the gardens doors.

''Yeah me too'' Hiro said as they walked out.

''So what...'' but Sakura was cut off as she bumped into someone but did not fall because the person caught her.

'' Oh sor...'' But she looked up to meet amber eyes.

''Sorry'' Sakura finally said as she looked away from his eyes.

''Its ok'' Syaoran said as he looked at Sakura.

''Um... Sakura'' Hiro said.

''Oh sorry Hiro this is Syaoran'' Sakura said.

''Syaoran this is Hiro'' Sakura said.

''Yeah I know'' Syaoran said as he kept his gaze on her.

Sakura looked up and locked eyes with his. It seemed like hours until Sakura broke the gaze and turned to Hiro.

''Well lets go Hiro'' Sakura said as he took her hand.

''Sure'' Hiro said smiling. Sakura saw Syaoran tense up and wondered why.

''Well see you Syaoran'' Sakura said as they walked away.

''Yeah nice meeting you Syaoran'' Hiro said as they walked away.

''Hiro you can let go of my hand now'' Sakura said as they walked.

''Oh sorry'' Hiro said as he let go.

''Well since you know around I'll let you go ok'' Sakura said.

''Sure thanks'' Hiro said as leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

''Bye'' Sakura said as she wiped her cheek from his touch, it just didn't feel right.

**Syaoran P.O.V**

Shit how can she be hanging out with a guy like him I thought as I walked towards my room but was pinned by someone.

''God you're so hot'' Gwen said as she ran her hands on his chest.

''What the hell get away from me'' I said but she wouldn't leave.

''Come lets have some fun, I won't leave you like Sakura did'' Gwen said as she kissed his neck. Syaoran eyes got dark as she said that. With force I pushed her off and she flew to the wall.

''Leave me alone you whore'' I said as I walked in my room and slammed the door. But heard her say

''I will get you Syaoran''

**Sakura P.O.V**

I can't believe I saw Syaoran. I wonder why he got so tense when Hiro took my hand. I wonder if he got jealous I thought.

''No way in hell he got jealous, he wanted me away for crying out loud'' I thought as I walked to Tomoyos room.

_Hey everyone well hoped you liked till next time! much love to you all:)_


	10. The new orphange

**_Hey everyone, well here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy._**

**Normal P.O.V**

As Sakura slept she dreamed of an amber guy walking towards, as he reached her he started to fade away.

''Oi kaijuu, wake up your goanna be late for school.'' Touya said as he tried to wake up Sakura.

''Syaoran'' Sakura whispered.

''WHO THE HELL IS SYAORAN'' Touya screamed waking Sakura up instantly.

''Hoe'' Sakura said as she realized what she said.

''No one'' Sakura said as she jumped out of bed and ran to the restroom.

''Sakura Kinomoto get you ass out here right now! '' Touya yelled as he stomped on the door.

''Hoe Touya let me get ready, and Sakura no kaijuu you baka'' Sakura yelled as she took a shower.

**(10 minutes later)**

''So who is Syaoran '' Touya asked as he looked at her furiously as she ate her breakfast.

''Oh he is the guy I used to help out, he is blind.'' Sakura said as she ate.

''Well he sure sounded more than a guy you help out'' Touya said as he calmed down.

''Touya!'' Sakura said as she blushed.

''Anyways has dad called'' Sakura asked as she finished her food.

''Yeah he said he's coming next week, he thinks he might have discovered a new operation to help the blind'' Touya said as he grabbed his car keys.

''Cool, so can you give me a ride to school please'' Sakura said as she washed her dishes.

''I don't know you may pop the tires as you get on, I mean you are a kaijuu'' Touya said as he smirked and walked out to the car.

''ONII-CHAN'' Sakura screamed as she ran out the house and into his car.

**(After the ride)**

''Thank you baka'' Sakura said as she got out the car.

''Hai see you at home kaijuu'' Touya smirked as he drove off.

''ONII-CHAN!'' Sakura screamed.

**In side the orphanage**

''Leave me alone, I don't want you I want my mommy'' a little boy screamed.

''Please I'm trying to help you'' Naoko said to the little boy.

''Whats going on here'' Sakura said as she reached Naoko.

''This is a new orphanage, he lost his mother and his sight in a car accident'' Naoko said sadly.

''I'm trying to help but he won't let me'' Naoko said

'' Well why don't you leave him to me and go help your kid'' Sakura said smiling.

''Thanks Sakura, good luck'' Naoko said as she walked off.

Sakura turned to a little boy and her eyes widened. This little boy looked just like Syaoran, but was shorter and his eyes were a dull amber color, but beside that anyone would say that he was his son.

''Hey what your name'' Sakura said as the little boy turned to her and hugged her.

''Mommy'' the little boy screamed.

**Dan P.O.V (a couple of minutes earlier)**

''Hey there Dan my name is Vivian'' I heard voice say.

''I want to go home'' I cried.

''Well you better get used to this place cause its going to be your home for a very long time'' the women said as she laughed.

''Naoko takes this boy out and help him.'' the lady named Vivian said.

''Hai'' I heard a girl said as she took my hand and took me out the room.

''Let me go'' I yelled.

''Hey my name is Naoko I will help you out and be your friend ok'' said the girl

I felt anger rise in me. This people thought I was just homeless kid who lost his mother. I don't need her help or that stupid Vivian helps either.

''Leave me alone, I don't want you I want my mommy'' I yelled as I got out her hold.

I heard footsteps approach us and heard a two girls talking as one of them left.

''Hey what's your name'' the voice said as my eyes widened. That voice belonged to my mother, she was back for me. I suddenly turned and hugged her.

''Mommy'' I yelled.

**Sakura P.O.V**

''Mommy'' I thought as the little boy hugged me tight.

''I'm sorry but I am not your mother, my name is Sakura'' I said sadly, as the little boy got away from me.

''B...B...But you have her voice'' The little boy aid as he fell to his knees and cried. I quickly ran over to him and hugged him tight.

''W...W...Why did my mommy leave me'' the little boy cried as i remembered those words.

**Flashback**

_''Where's my mommy? I asked as I saw nothing but darkness, as I laid on the hospital bed._

_''Sakura I'm a doctor, how old are you?'' the doctor asked me._

_''I'm 5 years old, now where's my family'' I asked._

_''I will call in your father and brother ok Sakura'' the doctor said as I heard the door open._

_''Sakura'' I heard my father whisper._

_''Daddy where are you'' I asked as I saw nothing but darkness._

_''I'm here baby'' I heard say as he took my hand._

_''Why is everything dark, turn on the lights please'' I asked as my fathers tighten my hand._

_''Sakura you were in an accident and lost...'' he froze._

_''You lost your sight Sakura'' Fuijtaka said._

_''Will I see again'' I asked with hope._

_''Yes Sakura, I promise you, you will see again'' He said making me happy._

_''Ok, where Okaa-san, she fell asleep in the car when we were upside down.'' I said._

_I felt his hand start shaking and heard Touya start to cry._

_''Onii-chan why are you crying'' I asked._

_''Sakura'' I heard my father whisper._

_''Mommy will never come back, she went to heaven where all the angels are at'' I heard him say as he started crying._

_''NO I WANT OKAA-SAN HERE WITH ME NOT WITH THE ANGELS'' I screamed as I got out the bed. I felt my whole body burn but did not care, I was going to get my mother back._

_''Sakura, mommy's not goanna come back ever'' I heard Touya say as he hugged me. He only called me by name when it was an important moment, that's when I felt my whole world break._

_''W...W...Why did my mommy leave me'' I cried as i fell to my knees._

_''Sakura mommy did not leave you, she will be with you forever and is watching us right now'' Touya said as he hugged me._

_''Promise'' I said._

_''I promise Sakura'' he whispered as our father joined the hug._

**End of Flashback**

Poor little boy, he lost his mother like I did.

''Your mother did not leave you, she will be with you forever and is watching you right'' I said as he pulled away and stared at me.

''Promise'' he said

''I promise'' I said as I gave him a hug.

''Now tell me what is your name'' I asked him

''My name is Dan what's yours'' Dan asked whipping his tears.

''My name is Sakura'' I said.

''That's a pretty name '' he said while blushing.

''Well thank you Dan, want to go to the gardens.'' I asked him

''Sure but I can't see'' he said sadly.

''But you can feel right'' I said.

''Yeah I can do that'' he said as his amber eyes shinned brightly. God I was suppose to forget about Syaoran but with this little guy I was goanna remember him every second.

''Okay then lets go '' I said as I stood up and took his warm little hand and went to the garden.

**At the Gardens**

''Wow it feels so fresh'' Dan said as he smelled the flowers.

''Yeah it does'' I said.

''So how old are you?'' I asked as he turned toward me.

''Oh I'm 6 years old what about you?'' he asked shyly

''Oh, I'm 16 years old'' I answered as I touched his hair softly.

''My mother used to do that' He said sadly.

''So did mine'' I said.

''You lost your mom too?'' he asked.

''Yeah when I was five'' I answered sadly.

''Um...Um don't be sad, are mother are watching us right now right'' he said smiling.

''Yeah'' I said as he jumped on me and tickled me.

''Hahahaha, stop, hahaha, Dan! hahahaha'' I screamed as he tickled me more.

**Syaoran P.O.V**

I walked down the halls and saw nothing but blurry figures. I wanted to see Sakura again, that Hiro guy is bad news I know it. As I walked passed the gardens I heard Sakura scream.

''Hahahaha, stop, hahahaha, Dan! hahahaha'' Sakura yelled.

My eyes got dark as I felt my body boil. Who the hell was Dan, a new volunteer? Fuck where were all these guys coming from I thought as I walked toward the garden. As I reached the doors I peeked and saw Sakura figure under a little figure. _A little boy _I thought as I walked in.

**Sakura P.O.V**

I stopped laughing as I saw Syaoran walk toward us with a confused face. I had to hide my blush cause I knew he would be able to see it.

''Hey Syaoran'' I said smiling as Dan got off me and looked at Syaoran sending him glares.

''Hey what are you doing here with this kid'' Syaoran said.

''I'm no kid I'm a man you baka'' Dan screamed.

''Well if you're short like a kid and sound like a kid you must be a kid'' Syaoran said smirking.

''Why you BAKA!'' Dan said as they both glared at each other. I bit a giggle but it came out. It was so funny, I mean Syaoron and Dan looked identical so if you would see them you couldn't help but laugh.

''What '' they both yelled as I laughed.

''Hahahaha it cause hahahaha you guys hahahaha are funny'' I laughed.

''What?'' they both said raising their eye brows.

''hahahaha, Sorry but if you both could see you would see that you guys look the same, and fighting makes you guys look even cuter'' I said as I smiled.

''No we don't'' they both said blushing.

''You're blind to?'' Dan asked

''Yeah I am'' Syaoran said smiling and almost made me melt.

''Cool you're just like me'' Dan said smiling.

''You got that right '' I said as I laughed. Suddenly I saw Syaoran smirk and knee over to Dan and whisper something to him. What scared me the most was the Dan and him smirked as they walked toward me.

''W...What are you guys doing'' I shuddered.

''Are you scared Sakura?'' Syaorn asked smirking.

''Um...'' before I could answer they both jumped on me and tickled me.

''HahahahahahahDanSyaoranhahahaSTOP!'' I screamed.

''Um... Sakura'' I heard a voice in the entrance. I quickly got up and saw Hiro standing there.

''Hey Hiro'' I said smiling as I saw Syaoran tense up again.

''Hey, I wanted to know if you wanted to eat lunch with me'' Hiro asked smiling.

''Um... sorry but I'm not hungry right now, but thanks anyways.'' I lied, I wanted to stay with Syaoran and Dan it just felt right.

''Oh it's ok'' Hiro said sadly.

''Well see ya later'' Hiro said as he left, I was about to call him back but I felt a warm hand on mine and looked up to see Syaoran soft ambers eyes looking at me, he leaned over to my ear and whispered.

''Don't leave us okay'' he said softly. I felt myself turn red and just nodded.

''Good'' he said as he let go of my hand. I looked at my hand and missed the warmness I had.

''Sakura'' Dan said as he knocked me out of my thoughts.

''Yeah'' I said.

''Lets eat I'm hungry'' he said smiling.

''Okay let's go'' I said as we stood up and walked towards the door. I felt Dan grab my hand and just held it softly, then I felt Syaoran hand grab mine. I looked up confused but saw him just smile at me, and I smiled back as the three of us went to the lunch room.

**Normal P.O.V**

Unknown to the threeo, sad eyes saw them walk away to the lunch area.

''Sakura'' Hiro said as he narrowed his eyes and stormed off the opposite way.

**_Well here you have it, hope you all enjoyed it! much love to you all :)_**


	11. Syaoran flu

**_Hey everyone! I'm so glad you guys like the story. First I thought you all where going to hate it but you don't :)! Well here's the next chapter!_**

**Tomoyo P.O.V**

''Eriol'' I whined.

''Moyo give me a kiss and I'll give it to you'' he said as he held my camera up in the air.

''Oh come on, I have to record Sakura and Syaoron, their just to Kawaii to miss'' I squealed.

''I wish you where like that with us'' he mumbled.

''What'' I yelled.

''Oh nothing babe'' he said smiling as I felt my cheeks turn red.

''Besides you can't record him today'' he said

''Why?'' I asked curious.

''Well you see he gets a bad flu once a year, and guess what this is his time of the year'' he said plainly.

''Who's sick'' someone asked as we turned and saw Sakura well a little boy held her hand.

''Wow that's like a freaking mini Syaoran'' I yelled as Sakura giggled.

''Yeah I know, so who's sick?'' Sakura asked. I smirked and just walked to Chans bed as he listened to music.

''Ohhh no one special just Syaoran'' I said as I played with Chans fingers.

''Well I guess even Syaoran isn't strong enough to escape the flu'' Sakura said as she giggled.

''Well Sakura , Syaoran little flu is a very strong one, he's feeling really bad right now, I mean he's already got it like every single years that he's been here and you know what they say one little sting is alright but more can just kill you'' I said as I saw Eriol's smirk.

''I... is he really that sick, I mean he was fine two days ago'' Sakura asked worried.

''Don't worry Sakura he won't die, he's to strong for that but I say you go visit him'' I said smiling evilly, as she nodded.

''Well now that we got that settled, who's the cutie behind you.'' I asked as I finally got my camera from Eriol.

''Oh sorry this is Dan, he's new here and is six years old too.'' Sakura said smiling as she walked over with him.

''Hello there my name is Tomoyo what's yours cutie?'' I asked as I saw him blush.

''My name is Dan'' He said shyly.

''Nice to meet you, do you want to meet Chan? He's blind like you and 6 too.'' I asked smiling as he gave me a nod.

''Chan I want you to meet Dan he's Sakura little brother...'' I never finished because Dan spoke.

''Okaa-san, Sakura is my mother'' Dan said as he surprised everyone in the room even Sakura.

''Okaa-san, this is Sakuras son'' I said smiling.

''Hi nice to meet you'' both the boys said as they shaked each others hand

''Do you like cars, I like them want to play later'' Chan asked smiling.

''Sure, let me just go see how Syaoran is doing'' Dan said smiling.

''Well be back'' Sakura said as they left the room.

''Did that little boy just call her mother'' Eriol asked shocked.

''Yeah he did'' I said smiling.

''Well that's a shocker'' Eriol said as he hugged my waist.

''You know you never gave me that kiss you owed me'' Eriol said smirking.

''Really, I must have forgotten'' I said as Eriol nodded. We leaned over and kissed passionately like we always did, but this one felt more alive and hot. Ours tongues played with each other remember this moment as he tightened my waist.

''Eriol not here'' I whispered as he chuckled and gave me a quick peck.

''Shit, got to go and give Syaoran his medicine'' Eriol said as he hugged me and ruffled Chans hair and left leaving me giggling.

**Sakura P.O.V**

As we walked to Syaoran room I couldn't help but smile. Dan thought as me as a mother and I had burly met him.

_''Okaa-san, Sakura is my mother''_ I remembered Dan saying.

''I hope Syaorans ok'' Dan said sadly.

''Don't worry he will be ok'' I said as I heard someone call me.

''Sakura'' I turned and saw Hiro running up to us.

''Hey Sakura want to go eat lunch'' he asked smiling

''Sorry Hiro but I'm going to go see a friend he got the flu'' I said

''Oh that's ok I'll go with you'' he said smiling.

''Sorry Hiro but you can't'' I said not looking at his eyes.

''Who is this friend of yours'' he asked seriously.

''Its Syaoran'' I answered.

''Oh I see'' Hiro said with a dark voice.

''What'' I asked suspiciously.

''Oh nothing, lets go eat sometime ok, well got to go'' Hiro said as he ran off.

''Sakura, I never met that guy but he seems weird'' Dan said breaking my gaze.

''Yeah, let's go'' I said as we kept walking.

**Syaoran P.O.V**

_I hate being sick_ I thought as I lay on my bed. I never noticed how white the ceiling was. I wish Sakura was here,_ what the hell! Stop thinking about Sakura Syaoran_ I said to myself.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

''Go away'' I yelled as I heard the door open.

''Haven't you ever heard of greeting someone better Syaoron'' I heard an soft voice say.

''Sakura'' I whispered as I saw her figure come closer with Dan.

**Sakura P.O.V**

I felt myself melt as he whispered my name. I pulled Dan over to Syaoran and checked his temperature. I noticed him go red.

''Syaoron are you ok, you look red'' I asked.

''Y..Yes'' he answered.

''How are you feeling'' I asked as I sat down with Dan on my lap.

''Fine I guess'' he said.

''I THOUGHT YOU WERE STRONG'' Dan yelled as he jumped out of Sakura lap and ran to the door.

''Dan'' I screamed as I followed him.

''I want to go'' Dan said

''What's a matter with you, you wanted to come'' Sakura said as Syaoran waked toward Dan.

''My father died because he got the flu'' Dan said as he looked down sadly. He felt someone left up his chin and heard

''Kid I'm not going to die for a real long time ok'' Syaoran said as Dan jumped on him giving him a hug.

''I'm sorry'' Dan said.

''Its ok'' Syaoran said.

''Awe kawaii'' I said as they blushed and he went back to bed.

''So how long does this flu of yours last? I asked.

''I'll be good as new by tomorrow'' Syaoran said smirking.

''Oi Syaoron I brought your medicine'' Eriol said as he walked in the room.

''Great my day just got worst'' Syaoran said making Dan and me laugh.

''Yeah your welcome Syaoran, anyways Dan, Chan said to come and play with him'' Eriol said.

''Ok, bye Syaoran see ya later.'' Dan said as Eriol and him both left. I was about to stand and leave but Syaoron grabbed my hand.

''Please stay a little while'' Syaoran said as i looked in his amber eyes and couldn't refuse.

''Ok'' I said as I stared at him.

**Chao P.O.V (at the garden with Ping and Stacy)**

God I'm so happy I thought as I watched the angels in front of me sleep.

''Chao why aren't you sleeping'' Stacy asked as she rubbed her eyes like a little girl.

''Sorry but my eyes wouldn't close since i have angels in front of me'' I said smiling as Stacy blushed.

''Your amazing, you know that right? Stacy asked as he grabbed her around the waist.

''I should be telling you that'' I said as I kissed her neck.

''Chao'' Stacy giggled

''Shush, don't want to wake up miss grumpy over here'' I said making her laugh.

''I love you Chao'' Stacy said.

''I love you to Stacy'' I told her as we fell asleep.

**Normal P.O.V**

''Sakura'' Syaoran called.

''Yeah'' she answered smiling.

''Are you going out with Hiro'' Syaoran asked looking at her eyes.

''He is a very nice person ...'' Sakura said as Syaoran tightened her hand.

''But no I'm not'' Sakura said as Syaoran held her hand softly again.

''Sakura'' Syaoran called again.

''Yeah'' she answered.

''Would you ever fall in love with someone blind'' Syaoran asked blushing.

''Um... yeah I would'' Sakura said as she stuttered and blushed in the same time.

''Sakura'' Syaoran called again. To afraid to look in his eyes she just said

''Nani''

''I...'' Syaoron said as Sakura looked down to his beautiful amber eyes.

''I think you're the most beautiful person I have ever met, even if I can't see you right I still believe that'' Syaoran said as he caressed her cheek as his eyes closed slowly.

All Sakura did was blush.

''Sakura'' Syaoran whispered sending chills all over her body.

''Syaoran'' Sakura whispered as they both leaned in but as she opened her eyes saw that he fell asleep. Sakura smiled and kissed Syaoron in the cheek as she watched him sleep.

**With Tomoyo and Eriol**

As the Dan and Chan played with there toys cars, Eriol and Tomoyo talked in the corner.

''Do you think the plan worked'' Tomoyo asked.

''Knowing Syaoron he probably fell asleep'' Eriol said as they chuckled.

''Don't worry, they'll confess there love sooner or later'' Eriol said as he hugged Tomoyo and watched the kids play.

**_Yeah well that is it for now everyone! Hope you all liked, much love to you all:)_**


	12. Jealousy Part 1

**_Hey everyone! Well here's the next chapter, sorry for updating a little slow this week but_**

**_I got a lot of H.W this week! lol well enjoy_**

**Normal P.O.V**

It had begun to rain again, the weather had been really crazy those couple of weeks. As for Syaoran and Sakura everything was just how it had been, Syaorans fever was now gone like he said but did not remember half of the things he told Sakura. In the other hand Sakura could not forget the beautiful words he had told her. They kept repeating over, and over her head.

''Sakura what are we going to do today'' Dan asked as he sat on Sakura lap and stared at the rain.** (They were in Syaoron room)**

''Well what do you want to do?'' Sakura asked as she watched the rain.

''I want to play'' Dan said as he played with her warm hands.

''Do you want to play with Chan?'' Sakura said as she turned to him.

''I'll go with him later, lets play'' Dan said.

''Hmm, what do you want to do Syaoran?'' Sakura asked, he had been quiet through out the whole time.

''I don't know'' Syaoran said boredly.

''Oh I know lets play truth or dare'' Dan said as he got off Sakura lap and stood.

''Not that stupid game'' Syaoran said.

''Why not'' Dan pouted.

''Because that game is for stupid idiots who have nothing to do but play dumb games.'' Syaoran simply said.

''NO IT'S NOT YOU BAKA''! Dan screamed.

''Ok you guys that's enough'' Sakura said calmly.

''Whatever'' Syaoran said.

''You will play with me right Sakura?'' Dan said with a cute puppy face.

''Um...'' Sakura said.

''Sakura'' Dan whined.

''Ok'' Sakura said.

''Ok, I go first" Dan said happily.

''Truth or dare?'' Dan asked.

''Um... truth'' Sakura said.

''Ok have you ever kissed someone?'' Dan asked as Sakura turned bright pink and Syaoran got interested with the question.

''NANI!'' Sakura yelled.

''What kind of question is that?'' Sakura asked.

''Well you said truth so answer the question'' Dan said smirking.

''Yeah Sakura answer the question'' Syaoran said seriously.

''Why you so interested, you didn't even want to play this stupid game'' Sakura said blushing embarrassed.

''Just answer the question Sakura'' Dan said

''Fine if you want to know I have... Sakura said. Syaoran got furious but didn't show it.

''Not kissed anyone'' Sakura said blushing not looking at Dan or Syaoran but felt there gaze on her.

''WHAT'' They both yelled.

''I haven't kissed anyone so just drop it'' Sakura said now having a cherry face.

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'' Dan and Syaoran both laughed.

''Why are you laughing, it's not funny'' Sakura yelled.

''Sorry Sakura but you never kissed no one is just a big shock'' Syaoron said.

''Well to bad, now let continue the game or I'm leaving'' Sakura said.

''Fine, I choose dare'' Dan said.

''Ok I dare you to kiss Ping'' Sakura said smirking.

''What! I don't even know a girl named Ping nor want to'' Dan yelled.

''Don't worry you'll meet her and will do it'' Sakura said smiling sweetly.

''Whatever now your turn'' Dan said.

''Dare'' Sakura said, but as soon as she saw Dan smirking she new she had done a mistake.

''I change my mind'' Sakura nervously said as Dan's smirk widened.

''You can't do that'' Dan said almost laughing.

''This game was a mistake'' Sakura mumbled as she rubbed her forehead.

''I dare you to kiss Syaoran'' Dan said smiling making Sakura drop her hand shocked.

''NANI'' They both screamed.

''Do it Sakura'' Dan said.

''B...BUT...BUT'' Sakura said shuddering.

''What to scared Sakura'' Dan said teasingly as Syaoran sat there looking like a cherry.

''Fine I'll do it'' Sakura said shocking Syaoran.

''But how will I know if you did it, I should just call Tomoyo'' Dan said.

''Well you will just have to trust me'' Sakura said as she walked up to a shocked Syaoran.

''Sa...Sakura'' Syaoron said as she stood in front of his face.

''Relax'' Sakura said as leaned over and kissed him in the cheek.

''There I did it'' Sakura said leaving a red ass Syaoran.

''In the lips right'' Dan asked excitedly.

''Nope you never said where to kiss him baby wolf'' Sakura said.

Syaoran was beat red. He had never felt something that warm and soft touch his body, he wanted to feel it again. As they were about to keep playing the door opened and revealed a very happy Tomoyo and an Eriol smirking widely.

''Sakura you bad girl'' Tomoyo said as held her camera.

''You recorded that, but how the door was closed'' Sakura asked shocked and embarrassed.

''First Sakura when you ever play that game make sure the door is closed right and second KAWAII'' Tomoyo squealed.

''Bad boy Syaoran'' Eriol said smirking.

''Hiiragizawa! Syaoran yelled as he walked to him.

''Get the hell out of my room, the both of you'' Syaoran yelled but was still blushing.

''I think I will call this ''When the wolf blushed'' Tomoyo said but next thing she knew she was kicked out into the hall and a door slammed on her face.

''I think its working Eriol'' Tomoyo said as they walked to Chan room.

''I think you were too hard on them Syaoran'' Sakura said as she giggled.

''Well they deserved it'' Syaoron simply said.

''Yeah but...'' Sakura didn't finish because there was a knock in the door.

KNOCK, KNOCK

As Sakura opened the door she saw Hiro standing there smiling.

''Hey Sakura want to go have lunch'' Hiro asked.

''Well Hiro you see I have to...

''Come on Sakura I think Tomoyo can take care of Dan for an hour and Syaoran can take care of himself'' Hiro said.

''It just...'' Sakura tried to say.

''Come on please'' Hiro asked.

Sakura felt bad for him and could see he wanted something with her, so she decided that she was going to go with him and tell him she liked someone else.

''Fine'' Sakura said as she shocked Syaoran. As she turned she met piercing amber eyes.

'' I'll be back soon ok'' Sakura said not looking at his eyes.

''Do whatever you want'' Syaoron snapped.

''Syaoran'' Sakura whispered. She went to Dan but Syaoran stopped her.

''Go with your date, I'll take him to Tomoyo later'' Syaoran said looking at her with so much hate that made her shiver.

''Wait he's not my...'' but was stopped as Hiro talked.

''See come on Sakura'' Hiro said as he grabbed her hand and walked out the room.

**Syaoran P.O.V**

I was stupid thinking she would ever love a blind person. I hate myself for getting so weak over a stupid girl like her.

''Where Sakura go?'' Dan asked me

''Out, come on I'll take you with Tomoyo'' I said but he stopped me.

''Can I stay with you a little well please'' He asked me shyly.

''Sure'' I said as I sat with him.

What I hate about her is her sweetness, her everything made me fall deep for her. So deep I don't think I can climb out off.

**Sakura P.O.V**

I still couldn't stop thinking about his eyes. They looked just how they were when he first met me. Filled with hate and betrayal.

''Sakura, I'm really glad you came'' Hiro said as he took my hand.

''Look I came here to tell you something'' I said as I took my hand back.

''Yeah me too'' He said smiling.

''Sakura, I know I burly met you but I like you a lot.'' Hiro said as he leaned over.

''No'' I shouted as I got away from him.

''Hiro I came to tell that I don't like you that way, I like someone else'' I said getting up.

''I'm sorry'' I said.

''Is it that blind boy'' he said with darkness in his voice.

''That's none of business Hiro'' I said as I walked out the cafe.

''Sakura'' I heard Hiro yell after me.

''Well if you don't like me can you at least still be my friend'' Hiro said smiling.

''Sure' I said uneasy.

''Well see ya later cause I have to get back to Dan'' I said as I walked away.

**Hiro P.O.V**

I will get you Sakura and your love.

''Syaoron Li I will have my revenge, and I will take your sweet cherry blossom'' I whispered to the rain.

**Sakura P.O.V**

I ran as I fast I could throw the rain towards the orphanage. I wanted to see the boy and man I had fallen in love with _Dan and Syaoran. _As I ran in the building I saw to figures from far away and slowed down to see what broke my heart. Syaoran was pinned in the wall by Gwen and she slowly kissed his neck. I waited to see if he pushed her away but never did. I felt my hands tremble as her lips touched his skin.

''Syaoran'' I whispered as he turned and looked at me with angry eyes and looked away.

I saw Gwen look at me as if she had won and she did, I turned and ran away. I felt the rivers of tears fall down my cheeks as I reached the exits doors and dropped to my knees.

''Why me '' I whispered.

''Saku'' I heard someone call as I looked up to meet silver eyes. My body was soaked but I didn't care, I was tired of getting hurt and tired of crying.

''Chao'' I whispered as he hugged me tightly.

''What happened to you'' He asked as carried me inside.

''Love that's what happened'' I said as everything went black.

**Syaoan P.O.V (A couple of minutes earlier)**

''Syaoran where's Sakura'' Tomoyo asked me.

''She's on a date with Hiro'' I answered angrily.

''What'' she asked shocked.

''You heard me'' I said as I walked to Dan.

''I'll see you later ok kid'' I told Dan as he nodded and played with Chan.

''See you guys'' and with that went back to my room.

I can't believe she said yes. She most really like him, to think I actually liked her. As I walked to my room I was pinned once again by the one and only Gwen.

''What the hell are you doing '' I asked pissed off.

''I heard she left you again so came as fast as I could'' Gwen asked me as she touched my abs.

''Come on, well have fun'' she said as she kissed my neck. I was about to push her off as I heard someone whisper my name and turned to see a shocked Sakura.

I looked in her blurry green eyes and could tell she was hurt and shocked. I was mad cause of the situation I was in and because she left with that guy. All I could do was turn away,it was her turn to feel rejected. All I heard were her foot steps run away and finally pushed Gwen away.

''Why did you do that for'' She yelled.

''Because I hate you and never want to see you again'' I said as I walked off to Sakura direction. As I reached the windows I saw Sakura hugging a man. To think she might have been crying ''_little whore gets with every guy she see's''_ I will never fall for no one again, love is fake and cold it doesn't exist. I walked toward my room and closed the door slowly and walked toward my window to look at the rain.

_Well here you have it! Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to make it better, sorry if it took long again! much love to you all:)_


	13. Jealousy Part 2

**_Hey everybody! It finally the weekend I'm so happy! Well here's the next chapter!_**

**_Hope you enjoy :)_**

**Normal P.O.V**

The rain had only gotten harder since little incident that happened with Sakura and Syaoran. Three days had passed and they hadn't seen each other. Syaoron had stayed in his room and had his food brought up to his room. Sakura still had a smile on her face but deep down she was hurting like hell, only those who truly knew her could see her pain.

''Oi kaijuu whats going on?'' Touya asked as they ate and got ready for another day of work and school.

''Nothing why'' Sakura smiled as she finished eating.

''Well you still haven't explained why in the world you fainted in school and I have known you for 16 years so I know when something is up, so spill '' Touya said as he looked at her deeply concerned.

''Touya have you ever gotten hurt by someone and cried for that person more than once, and you're just tired of getting hurt?'' Sakura asked as she looked at the floor.

''Yes and wait just a minute WHO THE HELL HURT YOU'' Touya yelled.

''Just forget it '' Sakura said frusrated as she got her stuff and walked towards the door.

''Wait Sakura, look everyone gets hurt more than once it just part of life, just learn to keep going and not staying in the past cause that will really miss you up'' Touya said as he hugged her.

''I know but its just so hard not to think about'' Sakura said sadly.

''Well just remember you have me or dad or Chao or Tomoyo and your other geeky friends'' Touya said smiling.

''Yeah, NANI THEY ARE NOT GEEKY'' Sakura yelled as he ran out the door.

''Whatever you say kaijuu'' Touya laughed as Sakura chased him around the car.

'' Thanks for the ride Onii-chan'' Sakura said as the orphanage stood in front of them.

''Hai and remember anyone who is hurting you will pay with my fist'' Touya said lifting them up.

''Whatever you say Onii-chan'' Sakura giggled as she got out the car.

''I wonder why it has been raining like crazy.'' Sakura asked Touya.

''No clue, oh shit I'm late, well see you kaijuu'' Touya yelled as he drove off.

''SAKURA NO KAIJUU YOU BAKA'' Sakura screamed but soon smiled at her brother remark and walked in the building toward Dan's room.

''Hey Dan'' Sakura said cheerfully as she went in his room and saw him just sitting there.

''Whats a matter'' Sakura asked as she carried him.

''I thought you were not going to come'' Dan said.

''I would never leave you ok'' Sakura said as she kissed his cheek.

''Come let's go walk around'' Sakura said as she grabbed his hand.

''Hai'' Dam said cheerfully causing Sakura to laugh.

As Sakura and Dan walked in the halls they bumped in to two people.

''Sorry'' Sakura said as she as she looked up to met silver eyes.

''Chao'' Sakura whispered, she had been avoiding him since the rain thing. As she looked down to her feet she noticed Ping there smiling.

''Well hello there cutie'' Sakura said as she kneeled down to her.

''Hi Sakura'' Ping said cheerfully.

''Sakura who's with you?'' Dan asked confused.

''Oh sorry, Dan I would like you to meet my want to-be brother Chao and _Ping_'' Sakura said smirking.

''What!'' Dan shouted remembering the dare.

''Well nice to meet you there buddy, want to play with Ping for a while because I have to talk to Sakura'' Chao said smiling.

''Um... Ok'' Dan as Ping went toward his voice and grabbed his hand causing him to blush.

''Come let's play'' Ping said smiling.

As the kids played Sakura and Chao stayed in silence. It seemed like hours had passed till Chao broke it.

''Whats going on Saku'' Chao asked seriously.

''How are things going with Stacy?'' Sakura asked trying to changing the subject.

''Don't you fucking dare try to change the subject'' Chao said pissed off.

''You must be very worried to use cussing words with me'' Sakura said sadly.

''Like hell I am, first you're all happy, then your out in the fucking rain and to top it all of you faint in my arms'' Chao said seriously.

''What the hell is going Saku'' Chao asked once more.

''Nothing'' Sakura said as she looked at the two kids play. Quickly Chao brought his fist towards the wall and made a hole on it.

''Bullshit'' Chao whispered making Sakura jump.

''Have I been too caught up with my own things for you not to tell me anything anymore'' Chao whispered. Sakura eyes widened as he told her that.

''I have been a bad friend and brother haven't I? Your getting hurt and I don't even know shit about'' Chao said sadly.

''No'' Sakura yelled, and hugged him fast.

''It's not your fault, it mine, I should have never gotten so close to someone I burley knew'' Sakura smiled sadly.

''Please don't blame yourself, or I will just feel as bad.'' Sakura said smiling.

''B...But... Chao said but was cut of.

''But nothing, I am fine and I will be I promise'' Sakura said begging him with her eyes to just believe her. And he did.

''You better or I'll kick your butt'' Chao said making Sakura giggle.

''So who's the guy who stole my little sister's heart'' Chao asked over protectively.

''God you're just like Onii-chan'' Sakura said as she laughed.

''You'll find out someday'' Sakura said.

''Sakura'' Chao said warnly.

''You heard me so you're just going to have to wait'' Sakura said giggling.

''You and Moyo are so cruel, never telling me anything.'' Chao pouted making Sakura laugh.

''Well if he hurts you, I'll kill him'' Chao said.

''Sure you will'' Sakura said teasely.

''Oi Sakura, look what I can do'' Dan called as he did a cart wheel.

''Wow, who taught you how to do that'' Sakura asked as Chao and her walked up to the kids.

''Um... Ping'' Dan said blushing. Sakura saw this and laughed.

''Well me and Ping have to go now'' Chao said as he took her hand.

''You mean you have to go find Stacy'' Sakura said as she smirked.

''Shut it Saku'' Chao said as he blushed making them laugh.

''Hai see you later'' Sakura said as she took Dan hand.

''Bye Chao bye Ping'' Dan said as he kissed Ping in the cheek and whispered

''Thanks for the cartwheel lesson''

''Um... sure'' Ping said blushing. Sakura gave Ping and Chao a hug and left.

Unknown to them ambers eyes had seen the whole thing and burned with jealousy.

**Chao P.O.V**

From now on I will protect you Sakura and Tomoyo. I will hurt who ever hurts you guys. I watched as Sakura walked away and hoped to god she would be fine and find love.

''He seems kind of nice'' Ping said blushing.

''Nani'' I yelled.

''No way in hell you're going to have a boyfriend'' I told her.

''Well sorry Otou-san'' Ping said teasely. As I heard her call me father it felt so right.

''Come on lets go find Stacy'' I said as I smiled at her.

''Hai'' she answered cheerfully.

**Syaoran P.O.V**

I knew she was just a whore like all of them. I think that was the guy who hugged her in the rain the last time. I walked toward my room but bumped into someone.

''Hi Syaoron''

Just what I needed to make my day worse.

''What the hell do you want Hiiragizawa'' I yelled.

''Whats with the greetings little wolf'' Eriol said smirking.

''What you call me'' I yelled.

''Oh forget it, so are you going out with that Gwen girl'' he asked seriously.

''Fuck no'' I answered as I kept walking.

''You better do something before you lose her Syaoran'' I heard Eriol call out.

''Lose who, that bitch, please I can do better than that, let her just go with that Hiro guy or that other guy'' I said as I walked away.

As I kept walking his words echoed in my head ''_You better do something before you lose her Syaoran_''. Fucking Hiiragizawa got those words in my head now. As I walked someone grabbed my arm and it was no else but Gwen herself.

''Hi Syaoran'' she said sweetly.

''Why won't you leave me alone'' I asked her.

''Because I want you'' she whispered.

**Sakura P.O.V**

I still can't believe Chao was that worried for me. I guess he feels responsible because I'm not happy like them. I hope Tomoyo and him don't worry so much. His eyes looked so sad, I never want to see those eyes on him again, a smile suits him best. As Dan and I walked down the hall he smiled happily.

''So you like Ping'' I asked making him blush.

''She seems nice'' he answered back.

''Well I guess that kiss was nothing then right'' I asked

''Maybe it was '' he answered smirking.

''Dan your a little devil you that'' I asked giggling.

''Yep'' he answered smiling.

As we kept walking I saw two figures close and caught my breath as I saw who they were._Syaoran and Gwen._ I felt my hand tremble just like they did three days ago. I wanted to turn back and walk away but if I did they might think I'm scared and Dan may ask why.

As we walked I kept talking to Dan and felt their gaze on me, as I looked I noticed they were in the middle of the hall so I couldn't pass them.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura and Syaoran eyes locked and stared at each other and felt like time passed them slowly.

''Hey Sakura what brings you here'' Gwen asked as she broke the silence.

''Oh nothing just walking with Dan'' Sakura answered smiling.

Gwen looked down to Sakura hips and noticed a boy who looked exactly like Syaoran.

''Oh my god he's so cute'' Gwen said as she tried to touch him, but he slapped her hand away.

''I don't like you, don't touch me'' Dan said as he glared at her. This shocked both Sakura and Syaoran.

''Why you little...'' Gwen said but stopped as she heard Sakura giggle.

''What's so funny?'' Gwen asked mad.

''Well even a blind little boy like him can sense a witch like you'' Sakura answered grinning.

''Why you bitch'' Gwen yelled as she tried to slap Sakura but she caught it and twisted then throw it back at her.

''I would kick your ass right here, but you're lucky I'm here with my son'' Sakura said shocking all three of them.

''What he's not your son'' Gwen yelled.

''No he may not be biologically but I see him and feel him as my son.'' Sakura said. Sakura turned her attention to Syaoran who had said nothing but stare at her.

''Well come on Dan lets leave the lovers alone'' Sakura said not breaking her gaze with Syaoran.

''Sakura, I feel Syaoran is near'' Dan said.

''I'm here kid'' Syaoran finally spoke.

''SYAORAN'' Dan screamed as he ran toward his direction and hugged him, what shocked the girls the most was that he was hugging him back.

''Why haven't you visit me you baka'' Dan asked.

''Sorry kid, been busy and I have a lot of things in my mind lately'' Syaoran said as he looked up to Sakura who turned away.

''Oi Sakura'' they heard someone scream. The four of them turned to see Hiro running up to them.

''Oi Sakura lets go eat'' Hiro asked. Gwen took this chance and grabbed Syaoran arms again. Sakura saw this and burned with jealousy.

''Sure, let's go Dan'' Sakura said as she took his arm. Syaoran was so jealous he never noticed when Gwen grabbed his arm.

''Let Dan stay with me, while you go have fun'' Syaoran said with venom in his voice.

''Don't worry Syaoran, I'll be doing safer things than you'll be doing'' Sakura said with the same tone. Syaoran narrowed his eyes and asked

''What's that suppose to mean?'' He asked gritting his teeth.

''You know exactly what I mean'' and with that the three of them walked away

Syaoran finally noticed Gwen hold and pushed her away.

''Touch me again and I swear I won't hesitate in punching your fake face'' Syaoran said as he stormed off to his room leaving a shocked Gwen.

**With Tomoyo and Eriol.**

''Eriol there fighting again'' Tomoyo said sadly.

''Don't worry Moyo everything will be fine'' Eriol said hugging her.

''Everything won't be fine if you keep your hands on my sister'' came a voice from the door.

''Chao'' Tomoyo asked as she ran toward him hugging him.

''Who the hell are you?'' Chao asked he glared at Eriol.

''Oh Chao this is Eriol my boyfriend'' Tomoyo said as she whispered the boyfriend part.

''You're what!'' Chao screamed as he ran toward Eriol and pinned him in the wall.

''CHAO LET HIM GO NOW'' Tomoyo screamed.

''Shut it Moyo.'' Chao said as he glared at Eriol.

''What do you want with my sister punk'' Chao asked.

''Nothing but her love'' Eriol answered seriously.

''Answer me this do you love her?'' Chao asked silver eye to blue eye.

''Yes'' Eriol answered.

''Hurt her and I'll kill you'' Chao said walking toward to a scared Tomoyo.

''Fare enough'' Eriol answered smiling.

''You baka, are you trying to give me a heart attack'' Tomoyo said smacking his arm.

''No I'm just protecting you.'' Chao said smiling.

''Well thank you but try to protect more nicely'' Tomoyo said.

''I can't promise you that Moyo, beside wheres the fun in that'' Chao said smiling.

As the Ping and Chan played Eriol and Tomoyo and Chao talked about Sakura.

''So whats wrong with her?'' Chao asked

''She's fine just love problems'' Tomoyo said sadly.

''Love, just great'' Chao sighed.

''Hopefully her problems will soon clear up'' Tomoyo said.

''And if they don't I'll kick that guys ass'' Chao said making them laugh.

''Where's Stacy anyways?'' Tomoyo asked.

''Oh she I am going to meet up with her at 12:40 for lunch.'' Chao said.

''Um... Chao its 1:00'' Tomoyo said.

''Oh shit I'm late got to go'' Chao said and grabbed Ping hand and ran out the room.

''Chao and Sakura always had a thing for being late'' Tomoyo said as they laughed.

**_Hey well here's the chapter hoped you all enjoyed it! much love to you all! XD_**


	14. Cat fight!

**_Hey you guys! See this is the reason why I love weekends cause I can type and _**

**_Post my chapters! lol well here's the next chapter enjoy!_**

**Normal P.O.V**

The rain poured down harder than it had since it began to rain. A thunderstorm you may call it was putting a big show for all the citizens in Tomoeda. As for Sakura she ran down the streets cussing her brother's car for breaking down. As she ran down the street she thought about the lunch she had with Dan and Hiro, it was all going good till Dan exploded and screamed at Hiro, so lunch was cut short for them. Sakura wondered what Syaoran saw in Gwen, just thinking of them kissing made her blood boil.

''Stupid rain'' Sakura mumbled as she ran in the orphanage. The orphanage was ruined by a bitch and her lover but it had a sweet taste that made you want to stay because it felt safe.

As Sakura walked towards Dans room all the lights went off. Screams of little children were heard all over the place, the darkness scent shivers down Sakura back as she quickened her pace. As Sakura kept walking a loud thunder bolt was heard attacking the skies and heaven. Sakura eyes widened as she heard it. Out of no where a dark figure quickly grabbed her and pinned her towards the wall. It was so dark she could not see who the person was but as another thunder bolt was heard a flash of light flashed the window and that's when Sakura saw the black lustful eyes she feared that belonged to Joe.

''Its time Sakura'' Joe whispered in her ear as she felt his hand go up her shirt.

**Dan P.O.V**

BOOM I heard the thunder growl.

''Sakura where are you'' I whispered as I heard children screaming and the thunder call out my name.

I got out of bed but feel and hit the floor. I had always been in the dark but with Sakura it felt different like I could see again, but now I felt like the darkness was eating me alive.

''SAKURA!'' I screamed for her but she did not come. I felt the big table I had in my room and quickly went under it.

''Sakura where are you'' I whispered as tears came down my eyes.

**Sakura P.O.V**

I felt his hands go up my shirt and struggled to get out of his grasp but he was just too strong. Tears where falling as he kissed my neck.

''Let go of me, please stop'' I said as I tried to get out of his grasp but felt his body crush mine.

''Never, I have been waiting for this moment since the day I saw you come in Vivian's room'' He said as he unbutton my shirt. I was about to give up when I heard a scream

''SAKURA!''

That voice belonged to Dan, he must be in trouble or scared to scream my name like that. I will never end up like this never. Quickly I put my hands around his neck and whispered

''I think your right its time'' I said as he smiled but I quickly kicked him hard in his groan and he feel hard to the floor.

''You son of bitch'' I yelled as I kicked him there again.

''S...STOP IT'' He yelled in pain.

''You didn't stop when I asked you to'' I screamed as I hit him again.

''ARGH'' He yelled and fell unconscious

''Touch me again and I'll kill you'' I whispered as I ran toward Dan room. As I opened the door his bed was empty.

''DAN'' I yelled looking around the room.

''Sakura over here'' I heard him whisper. I ran to him and hugged him tight as another bolt sounded.

''Sakura, i'm scared'' he whispered.

''Don't worry I'll protect you'' I said as the door busted open and a dark figure ran in the room. I hugged Dan harder fearing it was Joe.

''Dan'' I heard it whisper. That voice belonged to Syaoran, I felt tears wanting to fall, why was he always there for me when I feared anything.

''Syaoran over here'' I whispered as I saw him run toward us.

''Are you guys ok'' He whispered as he hugged us.

''Yeah'' I said as I trembled.

''Whats wrong?'' he asked.

''J...Joe wants me Syaoran, he attacked me right now I'm scared he'll come right again'' I whispered as he stood and walked furiously to the door.

''W...where are you going?'' I asked.

''I am going to kill that fucker'' he snapped.

''No please don't leave us Dan scared of bolts and so am I'' I said as I grabbed his hand.

''Please don't leave us'' I whispered.

I couldn't see his face only a dark figure, he leaned over to us and hugged us tightly. All the fights we had gotten in and arguments seemed to disappear as he held us tightly.

**Later**

''So why did you come'' I asked Syaoran as I held a sleeping Dan in my arms.

''Well I heard the bolts so knew he might have been scared so came here as quick as I could'' He said.

''Oh so you came here for him only'' I said sadly

''How long as Joe been bothering you'' he asked seriously.

''Since the first time I stepped in Vivian office.'' I answered looking at Dan sleep.

''And why in hell haven't you reported his ass to the authorities'' Syaoran said angrily.

''Because I'll be leaving soon and not coming back, so why should I make a deal about this'' I said. I heard him mumble something and then said

''He may do it to other girls and they might not be as lucky as you and escape'' he said as he stood up.

I never thought about that, I have no chose but to report him and I will as soon as this rain stops' I thought.

''Where are you going'' I asked.

''Well the bolts have stopped so I'll come back later'' he said as he walked toward the door. I watched as he left and felt my heart shatter in millions of pieces.

**Next day (Normal P.O.V)**

As Sakura dropped Dan of with Tomoyo she walked to over to Eriol office to help him with some paper work, but was stopped as Gwen came up to her smirking widely.

''Hey Sakura'' She said sweetly.

''What do you want?'' Sakura said boredly.

''Oh I just came to tell you that yesterday's storm was scary'' Gwen said smiling.

''Well lucky for me Syaoran was there to comfort me'' Gwen said smugly.

''Oh really did he stay since it began'' Sakura asked waiting to catch her in her trap.

''Why yes he ...'' but she didn't finishing cause Sakura burst out laughing.

''What so finny'' Gwen asked.

''You're the biggest liar I have ever met'' Sakura spat.

''What do you mean'' Gwen asked mad now.

''He was not with you yesterday because he was comforting me and Dan'' Sakura laughed. As Sakura looked back at her she felt a slap come in contact with her cheek.

''So he was with you bitch'' Gwen spat as she tried to slap her again but Sakura caught it quickly and threw it back at her.

''You're a slut like your mother'' Gwen yelled as a crowd of students watched the cat fight start.

''That's it you bitch'' Sakura yelled as she lunched towards her.

Gwen slapped Sakura as she dodged it and punched her in the face. Gwen did a flip and kicked Sakura causing her to fall down.

''You're pathetic like you mother'' Gwen spat as she kicked Sakura but she caught it. As Sakura lifted her face to the meet Gwen anyone who would have seen Sakura eyes would have ran for it. Her eyes where a dark evil green and she had a smirk that made you want to know what caused it. As Sakura had a hold of Gwen foot she brought her foot up and it connected with her face causing Gwen to fall. Sakuras lip was bleeding but she whipped it of and walked towards crowd as she heard someone yell

''Watch out''

Sakura did a one hand back flip and landed behind Gwen grabbing her hair and slamming her face with the wall. Gwen face was all messed up, she had cuts and was bleeding grossly.

''My mother is not a slut you bitch'' Sakura spat at her as she held Gwen chin so she could look at her eye to eye.

''If you ever talk about her like that I'll do more than mess up your pretty face'' Sakura said as she let her go and fell but was caught by strong arms.

Everyone was shocked. They all thought that Sakura couldn't fight for shit, but this just proved fuck with her and get your ass whooped.

''What do you think your doing?'' Syaoron asked as he held Sakura.

''Come on everyone show here is over'' Hiro yelled as everyone left the four alone.

'' Syaoran honey she started it'' Gwen said as she stood up and pushed Sakura out of his arms and got on his.

Sakura had enough, she could deal fighting, anything but seeing the man she loved with another woman just killed her.

''You ok Sakura'' Hiro asked checking her.

''Bitch can actually punch but I won either ways'' Sakura said as she smirked.

''You're just jealous cause I have the man you fell in love with'' Gwen screamed shocking the three of them.

''You know what keep him, it looks like he likes you anyways.''Sakura said as she walked away but was stopped by Hiro.

''Let me go Hiro'' Sakura said looking forward.

''No I deserve you not that blind boy'' Hiro yelled.

Sakura got out of his grasp and pushed him away.

''Leave me alone'' and with that ran out to the cold rain.

''Syaoran honey you believe me when I say she started it right'' Gwen asked smiling sweetly.

''First of all I'm not your honey'' Syaoran said as he got out of her grasp.

''Second I'll never believe you'' and with that ran out to the rain to find Sakura.

**In the rain**

_''Why am I crying ''_ Sakura asked herself as she walked slowly. As she walked she felt someone grab her and turned her around fast.

''Hiro let go...'' Sakura stopped as she faced amber eyes.

''Where the hells are you going'' Syaoran asked dripping wet.

''Home, why do you care either ways go back with Gwen'' Sakura said as she turned but was turned back.

''What the fuck is your problem'' Syaoran yelled.

''You are'' Sakura screamed back.

''Why are you acting like this'' Syaoron asked.

''Because I am tired of fighting with Gwen, I'm tired of always seeing my friends happy and me lonely, I'm tired of getting hurt'' Sakura yelled as she started to cry.

Syaoran stood there watching her cry not knowing what to say or do. He knew for a while that he had fallen in love with Sakura but didn't know what to say, he was lost.

''Just leave me alone Syaoran go back with her'' Sakura said as she whipped her tears and kept walking.

As she walked she felt him follow and grab her hand again.

''There's no way fucking way I'm pushing you away Sakura'' Syaoran thought.

''Didn't you here me Sya...'' but was cut off by lips crushing down on her's. Sakura eyes widened as she felt Syaoran warm lips crush her cold ones.

**_Yeah so here you have it! Hope you enjoyed much love to you all XD_**


	15. Sweet Kisses

**_Hey everybody, well here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy_**

**Normal P.O.V**

The rain still fell hard and steady as two teenagers kissed in the rain. Sakura was still in shock, she couldn't believe the guy she loved was kissing her in right now in the rain. But Sakura quickly reacted and brought her arms around Syaoran neck bringing him closer as he held her around her waist. Hours had seemed to past but neither of the cared, they kissed each other like if there life depended on it, this was their moment and neither of them were about to break it.

Unknown to the kissing couple eight eyes were looking at there graceful movements.

''OMG'' Tomoyo squealed

''Look at them go Eriol'' Tomoyo said as she recorded the beautiful moment.

''Yeah, I never thought I was goanna see the day Syaoran kissing someone'' Eriol said still shocked at Syaorans actions.

''Yeah it's so romantic, kissing in the rain'' Tomoyo said dreamily.

''Want to go join them'' Eriol said as Tomoyo turned deep red.

''Your lucky that Dan and Chan are to busy playing with cars than listening to what your saying'' Tomoyo said making him frown.

''But I like kissing in warm places, and its warm in here'' Tomoyo said as she grabbed him around his neck and kissed him passionately.

''Bad girl'' Eriol said as he kissed her more.

Syaoran and Sakura were soaked but still kept the passion, then Syaoran pulled away breathless and blushing.

''Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't mean to steal your first kiss... I was just...just'' If Syaoran wasn't to busy thinking on what to say he would have noticed Sakura eyes. Her eyes were like in a trance, she had never felt such passion.

''Sakura'' Syaoran whispered as Sakura just grabbed him and kissed him again. Syaoran was now the shocked one, but like Sakura, he reacted just as fast and pinned her to a close tree near them. There lips were hot and had so much lush to taste each other. Sakura was shocked when she felt Syaorans tongue in her; she had never felt anything like it. He tasted as sweet as his name and was as warm as the sun. Sakura quickly caught up with him and they both explored there mouths feeling things they never did. All Sakura asked was ''_How the hell does he know how to kiss so good''._

**With Gwen**

Unlike the other people Gwen was pissed when she saw Syaoran pull Sakura in the passionate kiss. She felt fire of hatred burn like it never did before. As she got ready to go out side and try to kick Sakura ass again her hand was pulled back. As she turned to see who it was, she met green eyes the one she color she hated and _her sister._

''Leave them alone Gwen'' Stacy said with bitterness.

''No she stole him from me, she will pay'' Gwen screamed as she felt Stacy hand connect with her face.

''He was never yours to begin with'' Stacy yelled back as Gwen hand was at her red cheek.

''Leave them alone Gwen, you have caused Sakura so much trouble, just let her be happy'' Stacy said softly.

''You think you can stop me, we'll see about that'' Gwen said as she advanced Stacy.

''Touch her and you'll feel what hell feels like'' someone said in the shadows. As Gwen looked tot he shadows Chao walked out with a face that would kill if you saw it.

''You didn't think I would leave her alone when she ever confronted you right'' Chao said as he smirked.

''Leave Sakura alone'' Chao said with bitterness in his voice.

''You can't tell me what to do Chao'' Gwen said as she smirked.

''I will get what I want even if I have to go far'' Gwen said evilly. Suddenly she was pinned in the wall at met bewildered silver eyes.

''What the hell is that suppose to mean'' Chao asked with hatred in his voice

''You know exactly what I mean'' Gwen said as she smirked.

''Stay away from Sakura and anyone close to her, cause if I hear anything I swear I will call the cops on your ass'' Chao said seriously.

''Why would you do that, you have nothing on me'' Gwen said as she looked at Stacy. Chao furiously grabbed her chin harshly and looked her in the eye.

''Believe me I do, maybe the word abuse reminds you of things'' Chao said as he stepped away from her letting her fall to her knees shocked.

''Yeah I now about your beatings and more you have done, so stay away from my sister's lives and Stacy'' Chao said as he grabbed a shocked Stacy. Stacy was shocked what Chao had said but smiled at him.

''You've been warned Gwen'' Chao said as they both walked off.

''You will all pay'' Gwen whispered.

**With Hiro**

Hiro's hand where dripping with blood as he punched the wall and made a hole. He had seen the kiss as he ran to see if Sakura would yell at him as well but only got to see them kissing.

''You will pay for this Syaoran Li'' Hiro whispered as he walked towards the dark halls dripping blood as he walked.

**With Tomoyo and Eriol**

''Look at them, they won't stop'' Tomoyo said as she laughed hard.

''Look at who?'' Dan asked Tomoyo.

''Two birds are just kissing in the rain'' Tomoyo said as Eriol and her both laughed

''Really, I wish I could see'' Dan said sadly.

''Yeah me too'' Chan said. Tomoyo and Eriol saw this so walked over to them.

''You can't see, but we'll be your eyes ok'' Tomoyo and Eriol said softly.

''Really'' Chan and Dan asked cheerfully.

''Really'' Tomoyo and Eriol said as they hugged the boys.

**With Sakura and Syaoran XD!**

Sakura and Syaoron had stopped for air but kept kissing each other. They had so many things to say but could not say it, so just let out all their feelings in their kisses.

''Wow'' Syaoran whispered as he caught his breath.

''Yeah wow'' Sakura said catching her breath.

Sakura smiled at Syaoran as he smiled at her and placed a kiss in her lips.

''Mmmmm'' Syaoran kissed making Sakura giggle.

''We should go inside, were goanna get sick if we don't'' Sakura said giggling.

''But I don't want to'' Syaoran whined holding her like he always want to.

''Is **The Syaoran** actually whining'' Sakura asked laughing.

''Yeah for you'' Syaoran said as he kissed her again.

''Well your goanna have to catch me first'' Sakura said as she got out of his embrace and ran towards the building as Syaoran followed her. Sakura ran till she got to his room and heard his foot step come closer until he busted in breathing hard. Sakura looked at Syaoran face as water dripped from his hair and face making him look even more handsome.

''Your evil you that'' Syaoran said as he walked up to her and kissed her again.

''I know'' Sakura said giggling as they hugged.

As they hugged each other Sakura pulled back and asked

''Why did you kiss me?''

''I couldn't tell you what I wanted to tell you so I just kissed you'' Syaoran said blushing.

''Syaoran do you like me'' Sakura asked as she looked in his eyes.

''I...I...I'' Syaoran studdered blushing

''Because I do'' Sakura said blushing deeply.Syaoran was shocked, he never thought Sakura would ever like a guy who was blind. Minutes passed and everything was silent. Sakura began to tear up as he did nothing or said nothing. She turned towards the door but was pulled back in Syaoran warm chest.

''Don't cry, I hate it'' Syaoron said.

''I like you too, I'm just shocked you like me back'' Syaoron said smiling.

Sakura looked up shocked but smiled as she kissed him.

''Mmmmm'' Syaoron said making her laugh.

''Come on lets go get Dan'' Sakura said as she pulled away and took his hand and walked to Tomoyo room.

''Hey you guys'' Sakura said cheerfully

''You're a bad girl Sakura'' Tomoyo said smirking as she held up her camera.

''TOMOYO'' Sakura screamed as she recorded her blushing.

''You too Syaoran, never thought I would live to see you with no one'' Eriol said smirking.

Hiiragizawa!'' Syaoran yelled as they all chased each other.

''What going on?'' Dan and Chan asked.

''Nothing'' Sakura said as she gave both the boys hugs.

''I think I will call it ''_Sweet kisses'' _Tomoyo said as Sakura turned 10 shades of red.

''Tomoyo'' Sakura yelled as she chased her making everyone laugh.

''OMG Syaoran is laughing!'' Eriol yelled.

''Hiiragizawa'' Syaoran yelled as he chased him making the rest stop and laugh.

**_Well here you have, hope you enjoyed much love to you all_**


	16. Finally together and sweet moments

**_Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Well here is the next chapter._**

**Normal P.O.V**

It was still raining in Tomoeda. As Sakura woke up she noticed it was early and decided to make breakfast as she got ready and went down stairs. All Sakura could think about was Syaoran. She knew she was in love but never thought a girl could feel so strong about a boy. That kiss she shared with him released stronger feelings she had ever had for someone, not including her family.

''Oi kaijuu you're burning the food'' Touya said breaking her thoughts.

''HOEEEEE'' Sakura screamed as she took it off the fire.

''So what got you thinking anyways'' Touya asked as they both ate their breakfast.

''School and stuff'' Sakura said as she tried not to blush.

''Oh ok as long as your not thinking about a boy its fine'' Touya said.

''Yeah sure'' Sakura said as the phone rang.

''Hoe I got it'' Sakura said as she rushed towards the phone.

''Hello Sakura speaking'' Sakura said.

''Oi Saku it's me'' the voice said as the person coughed.

''Chao?'' Sakura asked

''Yeah I got the cold and the flu'' Chao said as he sneezed.

''Bliss you, how you get it?'' Sakura asked wanting to know.

''Well you see yesterday I walked Stacy to her house and it was raining, so we kissed for a long time in the rain and then we...'' But was cut of by Sakura.

''Enough no details please'' Sakura said giggling

''You're a bad boy Chao'' Sakura said giggling as Chao blushed in the other line.

''Sakura'' Chao yelled.

''Oh sorry, so how can I help you?'' Sakura asked.

''Do you think you can take care of Ping today because Stacy got sick too'' Chao said.

''Sure, she can spend some time with Dan'' Sakura said.

''No! I don't want her to play with that kid she to young to have a boyfriend.'' Chao said.

''Oh Chao it's not like their going to do what you and Stacy do'' Sakura said giggling.

''Playing with cars won't hurt anyone'' Sakura said.

''B...B...But'' Chao said.

''But nothing, I'll keep an eye on the ok'' Sakura said.

''Fine thanks'' Chao said.

''No problem I'll call to tell you how the kiss went bye'' Sakura said quickly.

''SAKURA!'' She heard Chao scream before she clicked and giggled.

''Who was it? Touya asked as she walked back to the table and finished her food.

''Oh it was Chao, he wanted me to take care of Ping the girl he takes care of'' Sakura said as she picked up the plates.

''Oh yeah speaking of that orphanage, I have friend from work that works there part time.'' Touya said.

''Oh that cool'' Sakura said as she washed the dishes.

''Yeah yesterday she told me saw two crazy teenagers making out in the rain'' Touya said as he finishes his coffee and shocked Sakura like hell.

''Did she see their faces'' Sakura asked as she grew pale.

''No, but I have to admit first I feared it could be you since you love the rain so much but your not even crazy enough to kiss in the rain'' Touya said chuckling.

''Yeah... wait a minute I'm not crazy'' Sakura said as they walked out to the car making Touya laugh.

''Whatever you say kaijuu'' Touya said as they got on the car.

''Sakura no kaijuu you baka'' Sakura said as they drive to the orphanage.

**Sakura P.O.V**

''Thanks for the ride Onii-Chan'' I said as I grabbed my stuff.

''Oi kaijuu, dad said he coming early from the trip'' Touya said.

''Really cool, when?'' I asked.

''Oh tomorrow and he said he has a surprise'' Touya said.

''What kind of surprise'' I asked excitedly.

''Oh something about the blind'' He said.

''Oh ok, well see you baka'' I said as I ran in the building.

As I walked threw the halls I wondered what dad discovered now. I mean thanks to his discovering of a chemical that doubled you eyes cells I was able to see again, so I wondered what he discovered now. I wonder what Syaoran would say if I told him I used to be blind, he probably wouldn't believe me. As I walked I was quickly pulled by the arm and pinned in the wall by someone.

''What the hell are you doing'' I yelled as I kept my eyes closed. I opened them slowly and met soft amber eyes.

''Syaoran'' I said, as he leaned over and kissed me.

''What took you so long'' he asked as he released me from his grasp.

''Oh I was late cause… Wait don't you try to change what happened'' I said

'' You scared me half to death you baka'' I said as he hugged me around the waist.

''Sorry, forgive'' he said as he kissed me softly in the lips.

''Mmmmm Hmmm'' I said still in the kiss trance when I finally hit me that he wasn't even my boyfriend and I was kissing him like if he was. I pulled away fast and he looked at me confused.

''We can't do this, I mean were not even together or anything'' I said sadly.

''What?'' he asked confused.

''What did you think you could get kisses out of me without even being with me'' I said as I saw his smirk.

''Don't answer that'' I said.

''Well Sakura I have never had a girlfriend before, so I would not now how to treat you'' Syaoron said.

''Oh'' I said sadly.

''So I guess your goanna be the first one'' he said as I looked up shock and speechless.

''Will you Sakura do me the honors and be my girlfriend?'' Syaoran asked as he hugged me around the waist. I was so speechless I could not speak so he leaned over and whispered.

''Your suppose to say yes''

''Yes'' I whispered as I leaned forward and caught his lips.

''You made it sound like if where getting married'' I giggled as I wrapped my hands around his neck.

''You never know'' Syaoran said wiggling his eye brows making me laugh.

''So you're all mine now right?'' Syaoran asked as I nodded.

''Ok so no more Hiro or that other guy'' he said frowning.

''Hiro never other guy who?'' I asked confused.

''The guy who hugged you in the rain'' he said frowning deeper.

''Wait you were jealous of Chao'' I asked as letting him go I started to laugh like I was crazy.

''Sakura it's not funny'' Syaoran said.

Y...Yes...i...it is...you...thought...m...me and...Chao...were...together'' I managed out.

''Your not'' he asked.

''Hell no he's like my brother'' I said laughing again.

''Oh well still no Chao'' he said feeling stupid.

''Fine no Chao no one but you ok'' I said as I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

''That's my girl'' he said as I kissed him while I smiled.

''So I was your first kiss right'' I asked suspiciously.

''You are my first everything'' he said making me smile.

''Well I hope your not tired cause were babysitting two today'' I said as he frowned.

''Who'' he asked.

''Well Dan and Ping'' I said as we walked to her room.

''Pings Chao little girl right?'' he asked

''Yep'' I said as I opened Ping doors and saw her sitting quietly.

''Hey Ping'' I said as she smiled.

''Chao sick so want to come and play with Dan today?'' I asked as I saw her blush as I mentioned Dan name.

''Hai'' she said as I grabbed her hand and we went to his room.

''Dan'' I called as he heard me and smiled.

''Sakura your actually here early'' he said.

''Hahahaha very funny now I won't give you your surprise'' I said as he ran to me and hugged me.

''Sorry, sorry'' he yelled.

''Please give me the surprise'' Dan said.

''Ok bring her in Syaoran'' I said as Dan whispered

''Her?''

''Hi Dan'' Ping said shyly as Dan eyes widened.

**Dan P.O.V**

My heart almost stopped when I heard her angel like voice.

''Ping'' I whispered.

''Hey how you been'' she asked me cheerfully as I gulped and tried to find my voice.

''Oh fine, want to play with my cars'' I asked her.

''Hai'' she said as I felt her small hand on mine.

''Come on lets go'' I said as I walked threw the room I had memorized.

**Ping P.O.V**

I almost melted when he whispered my name. I wish I could see so I could see how he looked like.

''I'll be back ok'' I told Dan

''Ok'' he said.

''Sakura'' I called as I felt her soft fingers in mine.

''What a matter?'' She asked me.

''Is Dan cute?'' I asked as I felt warm up.

''I...I don't care if he's not but he seems nice and i like him, so i wanted to know how he looked like'' I asked. I heard her giggle and say

''Dan is indeed a nice boy, he has beautiful amber eyes and chestnut hair that is messing but makes him look cuter'' she said.

''Wow'' I whispered as I could imagine him.

''Yeah wow'' she whispered as I walked back to where I was.

**Normal P.O.V**

''It felt weird describing him since he looks like you'' Sakura told Syaoran as he played with her hand.

''So you think I'm cute'' Syaoran asked smirking.

''So what if I do, your my boyfriend remember'' Sakura said as she kissed him softly.

''Just asking'' Syaoran said as he kissed her this time.

''God why are you such a good kisser'' Sakura asked as she kissed him.

''What can I say, I'm a natural'' he said as he gave her a quick peck.

''Sakura'' Dan said as he reached them.

''Yeah'' she said as she turned to him.

''Um... how does Ping look like?'' Dam asked blushing.

''Wow you guys think alike'' Sakura said as she giggled and Syaoran laughed.

''What do you mean?'' Dam asked confused.

''Never mind, she has golden blonde hair with beautiful light amber eyes and soft pink lips'' Sakura said as she watched a quiet Dan.

''Let me guess wow'' Sakura said smiling.

''Yeah wow'' Dan said as he walked back to Ping and played.

''Their cute'' Syaoran said.

''Yeah I just wish they could see, so they would not ask me those kind of questions'' Sakura said sadly.

''Sakura don't feel bad there's nothing you can do'' Syaoran whispered...

''I know but I wish I could'' Sakura whispered as they hugged and watched the kids play.

**_Well here you have it! Hope you liked much love to you all! XD_**


	17. Fujitaka surprise and the argument

_Hey you guys! Well here the next chapter! Hope you like :)_

**Normal P.O.V**

As the rain fell softly Sakura ran to her house trying to not get so wet. Touya had called her and told her he was not going to pick her up because he couldn't so that ended the conversation. As Sakura ran home she cussed her brother for making her run in the rain and most likely get sick the next day. As Sakura reached the house she saw her brothers car parked outside their house and she felt anger rise in her as she got in and slammed the door.

''TOUYA!'' Sakura screamed as she looked for her brother.

''Oi kaijuu keep the noise level down please'' Touya said as Sakura jumped on him causing him to fall as she hit him.

''You baka, I walked 10 blocks while you where here doing nothing.'' Sakura yelled as she kept hitting him.

''Oi let me explain'' Touya said as he tried to make her stop but couldn't.

''Explain my ass' Sakura said as she heard footsteps walk in the room. As she turned to see who had come in her bad mood changed to a bright one as she saw her father standing there with a smile. Faster then the wind she got of Touya and ran to her father.

''Otou-san'' Sakura yelled as she hugged her father.

''He was the reason why i didn't pick you up'' Touya said as he stood up.

''Sorry'' Sakura said.

''And i did want to see you wet'' Touya said smirking.

''Touya'' Sakura screamed.

''Sakura go change so we could have dinner together'' Fujitaka said as he smiled.

''Hai'' Sakura said as she grabbed her stuff and ran upstairs hitting Touya in the head quickly.

''Sakura'' Touya yelled.

''Won't she ever grow up?'' Touya asked as he rubbed his head.

''No, she's just like your mother ''Fujitaka said smiling as Touya nodded and both went in the kicthen.

''So how was the trip dad?'' Sakura asked as they ate their dinner.

''Well I went to Tokyo and Hong Kong'' Fuijtaka said as he ate.

''So?'' Sakura said not eating but looking at her father.

''So what?'' Fuijtaka said as he stopped eating.

''For heaven sakes, Sakura wants to know about the surprise'' Touya said frustrated.

''Onii-chan'' Sakura said mad as she couldn't believe he ratted her out.

''Oh about that'' Fuijtaka said.

''Yeah tell us Otou-san'' Sakura said smiling.

''Well let's see where to start, hmm'' Fuijtaka said as Sakura got more impatient.

''Aha, well lets see when I went to Tokyo I worked on an old formula that was used in eyes surgeries 15 years ago and put it together with a new formula I discovered to reduce the eyes pupils vision and double the cell structure unfortunately it did not work, it seemed to be missing something so I went to Hong Kong and found the chemical HpTH2, so with it the formula is completed but now we need to test it with a blind person to see if it works. But its goanna cost allot of money for the operations materials and substances it may need, but lucky for me I met a nice women who just happens to be rich and donated a lot of money to this experiment, now we just need a kid and were set.'' Fuijtaka said leaving a shocked Sakura and Touya.

Fuijtaka sighed and knew his kids only understood about half of what he said.

''In other word we have discovered a new operation that now works 85.9 unlike like the old ones that work 60 of the time and now need a blind person to test it out'' Fuijtaka said.

''YES'' Sakura screamed in joy as she hugged her father deeply.

''Otou-san you're a genius'' Sakura yelled as she jumped up and down.

''Oi Sakura, there's still a 15 chance this operation may fail'' Touya said not wanting her hopes to go up so high.

''I know but think about it, there's now a 25 chance more then the old operation which mean more chances of people seeing.'' Sakura said happily.

''Yes your right Sakura but I still need a healthy blind person to try this new operation on'' Fuijtaka said seriously.

''I think I can help you with that dad'' Sakura said smiling happily as Fuijtaka looked at her with interest.

''You see there is a boy named Syaoron and he's 17 very health and I think he should take this chance'' Sakura said.

''Where is this boy?'' Fuijtaka asked.

''He lives in the orphanage and is one'' Sakura said as she looked at her father.

''A boy! choose someone else Otou-san'' Touya argued.

''Shut it baka'' Sakura said as she looked at her father pleadingly.

''Bring him over and well check ok'' Fuijtaka said smiling.

''Really! I love you so much Otou-san'' Sakura said as she hugged her father.

''Ok now go to sleep you have school tomorrow'' Fuijtaka said as she nodded and gave them both a kiss and ran up stairs happily.

''You sure about this dad?'' Touya asked.

''If it makes Sakura happy than I will do it'' Fuijtaka said smiling as Touya nodded.

**Next Day at the Orphanage**

While Dan and Chan played with their cars, Tomoyo and Sakura were having a very happy conversation.

''Tomoyo can you believe it, another operation'' Sakura said excitedly.

''I know it hard to believe Sakura but your dad is a genius'' Tomoyo said smiling.

''Yeah, it took him 6 years to make his experiment for blind people better but he did it'' Sakura said.

''So when are you telling Syaoran?'' Tomoyo asked making her friend quiet.

''I think I will tell him today, I mean I want him to be the one to test it because he's strong and I know it will work on him'' Sakura said smiling.

''I hope your right Sakura'' Tomoyo said as Syaoran walked in the room with Eriol smiling.

''Leave me alone Hiiragizawa'' Syaoran yelled as Tomoyo recorded the moment.

''Syaoran!'' Sakura yelled as she pinned him in the door while she kissed him shocking him of course but he quickly kissed back.

''Wow you go Sakura! Girl power'' Tomoyo said as she recorded.

''Sorry but I'm really happy today'' Sakura said smiling as she broke their kiss.

''Well I'm not complaining'' Syaoran said making her giggle as he held her around her waist.

''Tomoyo can you take care Dan for a while'' Sakura asked.

''Sure'' Tomoyo said smiling as they left.

''Good luck'' Tomoyo thought as she hugged Eriol.

**Syaoran Room**

''So why are you so happy?'' Syaoran asked as they sat in his bed.

''Well you see my dad's like a sciencetist and allot of things'' she said.

''So?'' Syaoran asked.

''Well you see he discovered a formula that can reduce your eyes function and make you see'' Sakura said.

''Wow that's great your dad must me a genius'' Syaoran said as he hugged her.

''Yeah I think he is and now that it's done he needs to test it to see if it works with a healthy blind person'' Sakura said smiling.

''That's great so who's goanna be the person your goanna test'' Syaoran asked.

''Well you see that's what I wanted to talk to you about, you see you're half blind and healthy and I was wondering if you could be the person''Sakura asked shocking Syaoran.

''What?'' Syaoran asked.

''You heard me I want you to be the person who gets the operation Syaoran'' Sakura said.

''What... no'' Syaoran said as he stood up.

''What you can't be serious'' Sakura said as she stood up.

''Like hell I'm serious'' Syaoran yelled.

''I don't get it'' Sakura said confused.

''Haven't you ever wanted to see clear not blurry?'' Sakura asked.

''No'' Syaoran snapped.

''You can't lie to me Syaoron, if you never wanted to see than why do you always look out the windows'' Sakura asked.

''...'' Syaoran said nothing.

''See you want to see'' Sakura yelled.

''No I don't, I feel good just like I am, and I don't need your precious sight to be fine'' Syaoran yelled.

''Why are you acting so arrogant'' Sakura yelled.

''Me acting arrogant, your probably just want me to take this stupid operation so you won't be seen with a blind boyfriend'' Syaoran yelled shocking Sakura.

''Tell me Sakura are you ashamed of being with a blind man, do you pity all those who can't see'' Syaoron said more like yelled.

''...'' Sakura stayed quiet, she couldn't believe he actually thought that, she would never care if he was blind, or had no legs or arms, she loved him.

''See Sakura you're just a hypocrite who pities all those under you'' Syaoran said as a slap came was placed in his cheek.

SLAP

''Hypocrite'' Sakura whispered as her tears fell.

''That's what you think I am'' She asked. Syaoran was quiet and said anything.

''Syaoran I only thought of you for this operation because I love you'' Sakura said shocking him.

''I want you to see the full colors I see around us, not the blurry walls you see'' Sakura said as she cried harder.

''But if you think I'm a hypocrite then you see worse than I thought you did'' Sakura said.

''It's over'' Syaoran said shocking Sakura.

''What?'' Sakura said.

''I think this boyfriend and girlfriend thing won't work out'' Syaoran said not looking at her eyes.

''Didn't my words mean anything to you'' Sakura shouted. Syaoran was still convinced she just didn't want to be seen with a blind man.

''No'' Syaoran said as he lied.

Sakura shook her head and ran out the room slamming the door.

Sakura ran fast to Tomoyo rooms and busted in crying. Eriol and Tomoyo rushed to her side as she told them what had happened shocking the both of them. Eriol was pissed, he couldn't believe Syaoran would do and just wanted to him and knock some since in him. Tomoyo couldn't believe he hurt her again, but this time he was so goanna get it.

**Syaoran P.O.V**

_''I love you'' _those words echoed my mind as I looked out the window.

''Did I make a mistake?'' I asked my self as I looked at the window and held my pendant.

''What would you do father?'' I whispered.

**_Sad I know! But Syaoran will realize his mistake in time hopefully_**

**_Well here you have it much love to you all :)_**


	18. Many shocks

**_Hey everyone glad ur likening the story, well here's the next chapter enjoy._**

**Normal P.O.V (Next morning)**

The rain fell hard and rough as Sakura laid on her bed thinking about certain amber eyed young man. Tears fell from Sakura eyes as she heard her father knock and quickly wiped her tears.

KNOCK, KNOCK

''Come in'' Sakura said as Fuijtaka comes in her room.

''Sakura are you feeling well?'' Fuijtaka asked worried about his daughter.

''No Otou-san just a little sick'' Sakura said as she lay on her bed.

''Want me to call the school and tell them you're not going today'' Fuijtaka asked.

''Hai'' Sakura said as she gave him a small smiled.

''Hai, get some rest'' Fuijtaka said as he left the room closing the door.

''Why did you leave me'' Sakura whispered as she closed her eyes.

**Sakura P.O.V**

I felt the tears fall as my eyes where closed. So many things passed my mind, Syaoran, the operation, my friends and family. Why did life have to be so cruel to me. I can't cry for you no more Syaoran, I must and will go on, I'm not weak, I must forget you. As much as I kept telling myself these words, the tears just kept falling.

''Wow only a day together and it feels like years'' I whispered as I turned to the window.

**Normal P.O.V (At the orphanage)**

As the rain fell amber eyes watched is fall and hit the floor like a water fall. As he was in his own world there was a knock that knocked him out of it.

KNOCK, KNOCK

As Syaoran waited for the person to come in, the door opened and revealed a blue figure that Syaoran had learned to memorize as Eriol. Eriol walked in the room with Syaoran lunch and walked to his table as he placed his lunch. Syaoran was waiting for him to say anything but Eriol said nothing as he walked back to the door. As Eriol reached the door he stopped making Syaoran think he was going to say something but just opened the door and left.

''Now I'm truly alone.'' Syaoran whispered as he looked out to the rain.

KNOCK, KNOCK

Syaoran walked toward the door to tell the person to leave but as he opened it he met sad amethyst eyes.

''Tomoyo'' Syaoran whispered.

Syaoran waited for the slap or punch to come but it never did.

''Can we talk'' Tomoyo asked.

''If it's about Sakura, we have nothing to talk about'' Syaoran spat.

''That's where your wrong, we have a couple of things to talk about'' Tomoyo said as she walked in his room and sat down waiting for him to join her.

Syaoran knew that Tomoyo wasn't going to leave so just slammed the door and sat on his bed and waited.

''Why did you break up with her and why did you turn down the operation.'' Tomoyo asked sadly

''Sakura wants someone who can see and that's not me and the operation, I don't need it cause I don't desire sight'' Syaoran said looking at the rain.

''You know that what you just said you don't mean right'' Tomoyo asked.

''I meant everything so can you leave now'' Syaoran asked

''No you didn't'' Tomoyo said as he stood up.

''Look if you don't believe me it your problem not mine'' Syaoran said as he walked to the door.

''Now leave'' Syaoron said.

''If you truly don't desire it then why do you always look out side the window'' Tomoyo yelled standing up.

''What do you think about Sakura'' Tomoyo asked.

''I don't have to answer any question to you now get out'' Syaoran snapped.

''Answer the damn question'' Tomoyo yelled.

''Fine, I think she is a kind helpful person who helps anyone, she is caring and thoughtful'' Syaoran answered.

''Now listen to what you just said, does she sound like an arrogant person who cares about what people say'' Tomoyo asked softly.

''No'' Syaoran whispered realizing he was wrong about that.

''Syaoran I know you love her and I have known she loves you since the day you rejected friendship with her'' Tomoyo said softly.

''Just listen to your heart and do the right thing'' Tomoyo whispered.

''But she wants me to take the operation so I can see'' Syaoran said.

''Syaoran I know you can't see well but Sakura thinks if you take this chance you maybe able to see what you been missing out on.''Tomoyo said smiling shocking him.

''You know I can see, did she tell you'' Syaoran asked still in shock.

''No she didn't, but Syaoran you should know that Sakura wasn't the only person who worked with blind people'' Tomoyo said smirking.

''You're a smart person Tomoyo'' Syaoran said but sighed.

''Even if I did go to Sakura she wouldn't forgive me, I hurt her to much'' Syaoran said

''She deserves better'' Syaoran said.

''You know Syaoran, trying never hurt a person'' Tomoyo said smiling.

''But she's mad'' Syaoran said.

''But nothing Syaoran, go to her'' Tomoyo said giggling.

''Thanks'' Syaoran said as he ran out the room leaving a smiling Tomoyo.

**Syaoran P.O.V**

How stupid could I have been? I'm so sorry Sakura, I hope you forgive I thought as I ran down the hall but suddenly stopped.

''How the hell I'm I goanna get to her house'' I said as I thought and it hit me.

''Hiiragizawa'' I whispered as I ran to his office room. I busted in his room and saw him doing paper work as he looked up.

Amber met Sapphire

''Give me the address to Sakura house 'I said.

''No'' he said and went back to his paper work.

''Hiiragizawa'' I yelled making him look up to me.

''No Syaoran, you have hurt her to much, I thought that she could change you but no one can'' Eriol said.

''You are not capable of loving Syaoran, just let her forget you'' He said as she turned back to his paperwork.

The words he had just said echoed through my head. Sakura forgetting me was the last thing I ever wanted, and I am capable of loving it just I'm too scared to try it. So I did what I never would have done if it weren't for Sakura.

**Normal P.O.V**

Syaoran fell to his knees shocking Eriol as he quickly stood up.

''Please help me Eriol'' Syaoran asked.

''I don't want Sakura to forget me''Syaoran said.

''I love her'' Syaoran whispered shocking Eriol.

Minutes passed and Eriol was too shocked to say anything, Syaoran was still in his knees but stood up and walked towards the door.

''I will find her with or without your help'' Syaoran said but stopped when Eriol finally spoke.

''You know you're the most persistent man I have ever met'' Eriol said smirking as he grabbed his keys.

''Off course i am'' Syaoran answered smirking

''Lets go, I'll take you'' Eriol said smiling as Syaoran stood there.

''Thank you'' Syaoran whispered as they walked out the room and outside to Eriol car.

**Minutes later**

''Eriol I can't believe your junk doesn't work'' Syaoran yelled as Eriol tried to turn on the car but it wouldn't start.

''Hey it not my fault I forgot to fill her up'' Eriol yelled as they both were getting soaked.

''Where does she live anyway?'' Syaoran asked.

''Oh she lives 20 blocks straight from here in a street called Nawaka'' Eriol said as he pointed straight and turned back to his car.

''You know we could call a taxi...'' Eriol said but as he turned he saw Syaoran running towards Sakura house direction and got out of the car fast.

''Syaoron, get back here your goanna get yourself killed'' Eriol yelled as he heard Syaoran yell

''I'm goanna find her don't worry''

Eriol watched as Syaoran disappeared in the street and felt a warm hand grab his and felt an umbrella above him.

''He will find her if he truely loves her'' Tomoyo said.

''I really hope so Tomoyo'' Eriol said hugging Tomoyo as the rain fell harder.

**Syaoran P.O.V**

I must be the stupidest person in the world or the most in love to run in the rain while being half blind. I ran as fast as I could and wondered if I was close until I asked an older lady.

''Excuse me ma"m can you tell me where to find the street called Nawaka'' I asked the lady.

''Sure its 15 more blocks from here, just keep going straight and you'll see a mailbox next to the sign.'' the lady said.

''Thanks'' I said as I kept running and heard her yell

''Shouldn't you be wearing a jacket you're soaking wet''

I kept running and it felt like hours and hoped I didn't pass the mailbox cause if I did I would be really fucked. As I kept running I heard a clicking noise coming from somewhere so stopped. When I finally made out where it was coming, I heard the most annoying voice I had ever heard and was knocked down to the ground.

''Watch out you stupid gaki'' **(guess who lol)**

**!Bam!**

Who ever the person was helped me up.

''Are you blind you gaki!'' the person yelled.

''You can say that'' I answered as I felt him glare at me.

''Look do you know where I can find the street named Nawaka'' I asked

''Stupid gaki'' I heard him mumble.

''Its 3 blocks from here'' the person said grabbing his bike.

''Oh ok'' I said as I ran again.

''Hey you stupid gaki you didn't say thank you, and watch where you are going next time'' the person yelled.

As I ran I felt my hair dripping and cloths soaking wet. As I reached a street I saw a mailbox and stopped.

''Now which house is it'' I thought as I remembered how Sakura talked about her house with Dan.

**Flashback**

_''Sakura describe your house to me'' Dan said smiling_

_''Hmmm... Well my house is not special but its a yellow two floor building, not to big and not to small its just perfect. It has flowers in the outside and if you look closely you can see them moving, it feels warm and has a safe aura'' Sakura said smiling._

_''Wow I want to go there'' Dan yelled excitedly._

_''I'll take you some day I promise'' Sakura said smiling._

**End of Flashback**

''Sakura '' I whispered.

I hope you can forgive me I thought as I looked around for a yellow house with her descriptions. I stopped until I was in front of a house that just felt right. I t felt like a warm place and had a happy aura. I walked up the steps breathless and rang the bell.

**Sakura P.O.V (Minutes earlier)**

''Kaijuu get up'' I heard a voice call.

''Onii-chan let me sleep'' I said.

''Oi you have to eat, get up'' Touya said and with that pushed me of the bed.

''TOUYA'' I yelled as he walked out the room and said.

''Hurry up and come down stairs or else...''

I sighed and walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

''Where's Otou-san?

''Was called up about the operation'' Touya said eating his food.

''Oh'' I simply said and ate.

''Feel better'' Touya asked putting his dish away.

''Yeah'' I said smiling.

''Good cause if a kaijuu like you keeps getting sick your going to get me sick and turn me into a kaijuu too'' Touya said smirking.

''Onii-chan you baka'' I yelled as he grabbed his bike helmet.

''Aren't you going in your car'' I asked.

''Nope, flat tire'' he said as he grabbed his jacket.

''Oh be careful'' I said as he ruffled my hair.

''Hai'' he said and left.

I went back and finished my breakfast and washed the dishes. As I walked to the stairs I noticed Touya forgot his green lunchbox.

''Baka'' I whispered. As I starred at the lunchbox it reminded me of Syaoran, green was always his favorite color.

''Wonder what your doing Syaoran'' I whispered.

''Baka, stop thinking about him, he's probably looking at the rain or something'' I told myself as I heard the bell ring.

''Most be Onii-chan'' I said as I grabbed the lunch bag.

I opened the door and said

''You baka you left your...'' and didn't finish because what I saw made me drop the bag and stare in shock.

A young man with amber eyes with soaked cloths and messing dripping chestnut hair stared down at me with soft eyes. I gulped and whispered

''S...Syaoran''

**_Well here you have it, hope you guys liked it much love to you all:)_**


	19. Sakura secret

**_Hey everyone, I'm still not sure how many chapters I'm going to be putting in this story, but I am going to try to end it before next month! Well here is the next chapter enjoy!_**

**Normal P.O.V**

The rain had seemed to slow down in Sakuras mind as she stared at the figure in front of her with shocked eyes. Syaoran in the other hand was looking at her trying to figure out why he didn't trust her and how much he missed her, he wanted to grab her and kiss her furiously but knew he shouldn't.

''S...Syaoran how did you get here?'' Sakura asked as she looked out to see if there was a car or taxi that had brought him.

''I ran here'' Syaoran just answered as drops fell from his hair.

''You ran here'' Sakura said confused, when she finally noticed he was soaking wet.

''Oh my god, Syaoran gets in here'' Sakura said as she grabbed him in. She grabbed him a towel and gave him some of Touyas old clothing that they fit him perfectly.

''You could have gotten hurt or something'' Sakura said worriedly as they sat on the couch. Syaoran just smiled because he was happy she was worried because of him.

''Sorry I just had to come and ...'' Syaoran said but was cut from Sakura.

''What are you doing here Syaoran'' Sakura asked she looked at her hands.

''I came to say I'm sor...'' but was cut again.

''I don't except it'' Sakura said not shocking Syaoran.

''I don't except your apology Syaoran'' Sakura said as she looked up from her hands and met his eyes.

Syaoran sighs because he knew she was goanna say that.

''I knew you were going to say that'' Syaoran said.

''Then why did you come here, to get wet or Tomoyo just forced you'' Sakura said angrily.

''Well it doesn't hurt to try right'' Syaoran said breaking the gaze.

''I guess not but it doesn't always help either'' Sakura said.

''I'm sorry for what I told you'' Syaoran said

''Are you sorry for what you said or sorry that it took another person to convince you I wasn't a hypocrite'' Sakura spat.

''Both'' Syaoran answered truthfully.

''So what do you expect Syaoron, for me to forgive you and run back to your arms.'' Sakura yelled.

''Cause if you expect that, you have another thing coming'' Sakura said quietly this time.

''Sakura when you asked me to take the operation, I felt that you were ashamed of me or pitted me cause I couldn't see'' Syaoran said looking back to her emerald eyes.

''Well you thought wrong, it didn't hurt you to believe me...and even when I told you how I felt and you just...'' Sakura stopped because she felt tears threating to fall.

''Sakura '' Syaoran whispered.

''Don't'' Sakura yelled.

''You hurt me so much'' Sakura said.

''I'm afraid if I go back with you, I'll get hurt even more'' Sakura said closing her eyes.

''You don't think you hurt me when you asked to take the operation'' Syaoran said.

''No because I was only wanted you to see'' Sakura yelled as she stood up.

''Well your wrong cause you hurt me allot'' Syaoran yelled also getting up.

''Plus you wouldn't even know how it feels not being able to see, to feel pity by everyone around you'' Syaoran yelled.

''You grew up with your family in this warm place while I no... we all the blind kids in the orphanage grew up without families, only behind four plain walls.'' Syaoran said.

''You don't know how it feels'' Syaoran said. Sakura just stayed silent and listened.

''Sorry for wasting your time'' Syaoran said as he walked to the door.

''Stop'' Sakura yelled.

''Your wrong, I know how it feels'' Sakura said.

''You know nothing about me Syaoran, but it's not your fault because I never told you'' Sakura said looking at the floor.

''What are you talking about'' Syaoran asked as he turned and faced her.

''What I'm about to tell you no one knows but my family and Tomoyo and Chao'' Sakura said looking up and meeting his confused eyes.

''What I'm going to tell happened to me when I was five, and that day was the day when everything changed in my life'' Sakura said.

''I still don't understand'' Syaoran said.

''This story of me past, I'm going to tell it because I want you to know me, and know why I want you to take this operation'' Sakura said.

''This story start when I was five, it was raining hard like it is right now and all I wanted was for me and my mother to make a special fest for my Onii-chan and Otou-san, but if I would have known what was goanna happened, I would have never begged my mother to go to the store'' Sakura said as she started her story.

**Flashback (This is what happened to Sakura when she was 5 and the accident that happened)**

_It was a raining day as the Kinomoto family went to young Touyas last soccer game of the year._

_''Okaa-san'' little Sakura yelled._

_''What is it Sakura'' Nadesiko said as they watched Touya run down the field._

_''When is Onii-chan team goanna win'' Sakura asked impatiently._

_''Soon my little cherry blossom''Nadesiko said as she smiled at her daughter._

_''Oh ok'' Sakura said giggling._

_''Sakura'' a little voice called. As Sakura turned she smiled as she saw her cousin and best friend run up to her with her umbrella._

_''Tomoyo'' Sakura yelled as they hugged._

_''Where's your mom'' Sakura asked._

_''She'll be here later, who's winning?'' Tomoyo asked._

_''Oh I think Touya teams'' Sakura said as she looked up to her mother who nodded._

_''Oh I have an idea let's go dance in the rain'' Sakura said excitedly._

_''But Sakura well get wet'' Tomoyo said._

_''That's the point silly'' Sakura said as she grabbed her hand and ran out to the rain._

_''Be careful'' Fuijtaka said as the girls passed him laughing. He went up and watched the game with his wife._

_''She's just like you''Fujitaka whispered as Nadesiko blushed._

_''I know'' she said._

_''Come on Tomoyo live a little'' Sakura yelled as she danced in the rain._

_''There's no way I'm getting wet'' Tomoyo said as she crossed her arms._

_''Fine then you chicken'' Sakura teased. In seconds Tomoyo was out dancing with Sakura and laughing._

_''This is so fun'' Tomoyo yelled as she spun around._

_''Yeah I told you'' Sakura said as she saw Touya running with the ball to make the winning goal._

_''GO TOUYA!'' Sakura yelled as he turned and saw her quickly and smiled._

_''GO TOUYA YOU CAN DO IT'' Sakura and Tomoyo yelled as he made the shot and the crowd went wild._

_Everyone from the crowd came and congratulated the boys for there win._

_''Onii-chan'' Sakura yelled as he spun her around and she giggled._

_''Did you see the kaijuu, I made it'' 12 year old Touya yelled as his parents came towards them._

_''I am no kaijuu you baka'' Sakura yelled as he smiled._

_''Okaa-san, Otou-san I made it'' Touya said as they both hugged him._

_''We are so proud of you'' Nadesiko said._

_''Yes we are''Fujitaka said._

_Sakura than got an idea._

_''Oh Okaa-san can we make food so Touya can eat it with his team.'' Sakura said excitedly._

_''Ummm... i don't know''Nadesiko said._

_''Please'' Sakura said with her puppy eyes._

_''Fine are you ok with it Touya''Nadesiko asked._

_''Sure I'm in the mood for a manly meal'' Touya said smiling._

_''What man, I see a boy'' Sakura said giggling._

_''Sakura'' Touya yelled._

_''Well I'll go with Sakura and you stay with Touya'' Nadesiko told Fuijtaka._

_''Are you sure, I mean its raining hard, I should go'' he said._

_''Don't worry I'll go'' She said smiling._

_''See you at home, and I'm so proud of you''Nadesiko said as she kissed Touya._

_''Hai Okaa-san.'' Touya said as he ruffled Sakura hair and ran to his team._

_''Be careful''Fujitaka said as he kissed his wife._

_''Hai, come Sakura lets go'' Nadesiko said holding her hand._

_''Hai'' Sakura said._

_''Bye Tomoyo tell aunt Sonomi I say hi'' Sakura yelled as she got on the car. As they drove Sakura saw the rain fall hard as they stopped to a stop light._

_''So what do you want to eat? Nadesiko asked Sakura but she was to busy looking at a light that's seemed to get closer and brighter._

_''Okaa-san what is that light'' Sakura pointed as Nadesiko gasped. What seemed to be lights was actually a drunk driver speeding there way._

_''Good kami''Nadesiko said as see tried to take off her seat belt but was stuck._

_''Lights are coming closer'' Sakura said._

_Nadesiko tried to drive but the car wouldn't move._

_'' Okaa-san look'' Sakura said.Nadesiko quickly grabbed Sakura in a quick tight hug and waited for the impact._

_**BAM** _

_The a car spinned and spinned as Sakura screamed and was knocked unconscious as Nadesiko held on to Sakura feeling a large pain pierce in her stomach as the car stopped and left them upside down. Sakura opened her eyes and felt dizzy. She looked around and heard her mother talk._

_''Sakura'' she said softly._

_''Hai Okaa-san'' Sakura said as she trembled and felt tears fall._

_Sakura looked at her once pink dress drenched in red liquid. She started to panic thinking the blood was hers._

_''Okaa-san help me'' Sakura yelled as she looked to her mother._

''_It's alright Sakura your not hurt''Nadesiko said as she reached and grabbed her hand._

_''Don't worry my little cherry blossom, you will see daddy, and Touya soon I promise'' Nadesiko said as she spat blood._

_That when Sakura noticed how her mother looked. Nadesiko was pinned by a car piece and all the blood that was on the mirrors and around them came from her. Sakura noticed her mother kept smiling and tried to ignore the pain._

''Iie, Iie don't leave me OKAA-SAN'' Sakura yelled trying to reach her mother closer.

_''Okaa-san don't leave me'' Sakura yelled as Nadesiko smiled at her daughter. She kissed Sakura small hands and hummed her bed time song. _

_''Sakura'' Nadesiko whispered as she finished her song._

_''I will always be with you, with your brother and father'' Nadesiko said as more blood came from her mouth.'' Tell Touya I'm sorry for not making him his food and that I'm so proud of him, and your father to stay strong for the both of you''Nadesiko said knowing that her end was coming.'' And you my little cherry blossom grow and be as sweet and good to everyone, don't ever change''Nadesiko said as tears came down her eyes._

_''I...I...love you all'' Nadesiko whispered as she closed her eyes and never opened them again._

_Sakura eyes went wide as her mother didn't move. She tried pulled on her arm and even bit her but she wouldn't wake up._

_''OKAA-SAN'' Sakura yelled as she cried harder looking around and saw all the blood, her mother, and the rain. Her sight started to become lighter and lighter until everything became dark and cold. The impact had caused her to hit her head hard it caused one of her nerves to malfunction and lose her sight._

_''Okaa-san'' Sakura whispered as she fainted._

**End of Flashback**

Syaoran was in shocked, he couldn't believe someone like Sakura had gone through so much and now he understood Tomoyo.

''The paramedics came but my mother died long before they came'' Sakura said as she felt tears.

''For five years I had to live with those images since it was the last thing I saw'' Sakura said as tears fell from her eyes.

''After my dad discovered his new formula I regained my sight and had to go through therapy cause the images wouldn't go away'' Sakura said as tears came down her eyes.

Syaoran was still shocked and pitied Sakura for living with those images for half her life.

''It's my fault she died'' Sakura said as she fell to her knees crying like she hadn't since she was five.

Syaoran had never seen anyone like this and looking at the girl he loved made him want to comfort her so that's what he did.

''Sakura I'm so sorry'' Syaoran said as he hugged her.

''It's my fault she died'' Sakura said again.

''No its not, you were just a little girl.'' Syaoran said

''NO it was my fault'' Sakura screamed trying to get away from him.

''SAKURA your mother wouldn't want you to be like this'' Syaoran said looking into her shocked emerald eyes.

''I know, but it feels like it is my fault'' Sakura whispered.

''God I miss her so much Syaoran'' Sakura said as she hugged him tightly and cried.

''Let it all out Sakura, I'll be your shoulder'' Syaoran said as Sakura cried like she was that five year old in the hospital bed again. Now Syaoran knew why she helped the blind and why she wanted him to see. He now understood her well and her life but wished he didn't because it hurt seeing her like this.

**_Hey everyone, well here is the chapter and now u all know about Sakura accident ''sniff sniff'' Well till next time! Much love to you all!_**


	20. Make Up

**_Soup everybody! Well here is the next chapter, hope u enjoy_**

**Normal P.O.V**

As Sakura cried on Syaoran he felt bad and wished she hadn't gone through so much in her life. What shocked him the most was how a good person she was, he would have thought that she would have hated everyone and been cruel to all but she wasn't like that, she was different than anyone he had ever met and he thought that must of been the reason why he fell for her.

''You see Syaoran, I do understand you and much more'' Sakura said as she rest her head on his collarbone.

''I know and I'm really sorry'' Syaoran says as Sakura pushes him away.

''I don't want your pity Syaoran'' Sakura yelled.

''I'm not giving you pity Sakura, I'm saying I'm sorry for you lose'' Syaoran said as he brings her back to the hug.

''I just want you to be happy'' Sakura tells him.

''I know now, and I'm sorry for not knowing earlier'' Syaoran says as he pulls away and looks puffy red eyes but yet looked beautiful.

''I'm sorry for hurting you'' Syaoran tells her as she looks sadly at the floor.

''I know you are'' Sakura whispers.

''Since I hurt you bad I will do for you something that will make you happy'' Syaoran said. He sighs and says

''I'll take the operation'' Shocking Sakura and making her look up to his amber eyes knowing he meant every word.

''Syaoran'' Sakura whispers as he smiles.

''You don't have to do it for me Syaoran, if you don't want to then you don't have to'' Sakura tells him smiling.

''Sakura'' Syaoran whispers.

''You aren't the only one that has been through allot'' Syaoran said as he looks at her.

''I don't understand'' Sakura said, she always thought he was born and just given to the orphanage. Syaoran chuckles and stares at her now confused eyes.

''It's funny how I was the one with the confused face and now its you'' Syaoran said smiling.

''Sakura when I was two my father died of a disease from the heart'' Syaoran tells her as Sakura gasps.

''OMG, Syaoran I'm so sorry'' Sakura tells him.

''Don't be yet it only gets better, you see I was the only boy and last child my mother had so when my father died a year later she send me away and told the man who brought me here that she never wanted to see me again because I was blind.'' Syaoran said as his eyes turned dark.

Sakura was shocked and angry. How could your mother send you away because of a disability? How cruel could a mother be? Sakura asked herself. '' No wonder he hated everyone'' Sakura thought as she stared at him with sad eyes.

''I'm sorry'' Sakura said.

''Don't be, I'm glad they left me'' Syaoran said but Sakura looked up to his eyes she knew he didn't mean it.

''I mean they were a false family, I would have ended up hating them anyways'' Syaoran said.

''The reason why I didn't want to take the operation was because of what I thought about you and because I felt that if the operation worked and I was able to see I would be what my mother thought was worthy enough for her family, and I wanted to be worthy enough as me not at her expectations.''

''Syaoran, I'm sorry I didn't know'' Sakura said but was cut of by Syaoron.

''Don't be, if I never came here I would have never met the most amazing person '' Syaoron said.

''You'' Syaoran said blushing as Sakura blushed as well.

''But Syaoran if you don't want to take the operation it fine, I know your reason now'' Sakura said as Syaoran walked towards her and grabbed her hand.

''Sakura before you came, everything was a blur but since you came it's all been clear. You are as warm as the sun and the light you have is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. So now I ask myself if you are the most beautiful light I have seen than I wonder how the real sun light must look like'' Syaoran said smiling as Sakura blushed and stayed silent.

''Sakura if you promise to stay with me through out this whole thing than I will take the operation'' Syaoran said.

''Syaoran I was never planning on leaving you'' Sakura said giggling

''So promise?'' Syaoran asks.

''Yes I promise'' Sakura answers as he hugs her.

''I love you Sakura'' Syaoron whispers shocking Sakura as she pulls back to meet his eyes. She looks deeply in them to see if he held any regret but finds nothing but love.

''I really do'' Syaoron answers ready her mind making Sakura laugh.

''What so funny?'' Syaoron asks confused.

''This'' Sakura answered laughing.

''This'' Syaoron repeated confused,

''I was suppose to be mad at you and then this all happens'' Sakura said smiling.

''So you don't'' Syaoran tells her as she stops smiling and gets confused.

''Its fine'' Syaoran tells her as he walks toward the door but is pinned against the wall to fast.

''You must be the biggest baka I have ever met'' Sakura tells him while he stares at her confused and she giggles.

''I promised myself that I was going to tell the man I loved about my past'' Sakura tells him smiling.

''So do you or don't you'' Syaoron asks still clueless.

''Kami help you'' Sakura said as she pushed herself on to Syaoran and kissed him furiously. Syaoron was shocked but reacted fast and grabbed her waist. They both knew they missed each other like crazy and as soon as there lips met that just proved it. There passion for each other was as strong as ever and they both explored there mouths trying to remember every inch of it. Sakura was the one who broke the kiss.

''Does that answer you question'' Sakura asked giggling as she rested her forehead on his.

''Yeah'' Syaoran said as he stared at her emerald eyes.

''Syaoran'' Sakura whispered.

''Yeah'' Syaoran asked.

''Thank you for helping me and trusting me with your secret'' Sakura said.

''Its fine, thank you for your love and for trusting me with your secret'' Syaoran said as he kissed her softly. And like always Sakura broke it.

''You know, your really killing a moment here'' Syaoran said making Sakura laugh.

''Come on lets go to the living room.'' Sakura said as she pulled him towards the couch.

''Let me call my dad'' Sakura said as she grabbed the phone.

''Why?'' Syaoran asked.

''Because he's going to come early today just to meet his patient'' Sakura said smiling as he got what she said.

''Oh'' Syaoron said as Sakura hung up.

''Are you sure about this'' Sakura asked as he picked up the phone and handed it to her.

''Positive call your dad'' Syaoran said smiling.

''Hai'' Sakura said she smiled and dialed.

''Otou-san it's me '' Sakura said.

''Yes everything is fine'' Sakura said

''I called to tell you your patient is here'' Sakura said as she looked at Syaoran.

''Yeah the one I was talking about'' Sakura said as Syaoran rose his eye brow.

''Ok cool see you till then Ja'' Sakura said turned and she hung up. Sakura felt hands go around her waist.

''So you talk about me'' Syaoron asked.

''Off course I talk about my boyfriend'' Sakura said giggling.

''So does this mean were back together'' Syaoran asked.

''Only if you want'' Sakura said.

''Nothing would make me happier'' Syaoran said as he kissed Sakura and caused her to lose her balance so fell on the couch.

''You're as light as a feather'' Syaoran said making her blush.

''Oh shut it'' Sakura said as she kissed him furiously and gladly returned twice as strong.

**Tomoyo and Eriol**

''Think he made it'' Eriol asked Tomoyo as she watched Chan and Dan play.

''Yeah I think he did'' Tomoyo answered smiling.

''I hope they can work things out'' Tomoyo said as Eriol grabbed her hand.

''Hopefully'' Eriol said as he kissed her softly causing her moan.

''Sheesh, don't want the kids to hear'' Eriol teased as Tomoyo blushed.

''When is Sakura coming back'' Dan asked sadly.

''Most likely tomorrow ok'' Tomoyo said.

''Ok '' Dan said as he kept playing with Chan.

''Hopefully'' Tomoyo whispered.

**_Well here you have it! Hope you liked it much love to you all:)_**


	21. Meeting Fujitaka

_**Hey everyone, well here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy.**_

**Normal P.O.V**

The rain had started to slow down and land peacefully on the floor. As the rain fell Syaoran and Sakura slept peacefully in each others arms forgetting about everything, all that mattered was their moment alone. Sakuras nightmares she had been having had vanished and dreamed about a handsome ambered eyed man who at that very moment stared down at the angel in his arms.

''The operation'' Syaoran thought as he looked up to the ceiling.

''I wonder if it will work'' Syaoran thought as Sakura eyes opened and saw Syaoran looking up at the ceiling lost in his thoughts.

''Syaoran'' Sakura whispered knocking him out of his thoughts.

''Yeah'' Syaoran said as he looked at her face.

''How long have you been awake'' Sakura said as she yawed.

''Awhile'' Syaoran said as he looked at her sleeping face.

''Is something wrong'' Sakura asks surprising him.

''Why would you think that'' Syaoran asks her.

''Oh it's because you looked like you thinking about something'' Sakura said.

''Just can't believe I'm actually going to take the operation'' Syaoran tells her.

''Don't worry everything will go fine'' Sakura said as she snuggled in his warm chest.

''As long as you're with me I think so too'' Syaoran said.

''Yeah'' Sakura whispered.

''So what time is your dad coming'' Syaoran asked

''He said around 5'' Sakura said as she closed her eyes.

''What time is it'' Syaoran asked making Sakura look up to the clock.

''HOEEEEEEE'' Sakura yelled as she got of Syaoran and ran to the kitchen to start dinner and tea. Syaoran just started laughing.

''Syaoran it's not funny'' Sakura yelled as she started cooking fast.

''What time is it anyways'' Syaoran asked.

''It's passed 5'' Sakura said.

''Oh shit'' Syaoran whispers as he hears the door click and open. He quickly stands up.

**Syaoran P.O.V**

As I waited I saw a man who looked to be 30s walk in the room and stop. He was taller than me and had brown well combed hair, it seemed that he had light brown eyes that seemed to shine like Eriols so it made it clear that he also wore glasses, he also had Sakuras tan color skin. But what caught my attention was his aura. It was strong and kind and warm. It seemed familiar like he had felt it before, that's when it hit him, _His father_ had that same aura, that's when he knew he could trust this man.

**Normal P.O.V**

''Otou-san'' Sakura yelled as she ran to her father and hugged him.

''Syaoran I want you to meet my father Fuijtaka'' Sakura said. Syaoran was still looking at Fuijtaka so didn't notice when Sakura called him.

''Syaoran'' Sakura said a little worried, but after she called him again he was knocked out of his gaze.

''Oh sorry, I'm Syaoran nice to meet you'' Syaoran said as he shook his hand.

''Yes it is very nice to meet you, my name is Fuijtaka'' Fuijtaka said as well.

''Otou-san dinner is almost ready'' Sakura said smiling.

''Hai Sakura'' Fuijtaka said as they sat on the couches

''So Syaoran, Sakura tells me you are interested in the operation''Fujitaka said

''Hai, I am'' Syaoran answers.

''Well why?'' Fuijtaka asks.

''Well you see...'' Syaoran said trying to find the right words.

''Yes'' Fuijtaka asks interested in his answer.

''Well you see I want to see the sun light'' Syaoran said thinking he sounded stupid.

''I see, and what made you want to see this sun light'' Fuijtaka asked as he looked at Sakura who seemed to be blushing.

''Um... your daughter'' Syaoran answered truthfully.

''I see'' Fuijtaka said smiling.

''Sakura can you bring us some tea'' Fuijtaka asked smiling as Sakura smiled.

''Hai'' Sakura said as she left the room quickly.

''Syaoran, are you doing this for my daughter or for yourself'' Fujitaka asked.

''For myself sir, you can say it curiosity.'' Syaoran said

''I see'' Fuijtaka said.

''So Syaoran tell me about your self'' Fuijtaka asked.

''Well I'm 17, and been an orphanage since I was three'' Syaoran answered.

''I'm sorry about...''Fuijtaka said but was cut by Syaoran

''Don't be sir, my family left me because they thought I was worthless'' Syaoran said like if it didn't bother him but it did.

''I have learned to forget about my past and focus on my future'' Syaoran said as he turned to the kitchen and heard Sakura hum a song and smiled.

''And I think you can help me with my future if you let me take this operation'' Syaoran said seriously as he turned to Fuijtaka. Fuijtaka had never met a boy so straight forward like Syaoran, most boys who wanted something would beg or ask for him to tell them to do things for him, but Syaoran was so forward and had eyes of determination and Fuijtaka liked that.

''You know what Syaoran, I think this operation may be just for you'' Fuijtaka said smiling.

''Thank you sir'' Syaoran said.

''Call me Mr. .Fuijtaka'' Fuijtaka said as Sakura came in the room with the tea.

''So you guys talked already'' Sakura said as she sat next to Syaoran and was noticed by Fuijtaka who just smiled.

''Yes we did and I must thank you once more again Sakura'' Fuijtaka said drinking some of his tea and confusing both Sakura and Syaoran.

''Why are you thankful Otou-san'' Sakura asked.

''Because you brought me a person who is great for the operation'' Fuijtaka said smiling.

''Really '' Sakura asked in shock.

''Hai'' Fuijtaka said as he nodded.

''Yeah''!!!! Sakura screamed as she jumped to her father and gave him a big hug.

''Thank you so much Otou-san'' Sakura whispered. Syaoran was still shocked, he couldn't believe he was really going to have the operation.

''Did you hear him Syaoran'' Sakura squealed.

''Your him, your the person who is going to take the the operation'' Sakura yelled as she hugged him.

''Yeah i'm glad'' Syaoran said threw out his shock.

''Now we only have to talk to Syaoran about the whole process of the operation'' Fujitaka said getting Sakura and Syaoran attention.

As they calmed down Fujitaka explained about the operation.

''Now Syaoran, since this operation has never been done before there are some after affects that may occur or chances of things that may happen if it fails'' Fujitaka said seriously.

''What are those after affects Otou-san'' Sakura asked.

''Well he maybe getting fevers, headache, and his eyes maybe weak against the sun light'' Fuijtaka said shocking the both of them.

Sakura gulped and asked the question that both Syaoran and her had been wondering about.

''And what if it fails'' Sakura asked.

''If the operation fails, there a great possibility Syaoran may lose his little sight he has'' Fuijtaka said shocking them both.

''S...Sakura you told him...'' Syaoran asked but was cut by Fuijtaka.

''No she didn't'' Fuijtaka answered.

''Then how did you find out'' Sakura asked shocked.

''Well since I came in this room I noticed how Syaoran looked at me'' Fuijtaka said.

''And well since I am a doctor and study about the eye I know when a person can see or not'' Fuijtaka answered chuckling.

''Oi Sakura your dad's really smart'' Syaoran whispered to Sakura.

''Hai'' Sakura said still shocked at her father discovering. Fuijtaka stopped laughing and turned serious again.

''Well now that you know about the consequences, what do you say Syaoran'' Fuijtaka asked. Sakura looked at Syaoran and knew he was deciding.

''Syaoran you don't have...'' Sakura said but was cut by Syaoran.

''I except your offer Mr. Fuijtaka'' Syaoran said shocking both Sakura and Fuijtaka.

''I will take this chance for myself and my future'' Syaoran said seriously as Fuijtaka smiled and shook his hand.

''Your one hell of a boy Syaoran, I will do everything in my power to help you see again.'' Fuijtaka said smiling

''Hai'' Syaoran answered.

''Are you sure about this Syaoran'' Sakura asked not liking what could happen.

''Hai, I'm sure just remember if your with me all the way I'll be fine'' Syaoran said smiling causing Sakura to smile and hug him.

''Now I just have one question Mr. Fuijtaka'' Syaoran said as he pulled away from the hug and looked eye to eye with Fuijtaka.

''Nani'' Fuijtaka asked.

''Who donated the money for this operation, I've been wondering for a while already'' Syaoran asked.

''Oh that, a nice young lady did, she seemed very interested in helping the blind so she donated'' Fuijtaka said.

''Don't worry you will meet her since she is planning to meet the patient who she donated her money to'' Fuijtaka said.

''Oh'' Syaoran said.

''Well since were done with this conversation can we please eat dinner now'' Sakura asked making them laugh.

**BAM**

The door busted open and a very pissed off Touya came in the house slamming the door.

''Hoe, what happened to you'' Sakura asked as he walked in.

''Well first off some stupid gaki knocked me off my bike, I was late to work so the boss cut my check , my bike tires popped so I had to walk here, and I'm soaking wet.'' Touya yelled as he noticed a smirking Syaoran.

''YOU'' Touya yelled.

''Do you know each other'' Sakura asked as Touya shot clod glares to Syaoran who smirked in return.

''Yes this was the gaki who...'' But was cut by Syaoran.

''Let's go eat already'' Syaoran said as three of them entered the kitchen leaving a confused and angry Touya who followed with a frown.

''I have a feeling it going to be sunny tomorrow'' Sakura whispered to Syaoran.

''Yeah me too'' Syaoran said smiling and turned to Touya who was red with anger making Sakura and Syaoran laugh.

_**Well this is the chapter! Hope you all liked much love to you all :)**_


	22. Sunny day or Not

**_Hey everybody! Well here is the next chapter. :) hope you all enjoy_**

**Normal P.O.V**

The dinner that Syaoran had with the Kinomoto family went well until Touya found out Syaoran was going to be the patient Sakura had been suggesting the whole the time. But after Fuijtaka screamed at Touya for his disrespectful attitude everything went as smooth as a sailing boat. Sakura called Tomoyo to pick Syaoran up after dinner so had a few minutes together before she came.

''I'm happy you're doing this'' Sakura told Syaoron as they sat outside waiting for Syaoran ride to come.

''Yeah me too'' Syaoron said as he grabbed her hand.

''It seems like its not going to rain tomorrow'' Sakura said as she looked at the rain fall slower and slower until you could burly see it.

''Yeah'' Syaoran whispered as he looked at Sakura face. Sakura noticed and blushed as he smiled at her shyness.

''Sakura do you know what's the first thing I want to see if the operation works'' Syaoran asked Sakura as she nodded no.

''You'' Syaoran whispered as tilted his head and kissed her. Sakura was blushing madly but brought her arms to his neck and kissed him softly as he did to her. The rain had stopped as the couple kissed time away, Syaoran was fighting his own stupid teenage hormones as he broke the kiss and smiled at Sakura. There foreheads together as they caught there breaths.

''I think were getting this whole kissing thing'' Syaoran said making Sakura giggle.

''You're my first'' Sakura whispered

''And your mine'' Syaoran said as they both leaned in for another kiss but stopped because of a car horn.

''Oi Syaoron lets go'' Eriol yelled from Tomoyo car.

''Kawaii'' Tomoyo squealed as she recorded.

''Damn them'' Syaoran whispered as Sakura giggled and they walked towards the car.

''Hohohoho'' Tomoyo laughed.

''Bad boy Syaoran'' Eriol teased.

''Damn you both'' Syaoran yelled as they laughed.

''Well we should go before you get in trouble with Vivian'' Eriol told Syaoran.

''Fine but I have to do one thing'' Syaoran said grabbing Sakura and kissing her.

''Kawaii'' Tomoyo squealed as she recorded.

''Whoa'' Sakura said as in a daze as they broke the kiss.

''See ya tomorrow'' Syaoran said as he got in the car.

''Tomoyo pick me up tomorrow ok'' Sakura said still in a daze.

''Ok Sakura'' Tomoyo said as they she got on the car.

''Bye'' Sakura said as they drove off and she walked inside the house.

''Sakura what's going on with you and that gaki'' Touya yelled as she went in the house.

''Nothing you baka'' Sakura said.

''Good night Otou-san and Onii-chan'' Sakura said as she kissed her father and Touya.

''Good night Sakura'' Fuijtaka said as Sakura went up stairs.

''SAKURA ANSWER ME''Touya yelled as she turned and said

''God he's my boyfriend'' Sakura yelled as she ran up stairs laughing.

Touya was shocked and yelled

''Very funny kaijuu'' Touya yelled.

_''Sakura and a boyfriend hahahaha'_' Touya thought as he went to his room.

**Sakuras Room**

As Sakura got ready for bed she thought about everything that had happened today. She thought about her confession to Syaoran about her past, the operation, their make up. Everything was going great, and hopefully it would all keep going that way. As Sakura walked to her little table she noticed a letter with her name, thinking that Touya brought it up she opened it and read it.

My Dear Cherry Blossom,

I am very disappointed in you. I thought I made it clear you were mine and only mine. I will not share you with some blind boy, but since you have seemed to have ignored my love for you, I'm afraid I must punish you where it hurts the most. Well this is all for now, please don't be angry but you have caused this.

Your lover and admirer

_''Is this some kind of joke'' _Sakura though as she placed the letter on her bag and went to sleep.

**The Next Day (Sakura P.O.V)**

I felt the sun come threw my window and hit my eyes as my father knocked on the door.

''Sakura'' Fuijtaka said as he knocked on my door.

''Hai'' I said as I sat and rubbed my eyes.

''Tomoyo said she'll be here in a few minutes, it's a very sunny so don't wear cloths for the winter or rain'' Fuijtaka said chuckling as he went down stairs.

''Hoe'' I yelled as I ran in the shower.

As I took a shower I kept thinking about the letter. What did it mean? And who send it? What got me thinking was how it even came in my room. I felt a shiver go down my body as I thought about.

I got out fast and dressed quickly into some tight shorts and a green top. I let my hair down and ran down stairs.

''Good morning'' I said.

''Morning Sakura'' Fuijtaka said as he gave her, her food.

Grabbing the plate I quickly ate it.

''Slow down kaijuu'' Touya said smirking.

''Oh shut it'' I said as I grabbed my bag.

''Sakura I will stop at the orphanage later to tell them about Syaoran'' Fuijtaka said making Touya frown and me squeal.

''Hai'' I said as I heard Tomoyo's car honk.

''Bye'' I yelled as I gave them hugs and ran out.

''Sakura what took you so long'' Tomoyo asked me. She wore a red skirt and white blouse with her hair also down.

''Sorry woke up late'' I said giggling.

''Tell me something new'' Tomoyo said sighing.

''So are you and Syaoran ok now'' Tomoyo asked as I blushed.

''Hai'' I answered.

''Ok now spill'' Tomoyo said as she grabbed my hand.

As I told her everything that happened she was shocked.

''You told him'' Tomoyo said in disbelieve.

''Hai'' I said causing her to squeal.

''You know what this mean right'' She told me as I looked at her weird.

''YOU LOVE HIM'' She screamed making me blush.

''Shut it Tomo''i said as she quiet down but squealed again.

''You'll never change Tomo'' I laughed as she kept squealing.

''Come on were here'' Tomoyo said as pulled me out the car.

As we walked in we noticed allot of nurses running around shouting orders.

''What are you kids doing here'' A nurse said to us.

''Where the volunteers'' Tomoyo answered her.

''Well work for you kids has been canceled today'' She said.

''Whats happening'' I asked her.

''I don't have time for this'' She said walking away, but I pulled her hand tightly and brought her back.

''I asked what's going on here'' I said harshly.

''A kid ate food that was food poised.'' She answered.

''Whos the kid'' I asked scared it could be Syaoran.

''Some 6 year old, kid his name is _Dan'' _She told us as I dropped my hand in shock.

_''His name is Dan''_ the lady's words kept echoing in my head as I heard Tomoyo gasp.

''Dan'' I whispered as I ran toward his room ignoring the nurse's calls.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura felt her world crumble as she ran toward Dan's room.

''No it can't be him'' Sakura whispered as she reached his room.

Sakura saw doctors putting needles in him and tried to go in but was pulled back.

''GET AWAY FROM HIM, HE'S FINE'' Sakura yelled at them.

''Get her out of here'' the doctor yelled.

''NO'' Sakura yelled as tears fell from her eyes.

''Please miss, were trying to save his life'' A male doctor told her.

''LET ME GO'' Sakura yelled and he was quickly off her. As she looked up she met worried amber eyes.

''Don't touch her again or you'll deal with me'' Syaoran yelled as the doctor rubbed his jaw.

''Sakura'' Syaoran whispered as Sakura jumped in his arms and cried.

''Dan is sick'' Sakura sobbed.

''Its going to be fine right doctor'' Syaoran said shooting him a glare to say yes.

''H...Hai'' The doctor said as he went back in the room.

''Wait'' Sakura said making the doctor stop and turn.

''Why is he here and not in the hospital'' Sakura asked.

''Because the owner of this place requested it that way'' The doctor said stepping in the room and leaving a pissed of Sakura.

''That Bitch'' Sakura whispered as she got up and ran toward Vivian's office with Syaoran following her.

**Vivian's Office**

''Ooh Joe'' Vivian moaned as Joe sucked on her neck.

Vivian shirt was unbuttoned as Joe ran his hand over her body and kissed her neck.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

''Shit'' Vivian cussed as she got off him and buttoned her shirt.

''Don't answer the door'' Joe said as he put on his shirt.

''I have to, there are doctors here'' Vivian said as she fixed her hair.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

''I'm going'' Vivian yelled as she put on a fake smile expecting to meet a doctor but met a fist instead.

**BAM**

Vivian fell back as her nose began to bleed.

''You stupid bitch'' Sakura yelled as she jumped on her pulling her hair.

''AHHH JOE GET HER OFF ME'' Vivian yelled trying to fight back but was to weak.

''Sakura'' Syaoran yelled as he forcefully took her off.

''Why is he here and not in the hospital you fucking bitch'' Sakura yelled trying to get out of Syaoran grasp.

Unknown to them Tomoyo was there video taping the whole thing.

''Get out, I could have you arrested for what you just did'' Vivian yelled standing.

''Do it then, call the police and they'll find out what your doing'' Sakura yelled still in Syaoran grasp.

''GET OUT'' Vivian yelled mad and shocked about what Sakura had said.

''He's just a child, he should be in the hospital not here'' Sakura said as she started to cry.

''We don't have money for the hospital service so this is all we could do'' Vivian yelled whipping her blood that wouldn't stop bleeding.

''Because you waste it on yourself'' Sakura yelled.

''But mark my words, if anything happens to him you will be dealing with me'' Sakura yelled running out and shocking them all with what she had said. Syaoran noticed that Joe had been staring at her with lustful eyes and said

''Stay away from Sakura or I'll kill you'' Syaoran said to Joe as he walked out the room and followed Sakura. Before Tomoyo left from her hiding spot and went to Eriol she heard and recorded what Vivian and Joe said.

''She got you good'' Joe said as he cleaned her.

''Forget about this, but if that little bitch tells anyone about the money there's a chance well go to jail'' Vivian said shocking Tomoyo as she left quickly.

**With Syaoran and Sakura.**

Sakura ran quickly as tears ran down her eyes to Dan's room but was stopped and stopped by Syaoran and crushed to his chest as she cried there.

''Please tell me he's going to be fine'' Sakura asked him.

''He's going to be fine'' Syaoran whispered to her as a doctor came out.

''Are you workers here'' the doctor asked them

''Yes'' Sakura lied.

''How is he'' Sakura asked.

''Well right now we got the poison out of him so he is stabled' the doctor said.

''Thank god'' Sakura said.

''But he won't wake up'' the doctor said getting there attention.

''What do you mean'' Syaoran asked.

''He's in a coma'' the doctor answered shocking them both.

**_Hey everyone! Well here is the next chapter hope you liked!_**

**_much love to you all_**


	23. Missing Dan

**_Hey everyone! Well here's another chapter:) Well hope u all like and well here we go._**

**Normal P.O.V**

Two days had passed since the doctors told both Sakura and Syaoran that Dan was in a coma. Dan had made no move to improving and was hurting Sakuras heart as the days passed. Everyone was sad because of Dan there was Ping, Chan, Tomoyo and Eriol, Chao and Stacy, but the ones that were hurting the most was Syaoran and Sakura. Fuijtaka had told Sakura he had talked to Vivian about Syaoran operation and she gladly said yes. But Sakura only kept thinking about Dan and how she wanted to see his beautiful amber eyes again. Because of the threat Sakura had given Vivian, Vivian quickly hired a nurse to care for Dan at night and give him his medicine. As for Sakura all she did was watch Dan during the day and hoped he would wake up.

**Sakura P.O.V**

''Please wake up'' I whispered to Dan as I held his hand.

''Please'' I whispered as tears came down my cheeks.

Just looking at his pale face made me cry. Who would do this to a child, he did nothing to no one and just watching him here and not moving made me want to die. I remembered what the doctors told us when we found out, and that's when I knew it was my fault he was here.

**Normal P.O.V** **Flashback (Two days ago) **

_''Well right now we got the poison out of his so he is stabled'' the doctors said_

_''Thank god'' Sakura said._

_''But he won't wake up'' the doctor said getting their attention._

_''What do you mean'' Syaoron asked._

_''He's in a coma'' the doctor said shocking them both._

_''The poison really affected his body...'' but he stopped as he saw Sakura fall to the ground crying._

_''Sakura it's going to be alright'' Syaoran said trying to comfort her but all she did was cry._

''_It's my fault'' Sakura thought as more tears fell._

_''I'm sorry'' the doctor said._

_''Your sorry look at her'' Syaoran yelled as he stood up and walked to the doctor scaring him._

_''W...We did are best...''the doctor said as he was cut off by a fist._

_''You'll wish you did your best when I'm done with you'' Syaoron yelled as he jumped on him and started fighting._

_''SAKURA' Tomoyo yelled as Eriol and her ran up to them._

_''T...Tomoyo'' Sakura cried as Tomoyo hugged her._

_''Eriol do something about Syaoran before he gets arrested or something'' Tomoyo yelled as Eriol nodded and tried to get Syaoran._

_''Sakura what's going on'' Tomoyo asked trying to help Sakura._

_''D...Dan is...i...in...a..co..coma'' Sakura said as she cried harder._

''_It's going to be alright Sakura'' Tomoyo said as tears came down her face and she held her tightly._

_''Syaoran get off him'' Eriol yelled trying to get Syaoran off the doctor but was only pushed to the wall._

_''Stay out of this Eriol'' Syaoran yelled as he punched the doctor over and over again making him bleed._

_''LOOK AT SAKURA, YOUR NOT MAKING THIS EASYER FOR HER'' Eriol yelled making Syaoran stop and look at Sakura. He dropped the poor doctor and walked to her._

_''I'm sorry'' Syaoran whispered as he took Sakura in her arms and hugged her tightly._

_''I'm sorry'' Syaoran said as Sakura cried harder._

**Sakura P.O.V (End of Flashback)**

''I'm sorry'' I whispered.

I knew it was my entire fault. The letter had some thing to do with this and I thought it was some kind of joke. I stared at Dan, at his pale and cold face. I felt the tears fall as I close my eyes and felt someone grab my shoulder. I opened my eyes quickly and turn and meet sad amber eyes.

''Syaoran'' I whisper as I give him a small smile.

''Any improvements'' he asks as he grabbed a chair next to me.

''No'' I whisper as he grabbed my hand.

''He's going to be alright Sakura'' Syaoran tells me as I nod slowly.

''He looks so helpless''Sakura whispers as tears fall from her eyes.

''Stop giving up on him god damit'' Syaoran said yelled.

''I'm not it's just...'' I said but was cut by Syaoran.

''Good, he's a strong boy, he'll make it'' Syaoran said staring at Dan.

''He needs our support and he'll be fine'' Syaoran said smiling as he looked at Sakura.

''Thank you'' Sakura said as she smiled.

''Its ok that's why I'm here'' Syaoran said.

I took a deep breath and said.

''Syaoron I need to tell you something''

''What'' he said.

''I have been receiving letters, they have been from a secret admirer and I think the person who send it did this'' I said

''Why didn't you tell me'' Syaoran said as he let go of my arm and stood up.

''I was scared and didn't want anyone to worry'' I said as I stood up quickly.

''I'm sorry'' I said

''Your sorry, Sakura this could have all been avoided if you would have said something.''Syaoran said.

''I know but I thought it was some kind of joke but it wasn't'' I said as I started to cry.

''Please don't leave me'' I said expecting him to walk out like he would have done.

''I'm not leaving but we must tell everybody ok'' Syaoran said hugging her.

''I'm sorry, this is my entire fault'' I said as I cried harder.

''It's going to be alright ok'' Syaoran said as he held her tighter.

''Ok'' I whispered as he held me tighter.

**Chao P.O.V**

''Ping please eat something'' I said to her but she refused.

''No'' Ping said as she lay on her bed.

''You're going to get sick sweetie'' Stacy told her.

''I want to play with Dan'' Ping said as she started to cry.

''Dan can't play with you right now'' I said making her cry harder.

''Is he going to be alright'' Ping said as Stacy hugged her.

''Off course he is'' Stacy said sadly whipping Ping tears.

''Thank you Stacy'' Ping said as she hugged her.

''Do you think he's strong'' I asked her.

''Yes'' Ping whispered.

''Then the gaki should wake up in a week or so ok''I said making her smile brightly.

''Now eat or your not going to play with him when he wakes up'' I said as she grabbed the plate and ate it down.

I really hope the kid gets better because I hate seeing the people I care about sad, and that kid doesn't deserve it.

''I hope he gets better'' Stacy said as we watched Ping eat.

''I hope so too'' I said hugging her.

**Tomoyo P.O.V**

''Chan want to play with the cars'' I said trying to sound happy.

''No, me only play with Dan'' Chan said as he sat there sad.

''But let's play for a well I know you love pla...'' but I was cut by his yell.

''NO...NO...NO...NO...ME ONLY PLAY WITH DAN'' Chan screamed as tears came from his eyes.

''Chan'' I whispered.

''Moyo'' He said as he ran and hugged me.

''He's going to be alright ok'' I said smiling and whipped his tears

''Hai, I miss him'' he said as he smiled sadly.

''I know are you hungry'' I asked trying to change the subject.

''Yeah lets go eat'' Chan said happily.

''Wheres Eriol'' he asked.

''Right here'' Eriol said as he walked in the room.

''Eriol'' I whispered.

''Moyo'' he whispered smiling sadly.

''How is Dan doing'' Chan asked quickly.

''He's doing well'' Eriol said sadly as Tomoyo eyes saddened.

''Really'' Chan said with a smile.

''Really, now let go eat ok'' Eriol said sadly.

''Hai'' Chan said as he stood up.

''Well talk later'' Eriol whispered as we went to the lunch room.

**Normal P.O.V**

''So what are we going to do when he wakes up'' Sakura asked as she held Dan hand.

''Well we could take him to your house'' Syaoran suggested.

''Yeah I think he's going to like that'' Sakura said smiling.

''You hear that Dan, wake up soon if you want to come to my house'' Sakura whispered as she felt Dan move his hand and gasped.

''Syaoran did you see that'' Sakura said happily.

''Hai, blurry but I saw it'' Syaoran said smiling.

''He's going to be fine'' Sakura said smiling as they looked at Dan and could have sworn to see a smile in his face.

**_Hey everybody well here's the next chapter hope you all enjoyed._**

**_much love to you all_**


	24. The Pendent

**_Hey everyone! Well here's the next chapter hope u all enjoy!_**

**Normal P.O.V**

Since Dan had gone on the coma, Sakura had been waking up earlier so she could be with him all the time and he wouldn't be lonely. It was a bright morning and Sakura woke up early and got ready. She wore a pink top with her hair down and black jeans with her shoes. Sakura was down stairs making breakfast as Touya came in the kitchen and looked at her weird.

''Good morning Touya'' Sakura said as she finished cooking. Touya just went up to her and felt her forehead.

''Well you're not sick today'' Touya said as she looked at him confused.

''What are you talking about'' Sakura said placing their plates on the table.

''Well it's been three days since you wake up early and cooking'' Touya said crossing his arms.

''Does this have to do with that gaki'' Touya said seriously.

''This has nothing to do with Syaoran you baka'' Sakura said sighing

''It's about Dan'' Sakura said.

''Is that little gaki doing better'' Touya asked as he sat down.

''Yeah he's going to be fine, at least that's what I believe'' Sakura said making Touya smile slightly.

''Well good'' Touya said as Fuijtaka walked in smiling.

''Good morning''Fujitake said.

''Good morning Otou-san'' both Sakura and Touya said as he sat down and they began to eat.

''Sakura I wanted you to know that the lady that donated the money will come and stay here n the house''Fujitake said.

''NANI'' Touya yelled.

''You heard me ''Fujitaka said eyeing Touya behavior.

''When is she coming'' Sakura asked interested.

''What do you mean when she's coming? I don't want some stupid rich brat in our house'' Touya yelled.

''TOUYA THATS ENOUGH '' Fujitake yelled dropping his fork.

''This kind lady has donated money to help the blind when she could easily go wasted on jewels or something, when she comes here you will give her respect ''Fujitake said firmly.

''Hai'' Touya said getting up as he grabbed his stuff.

''Onii-chan aren't you going to finish eating'' Sakura asked sadly.

''I lost my appetite'' Touya said as he hugged her and left without saying anything to his father.

''What am I going to do with your brother'' Fuijtaka said shaking his head.

''Why does Onii-chan dislike rich people so much'' Sakura asked looking at her food.

''You know why Sakura ''Fujitaka said sadly.

''But can't he just except not all rich people are arrogant, I mean look at Tomoyo and aunt Sonomi'' Sakura said as her eyes started to get watery.

''Sakura, back then we really needed the money but they said no, some things are just hard to forget ''Fujitaka said sadly.

''Hai, but he can at least know that not all people are arrogant'' Sakura said whipping her tears.

''Hai ''Fujitaka said.

''So when is she coming'' Sakura said cheerfully again.

''She said she would call ''Fujitaka said finishing he's breakfast.

''Oh, ok'' Sakura said as she grabbed all the plates and cleaned them.

''Well I should get going''Sakura said as she grabbed her stuff.

''Oh Otou-san when is Syaoran going to get the operation'' Sakura asked.

''Well I still need to talk to him about it and the donor''Fujitaka said.

''And what's this lady's name anyways''Sakura asked curiously.

''You'll find out later''Fujitaka said chuckling.

''Hai'' Sakura said as she hugged him.

''Sakura want a ride''Fujitaka asked.

''No its fine, I'm in the mood of walking today'' Sakura said as she walked out the house. As Sakura left the house the phone rang and Fuijtaka answered it.

''Hello Kinomoto residence, Fujitaka speaking'' Fuijtaka said as he was shocked as the other person in the other line told him who it was.

''Of course you could come''Fujitake said excitedly.

**Sakura P.O.V**

As I walked to the orphanage I passed the park and looked at the little kids play. Sadly I watched them and wished all the kids in the orphanage could be like them, especially Dan. Just thinking about him made me sad but Syaoran words kept echoing in my head.

''_He's a strong boy, he'll make it''_

Syaoran was right. Dan was a strong boy and he was goanna make it. As I kept walking I saw beautiful flowers hanging from a flower shop and had the brightest idea. I walked in and looked at the flowers that looked the best until I found the perfect combination. The flowers were in a beautiful golden basket filled with sakuras,roses,purple blossoms, and peony with a red ribbon tied around the basket. It would look perfect in Dan's room and make it look more alive.

''Excuse me can I buy that basket'' I asked the sales lady.

**After the flowers where bought.**

I happily walked to the orphanage as I walked in the building smiling. I walked in the halls as I and heard the laugher of the children and smiled at their cuteness but stopped as I heard the voice I didn't want to hear.

''Hey Sakura'' Joe said as I turned and he looked at me lustful.

**Normal P.O.V**

''Hey Sakura'' Joe said to Sakura as she almost dropped her basket with surprise.

''The names Kinomoto to you'' Sakura said harshly

''Why so mean Sakura'' Joe said smirking

''Leave me alone'' Sakura said as she walked of but stopped when he talked.

''How's that kid doing'' Joe asked smirking.

''That's none of your business'' Sakura spat out as she turned to him.

''But I heard from the nurses that he's not doing so well'' Joe said.

''He's going to be fine''Sakura said firmly.

''I hope so, but wouldn't he be better if he was in a hospital ''Joe said as he smiled evilly.

''Yes he would but...''Sakura said as Joe cut her.

''Yes I know Vivian, but what would you say if I could help with that little problem'' Joe said as he walked towards her.

''Really'' Sakura said smiling happily.

''Yeah'' Joe said looking at her with evil eyes.

''Thank you so much'' Sakura said as she shook his hand but he wouldn't let go.

''You know Sakura, there is a price for this little thing you want'' Joe said as his hand went up Sakura hand.

''What do you want'' Sakura asked as she backed away.

''You know what I want'' Joe said seductively.

''Never'' Sakura yelled as she backed away dropping the basket.

''You want that little boy to live don't you'' Joe said with anger.

''He will live'' Sakura said as she picked up the basket.

''And what makes you so sure' Joe said as he got madder.

''Because he's strong and will over come this, unlike you he's not weak.'' Sakura said smirking as she turned to leave but was turned back to meet angry black eyes.

''What are you doing let go'' Sakura yelled as he tighten his hold making her flinch with pain.

''I don't think so'' Joe said smirking as he brought her closer.

''I suggest you let her go'' a voice came from the shadows. Sakura eyes widened as Syaoran came out of the shadows with glare that would kill in that very spot.

''What are you going to do blind boy, sight me to death' Joe said laughing as a sharp kick came to his face. Joe fell to the ground and looked up to meet furious emerald eyes.

''Talk to him like that again and I'll make sure you never see again'' Sakura spat as she grabbed the basket and walked to a furious Syaoran.

''Syaoran'' Sakura whispered as she saw his fist tighten.

''Lets go ok'' Sakura said as tried to move him but he wouldn't move.

''Syaoron I'm fine lets go'' Sakura said but Syaoran glare only darkened as Joe stood up smirking.

''So I see you have allot of energy there, I'll make sure you use it all'' Joe said smirking.

Sakura saw Syaoran fist turn purple and then white so quickly and new he would snap any minute.

''Syaoran lets go I already showed him he can't get me easily, so please lets go'' Sakura begged. Syaoran turned to her and stared with the same glare he stared at Joe and it sent shivers down her spine.

''Please let's go see Dan'' Sakura whispered.

Syaoran noticed how she shivered because of his look and softened up a bit when she said Dans name.

''Hai'' Syaoran said as he turned to Joe.

''If I ever see you close to her I will not hesitate next time'' Syaoran spat.

With that Sakura and Syaoran walked towards Dan's room leaving a smirking Joe.

''Why didn't you let me fight him'' Syaoran said as they walked.

''Violence doesn't solve everything you know'' Sakura said as Syaoran suddenly stopped and turned to her.

''But it helps'' Syaoran said.

''Or it causes more problems'' Sakura said softly.

''I just don't want him to hurt you'' Syaoran said as he hugged her softly.

''I know, but you don't have to hurt anyone'' Sakura said.

''I do this because i care about you'' Syaoran whispered.

''I know'' Sakura said.

''Come on lets go see Dan'' Sakura said smiling.

''Ok'' Syaoran said.

Both Sakura and Syaoran walked in Dan's room and noticed it was same. Dull and sad but Sakura was going to fix that.

''Hey Dan'' Sakura said as she kissed his forehead. The doctors had told them that talking to Dan and pretending as if he was awake would maybe help him recover.

''I brought you some flowers'' Sakura whispered as she placed them next to him.

''Hey gaki'' Syaoran said as he stared at the Dan.

''It seems quiet'' Sakura said as they sat and stared at him.

''Yeah '' Syaoran whispered as they heard a knock.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

''Come in'' Sakura called as the door opened to reveal Fuijtaka.

''Otou-san'' Sakura said shocked that her father was here.

''Hello Sakura, Syaoron'' Fujitake said smiling.

''Whats the matter'' Sakura asked worried.

''I have some great news'' Fujitaka said closing the door and taking a seat.

''What is it'' Sakura asked.

''Well the donor called when you left and said she would be coming here in two days'' Fuijtaka said.

''Really, I can't wait'' Sakura said as she grabbed Syaoran hand happily.

''Is that all Otou-san'' Sakura asked excited.

''No me and the Misses decided when the operation will be ''Fujitake said seriously shocking them both.

''But Otou-san, you haven't even had Syaoran take tests to see if he's the one to take this operation'' Sakura said.

''Sakura I checked his records and everything seems stabled'' Fuijtaka said smiling at his daughters worry ness.

''When is it'' Syaoran said speaking for the first time since Fuijtaka came in the room.

''I beg your pardon'' Fuijtaka asked.

''When is the operation'' Syaoran asked looking at him eye to eye.

''In three days'' Fuijtaka said shocking both of them.

''Three days, but Otou-san I thought this was going to take at least two weeks.'' Sakura said.

''That how it was decided'' Fujitaka said.

''When is she coming'' Sakura asked.

''In two days, and will stay with us'' Fuijtaka said getting up.

''But Onii-chan...'' Sakura said but was cut of.

''I will speak with your brother ''Fujitake said as he walked towards the door.

''I must be going now, I will go tell the doctors to start getting prepared ''Fujitaka said as Sakura went to him and gave him a hug and he left.

Syaoran held his pendent as he thought about what Fuijtaka had just told them. He's thoughts were cut as he felt warm hands grab his.

''Three days'' Syaoran whispered looking up to her.

''Yeah'' Sakura whispered.

''Remember that I will be with you no matter what'' Sakura said.

''I know'' Syaoran said as he held his pendent and closed his eyes. For the first time Sakura noticed the pendent and how it looked like a wolf and if you stared at it, it would wink at you.

''Syaoran'' Sakura whispered as Syaoran opened his eyes.

''Hai'' Syaoron said smiling.

''Where did you get that pendent'' Sakura asked surprising Syaoran, but he smiled.

''My father gave it to me'' Syaoran said smiling sadly.

''It's beautiful'' Sakura said.

''I have always been attracted to it, since I was born'' Syaoran said as he suddenly remembers his father's words and frowned.

''He gave it to you didn't he'' Sakura said smiling.

''Hai'' Syaoran whispered as he looked out the window.

''I'm sorry'' Sakura whispered, shocking Syaoran as he turned to her.

''Nani'' Syaoran asked.

''I should have never asked you such a personal question'' Sakura said looking at the floor shamefully. Sakura felt his had cup her cheek and forced her to look up to him.

''It's ok'' Syaoran said smiling.

''Its just I hate talking about my father, he was very important to me'' Syaoran said sadly.

''But your dad reminds me so much of him, I think that's the reason I would believe your father for anything'' Syaoran said shocking Sakura.

Sakura just smiled and kissed him softly. She felt her face wet as she looked up and shocked herself as she saw Syaoran tears. Syaoran hadn't even noticed until he noticed she stopped kissing him and stared at him.

''What'' Syaoran asked as he felt more tears fall and was shocked himself.

Sakura smiled sadly and kissed his tears. She wished she could kiss his tears away and his pain but knew it wasn't possible, but knew she could help ease the pain.

''Sakura'' Syaoran whispered as more tears fell. Sakura brought her forehead with his and closed her eyes.

''He promised I would never be alone or unloved'' Syaoran whispered as more tears fell.

''It's ok Syaoran'' Sakura whispered still shocked that Syaoran was crying.

''I miss him so much, he promised and failed to keep that promise'' Syaoran said sadly.

''Its ok you're not alone ok, I'm with you and love you'' Sakura said as she hugged him tight and felt him cry on her softly.

''I love you'' Syaoran whispered as he cried if he was three again.

**_Well here is the chapter! Hope you all enjoyed:)_**

**_Much love to you all_**


	25. Sibling fight and Changed?

**_Hey everybody! Well here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it._**

**Normal P.O.V (Next Day)**

It was a sunny and warm day. Sakura still kept thinking about Syaoran. She couldn't believe that he cried. She always thought he was a rock that never showed that kind of emotion to any one or even had it. Since that incident Sakura had promised herself that that she was going to be with Syaoran no matter what happened in the operation. Sakura woke up early once again and got ready to go to the orphanage and see Dan. She got ready and went down stairs to cook some breakfast for her Touya and her father but then she noticed there board and what it said.

_'' Good morning had to leave early to work._

_- Fuijtaka_

''Guess it only me and Touya'' Sakura said to her self as she made breakfast. As Sakura finished making breakfast Touya walked in with his bag ready to go to work.

''Good morning'' Sakura said smiling.

''Good morning kaijuu'' Touya said as he sat down.

''Baka, here's your food'' Sakura said as she gave it to him and they started to eat.

''So what are you doing today'' Sakura asked.

''work'' Touya simply said as he ate.

''So can you believe the donor is coming in two days'' Sakura said as Touya stopped eating. Sakura then wished she never mentioned the donor because Touya was shaking with madness.

''So your ok with someone like her coming to our home'' Touya whispered trying to not let his anger take over.

''Yes'' Sakura whispered and that's when Touya exploded.

''HOW CAN YOU BE OK WITH IT'' Touya yelled as he slammed his hand on the table making Sakura jump.

''She is coming here to help Touya'' Sakura said calmly.

''HELP MY ASS'' Touya yelled.

''IF THEY HELPED SO MUCH, THEN WHY DIDN'T THEY HELP WHEN WE NEEDED MONEY FOR YOUR OPERATION'' Touya yelled.

''THERE NOT ALL THE SAME TOUYA'' Sakura yelled as she got up and grabbed her stuff and ran out the house leaving Touya pissed off.

''Stupid Touya'' Sakura whispered as she walked to the orphanage pissed.

As Sakura walked to the orphanage she failed to notice that someone was running up to her. She felt someone grab her hand and was about to yell at the person but saw it was no one other but Touya.

''Touya, I have no time to fight, I have to go take care of Dan'' Sakura said calmly but he didn't let go.

''I'm sorry'' Touya said softly.

''I never meant to let my anger out on you'' Touya said shamefully.

''I know you didn't'' Sakura said smiling sadly.

''Touya you have to except the fact that not all rich people are greedy and arrogant'' Sakura said.

''I know but its just hard to believe that'' Touya said looking at Sakura.

''I promise to treat our guest fine'' Touya said making Sakura smile.

''Thank you'' Sakura said as she hugged her Touya tightly.

''You know, you should be this nice more often'' Sakura said giggling as Touya pulled back from their hug.

''Don't count on that'' Touya said smirking causing Sakura to giggle more.

''You baka, I'll see you home'' Sakura said giving him a hug as she started walking again.

''And you tell that gaki to stay away from you'' Sakura heard Touya yell as she giggled.

''In you dreams BAKA'' Sakura yelled as she started running.

**Sakura P.O.V (At the orphanage)**

As I walked in the halls I thought about the donor who was coming. All I knew was that it was a she but didn't know the name of the person. I wonder why Otou-san wanted to keep it a secret so much. Busy in my own thoughts I failed to notice someone was walking toward me and just felt the big bump and almost fail.

''Sorry'' I said quickly and met baby blue eyes.

''Hey there Sakura long time no see'' Hiro said smiling.

''Hiro'' I said cheerfully but remembered what I said the last time I saw him.

_''Leave me alone'' _I remembered telling him and felt really bad for saying that.

''Hiro about the last time I saw you...'' but was cut by Hiro.

''Its ok Sakura, you were mad'' Hiro said smiling.

''You really are a good friend Hiro'' I said smiling.

''So where you been lately'' I asked him.

''Around'' he simply said.

''Oh well glad your back'' I said.

''Yeah me too, so what's wrong with that Dan kid'' Hiro asked.

''Oh he got food poisoning'' I said sadly.

''Oh I'm so sorry'' Hiro said sadly.

''Its ok, Syaoran say he's going to be fine'' I said trying to get happy again.

''Oh the blind kid'' Hiro said.

''He has a name Hiro'' I said not liking the way he called Syaoran.

''Yeah him'' Hiro said.

''Well I'm glad I saw you again'' I said.

''Yeah me to. See ya around'' Hiro said as I walked away.

Hiro was really a good friend but the way he called Syaoran really did disturb me. As I thought more about that, again I failed to notice I was walking and bumped into someone but this time fell. Great twice in one day I thought as I looked up and met dull blue eyes.

''Gwen'' I said as I stood up and grabbed my bag.

''Hello Kinomoto, sorry about that'' Gwen said nicely. That shocked the hell out of me. Did the meanest girl in school and my enemy just say sorry!

''Nani'' I asked thinking I heard wrong.

''I said sorry'' Gwen said this time with a smile. Looking at her smile made me focus on her face and I noticed she was recovering from the fight we had. She also wore descent cloths, not the slutting cloths she always wore.

''Oh are you feeling ok'' I asked still in shock.

''Yes I am'' she said giggling.

''Oh... so were have you been'' I asked her.

''Oh just around'' she said smiling.

''Oh well glad you're doing good'' I said smiling.

''Yeah me too, I also wanted to call it peace with you'' Gwen said shocking me more.

''Really'' I asked.

''Yeah'' She answered.

''Oh ok then'' I said smiling as I shook her hand.

''Alright then, well see you around cause I have to go'' Gwen said.

''Yeah bye'' I said as I watched her walk away.

Wow I was still in shock. I guess everyone opens their eyes to see the world differently and finally turn nice. Oh well I thought as I walk towards Dan room.

**Dans Room**

As I opened the door, I saw Syaoran there seating with his arms crossed. I was about to talk to him when I noticed he was sleeping. I smiled as he moved a little, I took this opportunity and looked at his features. He looked like a small child sleeping. I turned to Dan and he also looked adorable as he slept but I wished he would wake up. I walked towards Dan and kissed him as I felt him breath. Then I turned to and sat next to Syaoran. I was about to move a piece of hair from his face but he grabbed my hand tightly. His eyes opened widely and stared at me.

''Syaoron'' I said.

**Normal P.O.V**

''Sakura'' Syaoran whispered her name sleepy as he let go of her hand.

''Hey'' Sakura said as she kissed him in the cheek.

''Hey, how long you been here'' Syaoran said whipping his eyes.

''Awhile'' Sakura said as she ruffled his hair.

''Hey'' Syaoron said playfully as he brought her to sit on his lap.

''What are you doing here'' Sakura asked as she played with his hair.

''Just came here to check up on him and fell asleep waiting for you'' Syaoran said blushing.

''Awe how cute'' Sakura said.

''Yeah'' Syaoron said as he kissed her. Suddenly the door busted open.

''HEY SAK...'' voices said in the door.

Sakura and Syaoron both stood up quickly and met Chao, Stacy, Tomoyo, Chan. Ping, and Eriol standing in the door way quiet.

''Um... Sakura are we interrupting something'' Tomoyo asked smirking.

''Um...no come in'' Sakura said blushing hard.

''We will'' Chao said as he glared at Syaoran.

They all took seats as they sat there quiet not knowing what to say until Stacy talked.

''So um... Sakura who is this'' Stacy asked.

''Oh this is Syaoran'' Sakura said jumping.

''Well nice to meet you Syaoran'' Stacy said as she played with Pings hair.

''Yeah nice to meet you too'' Syaoran said.

''Sakura who is he really'' Chao asked wanting to know already.

''Um... he's my'' but was cut by Tomoyo.

''Friend'' Tomoyo said quickly.

''Friend'' Chao said lifting his eye brow.

''You seemed pretty cozying for friends'' Chao told Sakura as she blushed.

''I don't want to lie to you he's my boyfriend'' Sakura said truthfully

''I see'' Chao said calmly. Sakura had expected him to yell or throw a fit but not that.

''WHAT'' Eriol yelled as he stood up.

''You pinned me against the wall when you found out about me and Moyo and you just do nothing to him'' Eriol said making Sakura giggle for his actions and Syaoran just smirk.

''Don't be mad that he likes me and not you Eriol'' Syaoran said smirking.

''The world has gone mad'' Eriol said as he sat down.

''Sorry Eriol but I can't pin him against the wall because Stacy and Ping are here'' Chao said.

''Sure'' Eriol whispered making Tomoyo giggle as she played with Chan's fingers.

''But I will ask you the question I asked Eriol'' Chao said to Syaoran.

''Do you love Sakura'' Chao asked Syaoron seriously.

''Oh yeah now its getting good'' Eriol said smirking as Syaoran shot him a glare.

''Why do I have to answer you again'' Syaoron asked glaring at Chao.

''Because I said so'' Chao snapped back.

''Yes I do'' Syaoron said

''AWWWWWWWWW'' All the girls squealed together as Sakura blushed hard.

''Ok'' Chao said smiling.

''Oh and nice fight with Jin Su'' Chao said.

''Couldn't do it better myself'' Chao said smirking.

''Anyone could beat that piece of trash'' Syaoran said.

''What ever happened to him'' Tomoyo asked.

''I hear he is still recovering over his broken ribs'' Eriol answered making everyone laugh.

''Oh I saw your sister today Stacy'' Sakura told her.

''Oh you did'' Stacy said.

''Yeah she's ...'' but was cut of by everyone.

''Different''

''Yeah I don't believe she has changed for shit. We should stay in guard just in case she pulls something'' Syaoran said.

''Yeah'' they all said.

''Um... Sakura'' Ping and Chan said.

''Yeah'' Sakura said smiling.

''When is Dan goanna wake up'' They asked sadly.

''Soon'' Sakura told them.

''Ok'' they said.

''Well it's about time we left'' Tomoyo said getting Chan.

''Yeah us to'' Chao said as Stacy got Ping.

''Call us if anything happens ok'' Tomoyo said as they all left.

''They were nice'' Syaoran said as he lay down on the little sofa that was in the room.

''See I told you they were'' Sakura said as she fixed Dans bed.

''I love you Dan'' Sakura whispered to his ear as she kissed him in the cheek.

''God I'm sleeping'' Syaoran said as Sakura laid on him.

''Yeah me too'' Sakura said as Syaoran held her waist.

''Sleep'' Syaoran whispered as they fell asleep.

**Somewhere else**

''You think they fell for it'' a female voice asked.

''Hopefully'' the 1st male voice said.

''Just remember what I told you guys'' another male voice said.

''Yeah we know'' they said.

''Good'' the another male voice said.

**Back to Dans Room**

As Sakura and Syaoran slept, they failed to notice that little amber eyes opened from their deep sleep.

''Sakura''

**_Well here u have it! Hope u all liked till next time:)_**

**_Much love to you all_**


	26. The awakening and The Arrival

**_Hey you guys! Well here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy_**

**Normal P.O.V (Somewhere in Hong Kong)**

Somewhere in Hong Kong a huge important mansion stood. It was white and three story building, it had 55 rooms, three pools, 5 living rooms and 4 dinning rooms. The house was covered with photographs of the family and a little three year old amber eyed boy. Inside the huge house two siblings argued about a certain trip.

''I see your leaving for Tomoeda a day earlier'' A lady with a brown kimono said.

''Hai, I will call Mr. Kinomoto once I'm there'' A female with a Black suit said.

''Why don't you come to Tomoeda'' The female with the black suit asked.

''No it's not worth it'' The lady with the brown kimono answered emotionless.

''How can you say that, were going to be helping blind children'' The female with the black suit yelled

''I just can't'' the lady with the brown kimono said.

''You have changed so much'' the female with the black suit yelled.

''Since Xiao Lang died you have lost all hope'' The female with the black suit said sadly.

''It's my fault he died' The lady with the kimono said.

''I'm sorry but I'm just not strong enough'' the lady said. The other female with the suit sighed and said

''Xiao Lang would have never wanted you to be like this'' The female with the suit said sadly as she grabbed her stuff and left to Tomoeda one earlier that expected.

''I know'' the lady with the kimono said sadly as she stared at her window.

**Sakura P.O.V back to the orphanage (In her dreams)**

I opened my eyes and was in Dan's room. As I sat I heard a man chuckle and turned to see Syaoron and Dan smiling.

''Finally you're awake sleeping head'' Syaoran said chuckling.

''Yeah we thought you were goanna sleep forever.'' Dan said giggling.

''Your awake'' I yelled happily as I stood up.

''Of course I am'' Dan said smiling.

''Come here Sakura'' Syaoran said smiling.

I started walking toward them but the ground started shaking causing me to stop. My eyes widened as a huge black hole opened and sucked me up. I felt myself falling in an endless dark zone. I was surrounded by darkness like when I was five and I hated it.

''Help'' I whispered as the darkness absorbed my body and tears fell from my eyes.

''Sakura'' A voice called as light overfed my body and my surrounding. That voice was so familiar, it was warm and childish. It belonged to Dan.

**End of Sakura Dream (Normal P.O.V)**

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and faced Syaoran as he slept quietly. She slowly got out of his grasp and sat on the edge of the mini sofa. As she rubbed her forehead she felt like she was being watched and turned to see if the door was closed and it was. She then noticed a in her right eye that a small figure moved and turned to see Dan watching her closely.

''Another dream'' Sakura whispered thinking she was dreaming. She softly walked over to his bed afraid the floor would collapse once again and sat on the edge of his bed. Sakura noticed that his eyes where completely focused on her like Syaoran where but his eye color was no longer dull but beautiful amber like Syaoran.

''At least you can see in this dream'' Sakura said smiling and afraid of touching him cause she felt he would disappear.

''You're Sakura aren't you?'' Dan asked smiling as he placed his soft hand on her cheek.

Sakura eyes widened and she backed away from his bed and felt her cheek. ''In a dream you can't feel, maybe you can be frightened but never feel someone touch you'' Sakura thought to herself.

''You're not real, your a dream'' Sakura said scared.

''No I'm real Sakura'' Dan said smiling.

Sakura walked slowly towards his bed. He stared at her trying to memorize her whole face. Sakura trembled as she lifted her hand and moved it towards his face. Her eyes widened as she felt his face. It was warm and soft. She felt the tears fall from her emerald eyes as she covered her mouth with both her hands.

''Sakura, you have my mother's eyes'' Dan said who also had tears coming down his cheeks.

''Oh my god'' Sakura said as she trembled.

''OH MY GOD'' Sakura yelled as she hugged him deeply.

When Sakura yelled she quickly woke Syaoran up. He looked around and noticed Sakura crying and hugging Dan.

''Sakura'' Syaoran whispered as he got Sakura attention.

''Syaoran he's awake'' Sakura cried as she hugged Dan harder.

''Dan'' Syaoran yelled as he got up and ran hugging Dan hard as well.

''Hey you guys'' Dan said smiling.

''You little baka you had us scared'' Syaoran said chuckling but felt his eyes watery as he hugged him.

''Syaoran you were right, Sakura is beautiful'' Dan said shocking Syaoran. Syaoran turned to Sakura who stared at him speechless.

''Dan you can see'' Syaoran asked him putting him back in bed.

''Yeah and you do look like me you copy cat'' Dan said giggling.

''But how'' Sakura asked still shocked.

''I don't know'' Dan said shrugging

''Oh Dan'' Sakura cried as she hugged him tight.

''I missed you Sakura'' Dan whispered as he felt Sakura cry on him.

''I missed you too baby'' Sakura cried. Syaoran was still shocked that Dan could see, he was in a coma for almost a week and suddenly woke u seeing? Something wasn't right.

''Sakura'' Syaoran said getting her attention.

''Hai'' Sakura said whipping her tears.

''Call your father'' Syaoran said seriously.

''Why'' Sakura asked confused.

''We need to know why Dan can see, and see if he is alright'' Syaoran said.

''Hai'' Sakura said as she took out her cell phone and called.

''Otou-san'' Sakura said.

''It's Sakura'' Sakura asked.

''Can you please come to the orphanage'' Sakura asked.

''Hai it's very important'' Sakura said staring at Syaoran.

''Hai thank you'' Sakura said and clicked.

''Can I have my cars now'' Dan asked making Syaoran and Sakura laugh.

''Hai'' Sakura said smiling brightly as she gave them to him.

''Green'' Dan whispered as he looked at the green car.

''Hai'' Sakura said kissing him in the cheek.

''Syaoran should I call Tomoyo and the others'' Sakura asked playing with Dans hair.

''We should wait until your fathers tell us if Dan's ok'' Syaoran said smiling.

''Hai'' Sakura said taking his hand.

**Later**

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

Sakura got up from playing with Dan and opened the door to reveal her father with a worried face.

''Otou-san'' Sakura said

''Sakura what the trouble'' Fuijtaka asked as he walked in the room while Sakura closed the door.

''It's Dan'' Sakura said confusing Fuijtaka.

''What does this have to do with me'' Fuijtaka asked confused.

''Otou-san when he went in the coma he couldn't see and now he has awaken which is great but'' Sakura stopped.

''But what Sakura'' Fuijtaka asked

''He can see now'' Sakura said slowly.

''I see where is the boy'' Fuijtaka asked as he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

''Over here'' Syaoron said as Fuijtaka turned and saw a mini Syaoron staring at him.

Fuijtaka walked towards him with a smile and tried to reach for him but Dan quickly grabbed Syaoran.

''Dan this is Mr. Fuijtaka Sakura fathers, he is going to give you a quick check up ok'' Syaoran told Dan who nodded.

''Come here young man'' Fuijtaka said smiling as Dan sat on his bed and Fuijtaka kneeled down to his level.

''Lets see'' Fuijtaka said

''Can you close your eyes for a minute'' Fuijtaka asked him who just nodded. Fuijtaka placed his fingers on Dan's eyes and felt his eyes to feel if he had eye bumps.

''Open your eyes and follow my flash light'' Fuijtaka said as he took out his flash light and Dan followed it where it went. Fuijtaka turned off his light and turned to both Sakura and came to a decision.

''He's in perfect condition'' Fuijtaka said.

''But how can he see Otou-san'' Sakura asked still confused.

''I have no idea, he must be a lucky one'' Fuijtaka said as he turned to Dan and kneeled once more.

''Dan do you remembered what happened before you went in that long sleep'' Fuijtaka asked him.

''Mmmmm I remember I was with my cars, I heard the door open and asked if anyone was there but was hit in the head hard and that's it'' Dan answered rubbing his head.

''See bump'' Dan told Fuijtaka as he felt his head and agreed. Fuijtaka turned to Sakura and asked

''Sakura you told me Dan went blind because of a car accident right'' Fuijtaka asked getting up.

''Hai'' Sakura answered.

''Well my guess is that who ever knocked him down must have hit the same nerve that hit him the car accident'' Fuijtaka said as he put on his jacket.

''So that reason why he can probably see now'' Sakura asked.

''Probably'' Fuijtaka said as his phone rang.

''Hai this is him speaking'' Fuijtaka said.

''NANI'' Fuijtaka yelled.

''Right now'' Fuijtaka said.

''Hai, tell her where I live, I'll be home in a few minutes'' Fuijtaka said as he clicked.

''Sakura the donor is here, she is in the airport as we speak'' Fuijtaka said shocking both Sakura and Syaoran.

''She's here'' Sakura asked surprised.

''Hai, I must get home now'' Fuijtaka said hugging Sakura and turning to Syaoran.

''Here is a pass to get out of the orphanage, please come to our house today'' Fuijtaka said giving him the pass and leaving the room.

''Wow he was fast'' Dan said.

''She's here'' Syaoran whispered.

''Don't worry Syaoran, I have a feeling she is going to be a nice lady'' Sakura said taking his hand.

''Hai'' Syaoran said as she smiled at him.

''Sakura can I see everyone now please'' Dan begged. Sakura turned to Syaoran who smiled and nodded. Sakura took out her cell and phoned Tomoyo.

''Tomoyo its Sakura call everyone and come here quick'' Sakura said making it sound like an emergency.

''Yes it Dan please come quickly'' Sakura said as she clicked and started laughing.

''Sakura that wasn't nice'' Syaoran said smirking.

''Dan can you do me a favor'' Sakura asked smiling evilly.

''Sure'' Dan said as Sakura leaned over and whispered in his ear her plan while Syaoran smirked at his girlfriends plan.

**Five minutes later**

In the halls anyone could hear foot steps with great speed going to a certain direction.

**Bam **the door busted open as everyone stood there. Eriol, Tomoyo Chan, Ping, Chao, and Stacy all breathless and just turned to Sakura who was sitting with Syaoran and smiling.

''Sakura what's the emergency'' Tomoyo asked out of breath as she noticed Dan was still in his bed like he had always been.

''So?'' they asked.

''Well something happened'' Sakura said seriously and trying not to laugh.

''What'' they all asked scared.

''ME'' Dan yelled as he sat up and scared them all. Dan could kind of tell who was who because of there voices.

''Hey everybody I'm awake and better yet I can see'' Dan yelled happily. Ping walked up to him followed where the voice had come from and stood there in front of him as everybody watched what would happen.

''You're awake'' Ping said as she touched his face and felt her eyes watery.

''Hai and Sakura was right you are an angel'' Dan said taking his hand as she jumped on him and cried. Everyone watched in awe as Ping hugged Dan tightly, Chao was so happy that Dan was ok, that he didn't care if Ping hugged him. Tomoyo had her camera and recorded everything.

''Where happy your ok Dan'' Eriol and Tomoyo said.

''Yeah me too'' Dan said smiling.

''Dan your ok'' Chan yelled as Tomoyo took him to Dan.

''Yep dude lets play with our cars'' Dan said smiling as Chan jumped on him and Ping and hugged him.

''Yeah were the threeo's again'' Chan yelled as they laughed.

''Dan were glad your ok'' Tomoyo and Eriol both said as she was trying hard not to cry.

''Yeah me too, and you shouldn't cry aunty Moyo you I bet you look cuter when you smile'' Dan said as he hugged her.

''Yeah'' Tomoyo whispered as she hugged him.

''Sakura'' Tomoyo whispered as she whipped her tears.

''Hai'' Sakura said smiling.

''YOU'RE SO DEAD'' Tomoyo yelled and started chasing her.

''Tomoyo calm down'' Sakura yelled as she ran around the room.

''CALM DOWN, YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH'' Tomoyo yelled as she caught her and hit her playfully.

''I'm sorry Moyo'' Sakura said laughing as everyone laughed too.

''Sakura explain how Dan regained conscious and his sight'' Chao asked

As they all sat both Sakura and Syaoran explained what happened and how Dan woke up and when Fuijtaka came.

''Oh Moyo can you take care Dan for a while because the donor came a day earlier'' Sakura asked.

''Hai'' Tomoyo said as she took both the boys hand.

''Let's go play in Chan's room'' Tomoyo asked both Ping and Dan as they nodded.

''Dan don't tell anyone you can see and be careful well be back in a while ok'' Sakura said hugging him.

''Hai Okaa-san'' Dan whispered to Sakura as she smiled. Dan ran to Syaoran and gave him a quick hug.

''Take care of Okaa-san, ok Otou-san'' Dan said shocking everyone in the room.

''Hai'' Syaoran said still shocked but just smiled.

''Ok then well be back soon'' Sakura said as she hugged everyone and took Syaoran hand and left.

**At Sakura's House**

''Syaoran can you believe were going to meet her'' Sakura said excitedly

''Hai'' Syaoran said not to interested. Sakura stopped in front of her house door and turned to Syaoran.

''Is everything alright'' Sakura asked

''Hai'' Syaoran lied.

''Don't lie to me, what's wrong'' Sakura asked.

''I just... I just hope she not a rich arrogant person'' Syaoran said.

''Hopefully she won't be ok'' Sakura said taking his hand.

''Now lets get this over with so we could go with Dan and the others'' Sakura said smiling.

''Hai'' Syaoran said as they entered her house.

''Otou-san were home'' Sakura yelled as she smelled the food that her father made.

''Were in the living room Sakura'' Fuijtaka said.

''Hai'' Sakura said as she and Syaoran both made there way to the living room.

As they entered a young lady around the same age as Touya (20s) stood smiling. She had beautiful brown waist long hair and light amber eyes.

She was dressed in normal blue jeans and red shirt.

''This is my daughter Sakura and Syaoran the boy who will get the operation.'' Fuijtaka said

''Sakura, Syaoran this is the donor'' Fuijtaka said as the young lady made her way to the teenagers.

''Nice to meet you my name is Feimei Li''

**_Well here is the chapter! Hope you all liked and till next time:)_**

**_Much love to you all_**


	27. Syaoran shock and plan

**_Hey everyone! Well here is the next chapter! And yes it's his sister what a shock! Yeah so hope you all enjoy!_**

**Feimei P.O.V (Earlier)**

I had just arrived from my flight and was hiding to the Kinomoto residence. As Charles, my driver drove us I watched from my window the neighborhood and the kids play.

''Charles are we almost there'' I asked him.

''Where almost there Miss Li'' Charles told me as I smiled at his respect towards me. Being the second leader of the Li Clan had granted me some power, but I knew who the power belonged to. _Xiao Lang_

As I kept looking at the window I looked at how peaceful this town was. Mother would love it, she always loved peaceful places but since Xiao Lang died, she had changed so much. Just thinking about my dearest little brother would made me want to cry. I felt my eyes water but pushed back the tears, I promised myself and his grave that I would move on and not be like mother was. My thoughts were cut short as Charles spoke

''Miss Li we are here'' Charles said smiling. He had white hair and beard from his old ageing but had a smile that could bright up your day. He has been my driver since I was 8 and I treated him like family,him and Wei were the closest things i had for a father.

''Hai thank you Charles and for the last time please call me Feimei, your like family to me'' I said smiling as he smiled.

''Hai Lady Feimei'' He said smiling as we got out the car. My gaze went toward the beautiful yellow house in front of us, yes it was plain but the smell was indescribable. It smelled like flowers pleaded together.

''Ready Lady Feimei'' Charles said as he carried my bag.

''Hai'' I said as I walked up the steps and knocked. The door opened to reveal Mr. Kinomoto with the smile that made me trust him since the day I met him.

''Welcome to my home Lady Li'' Fuijtaka said with a smile as he bowed for respect.

''The honors is my Mr. Kinomoto, and if you please just call me Feimei'' I also said as I bowed for respect.

''Of course just call me Fuijtaka in return, and if you would please come in my house'' Fuijtaka said as he opened the doors for me and Charles.

''Lady Feimei, I will drive around the area so I could get used to their route, please call me if you need something'' Charles said as he bowed.

''Hai Charles, please be careful'' I said smiling as he went back to the car and I went in the house.

As I walked in Mr. Fuijtaka house I felt the same smell I smelled outside, but in the house it smelled even more heavenly, you could even taste it.

''Lady Feimei, would you please follow me to your room so then we could drink tea and talk about the operation'' Fuijtaka said smiling.

''Hai'' I said as I followed him up stairs and in to the room that would be mine for my stay. He opened the white wooded door and we stepped in. The room was beautiful, it had a large bed and white walls with golden strips on it. There was the window that showed the whole back yard and its beautiful garden.

''Will this do'' Fuijtaka asked me.

''Hai, I will be down in a few minutes'' I said placing my bags down.

''Hai'' he said as he left the room.

I closed the door and quickly changed out of my black suit and into blue jeans and a red shirt. I walked out the room and down the stairs as I reached the living and saw Fuijtaka seating there and waiting.

''Sorry for keeping you waiting'' I said as I sat down.

''Hai its fine would you like some tea'' he asked me.

''Hai'' I said smiling as he nodded and went to the kitchen.

As he was preparing the tea, I looked around and saw many photographs of there family. There was a picture of a little girl with beautiful green eyes and smiling brightly and an older women who looked to be her mother and next to her a little boy with a brown eyes and a small grin as the picture was taken.

''I see you like the family picture'' Fuijtaka said as he gave me the tea.

''Hai your family seems nice'' I said as I drank from the tea.

''Where is your wife'' I asked and noticed his eyes saddened.

''She pasted away'' Fuijtaka said drinking some of his tea.

''Oh...i'm sorry'' I said knowing how it felt to lose someone.

''its fine'' he said smiling.

''Mr. Fuijtaka, I have been meaning to ask you something'' I said placing my tea down.

''Hai'' he said.

''What made you choose this certain child for the operation, what did you see in him or her'' I asked looking very interested in his answer.Fujitaka chuckled and placed his cup down.

''To be begin with, he's 17 a young man that lives in Tomoeda Orphanage. My daughter Sakura was assigned to help him out and well she changed him. What I saw in this young man was the determination in his eyes; he wants this for himself and his future. He seems like a good person and I thought he was the one for this operation'' Fuijtaka said.

''Did you tell him about the risks'' I asked.

''Yes and frankly, he didn't care, he is determined to see and not give up, even if the odds are against him'' Fuijtaka said.

''I see I would like to meet this young man'' I said as I drank my tea. I heard the door open and a girl yell

''Otou-san were home'' the female voice yelled.

''Were in the living room'' Fuijtaka said as we stood up to greet them.

''Hai'' She yelled as two teenagers came in the room. The first one was a young girl with beautiful green eyes and chestnut hair. She had a bright smile and I knew she was the little girl in the picture. As the second teenager came in my eyes widened. He had messing chestnut hair and a well build body. But what caught my attention were his eyes, they were bright amber. Only two people I ever knew had those eyes my father and _Xiao Lang._

''This is my daughter Sakura and Syaoran the boy who will get the operation'' Fuijtaka said knocking me out of my thoughts.

''Sakura, Syaoran this is the donor'' Fuijtaka told them as I made my way them.

''Nice to meet you my name is Feimei Li'' I told them

**Syaoran P.O.V**

_Feimei Li_ those words kept echoing in my head as she looked at me and Sakura. I hid my shock but I felt my body tremble as I looked in her light amber eyes. She was no doubt my oldest sister that I had missed the most. My father's aura still was felt in her body. I wanted nothing more to do than hug her and tell her I was here but remembering what they did to me made those feeling disappear quickly and replaced with hate, and anger.

''Nice to meet you Feimei'' I heard Sakura said.

_My sister _I thought as I clenched my fist so tight that I could feel them turn white but kept my emotions in.

''Syaoran'' Sakura said

I would take this operation and then tell her who I was and bring her shock and sadness like she brought me. _Feimei Li was not my sister, she was my enemy all the Li's were._

''Syaoran'' Sakura said a bit louder breaking my thoughts.

''Hai, nice to meet you'' I said giving her a fake smile.

''Nice to meet Syaoran, I'm glad you'll be taking this operation'' She told me smiling.

''Hai'' I said with a fake smile but more than anything wanted to whip that fake smile off her face.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura noticed how Syaoran was acting. She knew when Syaoran gave a sincere smile and the ones that he had given were not one of them. What's going on? Sakura asked herself.

''Otou-san lets eat'' Sakura said.

''Hai'' Fuijtaka said as the door opened.

''I'm home'' Touya yelled as he walked in and noticed everyone.

**Touya P.O.V**

As I walked in the living room I noticed Sakura, the gaki and otou-san were there. But what caught my attention was the beautiful girl in our living room. She had beautiful long brown hair and gorgeous light amber eyes. She also had a body anyone her age would want, and my guess was that she was around my age. I stared at her for what seemed forever.

''Onii-chan'' Sakura said knocking me out of my gaze.

''Hai'' I said. As the young angel walked towards me and I felt my heart race faster and faster.

''Hello my name is Feimei Li, nice to meet you'' she said smiling which made my knees go weak.

''H...Hai my name is Touya'' I said stuttering

''Hai'' she said blushing as she turned to Sakura and smiled.

''Well let's go eat some food I prepared'' Fuijtaka said as the gaki and the angel went to the dinning room.

''Oi Onii-chan, try not to stutter so much'' Sakura said smirking.

''Shut it kaijuu'' I said as we both went the dinning room.

**Normal P.O.V (In the Dinning room)**

In the dinner table Sakura sat next to Syaoran who sat next to Fuijtaka and Touya sat next to Sakura right side and next to a blushing Feimei. They started eating and everything was going ok.

''So what got you to donate the money'' Sakura asked as she shocked Touya.

''Sakura what are you talking about'' Touya asked confused.

''She's the donor'' Syaoran answered smirking.

''NANI'' Touya asked looking at Feimei who just nodded.

''I see'' Touya said quietly as he ate without talking which made Feimei sad and confused.

''So'' Sakura asked wanting to know why she donated. Feimei sighed and said

''You see my little brother was the reason why I wanted to help the blind'' Feimei said sadly as Syaoran just smirked and asked

''Where's your brother now''

''He died'' Feimei said shocking Syaoran and all of them with her answer.

_''So they send me away and then say I died'' _Syaoran thought angrily

''I'm so sorry'' Sakura said sadly.

''Its ok, he was blind as well, only three years old'' Feimei said sadly.

''He was a happy, he's smile could light up any room'' Feimei said looking directly at Syaoran who heard everything and gripped the table clothe.

Changing the subject Feimei asked

''So Syaoron, how long have you been an orphanage'' Feimei asked.

''Since I was three'' Syaoran said looking at his plate.

''Oh'' Feimei said.

_''It can't be Xiao Lang, can it?''_ Feimei asked herself as she stared deeply at Syaoran.

''Well I think its about time I go to sleep'' Feimei said.

''Hai, I''ll call Tomoyo and asked her to pick up Syaoran'' Sakura said as she went to the phone.

Syaoran could feel Feimei gaze upon him and hated it. He looked up and locked eyes with, she stared and he did too. For what seemed like forever Syaoran broke the gaze and turned to Sakura who was coming to them.

''She'll be here in awhile'' Sakura said

''Good night'' Touya said as he went to his room and ignored the look his father gave him.

''Good to you all'' Feimei said as she excused herself.

''Oh and Syaoran hope to see you soon'' Feimei said seriously.

_''Shit''_ Syaoran thought as he nodded and she went up stairs.

''Sakura I'm goanna go wash the dishes ok'' Fuijtaka said smiling.

''Hai'' Sakura said

''Oh and thank you for coming Syaoran would like you to come tomorrow'' Fuijtaka said.

''Hai'' Syaoron said as Fuijtaka went to wash the dishes. Both Sakura and Syaoran sat on the sofa in each others arm.

''So what did you think'' Sakura said smiling.

''I think this just got interesting'' Syaoran told Sakura confusing her while he smirked.

**_Well here is the next chapter, hope you all like till next time._**

**_Much love to you all_**


	28. Chan's break down &Syaorans anger

**_Hey everybody!! Well here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy. Sorry for not updating so fast, so I have decided for my apologies I will make this a long chapter._**

**Syaoran P.O.V (the next day)**

I opened my slowly and felt the covers slightly cover my body. Blinded more by the brightness I turned my head toward the window and thought about everything that happened yesterday. Feimei was here and she was donor, I was made believed I died, and I just couldn't believe Feimei was here. A part of me wants to hug her and tell her I'm alive but the other wants to hate her and tell her I hate her. So many things were crossing my head but one particular one kept repeating itself. I closed my eyes and listened.

_''Syaoran my son we your family will never leave you, we shall always be by your side caring and loving you'' _

''Father'' I whispered to myself.

_''He died'' _

Feimei words kept replaying in my head and made me confused and furious. I felt the blood pressure in my hand disappear as I squeezed my hand in a tight fist.

''Feimei'' I whispered with fury and hate as I sat on my bed and gripped my covers.

I felt an angry frown appear in my face as I thought about my mother, my sister, Wei, Charles , the Elders, and everyone laughing at me and my name as they said I was dead and cried there worthless tears.

''Li's'' I said gritting my teeth tightly and felt my breath become unsteadily and felt my hand bleed and shake as the covers pierced threw my skin.

My thoughts were broken as the door opened and a girl came in. I looked at her emerald eyes as they looked at me softly. Those eyes just melted away my anger.

''Hey Syaoran'' Sakura said as she closed the door and turned smiling. I smiled back and noticed she looked up and down on my body. I looked down and noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt. I looked up at her and smirked.

''Like what ya see'' I said smirking as she blushed.

''I...I...don't...know...what...you're...talking...about'' Sakura said stuttering.

''Really'' I said standing up as I walked to her and forgetting about my hand.

''Sya...Syaoran'' Sakura stuttered as she looked at my body once again.

''Whats a matter Sakura, cat got your tongue'' I said smirking as her face turned from shy to worried.

''Syaoran, what happened to your hand'' Sakura asked worried and forgot I wasn't wearing a shirt and grabbed my hand.

_Shit_ I thought as I looked at my hand and Sakura worried face.

''Nothing...just hit my hand'' I lied.

''Wait right here'' Sakura said as she ran to my bathroom to get the bandages.

''Great'' I said as I sat down and Sakura came back.

''How did you hurt yourself'' Sakura asked as she cleaned my blood.

''Fell off the bed'' I said as she finished.

''All done'' Sakura said smiling.

''So what's my treat'' I said as I smirked.

''What treat'' she asked cutely.

''Well I heard that when you go to the doctor and you don't cry you get a treat, so where's mine'' I asked

''Ohhhh that treat'' She said smirking as she leaned to me and I closed my eyes waiting for her lips but opened my eyes to see her push me off the bed but I quickly pulled her with me.

''Syaoran'' she winned as I pinned her to the floor.

''Bad boy'' she whispered.

''Now where's my treat'' I asked smirking.

''Baka'' she whispered as her slim soft hand brought my face down to her's. God just filling her lips brought shivers down my back, I kissed her hard but softly until I heard her moan, I felt her chest breath fast as my skin touched her body. She ran her soft hand on my back and I moaned as I pulled away and looked at her shocked.

''Bad girl'' I whispered

''Were even now'' she said giggling as we stood up.

''So ready for tomorrow'' Sakura asked as she sat on the bed and I put on a shirt.

''Yep'' I answered as I felt her come behind me and hug me around the waist.

''It doesn't hurt to be nervous you know you don't always have to be fearless'' She whispered as I turned to face her and smiled.

''Don't worry I feel perfect'' I said as she hugged.

''I know, just remember I'm here ok'' she whispered as I felt her shake.

''Hey'' I said as I faced her and saw sparkles come down her eyes and knew she was crying.

''I'm goanna be fine ok'' I said as she nodded

''I know but I'm just scared'' she said.

''Is this the reason why you came early'' I asked her as she nodded

''Its goanna be fine'' I said as she cleaned her tears and smiled.

''Syaoran I wanted to ask you something'' she said seriously.

''Nani'' I asked.

You don't like Feimei do you'' she asked as she shocked me.

**Normal P.O.V**

''What makes you think that'' Syaoran asked Sakura.

''Syaoran, I know when your being sincere'' Sakura said.

''Those smiles you gave her where fake, they weren't the ones I fell in love with'' Sakura said shocking Syaoran.

''Sakura'' Syaoran whispered as Sakura smiled sadly.

''You wouldn't understand why I'm acting like this'' Syaoran said sighing.

''Don't say that'' Sakura whispered.

''Remember your not the only one that went through allot'' Sakura said seriously.

''I know you have, but you just wouldn't understand this one Sakura'' Syaoran said seriously as well.

''But...'' Sakura said but was cut off by Syaoran.

''But nothing Sakura, can we just drop this, I don't want to get in a fight with you because of this'' Syaoran said taking her hand.

''Fine, but where goanna talk about this later ok'' Sakura said.

''Ok, now lets go see Dan'' Syaoran said as he pulled Sakura towards the door.

''Ok, he should be with Chan'' Sakura said cheerfully as they went to Chan's room.

**Chan Room**

''What color is this car'' Chan asked Dan lifting his red car.

''Its red'' Dan said and went back looking at a coloring book.

''I wish I could see'' Chan said sadly and made Dan look up.

''Come on buddy, your'll see one day'' Dan said smiling.

''Yeah'' Chan said cheerfully.

''Right Tomo'' Dan asked her as she watched them play.

''Yeah'' Tomoyo said sadly.

''Where's Eriol'' Chan asked.

''He went to do some paperwork for Vivian'' Tomoyo said with bitterness in her voice as she mentioned Vivian.

''I really don't like that lady'' Dan said making Chan laugh and Tomoyo giggle.

''Good cause neither does we'' A voice said from the door.

''Sakura, Syaoran'' Dan yelled as he dropped his book and ran to Sakura.

''Wow, I really like this welcome'' Sakura said giggling as she hugged him.

''Well I would to but no one has hugged me yet'' Syaoran said pretending to be sad.

''Don't get sad Syaoran, I'll hug you too'' Dan said as he jumped on his arms.

''That's better'' Syaoran said spinning him up like if he was a bird.

''Just remember that girls go first'' Dan said laughing as he was spun around.

''Hey Chan'' Sakura said as she kissed Chan and he turned beat red.

''Hi Sakura'' Chan said blushing.

''How have you been'' Sakura asked.

''Fine'' Chan lied as he went back to play with his cars. Sakura saw in his dull green eyes that he had lied, she stared at him and frowned, this was not the Chan she knew.

''Ok'' Sakura said as she walked to Tomoyo and hugged her.

''Hey Sakura, I see your happy'' Tomoyo said smiling.

''Yeah, Moyo has Chan been acting weird'' Sakura asked as Tomoyo cheerful face turned sad.

''You noticed too'' Tomoyo said sadly.

''Hai'' Sakura said.

''He's been acting different since Dan woke up'' Tomoyo said sadly.

''Me and Eriol don't know what to do'' Tomoyo said as her eyes where in the verge of crying.

''Syaoran, can you take the boys the playground'' Sakura asked as she turned to him quickly.

''Sure I kind of remember the way and how it looks'' Syaoran said as he took the boys hands and walked out the room.

''Don't worry I'll make sure you don't hit anything'' Sakura heard Dan say and smiled. Sakura turned her attention to Tomoyo who just threw herself to Sakura hands and cried.

''Tomoyo'' Sakura whispered sadly remembering how Tomoyo arms would always be open to her when she needed her the most.

''Sa...Sakura...I...I...don't...kn...know ...what to. do'' Tomoyo said as she cried harder.

''Its goanna be fine Moyo'' Sakura said as she felt tears wanting to fall as well.

''It's...s...so...hard...watching...h...him...be...sad'' Tomoyo cried out.

''Me...and...Eriol...are jus..just...tired of WATCHING HIM LIKE THIS' Tomoyo yelled as she fell to her knees and cried harder.

''I know he lies when he says he's fine, I can see it in his eyes'' Tomoyo cried as Sakura fell to her knees as well.

''Oh Tomoyo'' Sakura said as she hugged her best friend not knowing what to say, so just did what she could do best. Sakura then noticed someone had listened to there whole conversation and turned towards the door wide eyed.

''Tomoyo'' the male called. Tomoyo eyes widened as she cleaned her tears and stood up.

''Er...Eriol'' Tomoyo said siffing.

''Tomoyo'' Eriol said with sadness. He looked at her angel carvered face. Her beautiful creaming pale skin looked wet from all the tears she cried and her beautiful purplish eyes were red also from the tears, her long hair purple, bluish hair almost covered her face. Even though her face was like this she still looked like a beautiful fallen angel.

''Eriol'' Tomoyo said smiling.

''Aren't you suppose to be working'' Tomoyo said trying to act normal.

''Tomoyo'' Eriol whispered again. Sakura just sat on the bed and watched the couple interact with there eyes.

''Eriol, I'm fine ok...'' But Tomoyo was cut as Eriol body crushed her with a tight hug.

''No your not'' Eriol whispered as Tomoyo started shaking and cried once more.

''I'm sorry'' Eriol whispered as Tomoyo shakes her head.

''No you shouldn't be'' Tomoyo managed out.

''Tomoyo, I'll leave you guys alone ok'' Sakura said as she stood up.

''Hai Sak...'' But was once cut of, but this time by a slammed open door. At the door stood Syaoran and Dan panting hard.

''Syaoran what's going on'' Sakura asked as Tomoyo and Eriol pulled away from there hug and looked in wonder.

''Chan...'' Syaoran breathed out.

''He disappeared'' Syaoran said as Tomoyo screamed.

''NO!'' Tomoyo yelled as she fell to her knees.

''WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT'' Eriol said as he pinned Syaoran to the wall.

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING'' Syaoran yelled which made Eriol grip tightened.

''ERIOL LET HIM GO'' Sakura yelled as Tomoyo cried and Dan stayed quiet and scared.

''How could you lose a kid'' Eriol spat as his eyes turned dark blue.

''We were playing and he just did ok'' Syaoran said trying to get out of his grip.

''Why you son of a...'' Eriol said but was cut by Sakura.

''Let go of him now Eriol, this isn't the time'' Sakura yelled

''Eriol I don't want to hurt you, let go of me now'' Syaoran said gritting his teeth.

''Bite me'' Eriol spat as they both glared at each other

''ENOUGH, WE HAVE TO FIND HIM NOW'' Tomoyo yelled as she stood up.

''Let go of him Eriol'' Tomoyo said. Eriol hesitated but let go of Syaoran and walked to Tomoyo.

''Let's find him'' Eriol said as he pulled Tomoyo arm and ran out the room.

''Lets go help'' Sakura told Dan and Syaoran who nodded and ran out the room.

**With T&E**

''Have you seen a little boy with black messing hair and green eyes'' Tomoyo asked a worker.

''No sorry'' She said

''Shit'' Eriol whispered as they kept asking people but the got the same answer _no_

''Where could he be Eriol'' Tomoyo said shaking.

''I don't know, he has always wanted to go out'' Eriol said frustrated as they both thought.

''Birds'' Tomoyo yelled.

''What...'' Eriol asked confused.

''Birds, Eriol he has always wanted to see birds'' Tomoyo said.

''Where could he have gone to see birds? The garden?'' Eriol asked.

''He wants to see all the birds'' Tomoyo said.

''Where would he see all the birds'' Eriol asked thinking really hard.

''OMG, Eriol the roof'' Tomoyo said shaking hard.

''Shit, lets go'' Eriol yelled as he grabbed her hand a ran towards the roof.

**With S&S&D**

''Syaoran, we have looked every where'' Sakura said.

''This is my fault'' Syaoran said sadly.

''No, you couldn't have done anything'' Sakura said as she turned to Dan who seemed to be in deep thought.

_''Birds''_ Dan thought as his eyes widened.

''I know where he is'' Dan yelled

''Follow me'' Dan yelled as he started running.

''Dan where are we going'' Sakura asked as they followed him

''The roof'' Dan yelled as Syaoran and Sakura eyes widened.

**In The Roof**

Chan walked and felt the rocks he stepped on. The wind blow softly as the sun went down and he reached the edge of the roof.

''Birds'' Chan whispered as he heard them flap their wings.

Chan smiled and opened his arms and pretended he could fly.

''Don't worry Moyo, Eriol I will see soon'' Chan whispered as he brought his arms back down and a breath.

''For sight'' he whispered as he was about to jump but the interrupted as the door slammed open.

''CHAN NO'' A voice which Chan recognized quickly and turned.

''Tomoyo'' Chan asked.

''Yes'' Tomoyo cried.

''Chan get away from the edge take a step forward'' Eriol told him.

''No'' Chan said shocking both Tomoyo and Eriol.

''What do you mean'' Tomoyo asked starting to get scared. The door slammed opened once again and Syaoran and Sakura and Dan came in breathless.

''OMG'' Sakura yelled as she saw Chan in the edge of the roof.

''Chan what...'' Dan asked but was cut of by Tomoyo

''What do you mean no'' Tomoyo yelled.

''Don't you see Moyo if I fall from the roof than maybe I'll hit a nerve and see just like Dan'' Chan said

''Where did you get that idea from'' Eriol asked trying to get close to Dan.

''I heard you guys talking about how Dan got his sight back'' Chan said shocking them all.

''Chan, Dan case was different then yours'' Sakura tried to explain.

''No! It's the same and it will work'' Chan yelled.

''Chan you can die'' Tomoyo yelled as tears came down her eyes.

''Well that's a chance I'm willing to take'' Chan said shocking them once more.

''I want to see colors, I want to see all your faces and birds'' Chan said as tears fell from his blind eyes.

''Please let me do this'' Chan cried.

''If you do this you can lose your sight and life forever'' Eriol said as he took more steps making the little rocks crack every time he moved.

''Eriol stop, I can hear you'' Chan yelled.

''I'm blind but not deaf'' Chan said making Eriol stop.

''Please don't do this'' Both Sakura and Syaoran said.

''Please'' Tomoyo whispered.

''I'm sorry'' Chan said as he turned but stopped.

''Chan please stop'' Dan cried as tears came down his eyes.

''If you love us Chan you will get off the edge'' Tomoyo said.

''Please Chan, your my brother and best friend'' Dan said.

''Don't do it'' Dan said.

Chan stayed still and felt the wind blow and whispered

''I will see you birds one day''

With that he walked off the edge and was met by Tomoyo arms hugging him and kissing him.

''Never so that again'' Tomoyo said as she cried hard.

''Yeah never'' Eriol said as he hugged him as well.

Sakura and Syaoran and Dan walked up to them and hugged him as well.

**Later**

Chan and Dan fell asleep as the sun went down.

''Syaoran'' Eriol said as he stood in front of him.

''Nani'' Syaoran said.

''I'm sorry for blaming you'' Eriol said.

''It's ok'' Syaoran said with a small smile.

''You surprised me with that strength you know'' Syaoran said

''Good'' Eriol said smirking. As they two talked Tomoyo and Sakura walked in the room.

''How is he'' Tomoyo asked.

He's fine just sleepy cause he fell asleep''Eriol said.

''Good'' Sakura said sighing.

''Well Sakura you and Syaoran should get going, you still need to get ready for tomorrow'' Tomoyo said.

''Thanks for taking care of Dan'' Sakura said as she hugged Tomoyo and Eriol good bye.

''It's no big'' Tomoyo said.

''Hai bye'' Sakura said

''Yeah bye sees ya'' Syaoran said as they left to Sakura house.

**Sakura house**

''Otou-san were home'' Sakura yelled as they walked in.

''Were in the living room Sakura'' Fuijtaka said.

''Hai, come on Syaoran'' Sakura said as she pulled his towards the living room.

As they stepped in Fuijtaka, Touya, and Feimei sat in the couch taking.

''Hello everybody'' Sakura said cheerfully as they sat.

''Hi Sakura'' Feimei said smiling as Syaoran glared at her. Sakura once again noticed and frowned.

''Hello Syaoran, it's nice to see you again'' Feimei said smiling.

''Like wise'' Syaoran answered.

''So Syaoran, are you ready for tomorrow'' Fuijtaka said serving everyone tea.

''Hai'' Syaoran said.

''Aren't you a least a bit worried'' Feimei asked.

''No'' Syaoran said not noticing how rude he sounded. Sakura gave him a face but he just ignored it.

''Oh'' Feimei just said. _''Xiao Lang would never be like this, would he?_ Feimei asked herself.

''Onii-chan why are you so quiet'' Sakura asked as everyone turned to him.

''Not in the mood of talking so much these days'' Touya answered playing with his tea spoon.

''Oh'' Sakura said knowing why he was acting like this.

''Um... lets eat, we were waiting for you and Syaoran'' Fuijtaka said not liking the tension.

''Hai'' Sakura said as they all went to sit.

**Later (Dinner)**

''So how was you day Sakura'' Fuijtaka asked as they ate.

''Had a little trouble with a Chan, but everything turned out good'' Sakura said cheerfully.

''Hai, thats good'' Fuijtaka said.

''I'm done'' Touya said as he excused himself and left. Sakura noticed how Feimei eyes went sad as he left but went back to normal.

''Excuse my son'' Fuijtaka said disappointed on how Touya was acting.

''It's fine'' Feimei said.

''Would you like some tea'' Fuijtaka asked.

''Yes and thank you'' Feimei said smiling as he went to the kitchen and Syaoran glared at her.

''So how old would your little brother have been'' Sakura asked not likening the tension at all.

''He would have been 17'' Feimei said eyeing Syaoran who stared at his plate.

''Wow, just like Syaoran'' Sakura said smiling as Syaoran smiled back.

''Would you ever like to see your family again Syaoran'' Feimei asked nicely.

''No, I hate my family and I'm disgusted I share the same blood with them'' Syaoran said coldly making Sakura eyes widened.

''Oh'' Feimei said not knowing what to say.

''How was your brother like'' Sakura asked trying to change the subject.

''He was wonderful, he had a smile that was warm and so convincing'' Feimei said none of them noticing how Syaoran twitched.

''He was just like my father'' Feimei said sadly.

''They both liked Marital Arts...I miss him'' Feimei said as Syaoran shaked with anger.

_''Lying bitch'' _Syaoran thought.

''I loved him so much and always will'' Feimei said as Syaoran stood from his seat. His eyes where furious and angry and sent shivers down Sakuras spine.

''Syaoran'' Sakura called.

''I'm going home'' Syaoran said as he walked to the door.

''But why Syaoran'' Feimei asked making Syaoran stop and turn.

''Because, I hate you'' Syaoran said shocking both Sakura and Feimei. Feimei saw those eyes and they looked so much like her little brothers that she felt tears fall.

''Bye Sakura'' Syaoran said as he left the house.

''Feimei please excuse him'' Sakura said as she stood up and ran after Syaoran. Feimei sat there and started shaking and felt tears fall from her eyes.

''Ms Feimei is everything ok'' Fuijtaka asked as he placed the tea out.

''Hai, the kids went out, good night'' Feimei said as she ran up the stairs to her room leaving a confused Fuijtaka.

**With S&S**

Syaoran walked the streets thinking about what he had said. He was lost and he knew it but for him it was better to be lost than hear lies. As he walked he was turned around and met angry green eyes.

''Syaoran I don't know what your problem is but you had no right to talk to her like that'' Sakura yelled.

''Don't start'' Syaoran snapped.

''What do you mean, you just yelled to a woman who has done nothing to you'' Sakura yelled.

''She and her family have hurt me more than you can ever imagine'' Syaoran yelled shocking Sakura.

''What...'' Sakura asked.

''Yes you heard me'' Syaoran snapped.

''Tell me what she did'' Sakura told him.

''You wouldn't understand'' Syaoran said as he turned but was pulled back.

''Sakura'' Syaoran whispered angry.

''Tell me Syaoran'' Sakura said. Syaoran closed his eyes and sighed.

''Fine'' he whispered

**_Hey well here is the next chapter! Hope you all like it till next time!_**

**_much love to u all_**


	29. Who Feimei really is & Operation

_**Hey everyone! Well sorry I haven't updated fast, but because my mom has gotten surgery, itz been really hard helping her and still keeping up with my school work. I have also had a biology project that I have worked on for 2 weeks now, but I'm finally done with it so now I can most likely start updating faster now! Well here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!!** _

**In the Orphanage (Normal P.O.V)**

Tomoyo looked at Chan and Dan as they both slept on the bed peacefully. Eriol had gone back to his office to work on papers that Vivian had given him. Tomoyo was still a little jumping with what had happened with Chan. She kept thinking what if Eriol and she wouldn't have made it on time to stop him. What would have happened? Starting now Tomoyo had decided to keep a closer eye on Chan. As Tomoyo was lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice that Chan had woken up and sat up and listened to his surroundings.

''Tomoyo'' Chan whispered as he knocked Tomoyo out of her thoughts. She stood from her chair and walked over to him.

''Whats a matter Chan'' Tomoyo whispered as she grabbed his hand softly.

''I'm sorry for what I did'' Chan tells her shamefully.

''You didn't know what you were doing Chan, don't be sorry'' Tomoyo said softly.

''Tomoyo... I knew what I was doing'' Chan said shocking Tomoyo.

''When I was up there, I felt like I could see everything. I could see the color of the sky, of the grass...I even saw birds'' Chan whispered as he felt tears wanting to fall. Tomoyo looked at Chan with sadness as she also felt tears fall. She leans towards him and hugs him tightly.

''Tomoyo, once I heard Vivian talking with that one Joe guy. She told him my mother didn't die from a heart attack, she left me because I was blind. She felt disgust towards me because I wasn't like other little boys. I felt my heart break as I heard Vivian and that guy laugh and say that my mother made a good decision in leaving me here.'' Chan said as many tears fell from his green eyes and shocked Tomoyo completely.

''I... only... w...want to...se...see so you...and...ev...everyone...won't...leave...m...me'' Chan said as he broke down crying in Tomoyo shirt as she cried with him. Tomoyo pulled away from Chan and cleaned his tears.

''Chan we won't never leave you. I promise you that I will die first before ever leaving you. I love you Chan'' Tomoyo tells him as his green eyes look shocked but smiles.

''You know Dan tells me he see's and feels Sakura and Syaoran as parents'' Chan said smiling as he whips his tears.

''Well I feel you and Eriol as my parents'' Chan said smiling as Tomoyo felt tears of happiness and shockness fall from her eyes.

''Good, cause I see you as my son'' Tomoyo tells him as she hugs him deeply. Unknown to them Dan had woken up as well and heard the whole conversation and smiled.

_''I'm glad their happy again'' _Dan thought as he fells asleep once more.

**Back to Sakura & Syaoran**

Sakura and Syaoron sat in a bench close by as they were in complete silence. Sakura wondered what he meant when he said that Feimei and her family had hurt him. Sakura wanted to break this silence but couldn't think of anything to do. She was about to speak until Syaoran started talking as he stared up to the stars that were starting to come out but looked like burly lights to him.

''Sakura, are you close to your brother and family'' Syaoran asked still looking up to the sky.

''Yes I suppose'' Sakura answered confused with the question.

''Would you say that you're closest to your brother than your family'' Syaoran asked her.

''Yes, Otou-san is always in business trips so it's me and Touya all the time.'' Sakura answered as she stared at Syaoran features in wonder.

''I see'' Syaoron said.

''Syaoran what's with these questions'' Sakura asked

''Sakura, you were with your family threw out the whole blindness you went throught right'' Syaoran asked her and ignoring her question.

''Yes but what with these quest...'' She said but was cut of by Syaoran.

''How would you feel if your family would have left you in those moments'' Syaoran asked her now looking away from the stars and at her face.

''I...I would be sad and lonely'' Sakura said hating the thought of her family leaving her.

''And you would feel hate towards them for leaving you in you hardest moment right'' Syaoron asked.

''I don't know'' Sakura said as Syaoran closed his eyes.

''Thats what I feel'' Syaoran said.

''What would you do if you would hear them or even see them again, and knowing they left you'' Syaoran asked still with his eyes closed.

''I don't know'' Sakura said quietly and not liking the talk they were having.

''I would show hate'' Syaoran said opening his eyes and looking to what seemed to be her green eyes.

''Syaoran, what does this have to do with Feimei'' Sakura asked.

''Sakura remember when I told you my family left me because of my blindness'' Syaoran asked as Sakura nodded sadly.

''I was really close to my oldest sister, like you and Chao or Tomoyo. She was my best friend and the person I trusted the most. She was with me the whole time when my mother wasn't. She had the same aura that my father had and just being with her felt like my father was with me. But when they left me in the hell hole orphanage I couldn't believe she was not coming. I kept waiting for her to open my door and feel that aura once more but never did.'' Syaoran told Sakura as she listened.

''Syaoran...'' Sakura said but was cut once again.

''You ask me why I treat badly and dislike Feimei'' Syaoran asked as Sakura nods.

Syaoran sighs and says

''Feimei Li is my oldest sister and her family is the family that left me'' Syaoran whispers bitterly as Sakura eyes widened with shock.

Minutes seemed like hours as both Sakura and Syaoran stayed quiet. Sakura was still in shock and felt like crying, not for herself but for Syaoran. She couldn't even imagine the feelings that must be going through his mind at that moment.

''Syaoran'' Sakura whispered sadly.

''It's a small world isn't it'' Syaoran said

''I'm sorry'' Sakura whispered sadly.

''Don't be, I'm going to take this operation Sakura, and then slap it in there faces that I'm here and alive'' Syaoran said.

''You should tell her now'' Sakura said.

''NANI! You want me to go up to her and say 'Hey sis it's me Xiao Lang, the little boy you left because of my sight remember' '' Syaoran said furiously as he stood up.

''She should know your here, don't you see her face every time she mentions you'' Sakura said as she also stood up.

''She's just a faker Sakura, she never cared'' Syaoran yelled as his voice cracked.

''Shit, this is the reason why I didn't want to tell you'' Syaoran said as he felt his eyes water.

''Syaoran'' Sakura whispered as she felt her eyes water as well.

''Sakura, it's hard seeing her and to tell her would be even harder'' Syaoran said as he held his tears back.

''It doesn't have to be hard for you'' Sakura said as she hugged him.

''I...'' Syaoron said

''You don't have to tell her now, but you must tell her'' Sakura whispered.

''I know'' Syaoran whispered as he hugged her back.

''I'm goanna be with you through out this ok'' Sakura said as she pulled away from their hug.

''I know you promised remember'' Syaoran said smirking.

''Come on, lets go back home'' Sakura said but Syaoran didn't move.

''Syaoran'' Sakura whispered,

''I can't go back and see her'' Syaoran said frowning

''Well you have to, and have to apologies for what you said'' Sakura said.

''Sakura did my story that I just tell you go in your ear and out the other'' Syaoran asked her.

''No but it still wasn't right'' Sakura said.

''But...'' Syaoran said.

''But nothing, come on'' Sakura said as she dragged him to her house.

**Sakura House**

Feimei had come back down stairs and talked to Fuijtaka about the operation which was the next day. As they spoke Sakura and Syaoron came in the room and Feimei looked up with silence as Syaoran walked up to her.

''I'm sorry about what I said'' Syaoran said not looking at her eyes.

''Its fine'' Feimei said sadly.

''Ok'' Syaoran said gritting his teeth as he turned to Sakura who nodded sadly.

''Well Syaoran, you should go and sleep for tomorrow'' said Fuijtaka.

''Hai'' Syaoran said as he and Sakura went outside to wait for Eriol.

**The next day (Finally the Operation)**

Sakura sat nervously in the kitchen waiting for Tomoyo and Eriol and Syaoran to come. The operation was at 12:00pm and lasted five hours. It was 10:30 and Sakura waited for them to come.

''Sakura eat something'' Feimei said as she drank her coffee.

''I'm fine thank you'' Sakura said with a smile. Sakura held no grudge against Feimei for what they did to Syaoran, but she just couldn't believe someone as sweet as Feimei would ever let there family be taken away. There was something wrong with this story and Sakura wondered what it could be.

''Good morning'' Feimei said to Touya as he walked in the room.

''Yeah whatever'' Touya said as he grabbed some coffee and didn't notice how Feimei frowned but smiled and drank her coffee.

''Touya are you coming to the hospital with all of us'' Sakura asked.

''Sure I have nothing to do, Yukito is goanna be with Nakuru today anyways'' Touya said as Fuijtaka came in the room.

''Good morning isn't it an amazing day today'' Fuijtaka asked.

''Hai'' Sakura said as the door bell rang.

**DING DONG**

''I'll get it'' Sakura said as she ran to the door and opened it to be thrown down to the floor.

''AHHHHHH'' Sakura screamed as she fell back. By then Touya, Feimei and Fuijtaka had come to the door to see a minimi Syaoran on Sakura.

''Good morning Okaa-san'' Dan said cheerfully as Touya spit out his coffee and Fuijtaka and Feimei looked shocked.

''Dan what are you doing here'' Sakura asked as she saw Syaoron, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chan, Chao, Stacy, and Ping at the door.

''Morning'' they all said laughing.

''SAKURA, WHO THE HELL IS THAT GAKI AND WHY DID HE CALL YOU MOTHER'' Touya yelled.

''Oh this is Dan'' Sakura said as she stood up.

''Hello and I'm not a gaki you baka'' Dan said as Touya turned red and Syaoran smirked.

''Touya this is Dan, he's my son so treat him right'' Sakura said smirking as Touya almost choked her but was stopped by Fuijtaka.

''Now Touya, what Sakura means to say is that Dan looks up to her as a mother right'' Fuijtaka said looking at Sakura who nodded. Feimei eyes were in shock. Dan looked just like Xiao Lang, just a little bit older but everything was the same.

''Xiao Lang'' Feimei whispered and attention was caught by Syaoran and Sakura.

''Nani'' Sakura asked.

''Nothing'' Feimei lied.

''Oh ok then'' Sakura said as she turned to the other and talked.

''So your not Sakuras child right'' Touya asked Dan.

''No, my mom died a while ago'' Dan said sadly but felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to meet soft dark brown eyes.

''Call me uncle little gaki'' Touya said smirking.

''Hai'' Dan said happy.

''Well now that were all here lets go to the hospital'' Fuijtaka said as they all nodded and left to the hospital.

**Hospital**

''Mr. Kinomoto, the doctors will be ready at 11:45, you have and hour to be ready'' A nurse told Fuijtaka and the others.

''Hai'' he said as he turned to them.

''Well meet back here in 50 ok'' Fuijtaka said as he and Feimei left to talk tot the doctors.

''Well see you guys later'' Sakura said as Syaoran, Dan and her left.

''Yeah us too'' Tomoyo said as Eriol and Chan left with her.

''Ok then well stays here'' Chao, and Stacy and Ping said to Touya.

**With S&S&D**

''So this operation is for your eyes'' Dan asked amazed.

''Yeah'' Sakura answered sadly.

''Cool, your goanna see like me'' Dan said as he jumped to Syaoran.

''Yeah'' Syaoran said as he noticed Sakura said face.

''Hey go get some soda ok'' Syaoran told Dan as ran of to get soda.

''Sakura'' Syaoran whispered as Sakura jumped to him and hugged him tightly.

''Its goanna be fine'' Syaoran said but he as well felt nervous.

''I'm scared that you won't see'' Sakura whispered.

''I will, I have to ok'' Syaoran said as he looked at her with full determination.

''Hai'' Sakura said as Dan came back.

''Hey lets eat some lunch'' Dan asked.

''Hai'' both Sakura and Syaoran said as they walked to the lunch room.

**50 minutes later**

Syaoran was asked to change to a white robe and sat in a wheel chair as he stared at everyone.

''Good luck Syaoran'' Chao and Stacy said.

''Good luck Syaoran'' Ping and Chan said as they hugged him quick.

''Cool, we hugged the wolf'' Chan said making everyone laugh and Syaoran chuckle.

''You better make this thing work gaki'' Touya said wishing that Syaoran passes the operation.

''I hope you make it Syaoran, it would make Sakura very happy'' Tomoyo said smiling sadly as Sakura stood quiet.

''I'll see you wolf'' Eriol said smiling.

''Sure four eyes'' Syaoran said making Eriol nod.

''You'll be fine right'' Dan asked sadly.

''Of course I will, I am the wolf you'' Syaoran answered as Dan threw himself to Syaoran and hugged him.

''I want you to see me ok Otou-san'' Dan whispered.

''Hai'' Syaoran said as Fuijtaka stepped out.

''I will be with you the whole time ok Syaoran'' Fuijtaka said as Syaoran nodded and turned to Sakura who had been still and quiet the whole time.

''Sakura'' Fuijtaka said but she didn't move.

''Sakura'' Tomoyo called this time but nothing.

''Its fine, see you all in five hours'' Syaoran said as the nurse started moving him to the room.

''WAIT'' Sakura yelled as she ran to and jumped on Syaoran.

''Please make it'' Sakura whispered as she cried on Syaoran shoulder.

''I will just be strong for me ok'' Syaoran said pulling her to see him and cleaned her tears.

''Hai, I always will'' Sakura said as she pulled Syaoran head toward her and kissed him deeply. Everyone was shocked, Touya was about to say something but was stopped by Fuijtaka. Sakura kissed Syaoran like her life depended on it and he kissed back with the same force.

Sakura pulled Syaoran closer and he pulled her as well. Syaoran finally broke it off.

''More of this when I'm out ok'' Syaoran said breathless.

''Of course'' Sakura said kissing him again as Feimei walked up to them.

''Good luck Syaoran'' she said.

''Sure'' Syaoran said as he hugged Sakura and was pushed inside the room.

''Well, I'll see you guys in a few'' Fuijtaka said as he walked in the room as well closing the door.

_''Please make it Syaoran'' Sakura_ thought to herself

**_Well here you have it! Hope you all liked and till next time! _**

_** Much love to you all** _


	30. Touya's anger and Talk and 2nd Arrival

**_Hey everyone! Well here I am with another chapter! Yeh!!! Well hope u like :)_**

**Normal P.O.V**

Syaoran's operation had started already and everyone but Fuijtaka who was in the room with Syaoran waited outside nervously and hoped the operation would go well. Tomoyo tried to talk to Sakura to calm her nerves down, but all Sakura did was stare at Syaorans room door and prayed to god that everything would be fine. As the first hour passed Sakura calmed down a bit and talked to Tomoyo, everything was going fine but what everyone missed was Touya's furious dark eyes. As the hour had passed all he kept thinking about was that kiss Sakura and Syaoran had shared.

As Touya anger grew, Dan went to talk to Sakura.

''Sakura, when is Syaoran coming out'' Dan asked

''In a couple of hours ok'' Sakura said sadly.

''No, tell him to come out now please'' Dan begged.

''He'll come out in a while ok '' Sakura said trying to reason with him.

''But...'' Dan said but was cut by Touya.

''Go get a drink with Stacy Dan, and take all the kids Stacy'' Touya said giving her the money for it and eyeing her to leave with the kids. Stacy understood and got the kids but Dan refused.

''I don't...'' but Dan was once cut by Touya.

''Go with her now'' Touya said with bitterness that made everyone jump and know he was serious.

''Fine'' Dan said scared as he took Stacy had and left with Chan, and Ping. As they left Sakura angrily stood up and faced Touya but missed his angry eyes as they stared at her and said.

''Touya, you had no right to talk to Dan like...'' But Sakura was also cut by Touya.

''Shut up Sakura, this little talk were goanna have is allot about you'' Touya said furiously.

''What are you talking about'' Sakura said confused.

''What am I talking about'' Touya said chuckling sarcasticlly as he confused her and everyone.

''So you forgot your little act you did with that gaki'' Touya bit out as her eyes widened and slumped back to her seat.

''Touya I can explain'' Sakura said

''Like hell you better, what's going on between you and the gaki'' Touya asked seriously.

''He's my...'' Sakura said but was cut by Chao.

''Wait just a minute, Touya didn't you know they were together'' Chao said confused as Touya's eyes widened in shock and anger.

''Chao, stay quiet'' Tomoyo yelled at him as she grabbed Eriol hand with nerves knowing that Touya was goanna explode.

''Is this true Sakura'' Touya whispered.

''I'm not goanna lie to you Touya,... it is true.'' Sakura told him looking at him eye to eye as her eyes watered.

''So everyone knew but me'' Touya said with a much higher voice.

''I knew you wouldn't understand I'm sorry'' Sakura said as tears came down her pink cheeks.

''Your sorry, is that all you have to say'' Touya yelled as Sakura tears came down faster and she looked at her lap shamefully.

**A/N :( when she looks down shamefully it's not because she is with Syaoran but because she didn't tell Touya.)**

''Touya don't be so hard on her'' Chao said looking at Sakura cry quietly.

''Shut up'' Touya yelled not turning from Sakura.

''Sakura I'm your brother, your suppose to tell me everything that happened with you and all you do is hide it'' Touya said.

''I trusted you, but it seems that you can't trust anyone in this world'' Touya said disappointedly.

''Touya'' Sakura whispered as she cried.

''You disappoint me Sakura, I never thought that you would that'' Touya said

''TOUYA, THAT'S ENOUGH'' Tomoyo yelled standing up.

''It's not Sakuras fault, we all know how overprotective you are so we didn't tell you'' Tomoyo said as she saw Sakura cry.

''She's your sister and you should never make her feel this low'' Tomoyo said as Touya glared at her and left the waiting room. As Touya left Sakura busted out crying and Tomoyo quickly ran to her side to comfort her. As Tomoyo comforted Sakura, Stacy and the kids came in the room.

''What happened?'' Stacy asked as they told her what happened.

Touya was mad, because of what Tomoyo said and everything. He needed some fresh air so decided to go to the hospital roof.

**Touya P.O.V**

I stared out to our small town as I thought about Sakura. Was I to hard on her? Why couldn't she tell me? And why was I feeling so guilty? So many thoughts passed through my head that I failed to notice when someone followed me.

''Don't you think you were a little bit too hard on her?'' Feimei asked as she leaned on the railing. The sun brought her eyes and her face out so much that Touya couldn't resist but stare at her beauty.

''What are you doing here? And no I wasn't'' I said trying to not stare at her face so much.

''Are you angry because she's with him or because you fear your losing the closest thing you have had in your life'' Feimei asked looking at me light amber to dark brown shocked eyes but I quickly reacted.

''Baka, stay out of my business'' I snapped but all she did was smile. Why was her smile so irresistible and warm? I asked myself.

''Touya don't lose her'' Feimei said looking out to the town.

''What would you know, all you have is your money and yourself'' I said like nothing but when I turned to her, I saw that I hurt her by looking at her eyes.

''Is that what you think'' she asked looking at me sadly. All I could do was stay quiet and not answer.

''You hate me because I have money'' she whispered sadly. But I stayed quiet.

''It doesn't take the richest or dumbest person to know thats a stupid reason to hate people who have money'' she snapped.

''What would you know, you have never gone through hard times like we have'' I yelled at her

''Just because I have money, doesn't mean I always had it good like you put it'' she said.

''Oh really, enlighten me'' I asked as I saw her face sadden.

''When I was seven my father died because of a heart disease, my brother was still alive and we all promised to watch over him and make sure nothing happened to him. We all promised are father that, but next thing you know he dies in a car explosion one year later'' she said as tears came down her beautiful amber eyes.

''I lost the most important person in my life and broke my fathers promise'' she whispered as I was shocked and wanted to comfort her but I couldn't but I could tell her why I hated rich people.

''When Sakura was five she got in a car accident with my mother and lost her sight, I was only twelve at the time.'' I said shocking her.

''Three years later I was fifteen, there was an operation that could help Sakura regain her sight'' I said shocking her.'' The operation was knew and there was a chance it wouldn't work but me and my otou-san didn't care, all we wanted was for Sakura to see again but it cost allot of money that we didn't have so went to a nice rich man we knew. We asked him if he could lend us the money but all he did was laugh and nearly choke in his wine, he said that he wouldn't waste a dime on poor people and that we should be ashamed for even being alive. Since then I worked for Sakura and my dad, I took double shifts so we never had to go to a rich person again'' I said as she whipped her tears.

''We are all not the same Touya'' She said sadly.

''I help people because I want to, not to make me look good'' she said.

I looked in her eyes and could tell she was different from all those other rich people I had met. Maybe just maybe I could trust her like she does with me.

''I'm sorry for what I said'' I said as I looked away trying to hide my blush.

''Its fine'' she said also trying to hide her blush.

''So were friends now right'' Feimei asked with hope in her eyes.

''Hai'' I answered shaking her hand.

''So what are you goanna do about Sakura'' she asked making me frown.

''I don't know'' I answered.

''Its hard knowing she's growing up and not that little girl who cheer me on in my soccer games'' I said sadly as I felt soft warm hands grab mine and looked down to meet her warm eyes.

''Touya, no matter what happens, she will always be your sister, but you have to let her grew and experience life's feelings'' she said smiling.

''But what if she gets hurt'' I asked.

''Then you will be her number one shoulder for her to come to'' she said smiling as I smiled at her.

''So I was hard on her wasn't I'' I asked.

''Yes you were'' she said.

''Even if I went to her, she wouldn't want to listen to me because of how I acted'' I said sadly letting go of her hand and missing the warmth.

''It doesn't hurt to try Touya'' Feimei said as she took my hand again and took me to the waiting room.

**Waiting Room (Normal P.O.V)**

Sakura sadly cried on Tomoyo shoulder as she thought about what Touya had told her.

''Sakura, i'm sorry I didn't know'' Chao apologized.

''Its fine but it hurts what he said'' Sakura said as she whipped her tears.

''Sakura don't cry a smile suits you the best'' Dan said sadly as he watched her cry for a while.

''Ok I won't'' Sakura said smiling but soon her smiled disappeared as Touya came in the room with Feimei.

Touya walked up to Sakura and she felt the tears want to come out again but held them in hard and stared at her brother in wonder. Touya looked at her beautiful green eyes that looked so much like his mothers.

''Sakura'' Touya whispered. Sakura closed her eyes expecting more yells but heard him say

''I'm sorry Sakura''

Sakura opened her eyes wide and stared at her brother in shock.

''Nani'' Sakura asked.

''I'm sorry for what I...'' but now Touya was cut by Sakura crushing him in a huge as she cried.

''I'm so sorry Onii-chan, I wanted to tell you but I was afraid'' Sakura said as she cried on him.

''No don't be, I would have done the same'' Touya said as he hugged the only sister he had ever had.

''If he makes you happy then I'll be happy, but if that gaki breaks your heart, I breaks his legs'' Touya said making Sakura giggle

''Hai'' Sakura said happy that Touya accepted her relationship with Syaoran.

Everyone in the room saw in awe as the brother and sister hugged and made up for there fight. Feimei looked from the corner and smiled as they hugged, she knew a bond like there's shouldn't be broken for something as small as that, her thoughts were interrupted as her phone rang.

''Hello'' Feimei said.

''Oh hello Charles, what the matter'' Feimei asked.

''NANI!'' Feimei yelled breaking the moment Sakura and Touya had together and everyone looked at her and wondered what was going on.

''Charles there's no way she can be ...'' But Feimei was cut by the door opening hard and for people walking in. Everyone stared at elegant women in her 30s or 40s walking in the room. She had beautiful creaming skin like Tomoyo but her skin looked more aged but graceful at the same time. She had long silking black hair up in a fancy ponytail and wore a white and red kimono but was caught everyone's attention were her black eyes, they hide so much sadness but she tried to hide it with her emotionless face. As she walked in her three bodyguards surrounded her like a triangle. The women passed everyone and walked toward a shocked Feimei.

''Hello Feimei'' the women said as she stood in front of Feimei passing her height by an inch.

Feimei couldn't believe the women was in front of her but recovered her shock ness and smiled.

''Hello mother'' Feimei said shocking everyone in the room

**_Well I hope you enjoyed and see ya next time!_**

**_much love to you all_**


	31. Meeting Yelen Li

**_Hey everybody! Well here's the next chapter! Hope u like!_**

**Sakura P.O.V**

I stared at the beautiful women who had just come in the room 5 minutes ago. She silently talked to Feimei in the room's corner as I stared at her. She was indeed Syaoran mother, her eyes aren't like his of color but the way they stare at people is the same way. Just thinking about Syaoran made me think that this beautiful woman was the same mother who left him when he was three. I wanted to hate her but her eyes told me she was innocent. What should I feel? What will Syaoran do when he finds out? All these questions passed through my head.

''Penny for you thoughts'' Tomoyo said as she came up to me and broke me out of my thoughts.

''Nothing Moyo'' I said smiling as I kept staring at Feimei mother.

''She's very beautiful isn't she'' Tomoyo asked as she stared at me.

''Hai, she is'' I answered as I turned to Tomoyo and smiled.

''Sakura, what going on, you seem kind of in thought'' Tomoyo asked me.

''Nothing, it's just the operation'' I lied.

''Sakura why are you lying to...'' Tomoyo said but was cut by Feimei who was walking towards us with her mother.

''Sakura, Tomoyo I want you two to meet my mother'' Feimei said as she walked up to them.

''Mother this is Sakura and Tomoyo'' Feimei said to her mother.

''Nice to meet you, my name is Yelen Li'' She told us as she gave a neck bow.

''My name Tomoyo Daidouji, it's an honor to meet you.'' Tomoyo said as she bowed respectfully.

''You are Sonomi's daughter, am I correct'' Yelen asked her.

''Hai, you know my Okaa-san'' Tomoyo asked.

''Hai, I did business with her stocks a month ago, where is she now'' Yelen asked.

''Oh she is in Europe doing some stock businesses over there'' Tomoyo told her smiling.

''I'm glad to hear she is doing well, send her my greetings'' She said as she turned to me. At that moment I didn't know what to do, a part of me wanted to bow for respect but the other wanted to yell at her and ask her why she was a bad mother and left her son. I could tell she was watching my every move to see what I would do as she lifted her eye brows ever so-lightly.

''Sakura'' Tomoyo said knocking me out of my thoughts. I quickly bowed and decided that I would bow, everyone deserves respect, even if you're the worst person you can be, you still deserve it.

**Normal P.O.V**

''My name is Sakura Kinomoto'' Sakura told her as her emerald eyes met her black eyes. Sakura noticed how Yelen stern eyes changed to soft ones as she smiled down to her.

''It's a pleasure to meet you Kinomoto Sakura'' Yelen said as she now bowed the whole way.

''The pleasure is mine'' Sakura said softly as she stared at her.

''I have heard stories from Feimei about you'' Yelen said interested.

''Shall we have a talk'' Yelen said grinning which scared the hell out of Feimei because her mother was never happy or even close to smiling.

''Hai'' Sakura said as they went to seat down and talk.

**In the Operation Room**

The surgery was going smoothly as time passed. The doctor's forehead was sweating as they pressed the needle in Syaoran unconscious eye. They were not tired but nervous, Fujitaka had told them to be as careful as they could be. As for Fujitaka he was next to Syaoran unconscious body and watched the whole operation making sure everything went like planned.

''Mr. Kinomoto, you can take a break we have it from here'' said one of the doctors.

''No'' Fujitaka simply said.

''But sir, you look tired a rest shall do you good'' the doctor said.

''No, I promised my daughter and this boy I would stay with him through out the whole thing'' Fujitaka said as he watched the needle carefully.

''Hai sir'' said the doctor as he continued to help.

**Back to S&Y**

''So Sakura, what got you interested in helping the blind'' Yelen asked waiting to hear her answer.

''As you know by now, when I was five I lost my sight and I know all the things you have to go through'' Sakura said.

''So when I regained my sight, I decided that there weren't as many people who helped the blind here so I asked my father if I could help and he agreed'' Sakura said smiling.

''I see, so how are you doing in school'' Yelen asked

''Oh I'm doing fine, we have a week in a half and then were back to hitting the books in school'' Sakura said.

''Do you have a boyfriend''Yelen asked making Sakura blush.

''Sorry to be rude, but whats with all these questions''Sakura asked seriously.

''Well I just wanted to know more about the girl who found the person for this operation...just wanted to see if you had taste in picking people''Yelen said smirking.

''Well I do'' Sakura answered truthfully

''And I think your goanna meet him in a couple of hours'' Sakura said smirking this time.

''Good'' Yelen said as she stood up

''Well if you don't mind, I'll go talk to Feimei now'' Yelen said as Sakura nodded and walked to Tomoyo.

**With F&Y**

''So what do you think about her mother'' Feimei asked as she sat in her chair.

''She seems very interesting'' Yelen answered.

''Thought so, Sakura is a very amazing person'' Feimei said smiling as she watched her mother stare at Sakura.

''Hai she is...''Yelen said but stopped when she saw a little boy with amber eyes and chestnut hair runs to Sakura. Yelen imminently stood up and felt her body shake as she now stared at the little boy who looked just like her decreased son.

''I thought about Xiao Lang as well when I saw him'' Feimei said as she watched her mother.

''He looks just like him'' Yelen whispered in shock as she stared wide eyed at Dan.

''Hai, he's an orphanage that Sakura takes care of'' Feimei said sadly as she watched her mother.

''Xiao Lang'' Yelen whispered as she started walking towards them but was stopped by Feimei.

''Mother, Xiao Lang is dead, and that is another little boy'' Feimei said trying to reason.

''Feimei, don't you see, maybe the gods made us meet him so we take him'' Yelen said smiling.

''No mother, you believe that but no'' Feimei said not believing her mother.

''Feimei I'll be back'' Yelen said as she walked away and ignored Feimei calls.

''Sakura, when is Syaoron coming out'' Dan asked again

''In a couple of hours Dan'' Sakura said giggling at his pout.

''Awe you said that already'' Dan whined

''Stop being a baby'' Sakura laughed as Dan jumped on her.

''Let's see who's the real baby'' Dan said as he tickled Sakura and she laughed.

''Hahahahahah...Dan...Stop...hahahahaha'' Sakura laughed but failed to notice Yelen was in front of them until Dan stopped tickling her and got of her.

''Dan wha...'' Sakura said but then saw Yelen and started blushing.

''Sorry Yelen, we got out of control'' Sakura said still blushing at her child behavior.

''It's fine'' Yelen said blushing as she sat down and Dan backed away towards Sakura.

''So who is this'' Yelen said smiling.

''Oh this is Dan he's my...'' Sakura said but was cut by Dan

''Son, I'm her son'' Dan said finishing her sentence Yelen eyes widened with shock.

''Nani'' Yelen asked.

''He's not really but I see him and feel him as if he was my son'' Sakura said as Dan sat on her eyes. Yelen felt sad and disappointed, she wanted Dan to be close to her.

''Oh I see'' Yelen said sadly as she turned to Dan.

''Hi my name is Yelen'' Yelen said smiling which made Dan more comfortable.

''Hello my name is Dan'' Dan said smiling as he sat on Sakura lap.

''How old are you'' Yelen asked smiling.

''I am 6 years old'' Dan said proudly.

''Indeed you are'' Yelen said. As Yelen asked Dan more questions, Sakura noticed how differently Yelen acted with Dan then anyone else. That when it hit her in the head, Dan looked like Syaoran who in Yelen head was dead and now she saw Dan and she must have her old motherly feelings.

''So do you have a son'' Dan asked as Sakura waited for her answer.

''Yes I did, but he died, he looked allot like you'' Yelen said smiling.

''Well if he looks like me, you should see Syaoran he must look allot like...''Dan said but was cut by Sakura hand.

'' Hehehe pretty big talker isn't he'' Sakura laughed nervously as Yelen lifted her eye brow in suspension.

**Feimei P.O.V**

What are you up to mother I thought as I saw her make conversation with Sakura and Dan.

**Somewhere in town**

''When are we goanna attack them'' a female asked.

''Soon have patients'' said a male

''Well it better be quick because I want my revenge over that little bitch'' the female said angrily.

''Yeah, you'll get yours and I'll get mine'' said another male voice.

''We better'' said the female.

**_Well here is the chapter! Hope u guys liked and see ya next time!_**

**_much love to u all_**


	32. Sakura Jealousy & Success or not?

**_Hey everyone! Well here is the next chapter!! Hope u enjoy :)_**

**Normal P.O.V**

Times pasted quickly and yet slowly as Sakura sat next to Dan and listen to him and Yelen talk about anything. Sakura couldn't help but feel jealousy towards Yelen as she spoke so delightful with Dan. She knew that feeling like that weren't right but the way Yelen talked to Dan sounded more like a motherly way then a friend, and what got her more jealous was how Dan would laugh at whatever Yelen would say. Sakura felt like Dan was slowly being taken away by Yelen and she hated that feeling.

''Wow, you've been to 12 country and states'' Dan asked amazed.

''Yes, some have been in America and other around here'' Yelen said liking how Dan liked her.

''Wow, I wish I could visit places like you'' Dan said smiling as Yelen smile grew and Sakura frown increased.

''Maybe one day I will take you'' Yelen said as Dan nodded his head excited and Sakura stared at them in shock._ Why must I feel like I am losing Dan? Why must I feel jealousy toward a women who is only close to Dan when he reminds her of Syaoran.'' _Sakura thought to herself as she felt her eyes water.

''Sakura dear, are you feeling fine'' Yelen said as she stopped talking to Dan and noticed how her eyes were watery.

''Sakura'' Dan said as he also noticed how sad she looked.

''Hmm'' Sakura said breaking out of her thoughts.

''You seem kind of sad dear'' Yelen said.

''Oh I'm just tired'' Sakura lied.

''Sakura'' Dan said feeling that she was lying.

''I'm fine I just need a drink of water to clear my thoughts'' Sakura said standing up.

''If you say so, take your time I'm here with Dan so you have nothing to worry about.'' Yelen said and turned back to Dan

''Right'' Yelen asked Dan.

''Hai'' Dan said.

''Ok'' Sakura said leaving, she wanted Dan to come with her but it seemed that Yelen had won her to Dan.

**With D&Y**

''So Dan, what's your favorite'' Yelen asked wanting to no more about Dan.

''Hmm...right now I really like green'' Dan said making Yelen eyes sadden.

''Oh I see'' Yelen said sadly.

''What's the matter'' Dan asked as he noticed her voice sound sad.

''My son's favorite color was green as well'' Yelen said sadly.

''Oh cool I wish I could have met him'' Dan said cheerfully.

''Me too'' Yelen said as she reached her hand and lightly touched his cheek.

''You miss him don't you'' Dan asked sadly.

''Yes I really do'' Yelen said feeling tears threaten to fall as she saw the face that look liked her son's.

''Yeah I miss mine too.'' Dan said sadly as he looked to the floor.

''What do you mean'' Yelen said making him stare up at her.

''My real mom died I meant to say I miss her.'' Dan said.

''I'm sorry...'' Yelen said but was cut by Dan.

''Don't be, Sakura told me that my mother is always going to be with me, she is watching me now and I'm sure your son is too, so don't be sad'' Dan said cheerfully again. Yelen was shocked, Dan was only a little boy and yet his words sounded wise and true. He had lost his mother but still was positive and happy unlike her. Yelen felt her tears fall and hugged Dan as he hugged her back and wished it were her son but knew it was never goanna be her Xiao Lang.

**With Sakura**

Sakura quickly went to get some water._' I must be the dumbest person alive. Dan would never leave me or stop loving me, I mean he see's me like a mother'' _Sakura thought as she got a quick snack for Dan and walked back to Yelen and Dan. Sakura almost fell when she saw Yelen hug Dan and he hugging her back. Sakura felt the snack fall from her hand and hit the floor as she saw the scene in front of her and tried not to shake but felt her body do it anyways. Sakura was knocked out her shock ness as she felt a hand grab her shoulder. Sakura turned to meet light amber eyes.

''Feimei'' Sakura said trying to act happy.

''Sakura I'm sorry'' Feimei said.

''Nani, what are you talking about'' Sakura asked as she picked up the snack and gave her a small smile.

''For how my mother is acting, she's treating Dan like if she's his mother because...'' Feimei said but was cut by Sakura.

''Because he looks like your brother, I know'' Sakura said shocking Feimei.

_''Shit' _Sakura thought as Feimei looked at her in wonder.

''Sakura, who told you Dan looked like my brother'' Feimei asked suspension as Sakura thought up a lie.

''Your mother told me'' Sakura lied.

''Oh'' Feimei said not really believing it but she knew that her mother would have said something like that.

''Sakura, my mother was the one in the family who suffered the most from my brothers lost'' Feimei said sadly.

''I can see that'' Sakura said trying to decide if she should truly believe what Feimei had said or believe other wise.

''Sakura'' Sakura hears someone call her and turns to see Dan run up to her while Yelen smiled at his behavior.

''What took you so long'' Dan said pouting

''Sorry but I started talking to Feimei'' Sakura said smiling at his cute little face.

''Sakura can we go get something to drink'' Dan asked.

''Sure'' Sakura said turning to Yelen and Feimei.

''Would you like to come'' Sakura asked, but before Yelen could answer Feimei did.

''No thank you, you both go along'' Feimei said smiling.

''Hai'' Sakura said as she took Dans hand and walked away.

**With F&Y**

Feimei waited for Sakura to be out of ear and turned to her mother who stared at her back.

''Mother what are you planning'' Feimei asked

''What are you talking about'' Yelen asked.

''Dan will never be Xiao Lang, so stop treating him like he could be'' Feimei said angrily.

''Yes I know he never will be, but he reminds me so much of him'' Yelen said.

''Mother'' Feimei whispered sadly.

**With S&D**

''So what do you think of Yelen'' Sakura asked eyeing Dan.

''She seems nice'' Dan said smiling as he chooses his drink.

''I see'' Sakura said sadly.

''Sakura'' Dan said turning to her.

''Hai'' Sakura said looking at him.

''No matter what happens I choose you and Syaoran like parents ok'' Dan said smiling as he ran to another soda machine.

''I know'' Sakura said feeling happy and relieved.

''Sakura?'' someone asked behind her. Sakura turned to meet baby blue eyes.

''Hiro, what are you doing here'' Sakura asked surprised.

''Well I came to leave some food for the sick'' Hiro said smiling

''Awe that's really sweet'' Sakura said.

''Yeah I kn...'' Hiro said but was cut by Dan who came running towards her.

''Sakura I got a soda'' Dan said cheerfully.

''Oh hello Dan'' Hiro said smiling.

''What who are you'' Dan said staring at him.

''You can see'' Hiro asked.

''No'' Sakura quickly reminding herself that no one could know Dan could see as Hiro smiled.

''Then how did he know i was here'' Hiro asked.

''I heard you'' Dan answered frowning.

''Well we should go eat sometimes'' Hiro suggested smiling.

''Maybe'' Sakura said but missed the glares Dan was shooting at Hiro.

''So what are you doing here'' Hiro asked.

''Um...we are...'' Sakura said but was cut by Dan.

''Sakura I have a feeling we should go back now'' Dan said while Sakura missed the glare Hiro shot at him.

Dan had a weird feeling that Hiro wasn't what he seemed and he didn't like anyone with that feeling get close to his Sakura.

''I guess so'' Sakura said confused with his behavior.

''Well see you later Hiro'' Sakura said smiling as they walked off leaving a furious Hiro behind.

''Stupid brat'' Hiro whispered as he left the hospital.

**In the waiting room**

As Sakura and Dan walked in the room, Sakura noticed a doctor speaking to Feimei and felt her hearty stop right there.

''Hai thank you doctor'' Feimei said to the doctor and turned to see Sakura there.

''What going on'' Sakura asked scared.

''Doctor can you tell her while I sign some papers'' Feimei said as the doctor nodded and she left.

''What's going on'' Sakura asked again as Touya, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chao, Stacy and the kids gathered around the doctor to find out as well.

''Is it about Syaoran'' Sakura asked once again.

''Hai, we have come to tell you news'' the doctor said.

''The operation is complete'' The doctor said as Sakura shaked her head.

''No the operation is early, its suppose to be five hours not three'' Sakura yelled in tears.

''Sakura calm down.'' Tomoyo said trying to calm her down.

''NO, what going on'' Sakura yelled and looked at the doctor eye to eye.

''Your father has wanted me to tell you the operation was a complete...''The doctor said pausing to make sure they all could hear.

''Success'' the doctor finished as Sakura fell to her knees shocked.

''Sakura did you hear him'' Tomoyo yelled happily as she hugged a shocked Sakura.

''The operation finished early because everything went as planned and even better'' the doctor said smiling.

''Where's my Otou-san'' Touya asked since Sakura was still in shock.

''He is getting...'' the doctor read from his clip board.

''Syaoran in his room, your lucking to have Mr. Kinomoto as a father, he never left the boys side'' The doctor said smiling.

''Congratulations'' said the doctor as he left.

''OMG IT WORKED'' Sakura screamed as she hugged everyone. The little kids danced around happily as they all hugged each with happiness.

''Touya it worked'' Sakura yelled as she jumped on to him and laughed and cried with joy.

''Hai kaijuu'' Touya said happy that Sakura was happy.

As they all hugged they noticed Fujitaka come out of the room smiling and tiredly.

''Otou-san'' Sakura yelled as she jumped on him.

''It worked!'' Sakura yelled as she kissed him over and over and he just laughed her behavior.

''Thank you so much'' Sakura cried on Fujitaka who hugged her tight.

''Anything to make you smile Sakura'' Fujitaka said smiling as she cleaned her tears.

''Where is he now'' Sakura said asking the question everyone was wondering.

''Where waking him up'' Fujitaka said confusing everyone.

''Why, shouldn't he be sleeping'' Sakura asked confused.

''The chemicals we put in his eyes aren't meant to stay in his eyes more then hour so were waking him up know to see if the operation worked or not'' Fujitaka said.

''Oh'' Sakura said know her happiness replaced with worry about the operation.

''One person can come in to see him take off his bandages, I'll be back in a minute or two to get the person'' Fujitaka said leaving and knowing who he would bring back with him.

''Sakura you should go'' Eriol said smiling.

''Yeah you should'' Tomoyo said holding his hand.

''Hai'' Stacy and Chao said.

''I agree I guess...'' Touya said.

''But...'' Sakura said.

''Now Sakura, we all know who Syaoran wants to see first'' Eriol said smirking.

''Hai'' Sakura nodded as Fujitaka returned.

''Ready'' Fujitaka said looking directly at Sakura.

''Hai'' Sakura said but was stopped by Dan.

''Sakura'' Dan whispered.

''Hai'' Sakura said as she picked him up.

''Tell Syaoran I'm going in next ok'' Dan said smiling.

''Hai'' Sakura said smiling as she hugged him deeply and put him down.

''Come'' Fujitaka said. As Sakura followed she passed Yelen who nodded her _good luck_, as she passed Feimei she told her

''Good luck Sakura, I hope it all works out for you'' making Sakura smile.

''Thank you'' Sakura said as she kept walking till they stopped in front of a white door and Fujitaka turned to her.

''Sakura, what ever happens I want to always smile and look ahead ok'' Fujitaka said.

''Hai'' Sakura said he turned and they walked in the room.

**With F&Y**

''I hope things work out for her'' Feimei said to Yelen as she watched her walk in the room.

''Me too'' Yelen said smiling.

''Feimei I have some thing to tell you'' Yelen said turning to her daughter who looked at her confused.

''What'' Feimei asked.

''I have decided on something'' Yelen said smoothing her hands.

''What is it mother'' Feimei asked

''I have decided to...'' Yelen said and stopped to stare at her daughters beautiful eyes.

''I have deiced to adopt Dan'' Yelen said shocking Feimei.

**In Syaorons room!**

Sakura looked around the plain white room and noticed the doctors around the Syaoran bed. She walked till she saw Syaoran head wrapped around with bandages covering his eyes as he nodded to what the doctors told him.

''Syaoran'' Sakura yelled as she hugged him.

''Sakura?'' Syaoran asked shocked that she was in so fast.

''You made it, all we need to do is take off the bandages'' Sakura said smiling.

''Great'' Syaoran said with a grin.

''Syaoron, Sakura were ready to take off the bandages to see if it worked, but before I do that I want to talk to two'' Fujitaka said making all the doctors stop and looked at him.

''Hai Otou-san tell us'' Sakura said.

''Syaoron whatever happened I need you to promise you will not change or let this change affect you'' Fujitaka said seriously.

''Hai'' Syaoran also said seriously.

''This also goes for you Sakura'' Fujitaka said

''Hai Otou-san'' Sakura said also agreeing and turned to Syaoran.

''Whatever happens, I will stay by your side because I love you so you better not push me away because I am not going anywhere'' Sakura said shocking Syaoran and Fujitaka who just smiled.

''I know, and I will never push you away because I love you too'' Syaoran said as Sakura gave him a quick kiss and turned to her father and nodded that they were ready.

''Alright then, doctor the bandages'' Fujitaka said as Sakura stepped away so they could take them off. Sakura and Fujitaka watched as the doctors unrolled the bandages one by one and hoped everything would work. Sakura felt tears falls as she saw the bandages become lighter and lighter tell they were of completely, and saw Syaorans eyes closed.

''Syaoran can you see anything'' Fujitaka asked as the doctors wrote down what they saw.

''Sakura'' Syaoran whispered. As Sakura quickly ran to his side and grabbed his hand.

''I'm here'' Sakura said feeling the tears fall down more.

''Syaoran can you see anything'' Sakura whispered as rivers of tears fell.

''Sakura I can't see anything, it's all dark'' Syaoron whispered.

''Syaoran'' Sakura whispered as her tears fell and hit the cold floors of the hospital.

**_Well here you have it! Hope u liked and till next time:)_**

**_muck love to u all_**


	33. Light & Syaoron shock

**_Hey everyone! Well I wanted to answer a question that most likely has gone through ur heads by now.' when am I goanna finish this story already?'' well I have decided to make this story 50 or less chapters long. My brother told me I should kind of make it long so I can fell in all the messing details about Syaoran and the story, hope u guys don't mind but I just want to end the story and know ur not confused lol well here's the next chapter hope u like XD_**

**Feimei P.O.V**

I look at my mother in shock as she looks at me waiting to see what I would do. I felt my hands shake with anger as I stared at her and shaked my head in disappoint. I was angry of her decision, sad because I felt we were betraying Xiao Lang, but out of all I felt disappointment towards my mother the most.

''Why...'' I whispered shaking my head and staring at the cold floor.

''Why...'' I said again but now looking at her eyes.

''Feimei...'' She said trying to explain. I felt my eyes water and felt like I was suffocating.

''Your goanna replace Xiao Lang'' I said as I felt my anger build in me as I said those words.

''Know one could ever replace your brother, I only think that Dan isn't having the life he should be having so I want to help him by making him part of the family'' She said smiling and hoping that I would accept what she had decided but she was way wrong. I felt my blood boil as she told me those words and finally snapped.

''BULLSHIT'' I yelled releasing my anger I had held in. My mother looked at me in shock, never in my life I had ever screamed at her. I had grown up respecting her ideas and decisions, even when they sounded wrong but this was more than all of that, this was indescribable.

''Don't you dare give me that shit'' I yelled looking at her wide black eyes.

''If you would have never met Dan, you would have never adopted any child for there well being'' I said now in my normal calm voice but felt the tears wanting to fall.

''If you take that boy, it will not be for his future but for your own greed'' I spat to her as she stared at me shocked and shaked herself.

''Stop hurting yourself and living in the past, I know it hurts knowing that Xiao Lang is dead but you have to move on'' I whispered.

''Stop living in the past...'' I yelled but was cut by a hard pain shot in my cheek.

**SLAP**

My eyes widened as my hand flew to my red cheek and felt my tears fall as I stared at my mother. She seemed surprised at herself too as she stared at her own hand and tears came down her cheeks as we'll. She finally looked up at me with sorry eyes and spoke.

''Feimei, I'm sorry I don't know why I did that...'' she told me but I cut her off

''If you think I will accept your decision, you're wrong'' I said as my voice broke and more tear fell.

''Feimei...'' She said as more tears came down my mothers beautiful face.

''What would Xiao Lang say'' I whispered as I ran out the office we were in. I felt the tears fall as I ran. I tried to run away from my problems but it never work, they always caught up with me.' _I'm sorry Xiao Lang, I have truly failed you'' _I thought to myself as I hit a hard firm chest and fell but was quickly caught.

''I'm sorry'' I whispered knowing I was crying in front of a stranger. I opened my eyes to say thank you but met soft brown eyes instead.

''I'm sorry''Touya said softly

''I heard what she said'' He said as I looked at him in wonder.

''How did you...''I said but was stop as I felt his warm hand grab mine.

''Come'' he said as he took me to the same direction we came from when he was mad at Sakura.

**With S & S! XD (Normal P.O.V)**

Every single eye in the room was on Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura whipped her tears and looked at Syaoran not knowing neither cry nor laugh. She slowly whipped her tears and leaned to Syaoran whose eyes were shut closed and held her hand as tight as he could.

''Sakura, I can't see'' Syaoron whispered as in my eyes I saw nothing but darkness.

Sakura stared at the face she had fallen in love with, and gently touched his face and memorized every inch of it and smiled. She leaned over to his ear and could feel his breath in her neck and felt her knees go weak in her but she lightly whispered to him.

''Silly, how are you ever going to see if your eyes are closed.'' Sakura giggled.

''Nani'' Syaoran asked confused.

''Syaoran, open your eyes'' Sakura whispered.

''But they are opened'' Syaoran answered confused.

''No there not, please...let me see your eyes'' Sakura said as she let go of his hand and stood and stepped lightly back to give him some space.

''Sakura...'' Syaoran said searching for her hand.

''Open your eyes Syaoran'' Sakura said as tears came down her eyes and she hoped he would finally see.

**Syaoran P.O.V**

I trusted Sakura, and I was going to see her. I just had to see, I had to prove my family I was worth something and this operation was my only hope. I was going to see.

I opened my eyes and stared around me, everything was dark, nothing was warm like I expected, just darkness around me. I was not sure if my eyes were open or closed so I just blinked and blinked, but I finally understood I was completely blind.

''Syaoran'' I heard Sakura whisper. I knew she was wondering if I could see or not and didn't know how to tell her.

''Can you see Syaoran'' Sakura asked me. This was the moment, she was goanna walk out the room and leave me alone in this new darkness.

''I cannot see...Sakura'' I said waiting to hear her footstep leave but all I heard was a whisper.

''No, it had to work'' I heard her say. I heard her footstep come near to the bed and wished I could just tell her I was lying but I was not.

''Oh Syaoran'' I heard her say but new she was crying by the way her voice sounded. All of a sudden I felt warm hands hug me and cry on my shoulder.

''I'm so sorry'' Sakura said as she cried harder. For the first time since I was little I felt weak, depressed and sorry for myself. I felt warm stuff come down my eyes and knew I was crying. I hugged her back and felt my tears fall as I heard the doctors close there clip boards and sigh.

''I'm sorry Syaoran'' I heard Fuijtaka say. This was it, I had lost my family, my sight but what I feared in losing was the girl that was crying in my arms in this very moment.

''Syaoran'' I heard her whisper.

''Hai'' I said waiting to hear her say sorry and leave.

''I love you'' she said and I went in shock. I was blind, had no family and she still loved me. How was a girl like her alive? How could someone like her be with me and love me. With both of my hands I grabbed her smooth face that I had desired to see with all my life and brought her forehead with mine and whispered.

''Me too''.

As we stayed together for that very moment, I knew with sight or not I was never going to lose Sakura. She was my life and love. Suddenly a sharp pain hit what felt like my head nerve and closed my eyes to shut the pain in me. Slightly I saw a light from far away. I didn't know if it was heaven or not but the light felt warm and welcoming. The light came closer and closer and finally felt the air get warmer and the light become my own.

I opened my eyes and felt a strong light I had never seen before burn my eyes but blinking it away I adjusted to the light and it became clearer and clearer till I saw colors. These were the same colors I saw when I was half blinded but slowly they formed in there own way and became the objects they were. I wondered to myself what these new colors were but finally it hit me like bricks and I discovered this was sight, this was the light I wanted._ I could see._

_''Holy shit''_ I thought as I looked at all the objects around me. I noticed men in white coats shaking there heads in disappointment as they talked to each other. In the middle of those men was a man with brown hair and light amber eyes. He had what seemed to be glass in his eyes. But what caught my attendition were the sadness in those amber eyes, I knew who this man was, he was known other than _Mr. Kinotomoto._ I smiled and for the first time noticed someone crying in my shirt. I slowly lifted her face to meet mine and gasped at the sight in front of my eyes_ ''a girl''_. She was an angel, she had tan smooth skin, perfect pink lips and from my point of view a perfect body. But what I was dying to see was her eyes. If this was my Sakura I just I had to see her eyes which where closed and tears slowly fell from them.

''Sakura'' I whispered as she slowly opened her eyes. I gasped as I saw her eyes. They where perfect..., no more then perfect. They where indeciscrible. They a rich color of emerald that I never thought or imaged I would see. This was my Sakura, my angel.

''Why do you cry'' I whispered to her.

''What do you mean Syaoran, the operation failed and you can't see'' Sakura whispered as I cleaned her tears.

''Sakura...'' I whispered as her eyes stared in my own.

''Nani'' she asked.

''Kiss me'' I said. I couldn't help but ask her that. Her lips just kept calling me.

''Nani'' She asked with a cute confused looking face.

''Kiss me'' I said once more as I leaned in and touched her lips lightly fearing that she was going to break if I applied force in them. She kissed me back and I felt myself smile as we kissed me. We broke of and she gave me a confused look.

''Syaoran why did you...'' She asked but I cut in before she could continue.

''Your lips taste as good as they look'' I said smiling as she looked wide eyes at me and stood up fast. I knew the doctors and Mr. Kinomoto noticed because I felt there gaze on me, but my eyes never left my angel.

''You can see'' Sakura whispered as tears were visible in her eyes.

''I can'' I said as I heard the doctors gasp. Sakura slowly made her way towards me and held her hand towards my face as she lightly touched my eyes as I closed them. I felt her hand shake and her breath become steady.

''You can really see'' She whispered.

''Hai'' I said and suddenly felt...

**SLAP**

My eyes opened wide as I stared at a pissed of Sakura. I heard some of the doctor's laugh but didn't have time to glare at them because I was to be busy staring at the girl who slapped me.

''You...'' I said but was cut by her.

''Don't you ever scare me like that again'' Sakura yelled as she threw herself on me and cried. I was confused, first she slapped him and now she was hugging him. Girls are so confusing. Fujitaka saw this and motioned the doctors to leave.

''We'll come back later'' Fujitaka said as he smiled and left. I stayed holding Sakura in my arms as she softly cried and couldn't help but smile.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura was so happy in that moment, though see felt embarrassed because she slapped him a little too hard then she wanted to. Syaoran was first confused but then smiled at her as he hugged her back. Time past slowly as they both hugged each other and never let go. Syaoron could finally and was happy as hell, Sakura was happy that he could see. Breaking there moment, Syaoran finally spoke

''Sakura'' Syaoron said.

''Hai'' Sakura whispered as she stopped crying a while ago.

''I'm sorry'' Syaoran told her softly.

''Don't be, I should be the sorry one'' Sakura sniffed.

''You don't have to be, I mean if I were you I would have slapped me too, but softer'' Syaoran said making her giggle in his shirt.

''Come on...let me see your face'' Syaoran told her as he tried to lift her face but Sakura dug her face in his chest.

''No... I look horrible'' Sakura said making Syaoran chuckle.

''My cherry blossom, you could never look horrible'' Syaoran said as he lifted her face slowly and met her beautiful face. Syaoran was once again in shock as he saw her beautiful face and eyes, he thought to himself ''_ I will never get tired of looking at her and always being shocked by her beauty''._ What Syaoran did not notice was how Sakura blushed under his intense stare.

''Syaoran'' Sakura whispered still blushing.

''God Sakura, you're beautiful'' Syaoran whispered as he grabbed her face lightly and kissed her furiously and of course Sakura responded as much.

**With T & F**

Feimei looked at the view of the town in front of her. Her tears were dried but her face looked emotionless as she stared at her view. Touya in the other hand kept staring at Feimei and just in shocked. He couldn't believe that even when she cried she looked as beautiful as she always did. Feimei noticed his glances and blushed but pushed it away.

''Take a picture, it'll last longer'' Feimei said making Touya come back from his daze and quickly look out blushing.

''Sorry, just thinking'' Touya said

''About my face or what you heard'' Feimei said turning to him making Touya's blush deepen what she said first.

''What did you hear anyways'' Feimei asked as she looked back out to the view.

''What'' Touya asked confused as he stared at her.

''You said you heard what my mother told me, so...what did you hear'' Feimei turned meeting his eyes.

''Oh that...I heard her say how she wanted to adopt that little gaki and what you said to her'' Touya said.

''So then I just left'' he said.

''Oh'' Feimei said looking back out.

''So why were you going to the information office anyways'' Feimei asked missing the blush that covered Touya's face. Feimei waited to hear what he would say, but he never said anything so turned to him.

''Touya...'' Feimei said as he blushed harder.

''Well I was going to there to ask you something'' Touya said blushing as he shocked Feimei.

''What were you going ask me'' Feimei said making Touya blush even harder.

_''Why am I acting like this, I'm a man not a child, she's just a women for crying out loud''_Touya thought to himself as he stared at her.

''I was going to ask you to come and eat with me'' Touya said as Feimei blushed deeply now.

''You were'' Feimei asked trying to cover her blush but only deepened.

''Yeah I was, but then I heard you and your mother talk so decided to leave you two alone'' Touya said as he saw her frown and look out again.

''You should have interrupted'' Feimei whispered as she felt once again a warm hand touch her cheek and looked at Touya wide eyed and blushing.

''What...a...are you...doing...'' Feimei stuttered.

''Did it hurt'' Touya asked her with soft eyes. Feimei looked at him shocked, two days ago, he wouldn't be caring or worried about her and here he was worried for her and it made her heart feel feelings it never felt before.

''Little'' Feimei said smiling sadly and looking to the ground sadly.

''She will never understand that my brother isn't coming back, she's goanna use Dan to bring her motherly feelings back and pretend he is my brother'' Feimei whispered as tears came down her eyes.

''Don't cry, soon you'll mother will see that her idea it nice but not right'' Touya said smiling.

''Why are you being so nice'' Feimei asked him.

''Because you where there for me when I was mad at Sakura, and because I want to be'' Touya said cleaning her tears and making her blush. They both looked at each others eyes and felt themselves drown in them as the leaned for towards each other and there lips met in a sweet bliss kiss.

**With T&E and the others**

''Do you think it worked Eriol'' Tomoyo asked Eriol.

''I hope so, Sakura would be hurt if it fails'' Eriol said as they watched Chan, and Dan and Ping play.

''It better has worked.'' Chao said sitting next to Stacy.

''Why do you want this to work anyways'' Tomoyo asked

''Because if it does it can help more kids'' Chao said staring at Chan and Ping.

''Yes it can'' Tomoyo said smiling likening the way Chao thought.

''It will work'' Stacy said making them stare at her.

''How do you know that'' Eriol asked.

''I might not know Syaoran allot but he seems like a determined person, and with strong determination anything is possible'' Stacy said looking at the kids play as the three looked at her with admiration because of how wise her words sounded.

''Nani'' Stacy asked as she saw them staring at her.

''Your right'' Tomoyo said smiling as she saw Fujitaka come towards them. They saw him coming and quickly stood up to ask how everything was.

''Uncle Fujitaka, did he see'' Tomoyo asked as Dan and the little kids came running to them.

''What's going on Tomo'' Dan asked out of breath.

''That's what I'm trying to figure out'' Tomoyo said looking at Fujitaka.

''Sir can Syaoran see'' Eriol asked excited.

''Yes can he'' Stacy asked

''So...'' Chao said.

''Can wolf see'' the kids yelled.

''Wow, wow, take it easy'' Fujitaka said chuckling.

''SO!'' They all yelled as Fujitaka calmed down.

''Yes he can'' Fujitaka finally said.

''OMG...''Tomoyo and Stacy squealed as they jumped into their boyfriends arms.

''Yey!'' Chan and Ping hugged while Dan stood still.

_''He can see'' _Dan thought happily as he started running towards the room the doctors came from ignoring the call of Tomoyo.

**With S&S**

Sakura had talked to Syaoran and he had described what he saw and how he saw things now. Sakura had taken out a mirror and showed Syaoron how he looked and he thought he was good making Sakura laugh.

''Sakura'' Syaoran asked.

''Hai'' Sakura said smiling at him.

''Can you do me a favor'' Syaoran asked not looking at her but his room's window.

''Hai what is it'' Sakura asked.

''Can you help me stand up.'' Syaoran asked now staring at her.

''Why'' Sakura asked confused. She thought he would want to stay in bed not try to get up.

''I want to see...'' Syaoran paused thinking it was stupid.

''What do you want to do Syaoron'' Sakura asked him.

''I want to...'' Syaoran said.

''I want to see outside the window'' Syaoran said half blushing. Sakura stood there shocked for a second but then simply smiled.

''Hai'' Sakura said helping him stand as they walk to the window. As Syaoran reached the window he was excited to see what it was going to look like. When they reached it Syaoran stared in awe as he looked at the beautiful view in front of his eyes. There was a garden with five fountains and flowers growing from all directions. The sun warmed Syaoran as he closed his eyes and thanked god for what he was seeing. Syaoran felt small hands hug his waist as he opened his eyes and turned to face a smiling Sakura.

''Did you like the view'' Sakura asked.

''It was like you said. beautiful, but the most beautiful thing I have seen so far is in front of my face'' Syaoran said making Sakura blush and look down. Syaoran brought her chin up and looked in the emerald eyes he had fallen in love with. Sakura stared at his amber eyes, to her his eyes now looked more alive and were richer amber with gold in them now.

''Sakura'' Syaoran whispered as he leaned towards her but were interrupted by the door slammed opened.

**BAM**

_''Damn'' _Syaoran thought to himself but turned yell at the person who had interrupted their kiss but met a mini that looked like him. Syaoran stared at the little boy shocked. He had his same eyes, hair and body type he used to have. Dan in the other hand looked at Syaoran and Sakura smiling brightly.

''Dan'' Syaoran said shocking Dan. He had not expected Syaoran to recognize him so quickly but who was complaining.

''Syaoran'' Dan yelled as he ran to him and Syaoran spinned him in the air.

''Can you really see'' Dan asked smiling.

''Oh yes I can, and I must say Sakura is right, you stole my look'' Syaoran said chuckling as Dan yelled

''No I did not, you stole my looks'' Dan screamed as Sakura started laughing and they both stared at her.

''What'' they both said.

''You guys will never change'' Sakura managed out.

''Hahahaha...very funny Sakura'' Dan said as he looked at Syaoran and hugged him hard.

''I'm happy you can see'' Dan said smiling as Syaoran nodded.

''Just wait Syaoran, your goanna see more things like my cars, and the garden and of course meet everyone and Yeye'' Dan said confusing Syaoran and making Sakura eyes widened as she noticed who he was talking about._ Yelen_

''Who is Yeye Dan'' Syaoran asked putting Dan down.

''Oh she a really nice old lady that I met. She had a son whose favorite color is green like ours'' Dan said smiling as Syaoran rose his eye brow.

''Oh did she, what's her name'' Syaoran asked.

''I call her Yeye but her name is Ye...'' Dan said but Sakura cut in.

''Yemen, that's her name'' Sakura said hoping Dan would stay quiet but did not.

''Sakura are you feeling fine, thats not her name'' Dan said giggling as Syaoran looked at Sakura angry.

''Its not, well tell me her name _Dan_'' Syaoran said making it clear who had to answer.

''Her name is Yelen...'' Dan said but was cut by Sakura.

''Dan no'' Sakura yelled.

''Li'' Dan said shocking Syaoran.

_''Yelen Li''_ Syaoran thought as his eyes widened with shock and hate.

**_Well hey everyone! Here's the chapter, hope u all like! Till next time_**

**_much love to u all_**


	34. Amber meets mom

**_Hey everyone! Well here is my next chapter, hope you like._**

**Syaoran P.O.V**

I stared at Dan shocked and bewildered as he told me about my so-called mother and how he met her. He tells me she is a sweet women that was nice to him ''I wonder why''. In my head I was choosing whether to believe Dan or think this was some kind of joke. I looked up with little hope to Sakura and wished she would tell me they were laying but Sakura stared at me with sad eyes and nodded yes, that what Dan had said was true. As soon as I saw her nod my little hopes were shattered. I felt hatred and sadness overwhelm my body as I stared at the plain white floor. I narrowed my eyes and cursed at my mother and_ her family._ I smirked and thought_ the game is on._

_''So you finally came Yelen Li'' ''Well now that I have all of my five senses it's about time you and your family had there revenge''_

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura stared at Syaoran to see his reaction and what she saw did not enlighten her a bit. His beautiful amber eyes were covered and burning with hate and revenge, and his lips were curved into an evil smirk that sent shivers all over her. This was not Sakuras Syaoran, this was the man inside of him that burned with hatered and revenge and had been released since his mother name had been said. Sakura eyes saddened as she saw this Syaoran and hated it._' Why most things be this way''_ Sakura thought as she sadly watched Syaoran.

''And then, she told me she went to 12 country's and states, some in America'' Dan said excitedly as Syaoran only gave him nods and fake smiles.

''That sounds...interesting'' Syaoran said twitching as he said those words.

''NANI, thats cool'' Dan said as he turned to Sakura for agreement but met her sad emerald eyes instead.

''Sakura are you ok'' Dan said but Sakura was in a trance. When she didn't respond Syaoran turned to her and his eyes softened as he stared at her sad ones.

_''Why...''_Sakura asked herself.

''Sakura'' Dan said getting up from his seat and scared that she didn't respond.

_''Why most revenge be your only answer'' _Sakura asked herself as tears threatened to came down her cheeks.

''SAKURA'' Syaoran yelled as he shook her and knocked her out of her trance.

''What...'' Sakura asked as she noticed tears wanting to come down and blinked them away.

''Sakura are you ok'' Dan asked as he hugged her and turned to look at her eyes waiting for her answer.

''Hai, I'm just tired, today's been an exciting day'' Sakura lied as she felt Syaoran gaze on her but ignored it.

''Are you sure'' Dan asked now looking at her eyes.

''Hai'' Sakura said giggling.

''Ok then, whatever you say'' Dan said unsurely but shrugged and walked to the door.

''Where are you going'' Sakura asked as he turned to her smiling.

''Oh I have to tell everyone that Syaoran can see and to come already'' Dan said as he opened the door but stopped and turned to Syaoran. With speed he ran over to him and hugged him tightly as Syaoran hugged back.

''I'm really happy you can see'' Dan whispered.

''So am I'' Syaoran said back as Dan let go of him and ran out the room smiling.

Syaoran eyes had left the door and were now on Sakura who just stood there looking at the floor sadly. Time seemed to stop for them as they stood there not saying a word until Syaoran broke the silence.

''Sakura'' Syaoran whispered as Sakura looked up from the floor and into his now soft amber eyes. Sakura looks into his eyes and notices they are not filled with hate or revenge anymore but replaced with worried ness and love. These were the eyes of the man she had fallen in love with, even though she didn't see them as much when she met him, but she always knew these were his true eyes.

''What are you going to do Syaoran'' Sakura asked looking at his eyes and could see he was shocked at her question all of a sudden.

''I'm going to bring and leave the Li family pain like they did to me'' Syaoran said without hesitation.

''I...I knew you were going to say that, your eyes never lied Syaoran'' Sakura said sadly as Syaoran looked at her shocked.

**With T&F**

Time passed slowly as Touya and Feimei kissed. They both forgot about their problems and only focused on what was going on this very second. Passion over whelmed there body and they both kissed passionately and furiously in the same time. Touya had slipped one hand behind Feimei waist and one on the railing for balance, Feimei had placed her hands around his neck and kissed him with as much force he was kissing her. As they finished there kissing they broke off breathing for air and forehead to forehead.

''That...was ...nice'' Touya said out of breath making Feimei giggle.

''Yes it was'' Feimei said smiling.

''You know, I bet you would have never kissed me two ago'' Feimei said making Touya look at her.

''No I wouldn't have, but that was before I learned of the true person you are'' Touya said placing his hand on her cheek and making her blush.

''What are we going to do Touya'' Feimei asked leaning on his shoulder fearing to look at his eyes but felt his hand grab her chin and forced her to look at him.

''I want to be with you'' Touya said kissing her lips softly and then just stared at her dreaming looking face.

''I do to'' Feimei as she leaned towards him and they both shared another passionate kiss.

**With S&S**

Syaoran stared at Sakura in shock as she looked away from him. He walked towards her till his face was right above his and spoke.

''Why are you acting like this'' Syaoran asked.

''What do you mean'' Sakura said turning to meet his eyes.

''Why are you taking there side'' Syaoran asked angrily as he fisted his fist.

''I'm not taking anybody's side Syaoran'' Sakura rubbing her forehead frustrated.

''Then what are you implying'' Syaoran said.

''Syaoron...''Sakura said not knowing how to say what she felt.

''TALK'' Syaoron yelled making her jump.

''Just forget it'' Sakura said turning around but was turned back to meet piercing amber eyes.

''No, tell me Sakura'' Syaoran snapped making Sakura eyes sadden more. Syaoran noticed and his eyes became softer as he let her go.

''Sorry'' Syaoran whispered as Sakura nodding.

''Syaoran...I don't agree with this revenge your planning'' Sakura said truthfully.

''How can you say that'' Syaoran said coming out more loudly than he wanted.

''There your family'' Sakura whispered looking at the floor.

''What kind of family leaves there child and to make it worse, the child is blind'' Syaoran said grabbing her chin and making her look up to him. Sakura looked in his eyes and didn't know how to respond. She just couldn't believe someone like the Li family could do that. She had met Feimei and Yelen and they both seemed like great people.

''I don't know'' Sakura whispered as tears came down her emerald eyes as Syaoran amber ones stared at her and let her go.

''Sakura'' Syaoran whispered as his eyes became soft once again and cursed himself for making her cry.

''I don't know'' Sakura repeated as she shook her head softly and more tears came down. Syaoran not knowing what to say just hugged her tightly.

''I don't know Syaoran'' Sakura cried on his shoulder as he hugged her.

''Sakura...it's ok'' Syaoran said trying to comfort her.

''They don't seem like the type of people who would do that to anyone Syaoran'' Sakura said as her tears came down softly.

''I know'' Syaoran said very well knowing that was how he use to think when he was younger.

**With E&T and the others**

Tomoyo and the other had calmed down a while ago and waited for Dan to return with news.

''Eriol, I'm so excited'' Tomoyo told Eriol as he smiled down at her.

''Yeah so am I'' Eriol said with a goody smile getting Tomoyo attention.

''Eriol are you feeling fine'' Tomoyo asked placing her hand on his forehead.

''Fantastic'' Eriol said caressing her cheek and making her blush.

''Eriol what are you...'' Tomoyo said but was cut by his lips. Tomoyo reacted quickly and brought her hands to up around his neck.

''Argh...'' Chao growled as he saw Tomoyo and Eriol kiss.

''Chao, stop it'' Stacy said giggling as she watched Chan and Ping play there hands and make letters in them.

''Why most they do it in front of my face'' Chao argued crossing his hand like a little boy but was caught of guard when Stacy kissed him in the lips.

''Because there in love silly'' Stacy said smiling as Chao looked at her dazed and forgot about the kiss.

''Yeah...'' Chao said in a daze making Stacy giggle.

Tomoyo and Eriol had stopped kissing and just stared in each others eyes trying to look for something but found nothing but love.

''Why did you kiss me'' Tomoyo asked blushing.

''Why do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend'' Eriol asked smirking.

''No it's not that, it was just so sudden'' Tomoyo asked still blushing.

''Well I'm very happy today'' Eriol said sighing.

''Why'' Tomoyo asked.

''Well first I have you and Chan, and my best friend got his sight back'' Eriol said smiling.

''Syaoran's your bestfriend'' Tomoyo asked shocked.

''Yeah...I know we fight all the time but since I started working in the orphanage, he just became my it'' Eriol said making Tomoyo smile.

''I love you Eriol'' Tomoyo said smiling.

''Me to'' Eriol said as he kissed her softly but was interrupted by a little ambered eyed boy jumping on his lap yelling.

''HE CAN SEE'' Dan yelled getting everyone's attention.

''TOMOYO, ERIOL, EVERYONE HE SAW ME'' Dan yelled happily as everyone started laughing.

''Who can see'' a voices said interrupting there moment of laughter. All of them turned to see Yelen standing in front of them with a confused look on her face.

''Syaoran'' Dan said happily.

''Oh him'' Yelen said giving him a small smile.

''Yeah Yeye, he can see do want to meet him'' Dan said excited getting everyone's attention and waiting to hear her answer.

''Um...ok'' Yelen said unsurely but smiled.

''Great let's ok'' Dan said taking her hand but was stopped by Tomoyo.

''Dan are you sure Syaoran is in the condition to see people right now'' Tomoyo said eyeing Yelen.

''I think it fine, he saw me and Sakura and didn't say anything so it must be fine'' Dan said smiling.

''I know but that was you and Sakura, but with Ms Yelen he doesn't know her and may get upset'' Tomoyo said trying to reason with him.

''But...but'' Dan said but was cut by Yelen.

''I think Miss Daidouji is right Dan, we should wait for _Syaoran _to call us in ok'' Yelen said saying Syaoran name for the first time.

''Oh...Oh ok'' Dan said as Yelen smiled and grabbed his hand and took him away. Tomoyo noticed this and did not like it at all.

_''What are you up to Yelen Li'' _Tomoyo thought to herself as she saw Yelen take Dan away.

**Back to S&S**

Sakura had stopped crying and laid down with Syaoran in his bed just staring at each other. Sakura lightly touched his hair and looked deep in his amber eyes and new this was the man she loved and wanted to stay with. Syaoran in the other hand shivered with every touch Sakura would give him. He smiled as Sakura smiled back and snuggled in his arms.

''You know, if your brother catches us like this he will kill me'' Syaoran whispered to Sakura as she giggled. They were acting like little kids that had stolen cookies from a jar and spoke very quietly as if someone were looking for them.

''Yeah, but I would stop him'' Sakura whispered back as Syaoran smiled and pulled her closer to him by the waist.

''What are you really going to do Syaoran'' Sakura said smiling sadly.

''Sakura'' Syaoron said sitting down and looking down at her.

''I know revenge'' Sakura whispered sitting down as well.

''I just have to do this Sakura, and I need you by my side through this'' Syaoran said looking at her eyes.

''I will always be by your side, but this is hard to do, but I will be by your side'' Sakura said grabbing his hand.

''Thank you'' Syaoran said giving her a peck. As Syaoran stood up, Sakura noticed his pendent had come out.

''Syaoran'' Sakura said as he turned to her.

''Hai'' he said.

''Don't you think your family will know its you'' Sakura asked as he rose his eye brow.

''Why do you say that'' Syaoran asked.

''Well your pendent'' Sakura said pointing at it as she giggled and Syaoran blushed feeling stupid.

''Oh yeah'' Syaoran said putting it inside of his shirt but then stopped as a thought entered his head and he took it off. This was the first time Syaoron had ever seen the pendent and to him it was beautiful like his father had described it, he was no longer blind but the wolf still winked at him like it always did.. He had seen it and hated that he was goanna have to leave it off for a while but knew it was for the best as he turned to Sakura.

''Sakura'' Syaoran said looking at her seriously as he took her hand gently.

''Hai'' Sakura said.

This is the first time I ever take this pendent off, I need you to take care of it for a while for me'' Syaoran said putting the silver wolf pendent in her hand.

''Syaoron this is...'' Sakura said looking at him in shock but was cut by him.

''I know but I need you to take care of it ok'' Syaoran said.

''Are you sure'' Sakura asked.

''Your the person I love and trust, it has to be you'' Syaoran said making her blush as he put the pendent around her neck.

''Thank you'' Syaoran said as Sakura nodded.

''Syaoran I...'' Sakura said but was cut once again as the door opened getting there attention.

**With D&Y and the others**

''So Dan, would you ever like to be adopted'' Yelen asked Dan as she walked around with him.

''Hai, but I don't need to because I have a family now'' Dan said as Yelen frowned.

''I see'' Yelen said not looking at him because she felt her tears wanting to come out.

''Dan!!'' someone yelled getting there attention as they turn Tomoyo and the other run up to them.

''Nani'' Dan asked.

''Dan Uncle Fujitaka stopped by when you two left and said we could go visit now'' Tomoyo said smiling.

''Hai lets go'' Dan said to Yelen who smiled and nodded and they all walked to Syaoran room.

**With F&T**

''Feimei, we should go with the other now'' Touya told Feimei as he hugged her.

''Hai I know, they should be visiting Syaoran about right now'' Feimei said looking at her watch.

_''Wonder what mother will say when she see's him'' _Feimei thought

''Lets go'' Touya said as she nodded and they walked towards Syaoran room.

**Back with the others**

''Here we are'' Dan said smiling as they all stood in front of Syaoran's room.

''Well let's go already'' Ping said giggling as Dan took her had.

''My aren't we inpatient'' Dan said trying to act like a grown up.

''Well let's go in'' Eriol said as he opened the door fast and met shocked amber and emerald eyes.

**Normal P.O.V**

'' Eriol, you guys scared us'' Sakura said as she tucked in the pendent.

''Indeed you did foreyes'' Syaoran said smirking as everyone eyes widened and ran to Syaoran shaking his hand and hugging him.

''You can see'' Eriol said as he hugged a shocked Syaoran.

''Hai'' Syaoran said uneasily.

''I'm glad you can see Syaoran'' Tomoyo said hugging him before Chan and Ping hugged him tightly.

''Wolf and you really see'' they asked with there dull blind eyes that made Syaoran sad just looking at them.

''Hai'' Syaoran said kneeing to them.

''But don't worry, you'll see soon'' Syaoran said making them smile and stood.

''Like hell it worked, if it wouldn't have, I would have kicked your ass'' Chao said making everyone laugh.

''Congratulations Syaoran'' Stacy said bowing.

''You should be like your girlfriend here Chao, she has respect unlike you'' Syaoran said smirking as Chao was ready to jump on him but was cut by Dan who jumped on Syaoran.

''Yeah Chao, respect'' Dan said laughing as Syaoran put him down.

''Syaoran I want you to meet my friend'' Dan said smiling as Sakura eyes widened knowing who he was talking about.

**Yelen P.O.V**

I looked in shock at the boy who was getting all the attention. His messing chestnut hair, his body tone, and his voice where like my dear beloved Xiao Ten and _my son Xiao Lang._ But his eyes... they were indescribable. Rich amber like Xiao Ten but different in its own unique way.

Who was this boy? Why did he have the face of my decreased husband and son. Dan looked so much like my son but this young man was my son in his own complexion. I felt my hand shake as the young man laughed and held Dan really close._ My Xiao Lang, he looked just like my son_ I thought as I trembled.

**Normal P.O.V**

Dan took Syaoran hand and led him to the end of the room. Everyone's attention especially Sakura'a was on Syaoran and Dan as he walked toward Yelen. Syaoran wondered where Dan was taking him but as he looked up he met horrified looking black eyes. Who was this beautiful old lady that stood there looking at him as if he was a ghost. As Syaoran watched her closely her aura reminded him of someone, and that when it hit _this was his mother Yelen Li, the women who had left him 14 years ago._

''Yelen this Syaoran'' Dan said not noticing the tension between the two.

_''Revenge is mine Yelen Li'' _Syaoran thought smirking as he saw Yelen look at him with fear and his smirk widened at the sight of this.

''Ms Li, it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Syaoran'' Syaoran said offering his hand as he saw the fear in her eyes.

''Hai...'' Yelen said taking his hand and staring in fear at his eyes as she noticed how calm he was, but in truth Syaoran was in more shock than her but knew how to hide it.

''Sakura where here...'' Feimei said entering with Touya but stopped as she saw her mother and Syaoran shaking hands.

Feimei looked at Syaoran in shock and fear. She had seen him more than once of course, but at this very moment he looked different.

_''His eyes ...father''_ Feimei thought

**_Well here is the chapter! Hope you all like!!_**

**_much love to u all_**


	35. Revenge begins &Yelen's new's

**_Hey everyone!! Well first I wanted to say thank you for all the reviews! They mean allot tears. Well here is the next chapter! Hope you all like._**

**Normal P.O.V**

Everyone was now seated in the room and talked pleasantly as Yelen still was in a state of shocked and stared at Syaoran who merely had his eyes closed and lay on his bed with his arms crossed and listened to everyone talk but felt the gaze of his mother and smirked. Feimei in the other hand had been staring at both Yelen and Syaoran and noticed how Yelen too kept staring at Syaoran and Feimei knew Yelen was thinking that Syaoran looked just like her father and brother. Sakura just talked to Tomoyo and took glances of them and noticed how they would stare at Syaoran. _''I wonder what their thinking''_ Sakura thought as she saw Feimei and Yelen looking at Syaoran.

_''This can't be my Xiao Lang right...''_ Yelen thought to herself as she deeply looked at Syaoran. As she looked at him Syaoran opened his eyes and locked eyes with hers. Yelen felt herself drown in his eyes._' Why most he have those eyes''_Yelen thought to herself as Syaoran spoke.

''Is something wrong Ms Li'' Syaoran asked breaking her thought as she saw his emotionless face.

''No, why do you say that'' Yelen asked as everyone kept talking and ignored their conversation but only two paid attention.

''Well for one you keep staring at me is there a problem with my face'' Syaoran asked staring at her intensely.

''No you just remind me of someone I used to know'' Yelen said looking sadly down at her hands.

''Well as you can see I'm not that person, so I would appreciate if you don't stare at me like that'' Syaoran said making her look up at him with shock and sadness. Feimei noticed this attitude and frowned, this was the same attitude he gave her but what Feimei started to notice was how he only gave it to her and her mother but to everyone else it was different. Sakura frowned sadly as she heard what he told Yelen. Sakura could see that Yelen was hurt. Her eyes held sadness and shock all over them._' I'm sorry Yelen''_ Sakura thought as she stared at them.

''Your right about, the person I knew would never act like you do'' Yelen said staring at him as he glared at her.

''Don't be so sure'' Syaoran nearly spat as he got up and left a shocked Yelen.

''So Syaoran, what will you now, since you have your sight now'' Eriol said getting everyone's attention as Syaoran sat next to a happy Dan.

''I have a couple of things to get back to'' Syaoron said as he looked to Sakura who just sadly smiled at him and turned to talk to Tomoyo.

''Does the orphanage know you can see Syaoran'' Stacy asked.

''Well Mr. Fujitaka told me that it best they don't know yet'' Syaoron said.

''So you're going to pretend you're still blind'' Chao asked.

''Yes for a while'' Syaoran asked as Chan and Ping went up to him.

''So does this mean your still goanna live in the orphanage'' they asked.

''Yes'' Syaoran said making them happy.

''YAYYYYY!'' They yelled jumping onto him and everyone laughed.

''I wonder how you're going to be when you can actually see'' Syaoran said chuckling as they smiled and got off.

''Well if you all don't mind, I'm going to the _restroom_'' Syaoran said emphasizing restroom as he got up.

''I'll take you'' Sakura said as she stood up.

''We'll be back'' Sakura said smiling as they walked out the room.

Yelen turned her attention from the door and turned to Feimei who had also been looking at the door. Feimei turned to Yelen and both stared in their eyes.Yelen looked at her daughters sad eyes and regretted the moment she hit her, but it just happened and hoped she could forgive her.

''Feimei...i'm sor...'' Yelen said but stopped when Feimei turned away and began talking to Touya. Touya had noticed and felt bad for Yelen, but knew she deserved it so just kept talking to Feimei but could she the way she would tremble and eyes watered as they talked.

''You should talk to her'' Touya whispered to her.

''There's nothing to talk about'' Feimei said looking down but Touya grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

''You know that's not true'' Touya said as he looked in her soft amber eyes.

''Touya I...'' Feimei said but was cut by a phone call.

RING...RING

Feimei and Touya both turned and looked at Yelen who took out her phone.

''Excuse me'' Yelen said as she took the call and walked out of the room to the hall.

_''Something's not right'' _Feimei thought as she continued to talk to Touya.

Unknown to Sakura, Syaoran, Yelen, and Feimei amethyst eyes had witnessed everything. Tomoyo had stayed quiet throughout the whole time since Yelen and Syaoran made first contact. She had noticed how the tension between the four of them thickened and how they acted. _''What going on''_ Tomoyo thought as she felt warm hand grab hers and looked up to meet sapphire eyes.

''Tomoyo is everything alright'' Eriol asked looking at her intensely.

''I don't know Eriol, something just not right'' Tomoyo said sadly.

''You noticed it too'' Eriol asked as he turned and watched Chan, Dan and Ping play with Stacy and Chao.

''Hai'' Tomoyo said as Eriol turned back her.

''Don't worry'' Eriol said squeezing her hand for reassurances.

''Hai'' Tomoyo said

**With S&S**

Sakura and Syaoran walked down the halls silently as Sakura stopped and turned to Syaoran. She was about to talk but noticed that he wasn't paying attention to her but to everything around him. Sakura looked at him in wonder but then it hit her, he had never seen all of this clearly when he was blind and now he saw everything. Syaoran looked in awe at everything around him. Sure it was just a plain hospital but everything had its own little light and shined to those who appreciated it.

''Syaoran'' Sakura said smiling breaking him from thought as his gaze now went to her.

''Hai'' Syaoran said.

''You ok'' Sakura said smiling walking closer to him.

''Yeah, it all just...'' Syaoran said but was cut by Sakura.

''Come, I want to show something'' Sakura said taking his hand.

''You know, you're a bad liar'' Sakura said smirking, but was missed by Syaoran since he was behind her.

''Why do you say that'' Syaoran said following with a grin.

''Please _''Well if you all don't mind, I'm going to the restroom'' _Sakura said mimicking him.

''And I thought is was believable'' Syaoran said smirking as they made a left in the hall.

''Well it was but you messed up when you said restroom'' Sakura said giggling.

''Why'' Syaoran asked.

''Well to make it simple there was a restroom in your room'' Sakura said as she stopped in front of a door and turned to him.

''Well I feel stupid now'' Syaoran said as Sakura giggled.

''Your not'' Sakura said taking his hand.

''Where are we'' Syaoran asked as Sakura smiled at him and turned to the door.

''Here'' Sakura said opening the door and both walking in.

Syaoran was now just lost in words as he stared at the town in front of him. They were in the roof Touya had been in, but it looked more gorgeous since the sun was setting. Syaoran looked all around him looking at the huge trees, the vivid flowers that seemed to never stop blooming and the people...so many people in different sizes and shapes but all held the same warm smile. But what caught his attention the most was the sun. It was just amazing, a ball of different colors surround by more glorious colors in the sky. The sun slowly settled under the earth's grounds, and if you listen closely you could hear and feel the soft harmony that it played as it settled.

''Beautiful isn't it'' Sakura said as she leaned on the railing and stared out to the distance but turned back to Syaoran who was still lost in words.

''Thank you'' Syaoran said as he walked closer to Sakura.

''I'm glad you like it'' Sakura said smiling but was shocked when Syaoran just hugged her out of no where.

''You don't know how much this means to me'' Syaoran whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

''I told you, you were going to see the sun'' Sakura said as they turned to the view still hugging each other.

''Sakura this is much more than a blur'' Syaoran whispered.

''Yes it is'' Sakura said back.

**With T&F and the other**

Feimei had kept talking to Touya but her mind was in the phone call her mother received. It was natural for her mother to get phone calls, but this one felt bad. Something was not right and Feimei felt it.

''Touya I'll be backing right now ok'' Feimei said kissing him in the cheek and walking out the room. Feimei had failed to notice the look everyone had given them.

''Well look who finally had a girlfriend'' Chao said smirking as Touya broke out of his gaze and glared at him.

''Shut Chao'' Touya said.

''Awww..How kawaii!!!'' Both Stacy and Tomoyo squealed making Touya blush and cross his arms like a mad child.

''Oh shut up'' Touya said still blushing.

''Do we hear wedding bells'' Chao said making everyone laugh.

''NANI!'' Touya yelled almost falling out of his seat.

''You heard me'' Chao said smirking.

''Oh leave my uncle alone'' Dan said surprising everyone as he kept playing cars with Chan and Ping and didn't even look up to see their faces.

''Uncle'' Chao asked raising his eyes brow.

''Yeah you heard me'' Dan said lifting his eyes to meet all of theirs and back down to his green car.

_''Maybe it won't be bad being an uncle after all'' _Touya thought smiling.

**With Y&F**

''WHAT'' Yelen yelled in the hall getting everyone's attention but the glare she send them made them return to their doings quickly.

''No I will not let this happen'' Yelen spat at the person she was speaking to.

''I don't care if he is next in line, it will never happen'' Yelen said hanging up. Unknown to Yelen Feimei had hide in the shadows and had heard the whole conversation and wondered what was going on.

Yelen calmly sat in a chair and wondered what she was going to do.

''What would you do Xiao Ten'' Yelen whispered but Feimei was close enough to hear.

''Mother'' Feimei said coming out of her hiding and surprising Yelen.

''Feimei'' Yelen said smiling sadly as Feimei sat next to her.

''What going on'' Feimei asked.

''Everything is going terrible'' Yelen said sadly.

''Mother what is going on'' Feimei asked seriously not like her mother face.

''It's the Elders'' Yelen said making Feimei boil with anger.

''What did those basturds do now'' Feimei spat.

''There taking it away'' Yelen said as tears came down her eyes.

''What are they taking away'' Feimei asked confused.

''They believe women can't be leaders to our Clan, their taking our leadership away and giving it to the next heir'' Yelen said confusing Feimei.

''Mother, Xiao Lang is dead there is no more heir'' Feimei yelled shaking her head.

''Not from us directly but from the second strongest Clan in Hong Kong, The Misaka Clan'' Yelen said shocking Feimei.

''NO not them, they have always wanted to take over our Clan, even when father was alive'' Feimei yelled standing up.

''There's nothing we can do, we have no male in our family with our name'' Yelen said standing up.

''Mother, there has to be something, we can't just let them take the Clan that father worked hard to build.'' Feimei yelled as tears came down her eyes.

''There nothing we can do...but maybe one thing'' Yelen said looking at Feimei seriously.

''What is it mother'' Feimei asked wanting to know what they could do.

''There's one thing we can do that may work'' Yelen said.

''What is it'' Feimei asked

''We can adopt Dan and make him the heir to our Clan'' Yelen said making Feimei eyes wide in shock as she fell to her seat in shock.

''This is no longer about me having my way...this is about keeping your fathers name proud in our Clan'' Yelen said looking down at her shocked daughter.

''What do you choose Feimei, let the Clan go or adopt Dan and make him the next heir'' Yelen asked as Feimei looked up to meet her eyes.

**With S&S**

Sakura and Syaoran watched the sun set as they held each other in their arms.

''Syaoran'' Sakura whispered turning to him.

''Nani'' Syaoran asked turning to her.

''Don't you think you were a little too hard on Yelen'' Sakura asked.

''No, she deservers more than what I said'' Syaoran said looking back out.

''But she's your mother'' Sakura whispered.

''Sakura, we have been over this already, Yelen Li is not and never will be my mother'' Syaoran said turning to her. Unknown to them someone had listened to what Syaoran said and quickly left.

''I know, lets go already'' Sakura said smiling but not as cheerful.

''Hai'' Syaoran said as they left the roof.

''So when are you going back to the orphanage'' Sakura asked as they walked.

''Tomorrow, the doctors just said there'll some test and I'm done'' Syaoran said as he took Sakura hand and made her turn to him.

''What's wrong'' Sakura asked.

''I love you'' Syaoran said.

''I love...'' Sakura said but someone bumped into her making her stop and fall in Syaoran arms.

''Oh sorry'' Said the person as they turned to meet blue eyes. Syaoran looked at the girl who had blonde waist long hair and blue eyes. Syaoran felt as if he had seen her before.

''Gwen... what are you doing here'' Sakura said making Syaoran eyes narrow down at her.

''Oh sorry Sakura, but I'm in a hurry, you see I'm helping the old here'' Gwen said smiling as she looked at Syaoran who send glares.

''Hi Syaoran'' Gwen said smiling.

''Whatever'' Syaoran said not forgetting all the things she did to him.

''Syaoran, about the things I did...i'm sorry'' Gwen said shocking Syaoran.

''Well I'll see you guys around'' Gwen said as she ran off.

''What the hell was that about'' Syaoran asked.

''Who knows maybe she changed'' Sakura said smiling as Syaoran looked at her.

''Sakura, someone like her will never change'' Syaoran said seriously.

''You never know Syaoran, anything is possible'' Sakura said as they walked to the room.

**With F&Y**

Feimei looked deep in her mother black eyes and knew she was not playing around. This was serious, no longer about her satisfaction but about her father and the Clan. These were the eyes of her mother that had died when Xiao Lang had died, the strong determination was now resurrected

''I will respect whatever choose you make Feimei'' Yelen said.

''Your sister's are all married and soon will have kids knowing how they love kids, and your second in charge of the Clan, but all these years you been like the leader since I failed to keep my duty'' Yelen said shocking Feimei with her words.

''I think whatever you choose is the right thing'' Yelen said. Feimei didn't know what to choose or say. She didn't want to adopt Dan because it just wasn't right but the Clan was another thing.

_''What do I do'' _Feimei thought to herself.

''What will it be Feimei, you have to decide now'' Yelen asked seeing her daughter tremble.

''I...I...I.don't know'' Feimei said shaking her head.

''Mother I don't know'' Feimei said as she closed her eyes.

_''Father, what would you choose''_ Feimei thought as she remembered what her father told her once.

**Flashback**

_In the Li mansion gardens, a little baby with chestnut hair and amber eyes took his first steps, as his sister clapped with joy._

_''Father look at Xiao Lang, he's walking'' Squealed seven year old Feimei._

_''Hai'' Xiao Ten said as he stared at his daughter and son._

_''Father what makes you happy'' Feimei asked as he smiled down at her._

_''Umm... well of course my family, and my job'' Xiao Ten said kneeing down to her as she picked up Syaoran and sat him in her lap._

_''Your job'' Feimei said raising her eye brow._

_''Yes the Clan, you see everything around, I have worked hard so you and you sisters and brother and mother can have everything you want'' Xiao Ten said smiling._

_''But the Clan is so boring'' giggled Feimei as Syaoran also did._

_''See even Xiao Lang agrees'' Feimei said._

_''The Clan is the most important thing we have not including family'' Xiao Ten said._

_''Why'' Feimei asked as Xiao Lang kicked with his little feet making Xiao Ten chuckle._

_''Because it's the only thing that holds our name'' Xiao Ten said staring at his confused daughter._

_''You'll understand when you're older'' Xiao Ten said looking at the cloudy sky._

_''Oh ok father'' Feimei said giggling_

_''Ok then, let's go inside'' Xiao Ten said as he took Xiao Lang and Feimei hand and walked towards the mansion._

**End of Flashback.**

Feimei opened her eyes and stared at her mother who stared back waiting for an answer.

_''Father would have wanted our name, the Clan to be''_

_''I'm sorry Xiao Lang, but it's for you and father...your names shall live on''_

Feimei fisted her fists and knew this was the only way.

''We shall adopt Dan...to our family'' Feimei said as Yelen nodded.

''I will make the arrangements'' Yelen said as she turned to leave but stopped and said

''Your father would be proud, this was a hard decision'' Yelen said as she left and didn't notice tears coming down her daughters cheeks.

_''Xiao Lang''_ Feimei thought as she cried.

**Somewhere in town**

**_A/P: (So no one gets confused, there are four bad guys!)_**

''So the famous Yelen Li is here'' said the leader of the revenge group. (He's a male)

''Hai, I heard it from Xiao Lang himself'' said a female.

''Great job'' said the male leader.

''Its funny actually, she's with her son and she doesn't know it'' the female said laughing.

''Are you sure Syaoran doesn't know who she is'' said another male.

''Nope, he's blind, he will never know'' the female said.

''So what are we going to do with this girl'' said the same male pointing at a tied up girl who was crying.

''We'll get rid of her when the time comes'' Said the leader as he eyes the girl.

''You messed up big time'' Said the first girl to the tied up girl.

**_Well here is the next chapter! Hoped you all like _and till next time!**

**much love to u all**


	36. Nightmare part 1

**_Hey everyone! Well here is the next chapter! To answer a question that a few may have, the girl tied up is not Sakura. You will find out in the next chapter who it is :) well hope you like_**

**Normal P.O.V**

As Sakura and Syaoran walked to the room they both stopped and both sneezed.

''ACHOOO''

They both turned and look at each other and laughed.

''That was weird'' Syaoran chuckled.

''Yeah, did you know that every time you sneeze someone out there is talking about you'' Sakura said making Syaoran look at her confused.

''Yeah it's true'' Sakura said giggling at his face expression.

''But what if your sick'' Syaoran asked

''Well are you sick'' Sakura asked

''No'' Syaoran said

''Then someone's talking about you'' Sakura said smiling.

''And you too'' Syaoran said quickly getting her around the waist.

''Syaoran not here'' Sakura said blushing as she looked around to make sure no one was in the hall.

''Fine, but you owe me'' Syaoran said letting her go.

''Yes master'' Sakura said laughing as they continued walking to the room

**In the Room**

As Sakura and Syaoran entered the room, they both noticed that every eye in the room was in them. Chao, Touya, Eriol, Stacy, and of course Tomoyo.

''So Sakura what to you guys so long'' Tomoyo said smirking.

''We didn't take so long'' Sakura said.

''45 minutes and 5 seconds to be exact'' Tomoyo said looking at her watch.

''We didn't do anything'' Syaoran said glaring at Eriol smirk.

''Guilty'' Eriol said standing up dramatically and pointing at Syaoran who was about to lunge

''What were you love birds doing that took so long, I doubt you went to the restroom and almost took an hour just doing you business'' Tomoyo said making Chao and Touya send death glares to Syaoran who glared back.

''Oh Tomoyo, me and Syaoran are not like you and Eriol to begin with'' Sakura said making both Eriol and Tomoyo blush as Touya and Chao now shot glares at Eriol.

''No comebacks'' Sakura said smirking as Tomoyo blushed and stayed quiet.

''This is not about us but them'' Eriol said not likening the looks he was getting.

''Thought so'' Sakura said giggling as she looked around and noticed the kids were no where to be playing.

''Where are the kids'' Sakura asked.

''Oh there here'' Stacy said moving the curtains as everyone saw Dan, Ping and Chan sleeping peacefully in the bed.

''They look like angels'' Sakura said as she walked towards them and kissed their cheeks.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

The door opened to Fujitaka who came in with a smile.

''Otou-san'' Sakura said as she gave him a hug.

''I see you all know Syaoran can see'' Fujitaka said smiling.

''Hai'' They all said. Syaoran just stared at Fujitaka as he smiled and talked to everyone. Syaoran never really thanked him for what he did and decided he was going to do it now.

''Mr. Fujitaka'' Syaoran said walking up to him and getting all eyes on him.

''Yes Syaoran'' Fujitaka said smiling at Syaoran.

''Thank you'' Syaoran said softly as he bowed shocking everyone and Fujitaka.

''Syaoran, you should not be thanking me, I should be thanking you'' Fujitaka said making Syaoran confused and shocked when Fujitaka now bowed to him.

''Why'' Syaoran said still confused.

''Because of your courage to take this operation we can now help more blind children and adults'' Fujitaka said smiling as he stared mainly at Ping and Chan.

''Because of you, those children now how a higher probability in getting their sight'' Fujitaka said pointing at the as everyone turned to Ping and Chan smiling.

''Thank you very much Syaoran'' Fujitaka said bowing one last time.

''It was nothing, what kept me going was that I was never alone'' Syaoran said as eyed Sakura who smiled shyly.

''So why are you here Otou-san'' Sakura said still smiling.

''Well I have come to tell you that sadly...visiting hours are over'' Fujitaka said chuckling as Sakura whined.

''But Otou-san, it's still early'' Sakura whined making them all laugh.

''Hai, but this is not my hospital, plus Syaoran needs his rest'' Fujitaka said.

''Fine'' Sakura said pouting as everyone laughed once again.

''Otou-san, where is Feimei and Yelen'' Touya asked as Syaoran winced when he heard there name.

''Ms Yelen had to leave for some business and Feimei wasn't feeling well'' Fujitaka said making Touya frown and Syaoran smile.

''Well times up, everyone out'' Fujitaka said making them whin.

''What about the kids'' Sakura asked.

''Oh no worries I called the orphanage just now and told them were going to keep the kids for tonight'' Fujitaka said.

''And Vivian agreed'' Eriol said shocked and making everyone mad as they heard her name.

''Hai, she happily agreed'' Fujitaka said as he walked out the room and turned to Syaoran.

''Well do some testing tomorrow morning and your clear'' Fujitaka said turning to Sakura who picked up Dan.

''Sakura go home with Touya, I'll be home later'' Fujitaka said as Touya and Sakura nodded.

''Good day'' Fujitaka said as he left.

''Well see you tomorrow Sakura, Tomoyo'' Stacy said as she hugged them good bye.

''Oi Saku, Moyo see you tomorrow'' Chao said as he carried a sleeping Ping and left.

''Well Sakura, I'll go start the car'' Touya said taking Dan in his arms and walking out.

''That was rude, he didn't even say bye'' Eriol said making Tomoyo and Sakura laugh.

''It most is because of Feimei'' Tomoyo said making both Syaoran and Sakura confused.

''Hoe?'' Sakura said.

''Well you see she left and told him she was goanna come back but left so he probably got mad cause she left'' Tomoyo said.

''And'' Syaoran asked feeling jealous his sister was with a guy.

''She kissed him, so my guess is their a pair now'' Tomoyo said giggling as Eriol took Chan and nodded.

''Wow, Onii-chan and Feimei'' Sakura said shocked.

''Never would have seen that happened'' Sakura said as she turned to Syaoran and noticed how quiet he got.

''Yeah I thought that too, well see you tomorrow Sakura, Syaoran'' Tomoyo said as she gave them hugs.

''Don't do anything bad you two'' Eriol said smirking as they walked out the room.

''Damn you Eriol'' Syaoran yelled only to hear them laugh in the hall.

''They were made for each other'' Sakura giggled as she turned to Syaoran who looked serious.

''Syaoran are you ok'' Sakura asked.

''Hai'' Syaoran said

''Are you mad because Touya is going out with your sister'' Sakura said smiling as he didn't say anything making Sakura smile widened.

''Omg, Syaoran your being over protective with your sister, you care about her'' Sakura said giggling making Syaoran mad.

''No I'm not'' Syaoran snapped making Sakura stop giggling.

''Syaoron you don't have to be...'' Sakura said but was cut by Syaoran.

''Yes I do, how can you think such a stupid idea like'' Syaoran yelled making Sakura eyes saddened.

''I'm sorry'' Sakura said.

''Well you should be'' Syaoran snapped.

''You know what, I take it back'' Sakura yelled tired of tears coming down her cheeks.

''You're just mad because you care about her'' Sakura said and left the room angry for once.

_''Great now she's mad, good going Syaoran you just had to snap didn't you'' _Syaoran thought to himself as he thought how he was going to make it up to her.

**Next Day**

The sun slowly raised as Sakura slept softly in her bed. Flowers bloomed as the silent wind whispered it secrets to the flowers and trees. Emerald eyes slowly opened as she noticed the empty spot in her bed that was suppose to be taken by a little ambered eyed boy. Sakura rubbed her eyes as she sat on her bed.

''Dan'' Sakura yawned as she heard the kitchen plates and voices down stairs.

''Figures he would be hungry'' Sakura said to herself as she scratched her head. As Sakura sat and thought about what she would be doing later on this day she failed to notice someone was in her room and watching her silently think.

''Stupid Syaoran'' Sakura said as she took her covers off her and stood up stretching.

''So now I'm stupid'' a voice said making Sakura jump and turn and slip on one her socks and land on her ass. Sakura looked wide eyed at the figure that was now in front of her smirking. Emerald met Amber.

''Syaoran'' Sakura said thinking she was dreaming.

''You know, you're really a hard sleeper, anyone can just come in and watch you sleep'' Syaoran said still looking at a shocked Sakura who sat looking at him confused and shocked. Sakura was about to stand up and hug him but then she remembered there argument and decided she was not going to be the soft one this time.

''What do you want Syaoran'' Sakura said trying to give him as much attitude as she could with out laughing. Syaoran raised his eye brow at her as she stood up and started making her bed (which she never does, but didn't want Syaoran thinking she was dirty) and ignoring his gaze.

''Sakura'' Syaoran said getting close.

''How did you get in here anyways'' Sakura said turning to him and dropping the blankets and trying to look serious.

''A little bird let me in'' Syaoran said bringing his hand down to his waist to show the height of the _little bird._

''Umm... does this little bird happen to have amber eyes and chestnut hair like yours'' Sakura asked making Syaoran smirk.

''You forgot to say _hot chestnut hair_'' Syaoran said making Sakura giggle.

''What are you doing here, I'm suppose to be mad remember'' Sakura asked biting down her giggle as she saw Syaoran's innocent looking face walking towards her and making her uneasy.

''Well I just happen to wake up early and finish my tests three hours early and came here to tell you I'm the coldest bastard that wants you to forgive him for not watching his temper last night and really hopes you forgive him'' Syaoran said now a step away from her.

''Well your not basturd'' Sakura mumbled under her breath making Syaoran smile.

''I really am sorry Sakura, lets just forget about it'' Syaoran said lifting her cheek.

''Hai, but how do I know you really are sorry.'' Sakura asked.

''Well for one I'm up here in your risking your brother coming in through that door and kicking my ass'' Syaoran said making her laugh and jump in his arms hugging him.

''Your forgiven baka'' Sakura said smiling.

''Good now where's my good morning kiss'' Syaoran said smirking as he tilted her head and kissed her in her lips which she gladly excepted and kissed him back grabbing on to his shirt.

''I never get tired of that'' Syaoran said breaking the kiss as Sakura giggled and went back to clean the bed. As Sakura cleaned the bed she noticed that Syaoran kept staring at her and turned to him.

''Syaoran why are you...'' Sakura stopped when she noticed he was eyeing her body so she looked and down to see what was wrong. Sakura blushed red as she noticed she was still in her p.j's if that's what you would call it, she was wearing short tight green shorts and a pink spaghetti strap shirt. Sakura looked back up to Syaoran seeing a smirk in his face as he kept his eyes on her.

''I most say Sakura, green fits you best'' Syaoran said making Sakura blush.

''HENTAI'' Sakura yelled as she ran and slammed her bathroom door.

''I'll wait down stairs'' Syaoran said chuckling as he walked down stairs.

**In the bathroom (Sakura P.O.V)**

''How embarrassing'' I thought to myself as I heard him leave.

''Now where's my cell phone'' I said as I walked out the bathroom and made Syaoran was no where to be seen and looked around.

''Think, think''

''Ok we were in the hospital, I talked to Tomoyo and she took my phone''

''Bingo, she has it'' I said as I took out cloths and walked in the shower.

**After the shower**

Today I wore a light blue jeans and a pink top to go with it, I let my hair down and went down stairs. As I walked in the kitchen I noticed Dan was happily eating cereal and talking to Otou-san who ate his food as well and of course Syaoran was there just eating his food as well but looking at me with every bite he took. He smirked at me and continued eating as I felt my light blush but sat and took some cereal.

''Good morning'' I said as poured my cereal and felt Syaoran gaze on me.

''Morning Sakura'' Dan said happily giving me his cute smile.

''Morning Sakura'' Fujitaka said.

''Morning'' I said

''Morning Sakura'' Syaoran said making me blush like a cherry. I then looked up to Syaoran and noticed how he looked and almost fainted right there, he wore a green polo shit with blue jeans and off course had his hair messing making him look out of this world.

''Morning Syaoran'' I said taking my eyes off him and began eating and knowing I looked like a cherry.

''Sakura, are you alright? You seem kind of red'' Fujitaka said.

''Yeah Sakura, you seem kind of red'' Syaoran said smirking as I shot him a quick glare.

''Hai, I'm fine 'I said as I noticed two people were missing.

''Otou-san, where is Feimei and Touya'' I asked.

''There still sleeping I guess'' Fujitaka said as he looked at his watch and jumped out of his seat.

''Darn, I'm late, see you Sakura'' Fujitaka said as he hugged me and ruffled Dan hair and shook Syaoran hand and left. As Fujitaka left Sakura noticed Dan was wearing new cloths.

''Where did you get those cloths Dan'' I asked.

''Uncle Touya'' Dan said eating fast.

''Nani'' Syaoran screamed almost spitting his juice out.

''Yeah uncle Touya, he's nice'' Dan said.

''Touya'' I thought smiling.

''DONE'' Dan yelled finishing his milk.

''Can we go now'' Dan said getting up.

''Sure, I'm not hungry anyways'' I said as I stood up.

''Lets go then'' Syaoran said as he grabbed our stuff and we left the house.

**Feimei P.O.V**

I woke up to the hear people down stair eating breakfast but was not in the mood of eating so just stood up and walked to the mirror in my room. I looked at my reflection and noticed how red my eyes most have been all the tears I cried last night. I was a mess, my hair messing and my skin pale. But it didn't matter, I felt dirty so I might as well look dirty.

''There's no going back'' I whispered to myself as I heard voices from the window and looked to see Syaoran and Sakura and Dan laughing as they walked to the Orphanage. I felt tears threaten to fall once more as I saw them laughing and having fun and knew all their laughter was soon goanna disappear.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

Thinking it was Fujitaka, I walked to the door and opened it to meet angry brown eyes.

''Touya'' I whispered as I opened the door for him to come in.

''Why did you leave'' Touya asked.

''Sorry, I wasn't feeling ok'' I said sitting down and looking at my hands.

I felt his warm hand cup my chin and force me to look up at him.

''What happened'' he asked

**Normal P.O.V**

Touya could tell something was wrong with Feimei because of the sadness that overwhelmed her eyes.

''What happened'' Touya asked.

''What do you mean'' Feimei said as her eyes got watery.

''Something's wrong, what happen'' Touya asked.

''Nothing's wrong'' Feimei said shaking her head she looked down once more.

''Tell me'' Touya said making her look up at him as her tears fell down her cheeks.

''I'm a bad person'' Feimei said as she started crying while Touya took her in a hug.

''Who told you this'' Touya said as he hugged her.

''No one but I know it, what I did was wrong'' Feimei cried on his shoulder.

''What did you do'' Touya said making her face him.

''If I tell, you'll hate me again'' Feimei said shaking her head.Touya was confused, now he wanted to know what she did.

''Why would I hate you'' Touya asked.

''Because...I'm...i'm...gonna hu...hurt the per...person you love the most'' Feimei cried making Touya let go of her.

''What did you do to Sakura'' Touya whispered as Feimei looked at him.

''It's not what I have done, but what I'm going to do'' Feimei said.

''What did you do to her'' Touya yelled

''I...no my family is gonna adopt Dan'' Feimei cried as Touya stood up.

''You're what'' Touya said in shock as she nodded.

''You said you didn't agree with your mother'' Touya spat.

''I don't but we most'' Feimei said softly.

''Why?'' Touya asked not believing what he was hearing.

''You wouldn't understand'' she said.

''Try me'' Touya said.

''My family business needs an heir...'' Feimei said but was cut by Touya.

''You're just what I thought you were...you care about your self and your money...you don't care about others and you...you...made me fall...'' Touya said not able to finish his sentence because he was angry and shocked so just turned to walk out the room.

''Touya it's not what you think'' Feimei said trying to stop him but her hand was pushed away.

''Touya'' Feimei whispered as her tears fell

''Li...if you hurt my sister I will never forgive you'' Touya said as his fisted hand shook with uncontrollably and left the room. Feimei silently closed the door and thought about what had just happened. Her thoughts were cut when her phone rang and answered it.

''Hello...Feimei speaking'' Feimei said but it came out as a low whisper.

_''Feimei it's me, are you ok'' Yelen said in the other line._

''Hai'' Feimei said.

_''Well I just called to tell you I have the papers reading for signing ok'' Yelen said_

''Hai mother'' Feimei said

_''Well I'll speak with you later, and we also have to tell everyone ok'' Yelen said_

''Hai mother...bye'' Feimei said as she hug up and threw the phone across the room and fell to her knee's crying.

**Back in the orphanage (Normal P.O.V)**

Sakura and Syaoran, and Dan entered the orphanage laughing and noticed everything was as it always was.

''Remember Dan, Syaoran nor you can see'' Sakura told Dan as he nodded and took her hand.

''Sakura wh...'' Syaoran said but they were cut by a voice.

''Look who came back'' Vivian said with disgust, and wore her same suit but was more unbuttoned then usual.

''Vivian, it nice to see you as well, may I ask how's the noise'' Sakura said smirking while Syaoran chuckled and Vivian glared them

''Very funny Kinomoto, well see who has the last laugh'' Vivian said smirking as she stared at Dan.

''One less for me to care for'' Vivian said and walked into her office.

''What was that all about'' Syaoran asked.

''I don't know'' Sakura said not having a good feeling about it.

''Well let's go, I want to see Chan and Ping'' Dan said.

''Ok'' they said and walked to Chan's room

**Chan's Room**

''Sakura, Syaoran, Dan'' Tomoyo said smiling as Eriol and her stood up from their seats and greeted them. Tomoyo wore a purple shirt and black jeans with her hair pulled up in a high ponytail while Eriol wore a blue long shirt with a white shirt under bringing out his eyes and blue dark blue jeans.

''Hey Sakura, Syaoran'' Tomoyo said as she hugged them and turned to Dan.

''Hi Dan'' Tomoyo said smiling as she gave him a kiss making him blush and the others laugh.

''Hey Dan'' Eriol said

''Hey Eriol, Tomoyo'' Dan said as he turned to Chan who played with his car.

''Hey cutie'' Sakura said as she walked over to Chan kissing in the cheek and causing him to blush.

''Hi Sakura'' Chan said trying to hide his blush.

''Chan'' Dan yelled as he took out his car and ran over to him.

''Hey Dan, how was your sleep over'' Chan said as Dan sat next to him.

''It was the best'' Dan said smiling.

''Cool, so was mine'' Chan said.

''Where's Ping'' Dan asked as he noticed she was no where in sight.

''Your girlfriend will be here soon'' Chan said smirking as Dan blushed.

''Oh...shut up, lets play'' Dan said as they started playing.

''Syaoran how's your sight been'' Eriol asked as they sat down.

''Never better'' Syaoran said making them smile.

''Oh, Sakura how's Feimei'' Tomoyo asked as Syaoran narrowed his eyes which Tomoyo noticed.

''I don't know, I didn't see her this morning'' Sakura said

''Umm... Sakura, can I talk to you'' Tomoyo asked.

''Sure'' Sakura said as she stood up and both walked out the room.

''So Syaoran play poker'' Eriol said smirking as Syaoran raised his eyes brow confused.

''What poker'' Syaoran asked making Eriol sweat drop.

''I'll teach you'' Eriol said holding in his laughter.

**With S&T**

''What's the matter Moyo'' Sakura asked as they sat down in benches close by the room.

''Sakura I wanted to ask you a question'' Tomoyo said eyeing Sakura.

''Hai, what is it'' Sakura asked.

''I know it's none of my business but what going on between Syaoran and the Li's'' Tomoyo asked making Sakura stare at her in shock.

''Tomoyo, what do you mean there's nothing going on'' Sakura said gulping.

''Sakura'' Tomoyo warned.

''I don't know what you're talking about'' Sakura said standing up but got pulled back down by Tomoyo.

''You know what I'm talking about, since Feimei came and Yelen Syaoran has given them nothing but a rude behavior'' Tomoyo said.

''Maybe he just doesn't like rich people'' Sakura said shrugging making Tomoyo frown.

''Do you expect me to believe that'' Tomoyo said crossing her arms.

''Yes...'' Sakura said

''Well, I'll just call Feimei and ask her what's up, I have other question too, so I'll just ask'' Tomoyo said smirking as she took out her cell phone.

''NO'' Sakura screamed taking her phone away.

''Um...well isn't this interesting'' Tomoyo asked smirking.

''You would never believe me'' Sakura said.

''Try me'' Tomoyo said as Sakura pulled Tomoyo shirt forward and whispered in her ear.

''NANI'' Tomoyo yelled loudly.

''Tomoyo you can't tell anyone'' Sakura said looking at Tomoyo pleadingly.

''Hai I won't'' Tomoyo said in shock.

''So that's why there eyes looked alike'' Tomoyo said amazed.

''Hai, but Syaoran wants revenge on them Moyo, and I feel something bad is goanna happen'' Sakura said making Tomoyo smile sadly.

''Everything will be ok Sakura'' Tomoyo said hugging Sakura.

''I really hope so'' Sakura said as Tomoyo stood up.

''Come on lets go back'' Tomoyo said taking Sakura hand and making her smile.

''Hai'' Sakura said as they walked back.

''I still can't believe he has a family KAWAII'' Tomoyo squealed as Sakura laughed.

''Oh Tomoyo''

**Chan's room**

''NANI'' Eriol yelled as he saw Syaoran cards.

''How...'' Eriol managed out as he stared in shock at Syaoran.

''Royal flush'' Syaoran said smirking as he took the money they betted on.

''What's going on'' Tomoyo asked as Sakura and her walked in the room.

''Oh nothing I just won Eriol in poker'' Syaoran said smirking as Eriol frowned.

''Beginners luck'' Eriol mumbled as they laughed.

''What can I say, I have luck'' Syaoran said as Sakura and Tomoyo laughed.

**RING, RING**

Sakura phone rang.

''Hello Sakura speaking'' Sakura said.

''Otou-san'' Sakura said.

''Hai, were here in the orphanage'' Sakura said.

''Hai, we'll go right now'' Sakura said

''Hai, bye'' Sakura said and clicked.

''Otou-san said Feimei and Yelen have something important to tell us'' Sakura said as Syaoran eyes darkened.

''He said to take the kids and go to the house'' Sakura said making them nod.

''Ok then lets go'' Tomoyo said as they got the kids and made there way to the Kinomoto residence.

**_Well here is the next chapter! Hope you all liked!_**

**_much love to you all_**


	37. Nightmare part 2

**_Hey everyone! well sorry I took long to update but Document Manager wouldn't let me update chapters! but I found I trick!! yeyeye!_**

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura, Syaoran, Dan, Tomoyo, Eriol and Chan made their way to the Kinomoto residence. As they sat in Tomoyo limo, they talked and laughed. Dan and Chan played with their cars, Tomoyo, Sakura and Eriol talked and watched the kids play, as for Syaoran he stayed quiet and looked out the window watching the houses, stores, and buildings as they pasted. Sakura watched him from the corner of her eye and saw how serious he was.

''What do you think Yelen and Feimei will tell us'' Tomoyo asked Eriol.

''Umm...maybe she'll give us her fortune'' Eriol said joking as they laughed.

''Eriol, I don't think their that nice to give us that'' Tomoyo said giggling as Syaoran snorted making them look at him.

''That family wouldn't give anything if their life depended on it'' Syaoran said turning from the window to see their shocked faces and turning back to the window leaving them quiet. Even Dan and Chan stayed quiet and thought about what he had said.

''Um...Dan, Chan show me your cars'' Tomoyo asked them trying to lower the tension.

''Hai'' They both said with a small smile and began showing her and Eriol their cars Sakura sat in her seat quietly, and watched Syaoran intensely and wondered what was wrong? Why was he so serious?

**Syaoran P.O.V**

_''Why am I feeling like this''_

_''I...I...feel something bad is goanna happen _

_''Why won't this feeling go away''_

_''What's goanna happen''_

These were the questions that went through my head. I just felt uneasy, I knew something big was goanna happen, but just didn't know what. The laughter of Dan, Chan, Tomoyo, and Eriol knocked me out of my thoughts and made me turn to them. I saw all their happiness in their eyes. They were just so carefree and calm. But I was just not fine. I sigh. _''What's going to happen''_. I feel a certain gaze on me and turn to me emerald eyes...no...my emerald eyes looking worriedly at me. All I could do was give her a small smile, but knew she saw right through it.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura watched how Syaoran had given her a smile, but knew it was it was one of those smiles to cover up what he truly felt. She wondered what was wrong and did what she could do best, get close to him. Syaoran noticed how Sakura was slowly seating her way close to him. He tried to ignore her and focused on the homes and building they pasted but when he then felt her warm hand grasp his, he felt the electricity pass through out his whole hand and wondered how a small touch could make him feel that way. Feeling her hair tingle on his neck, he felt her lean toward him and whisper in his ear

''What's wrong'' Sakura whispered

''Nothing'' Syaoran whispered back.

''Why are you lying'' Sakura tells him as she grabs his face and makes him look at her.

''Tell me'' Sakura whispers as Syaoran gets lost in her emerald eyes.

''Please'' Sakura whispers breaking Syaoran gaze.

''I...I feel something bad is goanna happen'' Syaoran tells her as Sakura raises her eyes brows and stares at him confused. They stare at each others eyes and fail to notice the limo stopped.

''Syaoran what...'' Sakura said but was cut by Tomoyo.

''Come on you guys, were here'' Tomoyo tells them as the others get out of the car. As Syaoran moves to get out, his hand his pulled back and his eyes meet emerald once again.

''Everything is going to be ok'' Sakura tells Syaoran as she looks in his eyes and let's go of his hand softly.

''I hope so'' Syaoran whispers as he turns and gets out the car helping her out.

''Come on, lets see what Yeye wants'' Dan said excitedly as he run to the door.

''Hai lets go'' Sakura says smiling as they all walk to the house.

**Feimei P.O.V (Few minutes earlier)**

I sat in the quietly in the living room besides my mother who was talking to Mr. Fujitaka. All I kept concentrating on was the brown folder that sat on the coffee table. In that folder lay the papers that stated that Dan was to be under our care and was a Li, but all we needed to do was sign them, but of course my mother wanted witnesses so decided the best would be the people who knew him the most.

''Oh yes Fujitaka, after this were going back to Hong Kong'' I heard my mother say.

''Right Feimei'' Said my mother. I looked up to answer but met brown eyes. _Touya_.He stood by the kitchens door and locked eyes with mine. I looked deep in his eyes and could not tell what he felt, he only looked at mine and waited for me to answer.

''Hai mother'' I said still looking at him. He closed his eyes and turned from me and walked into the kitchen.

_''I'm sorry Touya''_

_''But there's no other choice''_

''Otou-san, were home'' I heard Sakura yell and felt my heart pump twice as harder as it already was.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura and the other walked in the room smiling, except Syaoran who had locked eyes with Feimei. _''Somethings not right here'' _Syaoran thought as he saw the sadness in her eyes.

''Sakura it's good to see you'' Yelen said as she stood up and greeted them, but as she got to Syaoran he merely turned from her.

''Hello Syaoran'' Yelen said.

''Hello Ms Li'' Syaoran said not looking at her.

''Yeye'' Dan yelled as he broke the tension once again and hugged Yelen.

''Dan, I'm happy to see'' Yelen said looking down to him and smiling.

''So what do you have to tell us'' Sakura said getting jealous of how they were hugging.

''Oh...something that I am sure you all will like'' Yelen said letting go of Dan and sitting down.

''What is it'' Dan said excitedly as he sat next to Chan.

''Yeah...what is it'' Tomoyo said as they all sat down and waited.

''Well I think Feimei wants to take the honors and tell you all'' Yelen said smiling as she turned to Feimei.

''Um...mother I think we should wait'' Feimei said knowing that every eye was on her.

''What...nonsense, look at them their happy and with our news they will be overjoyed.'' Yelen said trying to reason with her.

''But mother... not everyone is here'' Feimei said as Yelen turned to Fujitaka.

''Can you please call your son'' Yelen asked.

''Hai...Touya'' Fujitaka called as Touya came in with an emotionless face.

''Hai Otou-san'' Touya said not looking at no one but his father.

_''Something's diffidently not right here'' _Syaoran thought as he noticed how Touya was different, he was not the same Touya he had met. The Touya he had met would have glared with him or at least called him a gaki.

''The Li's have something important to tell us, and they want you present'' Fujitaka said smiling as Touya winced and knew what it was.

''But...'' Touya said but was cut by Yelen.

''Now that he's here...tell them'' Yelen said to Feimei who looked around and saw them staring at her. For the longest time in Feimei life, she had not been scared or feared anyone. The last time she was scared was when she found out her brother had died and now here she was horrified with what she was about to tell them.

''Feimei'' Yelen said knocking her out of her daze.

''I...I...can't do it'' Feimei whispered as she began to breathe in and out quickly and confusing everyone.

''Feimei are you alright'' Sakura asked worriedly.

''Of course she's fine...now tell them'' Yelen said looking worriedly at her daughter.

''I'm sorry but we have to do it'' Feimei said as she looked into all their confused eyes but Touyas eyes were the only eyes that were normal because he knew what was coming.

''Feimei what are you...'' Sakura said but was cut by Feimei.

''We have to do it...are families business...no my fathers business will sic to excise if we don't'' Feimei said as everyone looked at her confused but got Syaoran interested when she pointed out their fathers name.

''Feimei, what are you saying'' Sakura asked as Feimei shot up from her seat and grabbed the folder. Her hand shook uncontrollable making the folder shake as well.

''In this folder are the papers...that state that Dan is ...'' Feimei said looking at Dan whose eyes widened when he heard his name and at Sakura and Syaoran who looked at her confused and uneasy.

''...That Dans is fulling adopted in the Li family'' Feimei said making Syaoran's eyes widened in shock and anger as everyone including Dan gasped.

**Somewhere in Town**

A girl ran up stairs trying to lose the people or her so-called friends that had kidnapped her. The girl who was tied up managed to seduce one of the men into letting her go for ''some fun'' but ended up hitting him hard in his shin and took his cell phone and ran knowing that her ex- friends saw her and where now chasing her up the stairs trying to get her once again.

''Please answer Sakura'' she said as she heard them catching up to her.

**_''Hey this is Sakura, sorry I couldn't answer please leave a message and I'll call back as soon as possible''_**

''No... pick up'' she said as she ran out the stairs into a hall and tried to open room doors but were closed. Finally she found a room and locked herself in it as she walked to a clear corner and heard the foot step of the people reach the door.

''Open up'' said one of the guys as he banged the door.

''Were goanna kill you, you backstabbing whore'' A girl yelled as they tried to open the door.

**Beep**... The phone said as she left her message.

''Sa...Sakura'' the girl fell to her knees crying and knowing this was the last message or thing she was goanna say.

''I'm so sorry for all I have done to you and Tomoyo'' she cried harder

''This was never suppose to happen, she went over board with the revenge and so did he'' she cried but cleaned her tears.

''But I'm goanna make it up with this last message'' she said but failed to notice the door had opened quietly.

''Sakura there are people who are trying to...'' she said but was cut by an angry voice and turned to see her leader's furious eyes.

''What you have just done will now cost you your life'' said the leader as he rose his gun and tears fell from the girls eyes.

''You and Syaoran are in danger'' the girl screamed as the trigger was pulled

**BAM**

The bullet entered her chest hitting her heart and was killed instantly as her life less body fell to the floor dropping the phone. The leader kneeled and picked up the phone hanging up.

''Fuck...'' The leader cursed.

''Sakura probably received the message, what will we do now'' the female asked as she looked at the corpse.

''Change our plans...'' The leader said standing up.

''Clean up this mess'' The leader said as he walked out the room leaving the two men and women looking at her dead body.

''She was your best friend'' whispered one of the guys.

''Was, but revenge comes first than friendship'' the girl said as she took one last look at her ex best friend body and walked out the room but stopped and said

''Burn her body''and walked out leaving the two men in awe.

''Guess she really didn't like her'' one of the guys said.

''Guess so'' the other one said as they lifted her body and dragged it out.

**Back in the Kinomoto Residence**

Everyone was too shocked to speak.Sakura cell phone rang but everyone was to shocked to even notice it. Even Syaoran looked at Feimei in disbelieve and looked at his mother who just looked at them. But was confused them the most was when Sakura started laughing. Everyone's eyes where now on her as she laughed like a crazy women.

''Nice joke'' Sakura said breathing in hard as her face expression changed to a sad one faster then a snap.

''Funny, very funny'' Sakura said as she shook her head in disbelieve and shocked everyone as tears came down her eyes so quickly.

''It's so funny, I almost fell for it'' Sakura sniffed as more tears came down her eyes.

''Sakura'' Tomoyo whispered as she too was in shock but tried to comfort her.

''Don't touch me'' Sakura screamed making Tomoyo step away from her as Eriol pulled her to him and shook his head motioning her to leave Sakura alone. Dan was quiet, he shook his head in disbelief but stared at the folder knowing that it was true.

''Sakura'' Fujitaka said standing up as he sadly looked down at his daughter crying. '

''Tell them this was a joke'' Sakura yelled at Feimei as she stood from her seat. Touya stared at his sister sadly as Feimei looked up to her sadly.

''I'm sorry'' Feimei whispered as her eyes watered and faster than a blink there was a loud slap.

**SLAP**

Feimei face was titled to her right as her cheek was red and printed with Sakura's hand print. Everyone looked at Sakura in shock, as she stood looking at her hand which was shaking and looked back up to Feimei who had titled her head back and was now touching her red cheek and let tears come down her rosie cheeks.

''How dear you'' Sakura screamed as her tears came down as Feimei looked down at the floor sadly and let her tears fall as well.

''How dear you'' Yelen yelled as she stood from her seat.

''You have no right to hit my daughter'' Yelen yelled.

''No right... you come here and take what is mine and expect me to let you'' Sakura yelled.

''Your's...he's not even your son, how can he be yours'' Yelen asked as Sakura turned and walked towards a shocked Dan who stared wide eyes at them and shaked with fear.

''He may not be my son...but I see him that way'' Sakura said as she kneeled to him and smiled. '

'You foolish child, your only 16 how can you feel that way'' Yelen spat.

''Because I do'' Sakura yelled turning to her.

''You're not taking him'' Sakura said standing in front of a shocked Dan.

''We are taking him'' Yelen said sternly.

''No you won't'' Syaoran said tired of staying quiet and shocking everyone but made Sakura and Dan smile. He walked up to Sakura and stood by her as he glared at Yelen.

''I...no we won't let you take him Li'' Syaoran spat as he glared at Yelen sending shivers through her body.

''You lost your son, I won't let you take mine just because he looks like your's'' Sakura said shocking everyone and making Feimei eyes shot up and stare at her in shock.

''How dare you'' Yelen said as she felt sadness overwhelm her.

''Sakura that's enough'' Fujitaka yelled angry at how the whole fight was going at.

''You know better than to disrespect guest like this'' Fujitaka said.

''I won't let her take him'' Sakura said looking at her father and back to Yelen and Feimei.

''We will, and it's not because we want to but because we have to'' Feimei said seriously.

''No...'' Sakura said suddenly feeling dizzy.

''I'm sorry but he's coming with us'' Feimei said walking to them but was pushed back by Sakura.

''No he won't...'' Sakura whispered as her knee's felt weak and fell down making everyone scared and worried.

''Sakura'' Syaoran yelled as he caught her quickly.

''Sakura'' Dan yelled as he stood besides her and everyone ran to her side.

''Syaoran...'' Sakura whispered as she berry heard their voices.

''Please tell me this is only a nightmare'' Sakura whispered as darkness took over.

''Shit...call the ambulance'' Eriol yelled as Touya ran to the phone.

''It's goanna be fine Sakura'' Syaoran said as he glared at Yelen and Feimei who were shocked.

''Oh Sakura...please wake up'' Dan cried as Tomoyo hugged him and Chan.

''This was not suppose to happen'' Feimei thought.

**In the Hospital**

Sakura was taken to the hospital and was resting in her room. Tomoyo, Eriol and the kids were sitting in the waiting room with Yelen, and Feimei as they waited to hear what was happening. Syaoran, Touya and Fujitaka were speaking to a doctor and were trying to figure out if she was fine.

''Mr. Ticho is my daughter fine'' Fujitaka asked the doctor worriedly.

''Hai she fine, she resting right now as we speak'' Mr. Ticho said making them less worried and more calm.

''Do you know what could have caused this'' Syaoran asked getting in the conversation.

''We think she may have all lot of stress, did anything important happen that could have affected her in any way'' Mr. Ticho asked as everyone got tensed.

''You can say something did happen'' Touya said darkly as he glared at Feimei who frowned and looked to the floor.

''Well she's fine and should wake up soon, but it be if she stayed two days just to be cautious'' Mr. Ticho said making them nod.

''Mr. Kinomoto, can you come and sign some papers'' Mr. Ticho asked

''Hai, Touya, Syaoran go tell everyone Sakura fine'' Fujitaka said making them nod.

''Alright'' Fujitaka said as he left with the doctor while Touya and Syaoran walked to them without saying a word till Syaoran stopped and turned to him.

''You knew'' Syaoran whispered.

''Hai'' Touya said.

''Why didn't you say anything'' Syaoran spat making Touya frown.

''Because it wouldn't have made a difference'' Touya said sternly and kept walking as Syaoran followed.

''How is she'' Tomoyo said standing up quickly as they walked up to them.

''She's fine'' Touya said sitting down and closing his eyes.

''Thank goodness'' Tomoyo said relieved as she sat down.

''The doctors said she has allot of stress, with the little surprise we got just made it worse'' Syaoran said glaring at Yelen and Feimei. Dan's eyes widened as he heard Syaoran.

''It's all my fault'' Dan thought as his eyes watered

''Look we...'' Feimei said but was cut when Dan stood from his seat and ran off. All they saw was tears coming down his eyes.

''Dan'' Yelen yelled after him getting up.

''Look at what you did'' Touya spat opening his eyes.

''We didn't do anything'' Yelen spat.

''Right...someone should go for him you think'' Touya said sarcastically as Yelen glared at him.

''I'll go'' Tomoyo said standing up.

''No I'll go'' Yelen said walking towards the direction where he had ran off to but was stopped by a strong grip and turned to meet amber eyes.

''I'll go'' Syaoran said letting her go and walking to where Dan had ran off to making Tomoyo, and Eriol smile as she sat back down. Feimei had seen the whole thing and felt her eyes watered.

''What are we going to do Feimei'' Yelen asked sitting down and sighing.

''Well you can leave the kid alone to begin with'' Touya said making Yelen glare at him.

''Mind your own business, young man'' Yelen said glaring.

''My sister's business is my business ma'm'' Touya said smirking as he sat up crossed his arms.

''Mother that's enough'' Feimei whispered cutting what Yelen was going to say.

''Feimei'' Yelen said as Feimei stood and looked down at her Yelen who was shocked to see how she was acting.

''Enough'' Feimei whispered as tears came down her eyes surprising them but Touya the most. Yelen was about to say something when Feimei turned from them and ran away. All she felt were the tears coming down her eyes.

_''This is not right''_

_''Dan should be with them, not with us''_ Feimei thought as she ran down the hall.

**_Well here's the next chapter, hope you all liked_**

**_Much love to u all_**


	38. Caring and sad moments

**_Hey everyone! Well here's another chapter!_**

**With D&S (Normal P.O.V)**

In a dark corner in the hospital sat a little ambered eyed boy. Tears came down his eyes as he sat and held onto his legs while his bangs fell down covering his eyes. He slowly whispered to himself

''It's all my fault''

''Sakura is here because of me''

As Syaoran walked down the halls looking for Dan he noticed a little boy crying in a small corner. He walked closer to the boy and discovered it was Dan, but what made him frown was when he whispered it was his fault. Syaoran slowly sat next to Dan knowing he knew he was there, but his face only faced the floor as tears fell down his cheeks.

''Dan...it's not your fault'' Syaoran said as he rubbed his hands but still looking at him.

''Yes it is'' Dan whispered nodding his head but still looking at the floor.

Syaoran sighs

''Sakura would be very mad if she heard you say that'' Syaoran said as Dan looked up to him and whipped his tears.

''I don't care'' Dan said frowning and crossing his arms stubbornly making Syaoran chuckle.

''What'' Dan says looking at him weirdly.

''You were just like me when I was a kid'' Syaoran said chuckling making Dan smile a little.

''Dan, you more than anybody cares if Sakura is sad or not'' Syaoran said smiling as Dan looked down to the floor once again.

''I do, but...it's my fault she's here'' Dan said whispered.

''Dan, she's here because she's stressed out'' Syaoran said making Dan look up to him with little hope in his eyes.

''So it's not my fault'' Dan said as Syaoran ruffled his hair.

''Of course not'' Syaoran said smiling as Dan smiled back but his eyes turned back into sad ones.

''What'' Syaoron asked worriedly.

''Syaoran, I don't want to be adopted'' Dan said sadly as Syaoran soft eyes turned into hard cold ones.

''I want to stay with you and Okaa-san Sakura'' Dan said smiling sadly as tears were visible in his ambers eyes.

''Dan'' Syaoran whispered.

''I don't want to leave'' Dan sniffed as he rubbed his eyes.

''No on is taking you'' Syaoran said seriously, making Dan look up to him shocked.

''But...th...they have the papers...''' Dan said but was cut by Syaoran.

''I don't care if they have the strongest lawyers, I promise your not going anywhere'' Syaoran said looking into Dan's watery eyes.

''Promise I'll stay with you and Sakura'' Dan said as tears came down his eyes, not of sadness but of happiness that Syaoran cared so deeply for him.

''I promise'' Syaoran said smiling as Dan jumped into his arms crying.

''Otou-san'' Dan whispered as Syaoron held him deeply.

''I won't let them take you Dan'' Syaoran said as Dan nodded and cried in his arms. Unknown to them Feimei had ran towards their direction and had heard the whole conversation. Feimei leaned to the wall and tried to regain from her shock. She sadly smiled and walked away as more tears came down her eyes.

_''Dan I'm afraid your wish will come true''_

**At the Roof**

Feimei quietly walked to the rail and saw the town. She was tired of crying, tired of her life. When was her suffering going to end. What Syaoran had said, had reminded her so much of her father. Was it possible that Syaoran could be...? no...it was impossible, her brother was dead.

_''If I wouldn't have said anything, none of this would have happened''_ Feimei thought as she looked out.

''It's my fault she's here'' Feimei whispered.

''Off course it is'' said a cold muscular voice behind her. Feimei turned quickly and met fierce brown eyes.

''I told you that if you hurt Sakura I wouldn't forgive you and you still went along and did it'' Touya calmly said as he glared down to her.

''Touya'' Feimei whispered.

''I guess I didn't mean anything to you Li'' Touya spat as Feimei eyes saddened.

''Touya...i don't have time for this'' Feimei said as she felt her eyes water and didn't want him to see so tried to walk pass him but was harshly brought back to meet his furious eyes.

''DON'T I MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU'' Touya yelled as Feimei stared up at him.

''DON'T I'' Touya yelled as he gripped her arm making her wince out in pain.

''Don't you care that I fell...'' Touya stopped as Feimei eyes widened and stared at him as he let go off his arm.

''You what'' Feimei whispered looking up to him.

''You broke my sister's heart and I can't find myself to hate you'' Touya whispered looking at Feimei. He gently brought his hand up and caressed her cheek as she closed her eyes.

''I...I fell in love with you Feimei'' Touya whispered as Feimei eyes shot open in shock.

''What'' Feimei whispered still in shock.

''I fell in love with you'' Touya said as tears of happiness came down her cheeks.

''I did too'' Feimei whispered as Touya lips came crashing down on her's. Happiness, Joy, Shockness, these were words that couldn't describe how they felt but Love, and Passion sure did.

**Back to E&T and the others...**

Tomoyo, Eriol and Chan sat in there chairs and hoped that Syaoran talked to Dan already. Yelen sat in her chair and wondered where Feimei ran off to and where Touya walked off to as well.

''I hope Syaoran is with Dan already'' Tomoyo said.

''Knowing him, he probably is'' Eriol said smiling.

''Tomoyo, is Dan really getting adopted'' Chan asked sadly.

''Off course...''Yelen said cutting in but was cut out by Tomoyo.

''Not'' Tomoyo said finishing her sentence as Yelen only stared at her.

''I still don't get why you none of you are happy that were adopting Dan'' Yelen said making Tomoyo snort.'' Yelen asked.

''Ms Li, with all do respect if you expect us to let you take Dan, you have another thing coming'' Tomoyo said smirking as Eriol looked at her proud.

''Dan is part of our family, I don't think it right to use him for your clan'' Tomoyo said seriously now.

''We are not using him'' Yelen said glaring at Tomoyo.

''Call it what you want, but your not taking him'' Tomoyo said as Yelen glared at her and walked out the room.

''Moyo are you mad'' Chan asked.

''Off course not baby'' Tomoyo said smiling as she hugged him and sat in her seat.

''You were really brave'' Eriol said to Tomoyo.

''Yeah, but not as brave as Sakura'' Tomoyo said giggling.

''Oh yeah, smack, smack'' Eriol said remembering when Sakura slapped Feimei.

''Yeah'' Tomoyo said as she kissed him but was interrupted when a voice came from the door.

''Leave that somewhere else'' Chao said glaring at them as Tomoyo stood up quickly. Stacy, Chao and Ping (Who was sleeping in Chao arms) where in the door way.

''Chao'' Tomoyo said uneasy as Eriol gulped and picked up Chan putting him in his lap for defense. (Just in case)

''How's Sakura'' Stacy said cutting in to what Chao was going to say.

''She just fainted, she's fine but the doctors say she should stay for two days for cautious'' Tomoyo said making Chao frown.

''The shock must have been harder then we thought'' Chao said as Tomoyo and Eriol looked at him confused.

''You know about Dan'' Tomoyo asked

''Hai'' Chao and Stacy said.

''But how'' Tomoyo asked curious.

''Well we just came from the orphanage and Vivian was telling everyone'' Chao said angrily as he placed Ping down on the couch and turned back to them.

''What'' Tomoyo said shocked.

''Yes, she was saying that the paper just needed to be signed and he was gone'' Stacy said sadly.

''So the papers aren't signed yet'' Eriol said to himself getting there attention.

''What do you mean by that Eriol'' Tomoyo asked.

''Well, if the papers aren't signed yet, there's a possibility Dan can be saved'' Eriol said.

''But Yelen already said she was taking him'' Tomoyo said sadly.

''Yes but the one calling the shots her is Feimei'' Eriol said smiling evilly as there faces brightened up.

''And if she changes her mind, then they won't take him'' Tomoyo said as Eriol nodded.

''Well who's going to change her mind'' Chao asked as he sat down with Stacy.

''Well maybe Touya can do something'' Tomoyo said with hope as she also sat with Eriol.

''Maybe, maybe not'' Chao said making them frown.

''So how is Dan taking this'' Stacy asked making them sad.

''He's not taking it to well'' Tomoyo said sadly as Eriol grabbed her hand.

''Well'' Chao said getting up.

''I don't know about you guys, but like hell I'm not going to let them take him'' Chao said smirking as they nodded.

''Good, now where's the restroom'' Chao asked making them sweat drop and laugh.

''Nani'' Chao asked clueless as they laughed.

**In the Orphanage**

Vivian sat in her office with a huge smirk on her face as she held the papers of Dan. Joe sat on his chair and wondered what was going through her head.

''You, letting this kid go will just decrease the money the government gives us'' Joe said frowning as she looked up to him.

''If I have to lose 500 hundred dollars for that kid just to make Sakura unhappy then I will'' Vivian said smiling evilly.

''What do you have against the girl'' Joe asked.

''First she got your interest, and second...'' Vivian said pulling out her mirror and make up.

''Messed up my beautiful noise'' Vivian said looking at her noise scar.

''What do you think Ms Li wanted with a blind kid anyway'' Joe asked suspicious.

''I don't know or care, as long as I get reed of that kid,I'm satisfied'' Vivian said as she stood from her.

''That Kinomoto girl may get so sad and never come back, then we won't have to worry about our skim'' Vivian said walking toward Joe.

''What about that Syaoron boy'' Joe asked as he saw the lust in her blue eyes.

''What about him, he's blind there's no way she would fall for a blind boy'' Vivian said laughing as she sat on his lap and unbuttoned his shirt buttons.

''Oh...yes your right'' Joe said as his body got tight and lusted for her's

''Come on...let's play'' Vivian said as she nibbled on his ear.

''My pleasure'' Joe said huskily as he ran his hand in her blouse.

Unknown to them a red light blinked from the half closed door. They were so into each others needs that they forgot to close the door...

**_Well here's the other chapter, sorry it short but I wanted to update as soon as possible :) hope u liked_**

**_much love to u all_**


	39. Moment of truth

**_Hey! well here's my next chapter. hope you all like!!_**

**Normal P.O.V) with T&E and the others**

The sun was slowly sitting as Tomoyo and the others talked about Dan, and what they were planning to do. They wondered how Dan was doing but knew Syaoran most have found him by now so were less worried.

**RING, RING**

Tomoyo cell phone rang.

''Hello Tomoyo speaking'' Tomoyo said.

''You did'' Tomoyo said smiling as Eriol and Chao and Stacy looked at her weirdly.

''Did you get it all'' Tomoyo asked.

''Great'' Tomoyo yelled happily.

''Yes when I get home'' Tomoyo said.

''Thank you'' Tomoyo said and hanged up.She looked up to meet six questioning looks.

''Who was that'' Eriol asked.

''Oh a friend'' Tomoyo said smiling oh ever so sweetly.

''And why are you so happy'' Chao asked suspiciously.

''Well lets just say my plan worked perfectly'' Tomoyo said. But before anyone could asked more questions Yelen came in the room with a frown and walked towards them.

''Where is Dan'' Yelen asked making them frown.

''Ms Li if we knew...'' Tomoyo said but was cut by a childs laughter. They turned to the door and caught sight of a young man with chestnut hair who was Syaoron chuckling but what confused them was that they kept hearing a child laughter but no child was seen or Dan. As Syaoran got closer they noticed his hands were around his waist and noticed more chestnut hair on his back and finally saw that it was Dan on Syaoran's back laughing. Yelen face brightened up as she saw Dan and walked towards the two making them stop laughing and stare at Yelen.

''Dan, I'v been so worried'' Yelen softly said looking at him smiling, but what made her frown was when he turned from her and buried his face in Syaoran back.

''Syaoran'' Dan whispered as Syaoran glared at Yelen.

''Dan whats wrong'' Yelen asked sadly. But before Dan could answer Fujitaka came in the room smiling.

''Hello everyone'' Fujitaka said making Dan's head shoot up quickly.

''Down'' Dan whispered as he slided down Syaoran back and ran to Fujitaka leaving a shocked Yelen and a smiling Syaoran. Fujitaka was shocked when Dan jumped to his leg and hugged him.

''Why hello there Dan'' Fujitaka said smiling down at him.

''Um...Mr Fujitaka'' Dan asked shyly making Fujitaka chuckle and knee down to his height.

''Yes'' Fujitaka said smiling making Dan's shyness drift away.

''Is Sakura ok now'' Dan whispered.

''Hai'' Fujitaka said making Dan smile and jump to his arms hugging him. Everyone looked at the scene in front of their faces and smiled softly, but Yelen was the only one frowning and wondering what was going on.

''Kawaii'' Tomoyo and Stacy squealed as Eriol and Chao nodded.

''I'm glad your happy Dan, Sakura will wake up tomorrow'' Fujitaka said standing up as Dan nodded excitedly and ran to Chan who was berly waking up.

''What happened'' Chan yawned.

''Nothing, Sakura's fine now'' Dan said smiling as Chan nodded tiredly.

''Where's Touya'' Fujitaka asked looking around.

''UM...he went out for some air'' Tomoyo said giggling and knew he went after Feimei. Syaoron raised his eye brow having an idea where Touya went.

_''No Touya, no Feimei hmm..'' _Syaoran thought

''Oh ok then'' Fujitaka said as he noticed how tired everyone looked.

''Why don't you all take the kids to the orphanage and go home'' Fujitaka suggested.

''You know what, that doesn't sound like a bad idea'' Chao said standing up and stretching.

''I guess we are tired'' Tomoyo said standing up.

''What time do we come back'' Syaoran asked walking towards them.

''In the afternoon'' Fujitaka said smiling.

''Ok then'' Tomoyo said grabbing her stuff.

''Tomoyo, can me and Syaoran get a ride'' Dan asked

''Sure'' Tomoyo said looking at Syaoran who nodded thank you.

''Well meet you guys there'' Chao said as he took Ping and walked out with Stacy saying goodbye to Fujitaka.

''Well lets go'' Eriol said picking up a sleeping Chan.

''Bye Mr Fujitaka, tell uncle Touya I said bye'' Dan said smiling to Fujitaka who nodded.

''Dan wait'' Yelen called out. Dan turned to her and took Syaoran's hand.

''Lets go Otou-san'' Dan said loud enough for everyone to hear. Tomoyo and the others smiled while Yelen looked shocked as Dan pulled Syaoran away. Syaoran turned back to Yelen and smirked as she watched them go.

''Bye Mr Fujitaka'' They said as they left.

Yelen stayed in her same spot. Why was Dan ,mad? Didn't he want to come with her?

_''Were taking him tomorrow'' _Yelen thought as she called her driver.

**With T&F**

Minutes had passed but time seemed to stop as Touya and Feimei kissed their problems away. Feimei played with his hair as he grabbed her waist pulling her closer until she couldn't move. Passion was in their air as they kissed passionately and felt the sun slowly sit. Stopping for some air they stared at each others eyes trying to see what they felt and wanted._ Love _was the only thing they could read.

''Touya'' Feimei whispered as Touya caressed her cheek softly. Feimei slowly rested her head on his shoulder as he held her around the waist.

''Feimei'' Touya whispered.

''So this is how it feels'' Feimei whispered feeling warm in her heart.

''What do you mean'' Touya asked as she looked up at him.

''This is how it feels to be in love, warm and protected'' Feimei said as Touya leaned down and kissed her lips lightly.

''Hai'' Touya whispered. Feimei knew this was what Dan felt when he was with Sakura and Syaoron, love and protected.

''Touya'' Feimiei said.

''Nani'' Touya asked.

''You more than anyone knows that Dan belongs with Syaoran and Sakura'' Feimei asked

''Hai'' Touya said as she sadly smiled at him.

''I do to'' Feimei whispered.

''Feimei what are you saying'' Touya asked.

''I'm not going to sign those papers'' Feimei asked shocking Touya.

''But I thought...'' Touya said but was cut by Feimei.

''Yes, our clan needs an heir...but I won't take away a child who had his family already'' Feimei said making Touya smile.

''But the only problem will be my mother'' Feimei said making Touya frown.

''Why'' Touya asked.

''She's the one in charge of the papers'' Feimei said.

''Why most your mother want him...why is she trying to replace your brother'' Touya said angerily.

''Touya...my mother may seem like a bad person but she's not. She's been through so many things..she's a great women, maybe your'll meet her one day'' Feimei sadly.

''She really loved my brother'' Feimei said making Touya smile sadly.

''So since Dan looks like your brother, she feels its him some how'' Touya said making Feimei nod.

''Its going to be hard to convince her'' Feimei sighed

''We'll convince her some how'' Touya said with hope making Feimei smile.

''Hai'' Feimei said.

''Lets go home'' Touya said breaking their hug and taking her hand.

''Hai'' Feimei said as they walked to the door.

_''Tomorrow I'll tell her''_ Feimei though as they left.

**The Next Day**

It was 12 in the afternoon and Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Chan and Dan made there way to the hospital to see Sakura. They hoped she had woken up already. As they drove in Tomoyo limo, Tomoyo looked at her video camera and smiled evilly.

_''I got you now Vivian''_ Tomoyo thought evilly as there car pulled over the side walk.

''So is Syaoran gonna wake up sleeping beauty with his kiss'' Eriol asked smirking as Syaoran blushed.

''Shut up'' Syaoran snapped with a tint of red in his cheeks.

''Oh come on Syaoron'' Eriol teased as Chan and Dan laughed making Syaoran blush more.

''ERIOL'' Syaoran yelled as Tomoyo and everyone laughed.

''Come on Syaoran are you'' Tomoyo asked

''What I do is none of your business'' Syaoran said closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

''Then thats a hell yeah'' Eriol said smirking as Syaoran's eyes shot open.

''Eriol I curse the day I met you'' Syaoran growled.

''Your hurting my feelings wolf'' Eriol said chuckling as they all laughed.

''Good'' Syaoran said crossing his arms once again as the car pulled over the side walk.

''Thanks Max'' Tomoyo said to her driver.

''Come on, lets go see Sakura'' Tomoyo said getting out of the car.

''Come on Syaoran'' Dan said taking his hand as they all walked in.

**Inside the Hospital**

As they walked in the visiting room, Syaoran caught sight of Fujitaka talking with some doctors. Syaoran pointed to him and they all walked his way as Fujitaka turned towards them smiling.

''Good afternoon everyone'' Fujitaka said smiling.

''Good afternoon Mr Fujitaka'' They said as he smiled.

''Is Sakura awake already'' Tomoyo asked.

''Hai, she just did'' Fujitaka said making them all smile.

''Can I see her'' Dan said jumping excitedly.

''Off course, but three at a time'' Fujitaka said.

''Why'' Eriol asked.

''She's still stressed and needs rest'' Fujitaka said.

''Ok, Syaoran and Dan go first and then me , Chan, and Eriol go last'' Tomoyo said as they nodded.

''Come this way'' Fujitaka said as he lead them to her room.

**Sakura's P.O.V (Few minutes earlier) (in her dreams)**

_I looked around me and saw darkness. I felt my hands moist and wet. Suddenly a strong ray off light zoomed passed me and lights turned on like if someone had turned on the switch. My body went numb as I looked around me, blood was all around me. But was made me tremble were the bodies in front of me, I looked down at my hands and noticed the moist and wetness was not sweat but blood...so much that it dripped from my finger tips. I then noticed my cloths were also soaked with blood._

_''Whats going on'' I said as I looked around scared. The body were calling, they were all faced down so I couldn't see there faces. At least 10 bodys were in front of me. I heard a heart beat and slowly walked towards the beat__ bump..bump..bump..bump..bump..bump..bump..._

_''Is this some kind of joke'' I asked as I walk towards the body and stopped when I stood in front of it. It was a male, he had messing hair but I couldn't tell what was the color since it was drenched in blood. I slowly kneel and turn him softly. I felt my blood stop as I looked at the face in front of me. It couldn't be? What was going on?_

_''Syaoran'' I whisper as tears fall from my eyes. His amber eyes slowly open and stare into mine._

_''I'm sorry I couldn't protect you all'' Syaoran whispers as his body falls limp._

_''NOOOOOOOOOO WAKE UP'' I shout shaking him._

_''SYAOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!''_

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura's eyes shoot open as she lifts her body from the white bed. Breathing in deeply she looks around her and notices that she is sweating. Quickly she looks at her hands to see her normal tan hands, no blood but only needles injected in her.

''It was only a dream'' Sakura whispers as she cleans her forehead and lays back down.

''But it felt so real'' Sakura sighs as her door opens to reveal a shocked Fujitaka.

''Sakura'' Fujitaka whispers.

''Good morning Otou-san'' Sakura whispers as he runs to hug her.

''Sakura, I'm glad your wake'' Fujitaka says smiling as he kisses her forehead.

''How long was I out'' Sakura asks.

''A day'' Fujitaka said shocking Sakura.

''A day, it felt more like an hour'' Sakura said as Fujitaka smiled.

''It always does'' Fujitaka said standing straight.

''Your friends have been really worried about you'' Fujitaka said.

''Oh'' Sakura answered still worried about the dream she had.

''Sakura are you fine'' Fujitaka asked worriedly.

''Hai, just tired'' Sakura lied smiling as Fujitaka nodded.

''Alright I'll be back right now'' Fujitaka said kissing her in her forehead and walking out.

''Syaoran'' Sakura whispered as she looked out the window.

''Dan'' Sakura whispered as her eyes watered with sadness.

_''They can't take you Dan''_ Sakura thought as she remembered everything that happend before she fainted. Her thoughts were cut short as the door slammed opened and was jumped on by a little boy.

''SAKURA'' Dan yelled happily as he hugged Sakura.

''Dan'' Sakura said in shock that he was here already.

''Sakura I'm so glad your awake'' Dan said smiling as she looked in his delighted amber eyes and forgot about her dream and her worries.

''I am too'' Sakura whispered as she hugged him deeply.

''I missed you Sakura, and your'll always be my okaa-san'' Dan whispered as Sakura closed her eyes to hold in her tears and nodded.

''Hai'' Sakura said as she opened her eyes to meet soft amber looking at her from the door way.

''Syaoran'' Sakura whispers as Dan breaks their embrace and smiles at Syaoran.

''Syaoran, Sakura's awake'' Dan yells happily.

''I can see that'' Syaoran said chuckling as he walks to Sakura who just wants to grab him and hold him.

''I see your awake sleeping beauty'' Syaoran said teasely.

''Syaoron'' Sakura whispers giggling. Syaoran stands in front of Sakura and they only stare in each others eyes not knowing what to do or say.

''Are you guys going to just look at each other or hug'' Dan said smirking as Syaoran grabs Sakura in a tight hug.

''You scared me there for a second'' Syaoran whispered as Sakura hugged him tight.

''Sorry'' Sakura whispers as he tilts her head and kisses her.

''EWWWWW'' Dan yells as jumps of the bed.

''Your gonna be doing this in a couple of years, so don't you _ewww_ me'' Syaoron says as he turns to Sakura who giggles and kisses her again.

''I don't think so'' Dan whispers as he turns around not able to look at them.

''Grownups are sick'' Dan whispers shaking his head.

''I missed you so much'' Syaoran whispered in between their kisses.

''I was only asleep for a day silly'' Sakura giggles as they break their kisses.

''Were done now'' Syaoran tell Dan as he turns around frowning.

''You better be'' Dan says as he jumps in the bed again.

''How are you feeling'' Dan asked Sakura who played with his hair.

''A little weak, but i'm fine'' Sakura tells him.

''Good cause I'm going to take care of you forever ok'' Dan says smiling as Sakura smiles and blinks away her tears.

''Yeah'' Sakura says as she remembers Yelen's and Feimei's words.

_''We are taking him'' _

_''I'm sorry but he's coming with us'' _

_''We are taking him''_

_''I'm sorry but he's coming with us''_

These word kept going over and over in Sakura head as she began to tremble. Syaoran and Dan noticed and got concerned

''Sakura are you ok'' Dan asked knocking her out of her thoughts.

''Hai, I'm just tired and cold'' Sakura said smiling weakly, but Syaoran knew she was lying.

''Um..I'll be back, Moyo has a blanket I think, so I'll bring it'' Dan said as he jumped of the bed and headed to the door but turned smiling and said

''I love you Okaa-san'' and walked out the room. The was now quiet as Syaoran and Sakura looked at where Dan had been standing just now before he left.

''Sakura'' Syaoran whispered as he turned to her and was shocked as tears came down her eyes softly. He sat on her bed and took her hands as her emerald eyes left the spot and looked up in his amber eyes.

''Sakura...'' Syaoran said but was cut by her.

''Their going to take him aren't they'' Sakura whispered as more tears came down her eyes.

''No i won't let them'' Syaoran said as Sakura sadly smiled and looked down to her lap.

''I didn't want to cry in front him because then he might of thought I was weak, and thought I was going to let them take him'' Sakura whispered as looked up at him again and felt more tears fall as she trembled softly.

''Sakura your not weak'' Syaoran said squeezing her hand.

''Yes I am'' Sakura said as she broke down crying. Syaoran had never seen her cry this hard, the last time she ever cried close to how she was crying was when she told him about her mother and the accident.

''Sakura'' Syaoran said trying to confort her but she just pushed him away.

''I can't do anything, I'm weak Syaoran. Their going to take him away and I can't do anything'' Sakura yelled but covered her mouth with both her hand. Syaoran just sat there shocked, Sakura had never acted this fragile and he hated it, she didn't deserve to be this unhappy.

''I don't want them to take him away Syaoran, I love Dan so much that it hurts thinking he going to be taken away'' Sakura cried hugging herself. Syaoran slowly got closer to her grabbing her shoulders and bringing her closer and hugged her. Sakura didn't push him away she softly grabbed him around his waist and brought him closer as she cried on his shoulder.

''I promise they won't take him away Sakura, I promise'' Syaoran whispered as he hugged Sakura tighter. Time seemed to stop as Sakura cried in his shoulder, Syaoran never wanted Sakura to be like this again. He had to do something and he was.Minutes had passed and Syaoran noticed Sakura had stopped crying and trembling, her body was now calm and quiet , she had fallen asleep on him. He gently placed her back in her bed and covered her up.

''I'll do something Sakura, I promise'' Syaoran said as he moved a piece of her bang away from her face.

**With the others**

''You guys, Sakura awake'' Dan yelled smiling as he ran to Tomoyo and the others.

''Is she ok'' Chan asked as Dan went to him

''Hai, she just cold and tired'' Dan said making them nod.

''I'm glad'' Tomoyo said smiling as she sat in her seat. Dan then felt someone was looking at him and turned to meet Yelen's eyes.

''What is she doing here'' Dan asked as he frowned and turned to Tomoyo and Eriol who looked sadly at him.

''Who's here'' Chan asked

''The women who wants to take me away'' Dan spat as Chan frowned.

''Dan'' Yelen whispered behind him making him turn quickly and run to Tomoyo.

''Dan, come your leaving already'' Yelen said smiling as he shook his head.

''NO, I'm not going anywhere,leave me with my family'' Dan said as Tomoyo hugged him.

''Dan, where your new family now'' Yelen said showing them the papers.

''It's not signed yet'' Tomoyo yelled as she stood in front of him.

''It will be when Feimei gets here'' Yelen said as they stood there shocked.

''He's not going anywhere'' came a cold furious voice.

''Syaoran'' Dan yelled as he let go of Tomoyo and ran to Syaoran hugging his legs.

''Syaoran, Dan is coming with me, so stay out of this'' Yelen said sternly as her two of her body guards came out.

''I have the papers right here'' Yelen said pulling them up.

''But like Tomoyo said, there not signed, so until there signed your not touching him'' Syaoran said.

''You know what scatch that, you'll never touch him'' Syaoroa said smirking as Yelen frowned and walked to her seat.

''Thanks'' Dan whispered as Syaoran nodded.

''Syaoran, hows Sakura'' Tomoyo asked.

''Fine, she's sleeping'' Syaoran said making Dan frown.

''But I was suppose to take her blanket'' Dan said as Syaoran looked down at him.

''She said it was fine'' Syaoran said uneasyly as Dan nodded but Tomoyo and Eriol saw his uneasyness. They all took their seats and talked about anything.

''Tomoyo can you take Dan to buy some flowers for Sakura'' Syaoran said eyeing Tomoyo to go for he could be alone and think.

''Hai, I'll see her when I get back'' Tomoyo said standing up.

''Come on, lets go buy some flowers for Sakura and get something to eat'' Tomoyo said smiling as they stood.

''Aren't you coming'' Dan asked Syaoran.

''I'm not hungry, but go and buy some beautiful flowers for Sakura ok'' Syaoron said smiling as Dan nodded and left with them.

_''Now have I think''_ Syaoron said sitting down.

**2 Hours Later**

Syaoran sat in his seat thinking and wondering what he was going to do. Yelen just sat in her seat wondering where Feimei was.

''Why do you want Dan anyways'' Yelen asked breaking the silence.

''Two hours have passed and that all you can ask, how pathtic'' Syaoran said closing his eyes and crossing his arms. Yelen looked at the boy across the room, she was amazed on how much he looked like her husband.

''You seem to be looking at me with those eyes again Ms Li'' Syaoran said making Yelen look away.

''I'm not your husband just because I look like him'' Syaoran said making Yelen look at him.

''How did you know he looked like you'' Yelen asked suspiciously

''Well if he looked like Dan he than most look like me right'' Syaoran said in a matter of a fact.

''I suppose'' Yelen said as the door opened and Feimei and Touya walked in.

''Feimei'' Yelen said standing up as Syaoran opened his eyes and watched them.

''Where have you been'' Yelen asked as Feimei looked at her mother.

''Gaki, how's my sister'' Touya said to Syaoran as Feimei berly noticed he was there watching them.

''She's fine'' Syaoran said smiling making Touya nod.

''Feimei you have to sign the papers right now'' Yelen said taking out the papers. Syaoran narrowed his eyes as he saw Feimei take the papers.

''Mother we have to talk'' Feimei said shocking Syaoran and Yelen.

''We'll talk later, but you have to sign these paper so Dan can be the next heir'' Yelen said as Feimei shook her head 'no'

''No mother, i'm not signing these papers'' Feimei said as Syaoran stood up from the shock and Yelen just stood there shocked.

''Mother, I'v decided that only our blood line will continue the Li Clan'' Feimei said shocking Yelen and Syaoran who stared intensely at his sister. Touya just stood there smiling proud at his girlfriend.

''What about you father's and brother's name'' Yelen asked as she glared at Feimei.

''Mother, they wouldn't care if their names stayed in our history, they would care if their names stayed in our hearts'' Feimei said giving her back the papers and making Syaoran smile.

''If you won't do it, than I will'' Yelen said signing the papers.

''No'' Feimei yelled trying to take the papers away.

''Feimei, I'm the leader and decided it'' Yelen said sternly.

''I thought you cared about what I chose'' Feimei yelled as Touya held her back.

''I do, but I rather adopt Dan, than let the Misake Clan take over the our Clan'' Yelen said as Feimei looked at her sadly. Syaoran had heard that clan's name before, when he was three.

''Mother we have no choose, Dan should be with Syaoran and Sakura'' Feimei said smiling as she turned to a shock Syaoron and turned back.

''Those are your reasons, my reasons are higher, I'm doing it for your brother, your father and for us. I have no real reason why I should not adopt Dan.'' Yelen said as Syaoran fisted his fist and got lost in his thoughts.

_''I want to stay with you and Okaa-san Sakura''_

_''I don't want to leave''_

_''Promise I'll stay with you and Sakura''_

He remembered Dan words.

_''I didn't want to cry in front of him because he might of thought I was weak, and thought I was going to let them take him''_

_''I can't do anything, i'm weak Syaoran. Their going to take him away and i can't do anything''_

_''I don't want them to take him away Syaoran, I love Dan so much that it hurts thinking he's going to be taken away'' _

He remembered Sakura's words.

_''I promise your not going anywhere''_

_''I promise they won't take him away Sakura, I promise'' _

He remembers his own words.

_''I have to choose revenge or love'' _Syaoran thought

_''I never would have thought, I would have to choose between these two important things''_ Syaoran thought as images of Dan and Sakura crying crossed his mind and thoughts.

_''But i guess i have too''_

''I have a reason'' Syaoran spoke getting their attention.

''I don't care about your reasons, so stay out of this'' Yelen yelled.

''Why...is that anyway to talk to your son mother'' Syaoran smirked as he saw the their faces freeze and look at him in shock, even Touya.

''What... are you talking about'' Yelen said with her eyes widened in shock.

''Its me mother...Xiao Lang Li...'' Syaoran said but stopped and breathed.

''The true heir to the Li Clan'' Syaoran said as tears came out of Feimei shocked eyes and Yelen so shocked she couldn't move or breathe.

**_OMG!!!! WELL HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!!!! TILL NEXT TIME!_**

**_Much love to u all_**


	40. Confrontation's

**_Hey everyone! well here is the chapter hope u all like!!!_**

**Normal P.O.V**

Everything seemed to stop for Feimei and Yelen. They stared at Syaoran in shock and fear as he stared back at them with no emotion. Feimei stared at Syaoran as her tears ran down her cheeks and didn't know what to do. Touya who was shocked was now confused, ''_What the hell is going on''_ were the words that passed through his head as he watched the tension between the three. Yelen could no longer breathe or move, all she did was stare into Syaoran's amber eyes trying to figure out if he was lying but couldn't help her eyes water as she searched. All she found was nothing, if this was truely her son, then he would feel something wouldn't he? he would show some kind of emotion right? but Syaoran didn't and this made Yelen believe he was lying but for some reason she couldn't stop the tears from wanting to fall.

''I..Is this some kind of joke'' Do you take pleasure out of hurting people with their sad past's'' Yelen asked breaking the silence and glaring at him, but sadness was read all over her eyes.

''Will you stop your act already'' Syaoran spat as he glared furiously at her, and now she could read his emotion _hate, and sadness_

''I'm the same blind kid you left 14 years ago, so just stop the act'' Syaoran yelled as Feimei eyes widened with confusion and Yelen's with shock of what he had said but quickly replaced with anger.

''I never left my SON,he died in a car accident'' Yelen yelled as small tears now came down her black sorrow eyes. Yelen wanted to believe Syaoran but new it was impossible right?

Syaoran was boiling mad. He couldn't believe she was lying in his face and Feimei was crying._ ''How can she keep lying even when i'm in front of her face''_ Syaoran thought as he fisted his fist and gritted his teeth. _''How can she cry fake tears in front of me knowing that she left me''_ Syaoran thought as he glared at Yelen who glared.

''So you believe i'm not your son'' Syaoran said with a much calmer voice.

''You are not my son, its impossible'' Yelen said.

''There's no such thing as 'The impossible' in this world'' Syaoran said chuckling sarcastically as his hand dug inside his pocket. Both Yelen and Feimei noticed that Syaoran took out a certain object from his pockets and gripped on to it like his life depended on it.

''When you see what's in my hand you'll believe that anything is possible in this world'' Syaoran said with a dark smirk as opened his hand and let the object fall from his hands. Like the first time they saw it to their last time, the object shined like stars and over the years still had its wolf image.

''Fathers pendent'' Feimei whispered covering her mouth with shock as she stared at the silver pendent hand from Syaoran hand. Yelen felt her face pale up as she stared at her husbands pendent.

''Is this...'' Syaoran said but was cut by Feimei.

''Omg Xiao Lang'' Feimei cried shocking him as she ran to him hugging him. Yelen only stared at the two as she felt numb and felt the whole world fall on her._''How is this possible?Your suppose to be dead right? Then what was the whole accident about?_

Feimei couldn't believe she was hugging her brother. He was suppose to be dead and here he was in her arms moving, breathing and just alive. Her feeling was undescribable all she wanted to do was hug her brother. Syaoran in the other hand was shocked, his sister the one he loved the most, the one who understood him the most, the one who always brought a smile to his face was hugging him that very moment. His eyes were no longer cold they were soft but he was confused with her actions _''Why is she showing this kind of emotion''_ Syaoran thought as Feimei cried softly in his shoulder._''Shouldn't she be angry i'm here''_ Syaoran thought as he fell in this family daze and brought his arms to hug her in return but remembered what they did _''They left me''._ Anger grew inside of him as his soft eyes turned back cold and with force he pushed her away causing her to fall but was caught by Touya quickly.

''Why'' Feiemi whispered looking at him shocked.

''Syaoran she's your sister'' Touya spat as he glared at him.

''These people are not my family'' Syaoran spat as Yelen came out of her thoughts and stared at him in shock.

''Why'' Feimei whispered as she held onto Touya and cried.

''Why'' Syaoran repeated as he glared at Yelen and Feimei.

''You all left me when i was just three years old...and you expect me to greet you with open arms'' Syaoran whispered as put the pendent away.

''We never left you'' Yelen whispered as she started crying.

''Lies'' Syaoran whispered as he looked to their eyes.

''Xiao Lang, we never left you, we thought you were dead'' Feimei cried as Touya held her.

''Syaoran listen to...'' Touya said but was cut by Syaoran.

''This is none of your business so stay out of it. They left me and now that they need an heir their searching for someone to take and that someone will not be Dan but me. You wanted an heir you got one, but you want the same boy you left 14 years ago you lost him.'' Syaoran spat as Feimei and Yelen eyes stared at him in shock.

''You are no longer my family, my blood yes..but my family no'' Syaoran said as he stared at both womans.

''WE NEVER LEFT YOU'' Yelen yelled as she fell to her knee's crying.

''You were suppose to be dead, you died in a car accident'' Yelen sobbed as Syaoran only stared at her figure with an emotionless face.

''We loved you so much, we would never leave you'' Yelen cried as Feimei held onto Touya hoping that Syaoran would understand.

Syaoran slowly walked towards her and kneeled to her figure and whispered

''I don't care what you say, what you did i will never forget''

''You are no longer my family''

Syaoran stood up and looked down to Yelen who merely trembled and cried.

_''I guess i got my revenge this way'' _Syaoran thought as he looked to Feimei who only cried harder and back down to Yelen didn't move or say a word. Syaoran turned and began walking away but was brought back by a hand and turned to see Feimei looking at him pleading.

''Please believe us Xiao Lang'' Feimei whispered as Syaoran released himself from her grasp.

''I don't'' Syaoran said and began walking again but stopped and turned to see Feimei looking down and trembling and Yelen still not moving.

''I suggest you guys rip those adoption papers because your not taking him'' Syaoran said and walked out the room leaving them quiet.

''Xiao Lang '' Yelen whispered as tears came down her eyes. Feimei stared at the door at the door and felt Touya come behind her.

''Feimei'' Touya whispered as she turned to look at him. He noticed her skin was pale and her dry tears were being replaced with new tears.

''He's thinks we left him'' Feimei whispered as tears came down her light amber eyes and everything went black for her.

**Syaoran P.O.V**

''Damn them'' I whispered as i walked in the halls bumping into people but so mad i didn't even turn to look at them or anything. I had to get away from all of this. I felt my stomach tighten as if someone was squeshing it into a plum. I quickly ran to the closest restroom and slammed the door shut. I fell to my knee's and threw up in the toilet._Fuck_

_Why was i feeling so dirty_

_I got my revenge..i should be happy not sick_

_Why did it feel so wrong_

I gripped onto my stomach as i flushed down my mess and just sat down next to the wall and brought up my knee's like i did when i was a little boy. All i could keep thinking about were their words.

_''We never left you''_

_''Xiao Lang, we never left you, we thought you were dead''_

_''WE NEVER LEFT YOU''_

_''You were suppose to be dead,you died in a car accident''_

_''We loved you so much, we would never leave you''_

_''Please believe us Xiao Lang''_

There images of their tears hunted me as i heard there words over and over again.

''Why'' was all i could ask myself. Why did they leave me? Why did they cry?Why did i feel sad when i told them all those words?

''Damn you for making me feel like this'' I said as stood up and walked to the door. I won't be tricked. You all left me like an object. You are no longer my family.

**With T&E and the others (Normal P.O.V)**

Tomoyo and the others entered a flower shop and were decideing on which flowers to buy. Tomoyo and Eriol noticed how sad Dan looked and decide that Tomoyo was going to talk to him.

''Dan'' Tomoyo said breaking him out of his thoughts.

''Yeah'' Dan said turning to her

''Are you ok'' Tomoyo asked

''Of course'' Dan said giving her a fake smile.

''Dan'' Tomoyo said noticing the smile.

''What wrong'' Tomoyo asked kneeling to his height.

''Nothing'' Dan said frowning.

''Tell me please'' Tomoyo asked.

''Something doesn't feel right'' Dan said sadly.

''Was it the food you ate'' Tomoyo asked feeling his forehead.

''No''Dan said grabbing her hand and pulling it down to his heart.

''I feel something from here, something happened to Syaoran or Sakura'' Dan said frowning.

''Nothings wrong ok'' Tomoyo said smiling.

''Sakura is sleeping and Syaoran with her'' Tomoyo said.

''But...'' Dan said

''Everything is fine'' Tomoyo said

''It doesn't feel fine'' Dan said looking down.

''Ok..why don't we choose some flowers and head back to the hospital'' Tomoyo said making him look up cheerfully.

''Hai'' Dan said.

''I want those'' Dan said pointing to a bouquet of flowers that made Tomoyo gasp. It was a beautiful white basket with golden silk lace tied into a bow around it. The basket was filled with freshly picked cherry blossoms with petals of peony's. In the bottom of the basket was a crown of peony and then filled with cherry blossoms. Dan smiled as Tomoyo wondered how she missed this beautiful bouquet.

''There fine right'' Dan said smiling as he looked up to meet her beautiful amethyst eyes

''There perfect'' Tomoyo said smiling as she ruffled his hair.

**With Sakura**

Emerald eyes slowly opened to look at her side and read 3:00 in her clock.

''Three hours'' Came a voice from the the corner as emerald turned and met amber.

''You fell asleep for three hours Sakura'' Syaoran said as he walked over to her with a glass of water and sat down.

''I was really tired'' Sakura said as she took the water he offered and gulped it down.

''Feel better'' Syaoran asked as she placed the cup in the desk and looked down to her hands.

''Hai, thank you for the water'' Sakura whispered as she remember how she broke down in front of him again.

''Sakura are you fine'' Syaoran asked as she looked up to his amber eyes.

''I'm sorry for how i acted'' Sakura said making Syaoran smile.

''Don't be, if you keep yourself bottled up like that then you'll end up in here again'' Syaoron said making her giggle. Syaoran loved it when she was happy, and thats all that mattered keeping her smiling and happy no matter what.

''Thats better'' Syaoran said making her look at him again but now that she was paying more attention she noticed how pale he looked and that worried her.

''What happened to you'' Sakura asked as she felt his cold cheek as he smiled at her worried ness.

''I got sick, but i feel better now'' Syaoran said making her smile.

''Good, you had me worried there for a second'' Sakura said mimicking him like he told her. Syaoran chuckled as he remembered he told her that when her saw her.But Syaoran knew Sakura was worried about Dan, and knew she was covering it with her smile. She had to know.

''Sakura'' Syaoran whispered as he stared at her face.

''Hmmm'' Sakura said still caressing his cheek.

''I kept my promise'' Syaoran said making her stop and look at him confused.

''What do you mean'' Sakura bringing her hand back down with her other one.

''Dan'' Syaoran said making her shiver and look down to her hands.

''Their not taking him no more'' Syaoran said as she looked up at him with shocked eyes.

''Nani'' Sakura said as her eyes watered.

''He's staying'' Syaoran said as Sakura smiled as tears came down her eyes and pulled him in a hug.

''How'' Sakura asked laughing as she faced him and whipped her tears smiling.

''I convinced them'' Syaoran said making Sakura stop laughing and look at him closely.

''What did you do'' Sakura whispered asked shocked.

''I did what i had to'' Syaoran said scaring Sakura.

''Syaoran what did you do'' Sakura asked again thinking horrible things he might of done.

''Sakura you don't need to...'' Syaoran said chuckling but was cut by Sakura.

''Syaoran what did you do'' Sakura said with a louder voice as she looked up at him with worried eyes. Syaoran noticed how serious she was and stopped fooling around.

''Sakura'' Syaoran whispered as she looked at him eye to eye.

''They know'' Syaoran said making Sakura look at him with confusion but soon replaced with shocked wide emerald eyes filled with realization as he handed her back the pendent.

**_Hey everyone well here's the next chapter. Sorry it was short but i didn't want to start adding things i have planned for the next chapter hehehe! well hope you like_**

**_much love to u all_**


	41. Flowers for Sakura

**_Hey everyone!! well here is the next chapter!! hope you all like!!!_**

**Normal P.O.V **

Sakura looked down to her hands and held the pendent not know what to say or do. She couldn't believe Syaoran told them about his true identity. Did he? Why? and didn't he want revenge?. Sakura could feel his gaze on her and knew he was waiting for her to do something or better yet say something. Sakura closed her hands gently and closed her eyes. This was not a dream. What he told her was real. Opening her eyes once again she looked back up and met his amber eyes.

''They know who you truely are'' Sakura asked.

''Hai'' Syaoran said shocking Sakura once again but soon her shock was replaced with wonder. Why did he confess? Why...

''Why'' Sakura asked as he raised his eyebrow with surprise. Syaoran didn't expect Sakura to ask for the reason why he did it, but here she was proving she was the same Sakura he fell in love with. The sweet, caring Sakura.

''Sakura i don't...'' Syaoran said but was cut by Sakura.

''Why did you tell them who you were. Didn't you want revenge'' Sakura asked confused as she still held onto the pendent. Syaoran stared into Sakura pleading eyes. He read confusion and wonder but one word was clear _'why'_

''Sakura everything came down to two things. It was either having my revenge that i truely desired and losing Dan and your happiness or keeping what i loved the most, Dan and your happness but losing my revenge'' Syaoran said making Sakura eyes widened with understanding and shock.

''You did it for me and Dan'' Sakura whispered shocked as she looked down to the pendent.

''Hai'' Syaoran said as Sakura eyes watered.

''Sakura, in the very moment Yelen signed the papers i felt my world stop. I felt shameful, mad, empty, and sad. So many emotion i can't even name'' Syaoran said as tears came down Sakura eyes.

''Syaoran stop'' Sakura whispered feeling so many emotions.

''No Sakura, you have to know everything'' Syaoran said making Sakura nod and look up at him.

''I felt the promises i made to both you and Dan slip away'' Syaoran said whipping her tears.

''In 5 seconds i saw you and Dan crying. I heard your thoughts and your words and your feelings. I felt i was letting down so may hopes and feelings that it was just hard. I heard my own promises that i gave to the both of you and knew i had to i had to choose between you and Dan and losing my chance on revenge or keeping my revenge and losing you and Dan'' Syaoran said staring at Sakura intensely.

''You wouldn't have lost me, i would have still been here'' Sakura sobbed as Syaoran smiled down at her.

''Sakura'' Syaoran said caressing her cheek.

''You would have never been the same Sakura i fell for'' Syaoran said shocking Sakura.

''No one would have been happy with out that kid'' Syaoran said as Sakura looked wide eyed at Syaoran.

''Syaoran'' Sakura whispered as tears came down her eyes.

''I decided i never wanted to see you or Dan cry for anything sad or unfair again'' Syaoran said

''I choose love because that is what i feel is more important than a couple of tears from my family'' Syaoran said looking at Sakura who looked at him with a shocked expression.

Sakura felt so amazed and shocked about what Syaoran had said. She never felt so special like she did right now. She would have never thought that Syaoran would have choose anything between revenge. Sakura knew how important it was for Syaoran to have his revenge to his family but he just blow it away for her. She just felt so loved and knew this was the man she loved. She loved him and knew he loved her. He gave up his most desireble thing for her happiness.

''I love you Syaoran'' Sakura cried as she launched herself into his arms crying.

''So much'' Sakura whispered as Syaoran smiled down at her.

''Thank you so much'' Sakura sobbed as Syaoran hugged her tight.

''Don't be, i did it for you no..for us'' Syaoran whispered as she cried on his shoulder.

**With Y&F&T**

Feimei eyes slowly opened as she sat down rubbing her head. Looking around she noticed she was still in the hospital. She looked to her right and noticed Yelen sitting quietly in a chair looking at the adoption papers.She didn't look any different so Feimei thought it most have been a dream.

_''Was it all a dream?''_

_''Is Syaoran truely my brother''_ Feimei thought as she was cut out of her thoughts by a voice.

''I see your awake'' Touya said with her pills and a glass of water.

''I had a weired dream'' Feimei said sitting down properly and taking the glass of water as Touya sat next to her.

''You won't ever believe what i dreamed of'' Feimei said taking her pills and drinking her water.

''You dreamed that Syaoran told you he was your brother'' Touya said making her spit out her water.

''How did you know'' Feimei asked cleaning mouth and staring at Touya confused.

''Because...'' Touya said but was cut Yelen.

''Because it wasn't a dream, it really happened'' Yelen said looking at her papers with an emotionless face.

''Mother'' Feimei said shocked as her hands began to tremble.

''You fainted when he left the room. Syaoran is Xiao Lang..our Xiao Lang'' Yelen said as her emotionless face turned into a frown and soon tears were visible.

''He's not dead'' Feimei whispered as tears came down her eyes and Touya took her hand.

''No..he very much alive'' Yelen said as she dropped the folder and began crying.

''Touya, my brother is alive'' Feimei sobbed as he pulled her into a tight hug.

''He thinks we left'' Feimei sobbed.

''Feimei, its going to be alright'' Touya said trying to comfort her.

''NO''Feimei yelled getting out of his grasp.

''He thinks we left him,HE HATES US'' Feimei yelled as she hugged herself.

''My son'' Yelen whispered as she cried softly.

''Feimei'' Touya said as she stood up and walked to Yelen.

''What are we going to do'' Feimei yelled.

''I don't know'' Yelen whispered.

''Your son hates us right now and you have no plan to fix it'' Feimei yelled as Yelen said nothing. Feimei shook her head and looked down to the folder. She grabbed it getting Yelen attendtion.

''What are you doing'' Yelen sobbed.

''Something i should have done since i saw this'' Feimei said as she started ripping the papers.

''Dan is not our's'' Feimei yelled as she took all the pieces and threw them in the trash.

''Is that ok with you mother'' Feimei yelled as she turned to Yelen who nodded and turned away.

''Feimei'' Touya whispered as she turned him with tears coming down her eyes.

''I'm sorry'' Feimei whispered as he pulled her in a hug.

''I'm sorry'' Feimei sobbed as Touya held her.

''Its fine'' Touya whispered.

**Back to S&S**

Sakura and Syaoran were still in their embrace. Sakura hand calmed down awhile ago but still wanted to be in Syaorans arms.

''So what are you going to do now'' Sakura whispered breaking the embrace.

''I don't know'' Syaoran said honestly as she looked up at him.

''All i know is that Dan is not going anywhere'' Syaoran said smiling.

''Your not leaving anywhere right'' Sakura asked.

''I'm not planning to'' Syaoran said making Sakura smile and look down at her hands, but Syaoran knew he may have to leave.

''Why did you return this'' Sakura said holding the pendent.

''Shouldn't it be with you now since they know its you'' Sakura said as Syaoran took the pendent and put it around her neck.

''I think it should be with you a little longer'' Syaoran said as Sakura nodded.

''Where's Dan'' Sakura asked.

''He went out with Tomoyo for something'' Syaoran said making her smile.

''I can't wait to to tell him ,he's going to be so hap...'' Sakura said but was cut by a door knock.

''Can we come in'' said a voice

''Hai'' Sakura said as the door slammed open and three little kids came running up knocking Syaoran out of the way.

''SAKURA'' Dan, Chan, and Ping yelled as Tomoyo, Eriol, Stacy and Chao came in the room laughing.

''You guys'' Sakura smiled brightly as she was showered with kisses from the kids.

''You ok Syaoran'' Both Eriol and Chao asked smirking as Syaoran sat on the floor.

''Perfect'' Syaoran said getting up.

''Sakura were so happy your fine'' Ping said cheerfully as she hugged Sakura.

''Yeah me to Aunty Sakura'' Chan said

''You all know my answer'' Dan said making them laugh.

''Come on make room for us'' Tomoyo and Stacy said as they hugged Sakura.

''I'm glad your alright Sakura, Chao over here almost had a heart attack'' Stacy said making Chao blush.

''No i didn't'' Chao said turning from them and making them laugh.

''Aww thanks Chao, i didn't know i meant so much to give you a heart attack'' Sakura said giggling as Tomoyo hugged her.

''You scared me'' Tomoyo whispered.

''I'm sorry'' Sakura whispered as Tomoyo nodded.

''Well the kids got you something'' Tomoyo said standing up.

''Come kids'' Tomoyo said as they got there presents out.

''Sakura i got you flowers because they smell so good and sweet and remind me of you'' Chan said blushing as he gave her the flowers.

''Thank you'' Sakuras whispered as she kissed him in the cheek making him blush.

''Sakura i got flowers because the lady told me that there good luck and since there dasiys they smell good'' Ping said smiling as Sakura took them.

''Thank you Ping'' Sakura said kissing her as well.

''Me and Chao got you these Sakura's because they reminded us about how happy and beautiful you are'' Stacy said handing her the flowers as Chao walked up tho her.

''Thank you both for the flowers'' Sakura said as Chao hugged her.

''I'm glad your fine'' Chao whispered kissing her forehead.

''And me and Eriol got you these blossoms so you could remember me when your look at them'' Tomoyo said making them sweet drop.

''Just kidding, so you can remember how mush you mean to us'' Tomoyo said making Sakura smile.

''Thank you Moyo, Eriol'' Sakura said as they hugged her.

''I feel like the flower queen'' Sakura giggled as they all turned to Dan who blushed.

''What'' Dan said

''Come on Dan, we left the best for last'' Chao said smirking as they pushed Dan forward.

''You guys'' Dan pouted as Syaoran cut in

''Come on you guys, leave him alone'' Syaoran aid making Dan smile.

''Thank yo...aahh'' Dan yelled when Syaoran picked him up and put him next Sakura.

''Traitor'' Dan whispered as he turned to Sakura.

''I give you these flowers because they remind of you and...how sweet and caring and wonderful you are..'' Dan said showing her the bouquet of peonys and sakuras making Sakura gasp and take the basket gently.

''For you Okaa-san'' Dan whipered as he was pulled in a hug.

''There beautiful'' Sakura whispered as tears came down her eyes.

''Me and Syaoran also have a surprise for you all, especially you Dan'' Sakura smiled as she whipped her tears as Syaoran came next to her.

''What is it'' They asked.

''Yeah what is it'' Dan said smiling.

''Dan's not getting adopted no more'' Sakura said making them gasp with surprise.

''Nani'' Dan whispered shocked.

''Your not getting adopted no more'' Sakura said as tears came down Dan's eyes and he jumped to Sakura and Syaoran.

''How'' Tomoyo asked shocked.

''I convinced Yelen'' Syaoran said shocking them but then Tomoyo understood.

''Thank you'' Dan whispered as Sakura kissed Dan.

''No problem'' Sakura whispered.

''Thank you Otou-san'' Dan whispered as he jumped to Syaoran who chuckled.

''Anytime'' Syaoran said.

_''It was worth it'' _Syaoron said thought.

''But how did you convince her'' Chao asked in shock.

''I have my ways'' Syaoran said smirking.

''Right'' Chao said as the door opened to reveal Touya.

''Onii-chan'' Sakura said as Touya came in hugging her as everyone sat and talked while the kids played happily.

''How are you'' Touya asked.

''Fine, how's Feimei and Yelen'' Sakura asked.

''You knew'' Touya asked as Sakura nodded.

''They took the news pretty bad, they went home''Touya said making Sakura nod. Syaoran was close enough to hear but he ignored and placed all the flowers in the desk neatly.

''Everything will turn out right'' Sakura said making Touya smile and nod.

''I hope so'' Touya said glaring at Syaoran who glared back

''So Syaoran did you wake Sakura up with your kiss'' Eriol asked breaking the glaring war and starting a new war while Sakura blushed.

''NANI'' Both Touya and Chao yelled getting up from their seat.

''ERIOL'' Syaoran yelled.

**2 hour later**

Everyone talked normally as the time passed and sun went down. Touya and Chao calmed down after Syaoran threaten Eriol to tell the truth which he did smirking. A knock interupted their talking.

''Hello everybody'' Fujitaka said smiling as he came in the room.

''Otou-san'' Sakura smiling as he gave her kiss in the forehead.

''How are you feeling'' Fujitaka asked.

''Great'' Sakura said giggling.

''Well i'm glad, but i have bad news'' Fujitaka said making them frown.

''Visiting hours are over'' Fujitaka said making them pout.

''But Otou-san'' Sakura pleaded.

''No buts Sakura, you need your rest'' Fujitaka said.

''But i feel fine'' Sakura said.

''I'm sorry Sakura but they can come tomorrow'' Fujitaka said making them pout as they stood up.

''We'll come tomorrow'' Tomoyo said picking up Chan who fell asleep.

''Yeah Saku tomorrow'' Chao yawned as he stood up.

''AWW do they have to go'' Dan pouted.

''Hai'' Fujitaka said.

''Well come tomorrow'' Stacy said hugging Sakura.

''Yeah tomorrow'' Chao said having an uneasy but shrugged it off

''Bye'' Chao said hugging her and Tomoyo.

''Bye Sakura'' Ping said still awake as she kissed Sakura, Tomoyo and Dan goodbye as they left.

''Bye Sakura'' Tomoyo said hugging her.

''You need a ride'' Eriol asked Dan and Syaoran.

''Sure'' Syaoran said stretching.

''Can i stay'' Dan asked suprising Sakura and the others.

''I don't know'' Fujitaka said unsure.

''Please Otou-san'' Sakura said making Fujitaka smile and nod.

''YEY!'' Dan said as he got in bed with Sakura who merely giggled at his actions.

''Then i'll see you later'' Tomoyo said giggling.

''Bye Sakura, Dan'' Eriol said chuckling as he carried Chan.

''Oh Sakura here's your phone'' Tomoyo said handing it to her.

''I think you have messages, it won't stop ringing'' Tomoyo said as she hugged her and walked out with Eriol.

''Wait for you in the car'' Eriol called out to Syaoran.

''Well i'll be staying here in the hospital so you won't be alone'' Fujitaka said kissing her good night.

''Touya are you going home'' Fujitaka asked

''Hai'' Touya said looking at his watch.

''Good night then'' Fujitaka said hugging him goodbye.

''Bye Syaoran'' Fujitaka said shaking his hand.

''Bye Mr Fujitaka and thanks'' Dan said smiling.

''No problem and bye Dan'' Fujitaka said chuckling.

''If you need anything press the red button'' Fujitaka said walking out.

''Bye kaijuu, bye gaki's'' Touya said hugging Sakura bye and Dan.

''I'm no kajiuu you baba'' Sakura said

''I'm no gaki you baka' Syaoran and Dan said as he left chuckling.

''Sure you are'' Touya called out.

''Well i should get going'' Syaoran said hugging Dan.

''I wish you didn't have to go'' Sakura pouted making him chuckle.

''I'll see you tomorrow'' Syaoran said making her nod.

''Alright...'' Syaoran said but was cut by lips crushing on his but quickly responded.

''Gross'' Dan said turning around as Sakura and Syaoran kissed passionately.

''Mmmmm'' Sakura said making Syaoran chuckle.

''Had to get my kiss right'' Sakura said playfully as he kissed her again.

''Hai'' Syaoran said having a feeling something was gonna happen but also shrugged it off.

''Bye Dan'' Syaoran said ruffling his hair.

''Bye'' Sakura said as he walked out the room closing the door.

''Night time'' Dan yawned

''Hai'' Sakura said as they feel asleep not knowing that they were in danger as they slept.

**11:30pm**

**DING, DING, DING**

Sakura eyes opened as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Turning on her light she looked to her phone that rang and opened to read **new messages**. Sakura looked Dan and noticed he was sleeping peacefully.

''At least you didn't wake up'' Sakura said scratching her head as she typed in her password.

**One new message**

**To listen press 1**

''So much noise for one message'' Sakura thought as she press the button

**Message recived 2 days ago.**

**''Sa..Sakura'' **said a female voice

**''I'm so sorry for what i did to you and Tomoyo''**

**''This was never suppose to happen, she went over board with the revenge and so did he''**

''What is this'' Sakura said as she listened.

**''But i'm goanna make it up with this last message''**

**''Sakura there are people who are trying too...''**

**''What you have done will now cost you your life'' **came a male voice

**''You and Syaoran are in danger'' **the female yelled

**BAM**

**(click)**

**End of messages.**

Sakura dropped her phone in shock as she began to tremble.

''That was a gun shot'' Sakura whispered wide eyed.

''Who was the girl'' Sakura whispered as she got her phone and called Eriol.

**''Hey this is Eriol leave a message and i'll call back as soon as possible''**

**Beep..**

''Eriol i got a weired message, i need you to check it for me ok..bye''

Sakura placed her phone on the desk as rocked herself back and forth. Looking back to the phone she noticed there were flowers that were not there when she went to sleep. They were in a white basket and were filled with black roses.

''Black roses'' Sakura whispered as saw a card.

''I don't remember anyone giving me black roses'' Sakura thought as she opened the card and read.

_I'm glad your fine cherry blossom. Your mine now_

Sakura began to tremble as she turned to Dan shaking him but he wouldn't wake up.

''Dan'' Sakura yelled but no he wouldn't wake up. Suddenly the lights went of making Sakura frezze.

''What's going on'' Sakura yelled as she searched for the buttom. As Sakura looked for the button she heard the door open as some black shadowed person came in.

''Omg god'' Sakura whispered as she felt herself not able to move.

''It's ok cherry blosson, your mine'' the person whispered.

''AAAHHHHHH'' Sakura yelled but the person covered her up with a cloth. Sakura kicked the person making it stumble back and drop the basket of roses on the floor. Sakura turned to get Dan but was brought back harshly by the neck and crushed back down on her bed hard, the pendent was ripped of her neck and fell down next a black rose as Sakura mouth was covered with the cloth once again. She fought and fought but in the end all she saw was another figure come in and walk towards Dan.

''Take the boy too'' the figure who was holding her said.

''Help'' Sakura whispered as her eyes closed tiredly.

**_Well here's the next chapter! hope you liked! till next time_**

**_much love to u all_**


	42. Syaoran's oath

**_Hey everyone!!! Well sorry for the wait but i have been in a brain storm for this last week thinking about the ''ending :)'' and my next story and of course what i should include for this chapter!! well here is the chapter. Sorry for the wait and hope u like!!_**

**(Normal P.O.V) Earlier in the night before Sakura's incident (In the Orphanage)**

Syaoron, Tomoyo, and Eriol and a sleeping Chan walked up the stairs of the building and entered the quiet orphanage.

''What time should i pick you guys up to go to Sakura tomorrow'' Tomoyo asked as they signed in the main office to prove they came that night.

''Afternoon sounds good to me'' Eriol said as he carried a sleeping Chan.

''You Syaoran'' Eriol asked.

''Whatever time is good for me'' Syaoran said having an uneasy feeling.

''Awww Syaoran wants to go with his _girlfriend_'' Eriol said smirking as Syaoran glared at him.

''I wish you would put your lip over your head and swallow it'' Syaoran growled as Tomoyo giggled at their fight.

''Your hurting my feelings Syaoran'' Eriol said with a hurt tone.

''Like i care...'' Syaoran said but was cut by a female voice.

''What are you little twits doing up so late'' Vivian spat as she came out of the shallows.

''Where burly coming in'' Tomoyo said as Eriol and Syaoran glared at her.

''I don't care'' Vivian said

''Neither do we care if you care'' Syaoran spat as she glared at him but smirked and turned to Tomoyo.

''Well Ms Daidouji i say you bid your good nights and go on home, this is an orhanage not a hotel'' Vivian said making Tomoyo eyes shoot up at her with anger.

''I would say the same thing to you'' Tomoyo spat as Vivian eyes opened in shock but were quickly replaced with anger.

''Why you little...'' Vivian said but was cut by Eriol.

''Ms Vivian, if you ever talk to **my girlfriend** like that again i won't hesitate and report this'' Eriol spat as Tomoyo smiled at him thankfully and Vivian only glared at him.

''Go home'' Vivian said as she turned and went back to her room.

''What a bitch'' Eriol spat as he signed Chan in and himself.

''I'll see you guys tomorrow'' Tomoyo said with a calmer voice as she kissed Chan in his forehead and Eriol in the lips.

''Bye Syaoran'' Tomoyo said hugging him goodbye.

''Bye Tomoyo'' Syaoran said as she walked to the exit and left.

''I really hate that women'' Eriol said talking about Vivian.

''I do to, she seems so fake'' Syaoran said signing his name in.

''Yeah like if she is hiding something'' Eriol said as they walked to there rooms only difference is that one of them slept with an uneasy feeling the whole night.

**The Next Day in the Hospital 7:00 am (Normal P.O.V) **

Morning had slowly come. The smell of fresh pines floated the halls as soft foot steps where lightly heard through out the halls. Walking and walking until the steps finally reached their destination and stopped in front of a white door. A nurse in her age of 30s held a cruming old tray that carried pills and a glass of water. Shivering lightly because of the temperature she knocked softly.

''Ms Kinomoto its time for your medicine'' The nurse said softly waiting for the permission to enter the room. Thinking she was sleeping she knocked again.

''Ms Kinomoto it's time for your medicine'' The nurse said once again.

''Kids..hard sleepers these days'' The nurse said shaking her head as she balanced the tray with one hand and opened the door but was looking at the tray to make sure everything was in order. Taking the tray with both of her hands she put a fake smile on her pink lips and looked up to wake Sakura up but her smile turned into a horrified frown as she looked at the view before her eyes. Dropping the tray in shock she brought her hands up to her mouth and looked at the scene in shock.

''Good lord'' The nurse whispered as she turned and ran for help.

**Afternoon 12:35 (Normal P.O.V)**

Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Chan made there way to the hospital in Tomoyo's limo. The ride was quiet. Syaoran wasn't in the mood of talking. Since yesterday Syaoran had really felt uneasy. He felt something just wasn't right and his face and reactions showed it. Tomoyo and Eriol both noticed how tensed Syaoran was acting, he had a frown in his features and when they would ask him any question he would respond with 'yes' or 'no' or just nod. Something was wrong and they wanted to know what was up.

''Syaoran'' Tomoyo said breaking him out of his thoughts

''Huu'' Syaoran said looking up to meet her amethyst eyes.

''Is everything alright'' Tomoyo asked worriedly

''Ye...no'' Syaoran said truthfully.

''Then whats up'' Eriol said crossing his arms.

''Yeah tell us Syaoran'' Tomoyo said taking Chans hand as he listened to the grownups.

''I...it...something just doesn't feel right'' Syaoran said looking at Tomoyo and Eriol intensely but they just looked at him.

Syaoran sighs but then feel a hand grab his and looks up to see Tomoyo smiling.

''Whatever it is, its going to be fine ok'' Tomoyo said smiling as Syaoron looked to Eriol who nodded.

''Thanks'' Syaoran said smiling.

''What the hell'' Eriol said making their attention go on him and noticed he was looking outside the window intensely.

As they looked outside they noticed that Tomoeda's Hospital was covered with policeman cars and cars that seemed to look like investigators, even a news stands were there waiting to get there news on what had happened. Policemen and men with fancy suits walked in and out of the building with what seemed to be there notebooks and talked to one other.

''What going on'' Chan asked noticing how quiet they got.

''Thats what were going to find out'' Syaoran answered as the car pulled over and they got of. They walked in the hospital with one feeling 'Curiosity'. There is a saying that goes by 'Curiosity killed the cat but Satisfaction brought it back' this saying was half true and half false for Syaoron, Tomoyo, Eriol and Chan. For as they walked in the hospital the news they were going to get was going to kill them and make them unhappy for a long time and no satisfaction with what they are bound to find out will bring them back at least now for awhile.

**Inside the Hospital**

They walked in the hospital quickly and were shocked to see many policemen taking notes and talking to the workers.

''What going on'' Tomoyo whispered as she held Chan's arm tighter as a officer with dark shades came up to them.

''May i help you'' The officer asked looking at the three suspiciously.

''Yes you can, whats going on'' Syaoran asked seriously.

''Police work son, i'm sorry but i cannot inform you with whats going on'' The officer said as Syaoran glared at him.

''Syaoran'' Eriol said taking his arm and knowing that Syaoran was about to force some information out of this guy.

''Don't..lets go see Sakura'' Eriol said letting him go, Syaoran turned to him and saw he was serious.

''Fine'' Syaoran said forgetting about the officer and turned to walk to Sakura's room but a voice stopped them.

''Kinomoto Sakura'' The officer said getting there attention.

''What'' Tomoyo asked confused.

''Are you talking about Sakura Kinomoto'' The officer said taking off his shades and staring at them seriously.

''Yes why'' Syaoran said.

''Come with me'' The officer said taking them to a different direction.

''What is this about'' Eriol asked as they walked the halls.

''Are you family with the girl'' The officer asked as he walked.

''Yes'' Tomoyo answered confused.

''But...'' Tomoyo said but was cut by the officer as he stopped in front of the waiting room.

''I was told to bring any family members of Sakura to this room. They will explain everything'' The officer said walking back to his post.

''What's going on'' Tomoyo asked shaking her head confused.

''Lets go in'' Syaoran said as he opened the doors. As they stepped in the room there sight caught familiar faces. Touya, Chao, Stacy, Ping Feimei and Yelen sat there without saying one word. Tears came down of Ping cheeks as Stacy held her tightly and cried with her. Touya face was mixed with two emotions _shock and hatred,_if you would look around him you would notice three holes on the walls. Chao only sat there with an emotionless face as he stared blankly at the wall. With Yelen and Feimei only sadness could be read by their faces.

''You guys whats going on'' Tomoyo asked as she got closed to them but stopped as she noticed there faces. Tomoyo didn't like the looks on their faces. It looked like someone had died. Tightly hold Chan's hand she turned to Touya

''What happened'' Tomoyo asked Touya looked up to her and met her eyes. Tomoyo right then knew something had happened to Sakura in Dan. Touya's eyes had just told her.

''There gone'' Ping cried as Stacy tried to calm her down.

''Who's gone'' Eriol asked coming in room. Only Syaoran stood outside. It was like he knew what was coming. The feeling he had last night was beyond nothing like he hoped it was. Something bad had happened and he could feel it in his bones as he waited to hear what they were going to say.

''Touya what happened to Sakura and Dan'' Tomoyo said as she began to tremble.

''There missing'' Touya said trying to control his emotion but was failing.

''What'' Tomoyo said as her lip trembled.

''Sakura and Dan are...'' Touya said but stopped as he felt tears wanting to fall.

''There missing'' Touya said as he stood up and punched another hole in the wall before sitting down and looking away because he felt his tears coming down. Feimei stood from her seat and went to Touya trying to comfort him.

''There missing'' Tomoyo whispered as she fell back from the shock but was caught by Eriol who looked down at her trembling figure.

''Sakura...Dan...'' Tomoyo whispered as tears came down her eyes and broke down crying on Eriol as he tried to comfort her but was to shocked to move.

''They can't be'' Tomoyo yelled as Eriol held her tighter. Syaoran stood in the door and couldn't move. The words echoed his mind over and over again.

_''There missing''_

''I don't believe you'' Syaoran spoke as everyone turned to him but could not see his eyes since his bangs covered them. He was mad, not at them but at himself. If something had truly happened to Sakura and Dan it was his fault for not stopping it. But until he saw it with his eyes he wouldn't believe it.

''I won't believe you until i see it with my own two eyes'' Syaoran said as he quickly turned and sprinted Sakura's room ignoring their calls.

Syaoran ran down the halls to Sakura room and ignored the calls the officers and policemen gave him. He felt his whole world collapes in a blink of an eyes.

_''It can't be''_

_''Sakura...''_

_''Dan...''_

_''You can't be gone..''_

_''You just can't...'' _Syaoran thought as he kept running bumping into someone but didn't care and kept running. He ran until he was in front of Sakura's room. The room door was closed. Strips of yellows signs were all over the door. They read _Stay out, under investigation_. Syaoran was mad, he ripped of the signs throwing them on the floor and now only looked at the plain white door. Taking the door nub and closing his eyes, he gently prayed that when he opened the door his Sakura and Dan would be there waiting for him with a smile. Opening the door, he opened his eyes slowly so see both Sakura and Dan smiling at him. Syaoran smiled and sighed.

''Syaoran'' Sakura said smiling with her bright emerald eyes.

''Otou-san'' Dan said motioning him to come closer.

Syaoran smiled and began to walk in the room. As he walked in he looked around the room. Everything was in perfect order. The flowers were where he had put them, the walls were plain white, the floor was waxed and clean, the windows were shining and clean. Everything was perfect, no mess what so ever. As he continued to look around everything around him started to change making stop. The clean waxed floor soon became covered with crushed flowers and broken glass. The shining windows became broken glass with spikes and let the sorrow and cold wind. The plain white walls were covered with holes. Syaoran was shocked at how everything looked, he looked at the bed and saw that Sakura and Dan were still sitting there and smiling. As Syaoran walked to them they slowly began to fade away until nothing but messed up covers covered with what seemed to look like blood.

''Sakura''

''Dan'' Syaoran whispered as he looking down at the covers fisting his fist. Syaoran pushed away his tears as he looked down at the covers.

_''That can't be their blood''_ Syaoran thought as trembled. Syaoran eyes caught something as he looked at the light red liquid sliding down the wall he followed it up until he froze and read the letters that were printed in red above him. Syaoran's eyes were in shock as he looked up to the message, stumbling back from the shock he fell on his rear but kept his eyes on the ceiling.

**''We have what you care for the most''**

**''Sleep and awake with fear''**

**''Their lives are in your hands''**

**''They can die in this very second''**

**''Till we meet Syaoron Li''**

Those were the letters that Syaoran read as he lightly trembled with fear, but not for him but for Sakura and Dan.

_''Someone knows who i am''_ Syaoran thought as he sat with shocked eyes looking at the floor.

_''Sakura''_

_''Dan'' _Syaoran thought as tears came down his eyes lightly. Syaoran felt like he was three scared, and alone. As he looked down the floor letting his bangs cover his eyes he saw something shining from the corner under the bed surround by black roses. Syaoran kneeled and grabbed the object. In Syaoran's hand was his pendent as he closed his hand and gripped on to it harshly as tears came down his eyes.

_''Someone came and took them. No one gave her black roses''_

''Syaoran'' came a light voice as Syaoran turned to the door and noticed Fujitaka standing there and smiling sadly.

''They will find them'' Fuijtaka said as Syaoaon stood up but picked up a piece of glass and whipping his tears but kept looking down to the floor.

''Syaoran...'' Fujitaka said but was cut by a officer.

''Mr Kinomoto'' The officer said.

''Hai'' Fujitaka said turning to him.

''We have no clues of where your daughter could have gone, but we suspect that she was...'' The officer said but was cut by Syaoran.

''Kidnapped'' Syaoran getting there attention as Syaoran looked down at his fist. Syaoran looked up to meet their gaze and they were shocked to see how intense his amber eyes looked like. Fujitaka had seen his eyes like this before. When Syaoran was determined to see, was the time his eyes looked that same way. _Filled with determination_

''Syaoran'' Fujitaka said as Syaoran took the piece of glass and cut his hand that held the pendant.

''Syaoran'' Fujitaka yelled as blood came out of his hand but Syaoran face showed no pain only determination.

''Mr Fujitaka''

''I swear on my blood''

''I swear on the most important object in my life'' Syaoran said as his eyes met Fujitaka shocked one's.

''I will bring back your daughter and Dan''

''I will keep my oath'' Syaoran said as he lifted his hand and gripped onto so both of them could see the blood dripping from the pendent and his hand.

''Hai'' Fujitaka said not knowing what to said.

''Hai'' Syaoran said still gripping onto the pendant and began to walk out but was stopped by the officer as he stood in front of him.

''How did you know she was kidnapped'' the officer asked suspiciously.

''Look up the ceiling'' Syaoran said as he walked past him who let him pass.

Syaoran walked the halls with a face that would kill. As he pasted the policemen they ball noticed he was different then the boy who ran pasted threw them a while ago, he was not that boy but a man filled with anger and determination. Only two people knew who he was and he was going to find out who they told.

_''Feimei''_

_''Yelen...''_

**In the Waiting Room**

Tomoyo cried softly on Eriol shoulder as everyone did nothing. They all wanted to see and hear Salura and Dan. They wondered why it had to be them. As they softly cried and wondered a the door was slammed open. Everyone attention was drawned to Syaoran as he glared at Feimei and Yelen, and still held the pendant. When Tomoyo saw Syaoran's face she knew that her bestfriend and child she had grown to love as an aunt where gone and just cried harder as Eriol tried to calm her down.

''Yelen''

''Feimei'' Syaoran whispered in a low dangerous growl. Yelen stood and looked at her son who called her.

''Who did you tell'' Syaoran whispered as he walked to her frightened figure.

''W..What are you talking about'' Yelen burly said as he stood in front of her glaring down at her.

''Don't act stupid'' Syaoran spat as Yelen looked at him confused.

''I...I ..don't know what your...''Yelen said but was pushed down her seat harshlly.

''Who did you tell i was son'' Syaoran yelled shocking half of the people in the room.

''No one'' Yelen whispered and wondered what got him this mad.

''Liar'' Syaoran spat as more blood came out of his tight fist.

''Xiao Lang that enough'' Feimei yelled as she stood from her seat and stood in front of Syaoran.

''Who did you tell'' Syaoran spat down at her.

''We didn't tell no one. What's going on'' Feimei asked as Syaoran stared at her and chuckled sarcastically.

''Sakura and Dan aren't missing'' Syaoran said making everyone look up at him confused.

''What the hell do you mean she's not missing, where is she then'' Touya yelled getting out of his seat.

''She was kidnapped'' Syaoran said as everyone gasped and Touya sat back down shocked.

''The person who took her knows who i am. No one but Sakura, Touya and these two no who i am'' Syaoran said gripping his fist and looking at them.

''We didn't tell no one'' Feimei whispered looking at up at him.

''Then who'' Syaoran whispered confused as he looked down at her with sad soft eyes.

''I don't kno...'' Feimei said but was cut by the door being slammed opened once again getting all there attention.

''Syaoran Li... you are arrested for the kidnap of Sakura Kinomoto and Dan'' said an Officer shocking them all.

**Somewhere in town (In a room)**

Emerald eyes opened tiredly from their sleep as she sat down rubbing her head.

''What happened'' Sakura asked rubbing her head as she remembered what had happened causing her eyes to open widely as she looked around her.

''Dan'' Sakura whispered getting up from the cold floor.

''Where am i'' Sakura asked as she tried to walk but something was brought back down the floor harshly. Turning to her leg she saw her leg was chained to the wall so she wouldn't escape.

''I'm trapped'' Sakura whispered as tears came down her eyes.

''Indeed you are'' came a manly voice cause her to jump and sit as close to the wall as she could.

''Who are you'' Sakura asked as the figure came out of the shallows. The man that stood only a few feet away from her wore a black shirt with black jeans and shoes. His body seemed well build so Sakura knew she couldn't fight him cause she would only be knocked down easily. His face was with a black mask that hid identity.

''In time you will know'' he said walking to her slowly like a predator.

''Stay away from me'' Sakura yelled making him stop.

''Where's Dan'' Sakura cried as the man chuckled.

''Whos' dan'' The man said acting stupid.

''You know who i'm talking about'' Sakura said shaking her head.

''No i don't'' The man said.

''The little boy with chestnut hair, amber eyes, and this tall'' Sakura yelled showing him how tall Dan was.

''Oooh him'' The man said chuckling.

''You'll see him soon'' The man said making Sakura cry harder and slumped her shoulders as they shook since she cried.

''Sleep thats what you need'' The man said taking out a needle and walking to her.

''No'' Sakura whispered as he kneeled and looked at her eye to eye.

''Your eyes are so beautiful'' he wisperedf whipping her tears.

''Why are you doing this'' Sakura whispered as tears came down her eyes.

''That you will find out soon'' he whispered as he injected her.

''Syaoran...'' Sakura whispered as her eyes closed once again.

**_Well here's the chapter!! hoped you all liked!!!! til next time! and plz review don't just read lol_**

**_much love to u all_**


	43. INNOCENT but they aren't and tears

_**Hey everyone well here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it.** _

**_Merry Christmas!! My gift to u all!!_**

**Normal P.O.V (Police Station)**

People ran up and down the building answering phones, filing and delivering folders and of course putting people under their custody. Meanwhile in a room separated from all the noise Syaoran sat in a chair glaring at the man that sat in front of him. The man was in his 20s,he had black short waving hair combed back, light tan skin and hazel eyes, he wore plain black pants and a white long sleeve shirt with a lose blue tie that covered his well built body.

''Mr. Li my name is detective Bei, I just want you to answer some question ok'' Bei said smiling as Syaoran glared at him and nodded.

''Alright let's begin'' He said taking out his notebook that contained all his questions.

''How are you related to Ms Kinomoto and the orphanage Dan'' Bei asked.

''She's my girlfriend and the boy is...'' Syaoran said but was cut by Bei.

''Your son I pursume.i have seen his picture and he looks just like you'' Bei said staring at Syaoran who shook his head.

''No he is not my son. But I see him as if he was'' Syaoran said as Bei smiled at him and nodded.

''Does Ms Kinomoto usually disappear like this'' Bei asked as Syaoran glared down at the table.

''No'' Syaoran said as Bei wrote it down.

''Did you notice anything different about her when you last saw her'' Bei asked.

''No'' Syaoran said tapping on the table impatiently. Syaoran was mad no he was furious. He could be out there looking for Dan and Sakura but he was wasting his time being in this building being questioned by the police. He couldn't believe they were wasting their time questioning him when they could be out there looking for them instead of being here questioning him.

''Where were you yesterday around 11:00 to midnight'' Bei asked.

''In the orphanage sleeping'' Syaoran said without thinking as he glared at the table.

''Did you ever have any grudges or dislikes towards Ms Kinomoto'' Bei asked as Syaoran amber eyes shot up to meet his. Syaoran then realized why they were asking him all of these questions, he was a suspect and this made him angry thinking that anyone thought he would harm Sakura or Dan.

''ENOUGH WITH THESE QUESTIONS'' Syaoran yelled banging the table with both of his fist as he stood quickly causing the chair to fall as he glared down to Bei as he looked calming up to him.

''You're wasting your time questioning me when you could be out there searching for them. They can be hurt or worse de...'' Syaoran yelled but couldn't finish the last word, he fisted his cut fist that was now bandaged but could feel the blood passing his skin and to the bandaged. He feared they could be _dead_.

''Mr. Li please sit down and answer my questions'' Bei said calming.

''Please'' Bei said once more as Syaoran picked up his chair and sat down.

''Now I will repeat the question did you ever have any grudges or dislikes towards'' Bei said but was cut by Syaoran.

''No I have no grudges or dislikes towards Sakura. I could never because I love her and Dan'' Syaoran said staring at Bei eye to eye.

''And I won't answer any more of your questions until you answer mine'' Syaoran said crossing his arms.

''Well then'' Bei said putting his pen down and leaning back on his chair staring at Syaoran amber eyes.

''Shoot'' Bei said as Syaoran placed his arms to his side.

''Why me? Why are you only questioning me'' Syaoran asked.

''What made you think that, as we speak we are also questioning...'' Bei said leaning forward to his folder and read

''Hiiragizawa Eriol and a Daidouji Tomoyo'' Bei said

''And her family'' Syaoran asked

''Already done'' Bei said looking through his folder

''How did you who I was'' Syaoran asked making Bei look up to him and close his folder.

''Mr. Li...'' Bei said but Syaoran cut in

''Call me Syaoran I don't like being called Li'' Syaoran said as Bei nodded.

''Syaoran...yesterday we received a packet with you real name and picture. We thought nothing of it until this morning. You can say that who ever gave us this information is an anonymous source'' Bei said as Syaoran said noting but thought about what he was told.

''Syaoran I'm going to give it to you straight, you're in deep trouble. We have the evidence that can make you are prime suspect. Only two clues that we have point to you. One is that yesterday you failed to show up in the orphanage around the time when we calculated the crime happened and two...'' Bei said but was cut Syaoran.

''What do you mean I failed to show up in the orphanage, I showed up even the owner saw me Vivian is her name ask her'' Syaoron yelled.

''We already did'' Bei said as Syaoran looked at him confused.

''Syaoran, Ms Vivian told us she never saw you last night'' Bei said as Syaoran stared at him in shock

''What'' Syaoran asked thinking he heard wrong.

''Look we even have the sign in sheet she gave us, your name is not on it only Ms Daidouji and Mr. Hiiragizawa'' Bei said as he took the paper out of his folder and handed it to Syaoran who looked at it shocked.

''T...This is impossible'' Syaoran stuttered in shock.

''She's lying I was there yesterday, ask Eriol and Tomoyo'' Syaoran yelled banging his fist in the table.

''Syaoran calm down, we are on that right now'' Bei said trying to calm Syaoran down.

''I was there'' Syaoran whispered shaking his head as he looked down at the paper.

''She's here right now'' Bei said making Syaoran look up at him.

''Who'' Syaoran asked.

''Vivian is here and if you want I'll ask her to come in and...'' Bei said but was cut by Syaoran.

''Tell her to come in'' Syaoran said as he glared at the paper.

''I'll be back'' Bei said as he stood up and walked out the room leaving a furious Syaoran.

_''I'll find you soon Sakura, Dan''_

_''I just have to get out of here first''_ Syaoran thought as the door opened revealing an innocent looking Vivian next to Bei.

Vivian walked in the room looking innocent and avoided eye contact with Syaoran but she could feel his gaze on her. Bei politely pulled her seat back as she sat and he sat next to her.

''Ms Vivian I would like to ask you some questions, is that ok'' Bei asked raising his eye brow.

''It would be fine'' Vivian said still avoiding Syaoran.

''What were you doing last night around 11:00pm and 12:00am'' Bei asked

''I was helping out an orphanage that started crying'' Vivian said making Syaoran snort.

''You don't help anyone but yourself'' Syaoran spat as Vivian shoot him a quick glare and turned to Bei.

''Syaoran'' Bei said warnly as Syaoran nodded.

''Did you see Ms Daidouji and Mr. Hiiragizawa last night when they came in'' Bei said

''Hai, I was going to get some milk for the child that cried'' Vivian said innocently.

''Was this man with them'' Bei asked as Vivian turned to Syaoran and looked him in the eye. Syaoran looked in her blue eyes and read nothing but revenge.

_''This is for all the trouble you have caused me''_ Vivian thought as she turned back to Bei.

''No he was not there'' Vivian said calmly as Syaoran slammed his fist on the table.

''YOU FUCKING LIAR'' Syaoran yelled as Vivian jumped surprised.

''I saw you and you saw me. I was there and you know it'' Syaoron yelled as Vivian looked at him in shock.

''Syaoran that's enough'' Bei yelled as Vivian still kept her eyes on Syaoran.

_''He saw me? Can he see. Has he seen all along and just pretended. Now I have another reason to put leave you in jail, you may confess all the money I have stolen''_ Vivian thought as she made her eyes water and pretended she started crying.

''Can...I...le...leave now'' Vivian faked sobbed as Bei stood up and walked her out.

_''What the hell am I going to do'' _Syaoran thought.

''You have to learn to keep your temper in check'' Bei said as he walked in the door closing the door.

''How can I keep it checked when the most important people in my life are in danger'' Syaoran said as Bei sat.

''Will I be able to leave if you find out I was in the orphanage last night'' Syaoran asked as Bei looked at him not knowing what to say.

''Syaoran if you were there last night and we find out than those charges will be clear but you won't be able to leave'' Bei said making Syaoron fist his fist and glare down the table.

''Why'' Syaoran said through his gritted teeth.

''Because of our last evidence we have against you'' Bei said as Syaoran looked up to him.

''What is it'' Syaoran said

''Syaoran we have your finger prints all over room'' Bei said as Syaoran glared at him.

''I was helping yesterday move her flowers around, maybe that's how my prints were found all over her room'' Syaoran snapped.

''You helped her move her flowers up the ceiling as well'' Bei said staring at shocked amber eyes.

''I never...I'm being framed'' Syaoran said glaring back down at the table.

''I'll try to help you Syaoran, but I don't there's nothing much I can do'' Bei said as he stood taking his folder and walked out but stopped as he opened the door.

''I'll inform you if anything happeneds'' Bei said as he walked out closing the door.

''Who's doing this'' Syaoran asked himself as he failed to notice blood dripping from his fist and landing the cold white floor.

**In another room with Tomoyo**

''For the last he was with us'' Tomoyo yelled impatiently as they asked her questions.

''Ms Daidouji please corporate with us'' A male detective said.

''Look just find them ok'' Tomoyo snapped as she felt her eyes water.

''Where trying our best'' A female detective told her.

''Why are you asking me questions about Syaoran'' Tomoyo asked as she looked down the table,

''We believe he had something to do with the kidnap'' The male detective said making Tomoyo eyes shoot up in shock.

''That can't be, he was with us'' Tomoyo said shaking her head.

''Well he never arrived yesterday at the orphanage around the time the kidnapping happened'' The female said.

''Are you people deaf or something, he was with us, he arrived with us'' Tomoyo yelled slamming her fist on the table.

''Look Ms Daidouji his name was not on the sign in sheet and even the owner of the orphanage didn't see him walk in with you and Mr. Hiiragizawa'' The male said as Tomoyo shook her head.

_''I bet that old hag is doing this for revenge'' _Tomoyo thought

''How can you believe someone like her'' Tomoyo yelled.

''Look miss that's not the only evidence we have against him'' The female said.

''What else'' Tomoyo snapped.

''We have his finger prints all over the room'' The male said shocking Tomoyo

_''It couldn't be Syaoran he was with us the whole time. Something feels wrong he must have been framed.''_Tomoyo thought

''He was framed'' Tomoyo said looking at them determined as they shook their heads.

''Even if he was there still evidence #1'' The female said.

''Vivian was lying, Syaoran was with us she's saw us but is saying didn't because she never got along with him, it is her revenge on him'' Tomoyo said looking down at the table

''Even she does not like him we have no proof that she's that kind of person'' The female said

''I'm sorry but unless you have some kind of evidence against her word is what we take'' The male said as Tomoyo looked up with hope in her eyes.

_''Evidence...the video!''_ Tomoyo thought as a wide smirk replaced her frown.

''What would you say if I could give you the evidence'' Tomoyo said crossing her arms as they looked at her confused.

**Outside in the waiting rooms**

Eriol sat in a chair waiting for Tomoyo to come out. He couldn't believe Syaoran was a suspect. He got angry with all the questions they were giving him and just walked out the room leaving the detectives shocked. Ruffling his hair he looked up and stared up the ceiling wondering if Sakura and Dan were fine.

_''Hope there ok''_ Eriol thought as his thoughts were cut by the door opening and revealing Tomoyo.

''Tomoyo'' Eriol said as he stood up and walked to her.

''Eriol'' Tomoyo whispered as she hugged him.

''I can't believe this is happening'' Tomoyo said as Eriol hugged her tighter.

''Don't worry everything will be fine'' Eriol said as Tomoyo nodded.

''At least my evidence worked half way'' Tomoyo said confusing Eriol as he broke the hug

''What'' Eriol said confused.

''I got Syaoran off the hook with the Vivian thing'' Tomoyo said smiling as Eriol got more confused.

''How'' Eriol asked shocked.

''Remember when we were in the limo to visit Sakura when she fainted'' Tomoyo asked as Eriol nodded.

''And I got really happy with a phone call I got'' Tomoyo asked as Eriol nodded.

''Well the day Sakura fainted I felt an urge to video tape Vivian, I just had a feeling she was going to say or do something so I send one of my mothers workers to video tape'' Tomoyo said smiling and leaving Eriol with the desire to know what she did.

''Well I have a tape were she talking to Joe and confess she is sealing money from the government and wants to make Syaoran and Sakura life hell'' Tomoyo said as Eriol stared at in shock.

''You're amazing'' Eriol yells as she grabs her by the waist and spins her up.

''Eriol'' Tomoyo giggles as he puts her down.

''We still have the other half to worry about'' Tomoyo said sadly.

''The finger prints'' Eriol whispers as he looks down at her.

''If only we had evidence that someone wanted revenge on Syaoran to blackmail him'' Tomoyo said as she looked up to Eriol.

''What are we going to do'' Tomoyo asked.

''I don't...'' Eriol said but his phone cut him in.

**RING RING**

''This phone won't shut up'' Eriol growled.

''Well check your messages'' Tomoyo giggles as Eriol opened his phone and called his voicemail.

''I was going to check it earlier but then this all happened'' Eriol said as he put his password.

**Two new messages**

**To listen press 1**

Eriol pressed 1 as he waited for the message. Tomoyo being an overprotective girlfriend shared his phone piece as they heard the message.

**First new message received yesterday at 11:35**

**''Eriol..''**

''That voice is Sakura's'' Tomoyo whispered as she began to tremble

**''I got a weird message, I need you to check it for me ok...bye''**

**End of first new message**

''She send you a message before she disappeared'' Tomoyo whispered as tears came down her amethyst.

''Moyo'' Eriol whispered trying to comfort her but still had the voicemail on

**Second new message send from Sakura Kinomoto**

Eriol and Tomoyo's eyes quickly went to the phone as they put the phone piece on and listened.

''This must be the message she was talking about'' Eriol said as Tomoyo nodded and they both listened.

**Received Yesterday at 11:36**

**''Sa...Sakura'' said a female voice**

**''I'm so sorry for what I did to you and Tomoyo''**

**''This was never suppose to happen, she went over board with the revenge and so did he''**

**''But I'm goanna make it up with this last message''**

**''Sakura there are people who are trying too...''**

**''What you have done will now cost you your life'' came a male voice**

**''You and Syaoran are in danger'' the female yelled**

**BAM**

**(Click)**

**End of messages.**

Eriol closed his phone in shock as he looked up to Tomoyo who had tears coming down her eyes.

''That girl risked her life to tell us that and she..killed...'' Tomoyo sobbed as Eriol hugged her.

''You know what this means right'' Eriol said as Tomoyo looked up to him and nodded.

''Sakura saved Syaoran once again'' Tomoyo sniffed as Eriol nodded.

''Let's go tell them'' Eriol said as Tomoyo nodded as they walked to the main office.

**With Syaoran (In a jail cell): o**

Syaoran sat in his bed and only looked at the plain white dirty wall in front of him. All he thought about was his family, Sakura, Dan, his friends, everything. He would have never thought he was going to be in a room like this. He felt like he was blind. He wasn't able to see the light, he was alone, he felt cold and everything was just quiet. Boredly he looked down to handcuffed hands and looked to his hand and looked at the cut he made to himself. He remembered his promise he made to Fujitaka and knew he was going to be all right and so were Sakura and Dan. A click in the jail door made him look up and see Bei standing there with a smile.

''You sure have pure luck kid'' Bei said as he took Syaoran handcuff off.

''What's going on'' Syaoran asked

''Your free to go'' Bei said as Syaoran looked at him as if he was playing.

''What. How'' Syaoran asked getting up.

''Two reasons, you have some good friends and pure luck'' Bei said as he walked out the cell and leaving a shocked Syaoran.

''Well are you coming or you wanted to stay there and let us look for your girlfriend and kid'' Bei said breaking Syaoran out of his thoughts as he walked out the cell.

''Thank you'' Syaoran whispered.

''It's fine'' Bei said as he led him out.

As Syaoran walked thought the dark cell he knew that Sakura and Dan were alive. He was going to find him them, if he could get out of something this serious he knew he could find them. He was coming and no one not even the devil himself could stop him.

_''I'm coming Sakura, Dan'' _Syaoran thought as he gripped his fist remembering his promise.

**Where ever Sakura is**

Sakura opened her emerald eyes once again only to see Dan's small body in the middle of the room. His soft eyes were silently closed, he was breathing ever so lightly but was scared Sakura was how pale he looked. Fear overwhelmed her body and brought her to her knees until she tried to stand up and fell every time she tried but never took her eyes off Dan. She was going to get to him no matter what even if she had to crawl and getting to her knee's she began to crawl.

''Dan'' Sakura screamed as her foot got caught in the chain making her fall. Sakura turned to the chain pulling it but it wouldn't pull off. Turning back to Dan she tried to reach to him but he was too far.

''DAN WAKE UP'' Sakura screamed as tears came down her eyes.

''WAKE UP'' Sakura yelled in her knees and brought her fist down hard on the floor as she cried.

''Wake up'' Sakura whispered as her tears dripped on the floor.

''He can't'' Came a manly voice as Sakura looked up to see the same black figure that was with her the last time.

''Do you want me to let you go'' The man said kneeing in front of her waiting for her answer as he gently cleaned her tears.

''Please'' Sakura whispered as she turned her head away so he wouldn't touch her.

''Ok'' He said and reached over and unlocked the chain knowing she was too weak to escape. Sakura continued to crawl until she was closer and closer. Finally reaching him she quickly sat and brought him to her arms.

''Dan wake up'' Sakura whispered shaking him but he wouldn't open his eyes.

''Dan'' Sakura whispered as her tears fell on his face. In the corner the man only saw and watched her movements.

''What did you do to him'' Sakura whispered as he said nothing.

''WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM'' Sakura yelled as he stood up only watching her.

''WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM'' Sakura yelled again as rivers of tears came down her emerald eyes.

The man slowly stood and walked towards the stair steps until only his thighs were visible since the wall cut in and knew she was watching him and waiting for his answer and said

''Your only worry is to watch the child die in your arms'' he said

''No...please'' Sakura whispered as she looked down to Dan and cried.

''Please don't let him die'' Sakura sobbed as rocked herself and Dan back and forth.

''He will die in your arms and you will watch him and there's nothing you can do about it'' The man said as he walked out the room and left Sakura trembling.

''NOOOOOOOO'' Sakura screamed but only her yells echoed the room.

**_Well here's the next chapter!!! Hope you all liked. WELL MERRY CHRISTMAS. I promise to put another chapter in before New Years!!!_**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!**

**MUCH LOVE TO U ALL**


	44. Arrested & i can't believe Yelen helped

_**Hey everyone!! Well here's the next chapter!** _

**In the station (Normal P.O.V)**

Syaoran walked out the cell room next to Bei who stopped and turned to him.

''You're free Syaoran'' Bei said smiling as he turned to leave but Syaoran voice stopped him.

''What about the evidence against me'' Syaoran asked as Bei turned to him.

''Well we found out you were framed and Vivian confessed in a way'' Bei said as Syaoran looked at him shocked.

''She confessed'' Syaoran asked looking at him in a disbelief way.

''I said in a way'' Bei said and turned to leave but was stopped by Syaoran again.

''Thank you for your help'' Syaoran said as Bei chuckled.

''Tell your friends that Syaoran'' Bei said and walked to his office as Syaoran turned and walked to the waiting room.

_''I'm coming you guys''_ Syaoran thought as he walked out to the waiting room.

**Outside in the waiting rooms**

Syaoran opened the door to the room and met Eriol and Tomoyo sitting down as they looked up and stood to greet him.

''What are you guys still doing here'' Syaoran asked as Tomoyo gave him a quick hug.

''Waiting for you'' Tomoyo said giggling as Eriol smiled.

''We knew you weren't involved'' Eriol said as Syaoran looked at them shocked.

''How'' Syaoran asked

''Your our friend Syaoran, we got your back'' Tomoyo said as Syaoran looked at them astonished

_''So this is what real friends are like'' _Syaoran thought as he grinned at them thankfully.

''So we decided to prove you were innocent'' Tomoyo said as Syaoran looked at them in wonder.

''How'' Syaoran asked

''Well I had in instinct and it told me to video type Vivian so I send one of my mothers helpers to do it and he caught Vivian and Joe confessing how they played the government and how they disliked you and Sakura'' Tomoyo said proudly.

''Who would have ever thought your hobby would have helped me'' Syaoran said grinning gratefully as he turned to Eriol who was also smiling.

''So how did you prove the finger prints'' Syaoran asked as Tomoyo and Eriol's smile turned into a frown and their eyes saddened. Eriol slowly stepped forward while Syaoran noticed how Tomoyo eyes watered as she tried to avoid eye contact with him.

''What going on'' Syaoran asked not liking how they were acting.

''Syaoran I received a message last night and heard it today. That message proved that you were innocent and someone most likely framed you. The person who send it was...'' Eriol froze because he felt his throat tighten with sadness.

''The person was Sakura'' Eriol said slowly as Syaoran's eyes widened in shock as he felt his eye twitch.

''How'' Syaoran whispered as he stared at Eriol shocked and confused.

''Our guess is that before she got kidnapped she heard the message and send it to me'' Eriol said as Syaoran looked at him with an emotionless face.

''What message'' Syaoran asked as Eriol took out his phone and played the message.

**First new message received yesterday at 11:35**

**''Eriol...''**

Syaoran quickly recognized her voice and felt his body tremble.

**''I got a weird message, I need you to check it for me ok...bye''**

**End of first new message**

''Sakura'' Syaoran whispered as he looked down and tighten his fist as he heard Tomoyo cry silently.

''How did this message save me from the second evidence'' Syaoran whispered as he looked down at the floor.

''It didn't'' Eriol said making Syaoran eyes snap up at his. Eriol could read Syaorans eyes perfectly and read _Sadness, anger, and confusion_

''This one did'' Eriol whispered as he hugged Tomoyo as she cried in his chest.

**Second new message send from Sakura Kinomoto**

**''Sa...Sakura'' said a female voice**

**''I'm so sorry for what I did to you and Tomoyo''**

**''This was never suppose to happen, she went over board with the revenge and so did he''**

**''But I'm goanna make it up with this last message''**

**''Sakura there are people who are trying too...''**

**''What you have done will now cost you your life'' came a male voice**

**''You and Syaoran are in danger'' the female yelled**

**BAM**

**(Click)**

**End of messages.**

Eriol closed his phone and tried his best to comfort Tomoyo who sobbed in his shirt. Syaoran didn't know what to feel in the moment _anger because these people took his most important people or scared because if these people were crazy enough to kill one of their own team members than god knows what they would do to Sakura and Dan._

Not able to focus Syaoran turned around to leave the building but a warm hand stopped him as Syaoran turned to meet red amethyst eyes.

''Syaoran'' Tomoyo said as tears came out of her eyes.

''You got your chance and now your free...ple...please'' Tomoyo whispered as more tears came down her eyes breaking her voice.

''Tomoyo'' Eriol whispered bringing her into his arms as Tomoyo kept her eyes on Syaoran.

''Please bring them back, only you can'' Tomoyo whispered as Syaoran only looked at her but slowly took his wounded hand and began to take his bandage off slowly. Tomoyo and Eriol both gasped as they saw his cut covering half of his palm.

''Syaoran what did you...'' Eriol asked as Syaoran cut him.

''I promised Mr. Kinomoto with my blood that I would bring Sakura and Dan back, and now I promise the both of you with my blood...'' Syaoran said as he squeezed his hand and let his blood drip from his hand and to the floor.

''I will bring them back'' Syaoran said as they looked at him astonished and watched him bandage his wound once again.

''You will see them again Tomoyo'' Syaoran said giving her a small smile. Syaoran couldn't bring himself to give them a true smile since the two people who first made him smile were not there. Syaoran turned and began to walk out but Eriol voice stopped him.

''Syaoran, there's one more person who helped you'' Eriol said making Syaoran stop and turned slightly to him.

''Yelen'' Eriol said as Syaoran looked at him shocked.

**Flashback**

_Mr. Nao was the chef commander to the police force. He had messing orange red hair and light green eye that went with his tan like skin, his body was built right for a commander tight abs and stiff shoulders. Today he wore a plain white shirt with a blue tie with blue pant surrounded by his holster and black shoes. Mr. Nao sat in his neat office writing his paper as he sipped on his well done coffee and suddenly he heard a ruckus erupt outside his office. As he stood up to see his what was going on his front door slammed open a young lady with amethyst eyes and a young man with sapphire eyes walked in his office as his secretary stomped after them trying to get them out._

_''Mr. Nao they didn't listen to me and stormed in here'' Ms Siao said giving him an apologetic smile_

_''Mr. Nao my name Tomoyo Daidouji and its very important that we talk to you'' Tomoyo said as she stood in front of his desk pleading him to listen to her as Eriol stood net to her._

_''Mr. Siao you may leave, thank you'' Mr. Nao said as he back down to his seat and she left closing that door._

_''So how may I help you today'' Mr. Nao said staring at the two as he sipped on his coffee._

_''You have to let Syaoran Li out'' Tomoyo said making Mr. Nao almost spit out his coffee._

_''Nani'' Mr. Nao said whipping his mouth._

_''Mr. Nao my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa and what my girl friend is trying to say is that Syaoran Li has no right to be here right now'' Eriol said as Mr. Nao looked at him crossing his arms_

_''Do you have any proof'' Mr. Nao asked._

_''Hai we do'' Tomoyo said putting her video camera and Eriol cell phone on his desk surprising Mr. Nao._

_''Well then, let's check this out'' Mr. Nao said as he began to look through the evidence making the fill up with hope.  
_

**30 minutes later**

_''So'' Tomoyo asked as Mr. Nao placed the evidence to the side._

_''These can work'' Mr. Nao said _

_'' Yes'' Tomoyo yelled as she smiled and turned to Eriol hugging him tightly._

_''But...'' Mr. Nao said breaking the Tomoyo and Eriol hug as they turned to him._

_''Where is your lawyer'' Mr. Nao asked confusing them_

_''Why do we need one'' Eriol asked._

_''You need a lawyer and a strong one to court these evidence'' Mr. Nao said as Tomoyo frowned._

_''I can get a lawyer but in a week at advanced'' Tomoyo said sadly._

_''Isn't there a way to get him out today'' Eriol asked as Mr. Nao shook his head._

_''I'm sorry, no lawyer no bail'' Mr. Nao said as he sipped on his coffee._

_''What if he had the whole Li Clan lawyers, will he then be let out'' A voice came from the door as the three of them turned to the door and there stood Yelen Li looking at them sternly._

_''Ms L...Li''' Mr. Nao shuddered getting up quickly. Mr. Nao knew that Ms Li and the Li clan were the most powerful clan in Hong Kong so he held respect towards them._

_''My lawyers will court there evidence'' Yelen said as Mr. Nao nodded and bowed respectfully._

_''I'll get right on Ms Li'' Mr. Nao said leaving the room to get the releasing papers._

_''Ms Li your going to help Syaoran'' Tomoyo asked shocked that Ms Li your going to help Syaoran and that she was even the building.  
_

_''He is my son Ms Daidouji'' Yelen said turning around to leave._

_''And I will help my son, and would appreciate it if you would not tell him I helped'' Yelen said_

_''Why'' Tomoyo asked._

_''Because he will only think I want to win him back'' Yelen said leaving them._

_''Do you'' Eriol asked._

_''No'' Yelen whispered as she left the building and leaving them shocked but happy._

''_Let's go wait for Syaoran'' Eriol said as they walked to the waiting room._

**End of Flashback**

''Syaoran because of Yelen your out'' Eriol said as he finished explaining what happened and only looked at Syaoran's back.

''Thank you for telling me Eriol'' Syaoran said not sure of what to think of his mother.

''Where are you going'' Tomoyo sniffed.

''To the orphanage'' Syaoran said wanting to think about something's.

''Tomorrow will meet at the hospital and start our search'' Syaoran said as she nodded.

''See you guys'' Syaoran said as he left the building leaving them there as they watched him go.

''Don't worry Moyo'' Eriol whispered as Tomoyo nodded on his chest.

**In the orphanage in Vivian's office**

''Can you believe they fell for it'' Vivian laughed as Joe sat in front of her smirking.

''They fell for my innocent looking act'' Vivian mocked as Joe laughed.

''Those policemen were the stupidest to fall for it''Vivian laughed.

''But its gets even better, when that kid watched me come in the room and denied he came, his eyes looked so big they looked like if they were going to come out'' Vivian laughed as Joe stood from his seat and walked over to her.

''So what are we going to do to celebrate'' Joe asked as he took of unbuttoned her shirt.

''What do you have in mind'' Vivian asked as she smirked and unbuttoned his shirt.

''You know'' Joe said as he sucked on her neck making her moan. As he kissed her neck Vivian started thinking about how Syaoran said he saw her.

_''Did he really see me? He couldn't have right?''_

_''Oh screw it, most have been my imagination''_

_''Now its time to play'' _Vivian thought as Joe took of her pants.

''Now with the brat in jail and Sakura gone no one will ever know were stealing money from the government'' Vivian moan as Joe kissed her thigh.

''Hai'' Joe said not really caring for Sakura no more. Sure he wanted her but oh well.

''Hurry up'' Vivian moan ed as her door slammed open making her scream as police men stomped in pulling Joe off her as they put the hand cuff on both of them.

''What's going on'' Vivian yelled as they threw her in the floor.

"You have the right to remain silent. If you give up the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law'' said Bei smirking as he entered the room with a type recorder and played is.

_''Those policemen were the stupidest to fall for it''_

_''Now with the brat in jail and Sakura gone no one will ever know were stealing money from the government'' _Vivian's voice played as her eyes opened in shock.

''I...It was a joke'' Vivian studdered as Bei shook his head smirking.

''Where not as stupid as we seem Ms Vivian'' Bei whispered as they stood Vivian and Joe up.

''Starting today this Orphanage will be under our custody'' Bei said as Vivian started crying and was dragged out the room while Joe blamed her for everything.

**Where ever Sakura is at**

Sakura sat in her corner rocking Dan back and forth. She covered him and herself up with blankets she found in some boxes. Sakura had looked around since the lights were dim and her foot was free. The room was pretty big but was covered with boxes and spider webs. The walls were once white but now were dark brown because of the dirt. The floor was black and covered with dust but Sakura found some rags and cleaned her spot. There where 10 long steps on the stairs that lead to the exist. Sakura had concluded that they were in a basement.

''Dan'' Sakura whispered as she her fingers went through his soft hair. Sakura could not really tell if he looked paler but he felt colder every time she checked his forehead.

''I won't let you die'' Sakura whispered as fresh tears came down her dried ones.

''Will get out of here'' Sakura whispered as she looked around the room. Sakura sat across the stairs and suddenly heard the door open as she saw someone's legs walk down the step and finally saw another man walk in. First she wasn't sure if it was the first man that she met but noticed this man was not as cut as the first one so knew he was someone else and he also wore a grey mask while the leader wore a black one. He slowly turned to her and held a tray that carried food as he walked to her.

''The leader said to eat'' The man said putting force in his voice as Sakura looked up at him.

''I'm not hungry'' Sakura spat as she looked down to Dan. The man kneeled to her and forced her to look up to his grey mask.

''If I was the leader I would have used you for much better things'' The man said huskily as she noticed what he meant and pushed him away.

''Leave us alone'' Sakura spat as he stood up.

''When he dies I will drink to his death'' The man said as he turned around and walked up the stairs.

_''I will have you Sakura''_ the man thought as he left the room

''You won't die Dan, I promise'' Sakura whispered as she kissed his forehead and cried softly in his small chest.

**Important note!! Peoples starting the next last chapters to the story u have to read!!! ESPECIALLY THE NEXT CHAPTER!! It will explain why the leader wants revenge on Syaoran!!**

**_Well that's it!!!! _****Plz review!!!**

**Much love to u all**


	45. The truth behind the mask

**_Hey everybody!!!Well this is the chapter that will explain ALOT. I have also decided that I am such a BAKA! I can't believe I have been spelling Syaorans name wrong for 44 chapters now!! But oh well it is my first story so I guess it's not that bad hehehe well here's the chapter and hope u like:)_**

**The next day (Normal P.O.V)**

The sun rose high and bright in the sky, the sky was the lightest blue anyone could imagine surrounded by swirls of white fluffy clouds. The day seemed perfect birds chirped, the temperature was not to hot or cold just mild, the wind blow lightly making the leaves dance to it tones as children played, and others just laughed and enjoyed themselves. In deed this seemed like the perfect day to be out and having fun, but in the amber eyes of a certain young man everything was nothing.

Syaoran made his way to the hospital as he looked out the taxi's window. Last night he had not been able to sleep like he had intended to, all he kept thinking about was Sakura and Dan. There faces and voices hunted him as he lay in his bed. In the end Syaoran got up and called Tomoyo and told her to meet up with him at the hospital with Eriol around 11:00am. So here he was just staring out his window and wondering why everything seemed good but felt like nothing. The taxi slowly pulled over the hospital as Syaoran paid the driver and thanked Eriol for giving him money for emergencies as he walked in the building.

**In the hospital**

Syaoran walked in the hospital to the main office. As he walked the halls he noticed not too many cops or detectives were around like the last time he was here. Reaching the office no Eriol or Tomoyo were in sight. Looking up to the clock that hanged in the middle of the wall he read 10:10am. Syaoran had arrived 50 minutes early since he didn't get much sleep.

''Great I'm early'' Syaoran mumbled as he thought wither he should wait 50 more minutes or just go look around Sakura's old room.

''Screw it'' Syaoran said as he walked to Sakura's room. As he walked to her room he noticed an old lady having trouble pick up her cane so decided to help her.

''Here you go ma'm'' Syaoran said as he picked up the wooden cane and handed to her but as he handed it to her he got hypnotized by her eyes. The lady had snow white hair and large emerald eyes, she had rosy pink cheeks that showed her light wrinkles. She wore a white dress and that reached her knees.

_''Sakura''_ Syaoran thought as he looked in her eyes.

''Why thank you young man'' The lady said giving him a bright smile that reminded him of Sakura.

''It's alright'' Syaoran said looking away from her eyes.

_''She has her eyes''_ Syaoran thought as he turned to leave but stopped when he heard her voice

''Would you like to join me for tea for your generosity'' The lady said smiling as Syaoran turned to her.

''I...'' Syaoran said wanting to say he couldn't but got lost in the lady's eyes.

''Ok'' Syaoran said as the lady smiled and walked with him to the lunch room.

**Lunch Room**

''So tell me about yourself'' The lady asked smiling.

''My name is Syaoran...Li'' Syaoran said hesitating as he said his last name.

''Oh'' The lady said as she sipped her tea. Syaoran and the old lady sat in a white table in the middle of the room, it was quiet but voices could still be heard.

''Why are you here'' The lady asked folding her hands.

''I'm looking for...'' Syaoran said but the lady stopped him.

''Wait...wait...let me guess'' The lady said chuckling.

''Your looking for your mother'' The lady said as Syaoran shook his head.

''Your sister'' The lady tried once more.

''No'' Syaoran said with a small smile

''Friend'' The lady said as Syaoran nodded no.

''Hmm...'' The lady said as a smile came upon her face.

''Your girlfriend'' The lady asked as Syaoran blushed and nodded.

''I knew it'' The lady said as she giggled.

''What's her name'' The lady asked.

''Sakura'' Syaoran said as his eyes saddened and looked down.

''Is she in some kind of trouble'' The lady asked noticing his mood change.

''Yes'' Syaoran whispered.

''Is it a life or death situation'' The lady asked as Syaoran nodded.

''Life is such a precious thing'' The lady said as she stirred her tea while Syaoran looked up to her.

''I don't know what to do, I promised to help her and bring her back but I don't know what to do'' Syaoran said as he looked deep in her emerald eyes.

''Then do it'' The lady said looking in his amber eyes.

''Do what'' Syaoran asked

''Bring her back'' The lady answered

''You don't understand I don't know where to start looking for her'' Syaoran said looking down and not believeing he was telling this lady his troubles.

''It will come to you'' The lady said taking one last sip.

''Don't lose hope Syaoran Li'' The lady whispered as Syaoran eyes shot up to her.

''You will find her somehow'' The lady said smiling as she stood from her seat.

''Who are you'' Syaoran asked as he looked up to her smiling face.

''A friend'' She said as she took her cane and walked past him but said

''Hope is what helps us continue living, without it we would not have life'' The lady said as Syaoran stared wide eyed at her empty seat.

_''Hope is what helps us continue living, without it we would not have life'' _The words kept echoing in Syaoran mind as he thought about Sakura and Dan._ ''Sakura has hope in me, and so does Dan''_ Syaoran thought.

_''They have hope on so we can find them''_

_''With their hope I will find them''_ Syaoran thought as he smiled and stood from his seat. He turned and watched the lady's figure disappear in the hall.

''Thank you for reminding me of the word I almost forgot''

''Thank you for reminding me of _hope_ ''Syaoran whispered as he turned and walked towards Sakura's room.

**Sakura's Room**

Syaoran stood outside of Sakura'a room and faced her plain white door. There were no more signs saying to stay out only a plain white door. Syaoran was deciding wither he should go in or not. Sure he came there to find something that would help him find Sakura or Dan but fear ran through his veins and he couldn't find himself to open the door. Flashbacks of how the room looked like when he first went in went through his head as he lead his head against the door.

_''Why is something so easy seem so hard''_ Syaoran thought

_''I can do this...I most''_ Syaoran thought as straightened himself as he grabbed the door nub once again.

''I will find them'' Syaoran whispered as he turned the nub and opened the door.

**In the basement with Sakura**

Sakura looked through the boxes trying to find something that may help her. She turned to Dan as he lay still in a corner. She had found three blankets and made a bed for him so he slept comfortable but seemed colder every hour. Sakura had lost count of how many hours they were there. She felt they had been in that little room for weeks but knew it was less. The food they had given her she had not touched, she didn't want to risk eating food that could have been poisoned but the results of her actions left her weak. She hadn't had proper sleeping fearing that her kidnappers could come in and take Dan or worse kill them. Tiredly she turned back to the boxes and dug in them until her fingers clashed with something that felt like medal.

Excitedly she dug faster moving all the covers and materials with a smile in her face. Since she arrived here she hadn't smiled once and here she was happier than life.

''Omg'' Sakura whispered as she held a medal stick in her hand. _Protection_ that's what she held in her hands as she stared at the medal like yard stick in her hand. Deciding to use it when she needed it Sakura quickly ran towards were Dan lay and hid it in the covers.

''W..What are you doing'' Came a voice from the stairs. Sakura quickly turned to meet the leader the man with a black mask. Surprise was written all over Sakura's face as she stared at the man. She was so happy she had found something to help her she had failed to notice anyone come in the room.

''I said...w...what are you doing'' the man said walking to her. Sakura gulped and prayed that he didn't see the stick.

''Checking up on him'' Sakura whispered as he stood in front of her. Sakura trembled as she felt his hands grab her shoulders.

''Works for me'' He said as he leaned towards her head.

''You smell so good'' He moaned as he smelled her hair. This was not the same man who was cruel to her when she first met him, he was different. Sakura smelled a weird order coming from his mouth and knew what it was. _Alcohol, he was drunk._

''Did you know you could hypnotize any man with your eyes'' The man said as he backed Sakura against the wall.

''No'' Sakura whispered as he caressed her cheek.

''You weren't part of my plan'' He whispered as he ran his other hand on her body making Sakura tremble with fear. Sakura knew the stick was too far and low for her to reach so had to plan something quick.

Sakura wore her white hospital patient dress that reached her knees and tied from the back and found an old black sweater so wore it over the dress.

''Let's get rid of this sweater ok'' He whispered as he began to take it of.

''NO''Sakura screamed pushing his hands away.

''YES'' He screamed slapping her hard in the cheek as he fiercely took off the sweater leaving her with only her dress and pinned her body and hands so she couldn't move, so used his hand to hold her hands and body so she couldn't move.

''Stop please'' Sakura begged as his other hand went up her thigh.

''I don't think so'' He whispered huskily as he lifted his mask to his lips and kissed Sakura over her neck.

_''No''_

_''I don't want this''_

_''Syaoran help'' _Sakura thought as tears came down her eyes.

''Ooh Sakura'' He moaned as he kissed her neck. Sakura felt his hand leave her thigh and go to her the back of the dress.

_''He's going to rape me'' _Sakura thought as more tears came out.

''_I'm so weak''_ Sakura thought as a voice rang in her head

''You're_ not weak Sakura''_ Sakura heard as she remembered Syaoron telling her this the day she woke up in the hospital.

_''Syaoran''_

_''Your right I'm not weak''_ Sakura thought as her once scared emerald eyes became dark and fearless.

''GET OFF OF ME'' Sakura yelled as she kneed his groan and heard him growl.

''Bitch'' He yelled as he left her arms and Sakura took this opportunity and used all her strength and pushed him off her taking off his mask accidentally as he fell back.

Sakura stared at the man in front of him. He rubbed himself as Sakura quickly put on her sweater and prepared herself for anything. As she waited for him to do something she examined him. He had chestnut hair and tan skin he looked so familiar but since he was looking down she couldn't see his face but when he chuckled she knew who he was.

''You are sure filled with many surprises Sakura'' The man chuckled as he lifted his head

Baby blue eyes met shocked emerald.

''H...Hiro'' Sakura whispered as he stood straight and smirked at her shocked face.

**Back to Syaoran in Sakura's Room**

Syaoran walked in the room and looked around. The floors were no longer covered with flowers but waxed and cleaned. The windows were no longer broken they were repaired and shining as they let the sun light and wind in. The walls no longer had holes but were all whole but left there sign of a sorrow experience. The bed had new white creamy sheets with fluffy pillows and neat. Last but not least looking above him his amber eyes searched the ceiling looking for any letter or sentence but found nothing but a fresh painted ceiling. Syaoran sighed and sat down on the bed.

''It's like they were never here'' Syaoran whispered as he holds his pendent and closes his eyes.

''Syaoran'' says a voice breaking him from his thought as he looks to the door and finds Eriol and Tomoyo standing there sadly.

''We knew you would be here'' Eriol said smiling sadly as they walked in.

''What took so long'' Syaoran asked standing up as he looked at them and noticed Tomoyo's eyes were red not of crying but lack of sleep.

''What happened'' Syaoran asked as she looked at him sadly.

''Stacy came over to my house yesterday with Chao and cried all night'' Tomoyo said.

''It took us all night to calm her down but she's resting in my house'' Tomoyo said

''What happened'' Syaoran asked.

''The police station called Stacy and reported to her that Gwen cars was found crushed over the bridge, nothing in the car survived'' Eriol said as Tomoyo cut in

''Gwen is dead'' Tomoyo said as she sadly looked up at Eriol who looked down at her.

Syaoran said nothing sure he never liked her but he knew she didn't deserve death for being a bitch.

''Is Stacy ok'' Syaoran only asked.

''No, sure Gwen was really mean with her but she was still her sister'' Tomoyo said feeling bad for Stacy.

''I know she wasn't exactly an angel but no one deserver to die that way'' Tomoyo whispered as she snuggled into Eriol's chest.

''Did you find anything'' Eriol asked trying to change the subject.

''No, everything was cleaned up'' Syaoran said sighing and not knowing what to do.

''Don't worry I'll do something'' Syaoran said as they nodded.

''Before I forget, this arrived for today in the morning'' Eriol said handing him a letter.

''Who's' it from'' Syaoran asked.

''No name'' Eriol said as Syaoran nodded and opened the letter. His amber eyes widened as he scanned the letter and looked up to Tomoyo.

''Can I use your phone'' Syaoran asked as both Tomoyo and Eriol looked at him confused.

''Why'' Tomoyo said taking it out.

''I think Mr. Bei can help me with this'' Syaoran said taking the phone and dialing his number as Eriol and Tomoyo read the note

**Ihsotorih M**

''What does this mean'' Eriol asked looking at Syaoran who was out in hold.

''I don't know but I'm going to find out'' Syaoran said as he began to talk.

''This is Syaoran Li, may I please talk to Mr. Bei'' Syaoran asked.

''Yes I'll hold'' Syaoran sighed as hope grew in Tomoyo and Eriol's eyes.

**Back to Sakura**

''Hiro'' Sakura whispered as he smirked.

''The one and only'' Hiro said bowing and chuckling since he was drunk.

''You almost raped...you kidnapped us... the letters...and you...Dan'' Sakura said as she couldn't find herself to even talk properly. Sakura was shocked no beyond shocked. She couldn't believe he did this, tears of resentment came down her eyes, she thought he was her friend.

''Yes, I kidnapped you, almost raped you, wrote you all those letters cherry blossom and am the cause of Dans sleeping problem and of course the leader of this whole operation'' Hiro said smiling proudly as she looked at him shocked.

''I thought you were my friend'' Sakura whispered as tears came down her eyes. Hiro walked up to her slowly.

''I was never suppose to be your friend Sakura...but when I met you...your eyes sparked something within me and made me fall in love with you'' Hiro said caressing her cheek as she slapped it away but as soon as she did that his hand came down slapping her to the floor.

''See what your actions made me do'' Hiro whispered in a heartless tone.

''Why are you doing this'' Sakura whispered getting up slowly.

''Why...why...YOU ASK WHY'' Hiro yelled and started laughing like a maniac.

''Why'' Hiro whispered in a mono tone as he looked down and let his bangs cover his eyes as he fisted his fist.

''Why don't you ask you little wolf'' Hiro said looking up to her shocked emerald eyes.

''Sy...Syaoran'' Sakura asked as Hiro smirked.

''No not Syaoran..the other one you know.. .'' Hiro said snapping his fingers and pretending to think

''Syaoran Li...''

''Or was it Xiao Lang Li'' Hiro asked as Sakura looked at him shocked and scared.

''You know who Syaoran is'' Sakura whispered as Hiro laughed again but stopped and looked at her with emotionless eyes.

''Of course I know who he is...he's the reason why I'm doing all of this'' Hiro spat.

''What does he have to do with this'' Sakura asked.

''I here only for revenge'' Hiro said

''What did he do'' Sakura asked

''Because of him...my father was killed'' Hiro whispered as his eyes watered. The alcohol was making him weak and emotional.

''Wh...What'' Sakura asked shocked.

''Because of Syaoron Li..my father was killed'' Hiro said with bitterness this time.

''I don't believe you'' Sakura yelled as his hand came down slapping her hard against her cheek making her cry out in pain.

''Shut up'' Hiro yelled as he grabbed her by her hair and threw her against the wall hurting her cheek and making her bleed lightly.

''Listen to my story Sakura Kinomoto'' Hiro said sitting her to the floor.

''Xiao Ten Li father of Syaoron Li and leader to the strongest clan in Hong Kong was enemies with a man named Xen Misaka who was the leader of the second strongest clan in Hong Kong. The Li Clan and Misaka Clan never got along for the Misaka Clan wanted more power and wanted to be the strongest but the Xiao Ten Li never gave them a chance, he only told them that they would fall for their greedy ways and then died. When Xen heard of his death he laughed with joy and believed he could now rule both clans but the elders from the Li side told him if he was to rule there clan he had to prove himself worthy and was given one task and one task only... to get rid of the only heir three year old Syaoran Li.'' Hiro said looking down to Sakura who had tears coming down her eyes.

''He was the man who took away Syaoran wasn't he'' Sakura asked as tears came down her eyes.

''He's the reason why he believes his family left and why he became alone'' Sakura whispered as she glared up at Hiro who smirked down at her.

''So being a true man Xen kidnapped the blind boy and left him in the orphanage. But before he left he looked down at the boy who cried who looked so much like his enemy and decided to leave hate and angry on the boy and said and I quote

_''Oi boy, your family did not want you no more since you were blind, so they told me to leave you here"_

''And then he left back to Hong Kong. But you know what those stupid elders did, fearing he would tell anyone the elder were the one to blame for the lose of the boy they had him assassinated as he got off of his plane'' Hiro said fisting his fist.'' They killed a man who only wanted to become stronger, he left his family and only heir he had.'' Hiro said as Sakura looked at him with hate

''How do you know all of this'' Sakura asked as Hiro' smirked down at her.

''It was only the right thing to do and give Xen Misaka personal journal to his only son Hiro Misaka'' Hiro said as Sakura looked at him shocked.

''You're his son'' Sakura whispered as Hiro smirked.

''At age five I received the journal that changed my life. It had all my fathers thoughts and where abouts. It talked about the kidnapping and where he had left Syaoran Li. If it hadn't been for Syaoran Li my father would still have been here with me. I trained all these years for one purpose and that was to kill Syaoran Li'' Hiro spat as Sakura eyes widened and stood up.

''You know its the elders fault so why are you taking it out on Syaoran'' Sakura screamed

''Because those elders wanted to get rid of Syaoran, if Syaoran was never here they would have never given him that task'' Hiro yelled

''The elders are greedy basturds who only care for there name...they had pride like my father, trying to get rid of a child who had no sight was the smartest things those old basturds could have done but giving the task to my father was the stupidest'' Hiro spat

''If Syaoran was never here my father would have never tooken that task'' Hiro spat

''I won't let you hurt him'' Sakura spat as Hiro pulled her harsh by the hair and brought her against him.

''I'm not finished so listen. I came to Tomoeda to kill and leave but as soon as I stepped in that orphanage and saw your emerald eyes I fell in love with you Sakura'' Hiro said as Sakura trembled in fear.

''Sakura...I can give you anything you want. All I ask for is your love and help to avenge my fathers death'' Hiro asked as he loosened his grip on her hair and caressed her cheek.

''I would never help you because my love and heart belongs to another'' Sakura whispered as he stopped caressing her cheek and his soft face became a frown and glaring.

''What do you see in that blind boy that I don't have'' Hiro yelled as he pushed Sakura hard making her hit the wall.

''A heart'' Sakura whispered as tears came down her eyes and blood dripped from her mouth.

''Bitch'' Hiro mumbled as he turned and walked up the stairs.

''Revenge never works...I'm sorry about your father but this isn't right...it not Syaoran fault'' Sakura whispered

''I came here to kill Syaoran Li, I will not let you get in my way'' Hiro whispered as he stopped in front of the door.

''I won't let you'' Sakura said falling to her rear tiredly as she whipped the blood from her mouth

''Will see about that Cherry Blossom'' Hiro smirked as he walked out the room slamming the door.

''You were right'' Sakura whispered as she crawled to Dan and hugged him tightly.

''He was the bad guy'' Sakura whispered as tears came down her eyes.

''Please be careful Syaoran'' Sakura whispered as her eyes slowly closed and fell in a deep slumber holding on to Dan.

**Back to Syaoran (2 hours later)**

**RING, RING**

Amber, Sapphire, and Amethyst eyes shot up to the phone that Syaoran had as he answered.

''Finally he returns the call'' Tomoyo mumbled as she snuggled deeper in Eriol arm who both sat in a chair in Sakura'a room.

''Mr. Bei did you find anything'' Syaoran asked

_''Hai we traced the box that led us to believe you were a suspect and found a name'' Mr. Bei said as Syaoran grinned._

''What was the name'' Syaoran asked getting both Tomoyo's and Eriol's attention.

_''Ihsotorih M'' Mr. Bei answered._

''I knew there was a connection'' Syaoran mumbled.

_''Syaoran we think you were right. Who ever took Ms Kinomoto and Dan are the same people who mailed us your information and send you the letter'' Mr. Bei said as Syaoran sighed._

''Did you trace an address'' Syaoran asked

_''Were sorry Syaoran but no'' Mr. Bei said sadly as he heard Syaoran mumble a few cusses._

''What do we do'' Syaoran asked rubbing his temple.

_''We'll keep looking if we find anything well call'' Mr. Bei said_

''Hai we'll do the same'' Syaoran said handing up.

''What happened'' Tomoyo asked.

''There was a connection between the box they received and the letter I got'' Syaoran said

''So'' Eriol asked.

''No trace'' Syaoran answered.

''So what does the letter and box have in common'' Tomoyo asked.

''Who ever send them took Sakura and Dan'' Syaoran answered as Tomoyo nodded.

''And who ever took them knows who Syaoran is and most likely will try and...'' Eriol said but was cut by Syaoran.

''Contact me'' Syaoran whispered as he looked out the opened window and could have sworn he heard the wind whisper to him

_''Please be careful Syaoran''_

**Yey I finally finished this chapter, wow it took alot of thought 4 this! Well I can tell you that this story is almost over and I hope u all enjoyed this chapter and understood more:)**

**Much love to u all!**


	46. The call & surprise

**Hey everyone! Well sorry 4 taking long once again but I had a biology project I had to turn in and work on. Damn school! Well here's the next chapter and once again sorry 4 the wait.**

**The Next Day (Normal P.O.V)**

Syaoran, Chan, Eriol and Tomoyo made there way to the Kinomoto residence in her limo. The ride was nothing but quiet. The sun softly shined in from the window and hit there solemn faces. Hating the silence and deciding to break it Chan spoke.

''Okaa-san'' Chan said getting there attention. Chan had decided to start calling Tomoyo mother and Eriol father for some time now.

''Okaa-san, Otou-san'' Chan said once again as Syaoran looked at him surprised.

''Nani'' Tomoyo said taking his hand and smiling down at him. Syaoran looked at the scene in front of him. The way they acted towards each other reminded Syaoran of Sakura and Dan and for the slightest moment he saw them there in the same position and smile. Turning away his amber eyes looked out to the window.

_''Dan, Sakura...'' _Syaoran thought as his hand gripped onto his jeans.

''Are we going to aunty Sakura'a house'' Chan asked.

''Hai'' Tomoyo said with a sad smile.

''Are they back yet'' Chan asked lowing his head down.

''They soon will be'' Tomoyo said lifting his face and kissing his forehead.

''I hope so'' Chan mumbled as he laid his forehead on her arm. Seeing how depressed Chan looked Eriol handed him his toy.

''Here play with it until we get to the Mr. Fujitaka home ok'' Eriol said as Chan nodded and played with his toy.

Tomoyo sighs

''They haven't taken the kidnapping thing good'' Tomoyo said getting Syaoran and Eriol's attention.

''What do you mean'' Syaoran asked as he let go of his jeans.

''Uncle Fujitaka has buried himself with work just to ease the pain, and Touya...well he hasn't talked to no one not even Feimei'' Tomoyo said sadly.

''How do you know'' Eriol asked.

''Feimei called and told me last night'' Tomoyo said as she turned to Chan and watched him play with a small smile.

''This has affected everyone, even the kids'' Tomoyo whispered as she saw Chan emotionless face and dull green eyes.

''Don't worry'' Syaoran said looking back to the window as Tomoyo turned to him as did Eriol.

''They'll be smiling soon'' Syaoran said as a smile made its way to both Eriol and Tomoyo face.

''Ms Daidouji we have arrived'' Her driver said.

''Thank you'' Tomoyo said as they got out the car

They walked up to the door as they stood not sure of what to expect or do.

''Who's going to ring it first'' Chan asked making Tomoyo smile down at him and ring the door bell.

''Coming'' Said Fujitaka from inside as they heard him come closer to the door.

''Hello there'' Fujitaka said as he opened the door and smiled at them. They noticed how sad his voice sounded. His once bright brown eyes were now tired and had black bangs under them which they guessed was of lack of sleep, he wore a white shirt and his brown jeans.

''Hello Mr. Fujitaka'' Syaoran said as they bowed making him smile.

''Please do come in'' Fujitaka said as he bowed back and opened the door widely letting them in. As they walked in they noticed the house was the same clean and still had it friendly taste. They had expected it to be a mess but were happy it was not.

''Chao, Stacy, and Ping are also here, there in the living room with Touya'' Fujitaka said as he led them to the living room. Fujitaka stopped as he turned and smiled sadly at them.

''I have hope that Sakura and Dan will be found'' Fujitaka said as he turned back to the living room.

''I'm only having trouble waiting'' Fujitaka said as there faces saddened for they knew he most be worried, for his only daughter was messing and he could do nothing but wait. Who wouldn't have trouble sleeping or waiting. Sadly they walked in.

The room was quiet. No one spoke or made any noise. They seemed dead. Chao sat in his seat looking at his tea emotionless. Stacy sat next to him quietly holding Ping who looked emotionless.

''It's so quiet'' Eriol whispered as Tomoyo nodded.

''I don't like them acting like this'' Tomoyo said as she looked at how depressed they all looked.

''Moyo why is it so quiet'' Chan whispered

''I don't know'' Tomoyo whispered she let go of his hand and handed him to Eriol.

''Hey you guys'' Tomoyo said as no one greeted her back. Syaoran stood behind Eriol and noticed how quiet they were. _'There losing hope'_ Syaoran thought as Fujitaka voice got there attention.

''I'll bring some tea'' Fujitaka said as he walked to the kitchen.

''Hey Chao'' Tomoyo as she walked to him.

''Tomoyo'' Eriol said calling her back but Tomoyo ignored him and left them behind.

''Chao please say something'' Tomoyo said as Chao silver eyes met her begging amethyst eyes but looked back down to his tea.

''Stacy, Ping'' Tomoyo said trying to get a different reaction from them but they only sat there.

''Touya please say something'' Tomoyo said turning to him. Touya didn't even acknowledge her existence.

''Why are you guys acting like this'' Tomoyo whispered as she slumped her shoulders.

''Why...'' Tomoyo whispered.

''How do you expect us to act Tomoyo'' Chao said as he looked up from his tea and into her eyes.

''Do you expect us to be all happy like you'' Chan said as Tomoyo eyes watered.

''I...'' Tomoyo said but was cut by Chao.

''I thought so, so don't ask us why were acting like this'' Chao said rather harshly as tears came down Tomoyo

''I don't act like you guys do because I have hope'' Tomoyo yelled as Chao narrowed his eyes at her.

''All of you guys lost hope, even you and Touya'' Tomoyo sniffed not seeing that Touya fisted his fist as she said that.

''Since Sakura and Dan disappeared you have all given up on life, I love them and know there going to come back. That's why I haven't given up'' Tomoyo said facing all of them. She waited to see if they changed there reaction but nothing changed, they were still how they where.

''You guys are pathetic, you guys don't care at all'' Tomoyo said as more tears came down her eyes. As she turned to leave she was furiously brought back and met furious silver eyes.

''Don't you ever talk to us like that again'' Chao spat. Eriol was furious and was about to go in to help her but a hand on his shoulder stopped him as he turned to meet emotionless amber eyes.

''Syaoran let go'' Eriol spat as Syaoran shook his head calming.

''She knows how to protect herself Eriol, believe me I know'' Syaoran said remembering when Tomoyo first came to his room and greeted him with a fist.

''But he's hurting her'' Eriol argued.

''Just watch'' Syaoran said as they both turned back to them.

''Let me go Chao'' Tomoyo said as he gripped onto his hold making her wince and Eriol's anger grow.

''You think you can come in here and give a lecture. Well Tomoyo you can't, they can be out there right now hurt or dea...'' Chao never finished because her hand connected with his cheek before he could finish.

''Don't you ever say that or think about finishing that sentence ever again'' Tomoyo growled as he let her go and watched her walk out the room.

''Tomoyo'' Eriol said trying to comfort her but was pushed back.

''Not now Eriol'' Tomoyo whispered as she ran up the stairs to the room that always cheered her up _Sakura's room._

''You basturd'' Eriol spat as he got out of Syaoron's grip and walked to Chao until he stood in front of him.

''What did you say...'' Chao said but was cut by a fist hitting his cheek as he fell back to the couch. Stacy yelp as she get helped him up.

''Your going to wish you never did that'' Chao growled as he lifted his fist to punch Eriol who was about to block him but Chao's fist was stopped by another hand.

''Stop acting like children'' Syaoran said as he held Chao fist.

''Good idea, hold him for me Syaoran'' Eriol yelled as he threw his to Chao but was caught by Syaoran's other hand.

''You to Eriol'' Syaoran said as he threw their fist's back. Chao was shocked that Syaoran caught his fist like nothing and Eriol was mad because Syaoran didn't let him punch Chao. Stacy had been knocked out of her depressed day dream and was now wondering what was going to happen. Chan had long ago seated next to Ping and both wondered what was going on. Touya only looked at the scene and looked away.

''Instead of bickering like idiots, you should go talk to Tomoyo and you Eriol should calm down'' Syaoran said as Eriol glared at him and shook his arm out of his grasp.

''I'll go talk to her'' Eriol said as he turned and walked to the door.

''Since it looks like I'm the only one who truly cares for her'' Eriol said as he walked out the room.

''Stupid basturd'' Chao mumbled as he went and sat next to Stacy.

Syaoran sighed and sat down as he looked at the table and felt someone's gaze on him as he looked up and was startled by Touya's eyes. Touya's dark brown eyes pierced into Syaoran's amber as everything around them seemed to stop. The tension between them was so strong that oxygen seemed to not exist.

''Chao you should go talk to her'' Stacy said smiling as Chao turned to her.

''What I said was right'' Chao said turning away from her.

''No it wasn't'' Stacy said turning him back by the chin.

''It sounded more like you cared more about Sakura then Tomoyo whe you care care for both the same'' Stacy said as Chao eyes softened.

''I know it hurts you how poistive Tomoyo is right now, but its a good thing that's she's not like us. It proves she believes she'll see her soon'' Stacy said smiling as Chao smiled.

''Tomoyo always did have the strongest hope out of the three of us'' Chao said smiling as Stacy nodded.

''Then don't let her hope disappear Chao'' Stacy said smiling as Chao nodded.

''Thank you'' Chao said as he kissed her softly in her forehead and whispered

''You should also take that advice Stacy. Please don't lose the smile and hope I fell in love with'' Chao whispered as Stacy looked at him wide eyed as he stood up smiling and to Sakura's room.

_''I won't for you Chao, because I also love you''_ Stacy thought smiling as she turned to Ping and Chan who only sat there confused.

''What happened'' Ping asked.

''Nothing why'' Stacy said hoping they would believe her.

''It sounded like a fight'' Chan said crossing his arms as he mischievously green eyes looked at the direction where he guessed and heard her voice come from.

''Just an argument'' Stacy said

''Sure'' Ping said giggling as her laugh died out and was replaced with sadness.

''I miss Dan and aunty Sakura'' Ping whispered.

''Me too'' Chan said sadly.

''Don't worry there'll come back soon ok'' Stacy said as their sad eyes looked up to her with hope.

''Hai'' They said as smiles claimed there faces.

''Who's ready for some tea'' Fujitaka said as he came in the room and noticed half of the people where gone.

''What happened'' Fujitaka asked confused as Stacy turned to him embarrassed.

''Just a little fight I suppose'' Stacy said as Fujitaka sighed

''What about them'' Fujitaka said as he placed the tea on the table and looked up to Syaoran and Touya who where to busy staring at each other to notice they were talking about them.

''That I have no clue on Mr. Kinomoto'' Stacy said giggling as Ping tugged on her sleeve.

''Me and Chan want cookies'' Ping said smiling as Chan nodded.

''Ping, Chan you know better than to ask like that...'' Stacy said but Fujitaka cut in.

''I believe we have some cookie dough in the kitchen, would you like help me make some'' Fujitaka said as Ping and Chan nodded excitedly and stood up with a smiling Stacy.

''Then lets go'' Fujitaka said as Stacy nodded.

''Thank you'' Stacy said as Fujitaka smiled.

''Children should always be happy'' Fujitaka said as he turned and guided them to the kitchen leaving both Touya and Syaoran to staring at each other without blinking.

**With T&E&C**

Tomoyo had locked herself in Sakura's room as she cried her eyes out. Eriol was outside begging her to open the door but all he got for a response was her telling him to go away.

''Tomoyo please open the door'' Eriol asked as he knocked on the door over and over again.

''Tomoyo'' Eriol said once more.

''Go away Eriol'' Tomoyo said through her tears.

''I won't even if I have to stay here all day waiting for you I will'' Eriol said with determination.

''She's still in there'' Came a male voice as Eriol turned and met silver eyes.

''What do you want'' Eriol whispered as he turned from Chao and kept knocking.

''I came to talk to Tomoyo'' Chao said as he walked up next to Eriol who glared at him.

''Well you wasted your trip in coming up here so leave'' Eriol growled as Chao glared at him.

''Look you little...'' Chao said but stopped in midsentence.

''Look I came here to talk to Tomoyo, to say sorry and nothing else'' Chao said as he looked at Eriol softly.

''Why should I believe you'' Eriol asked as Chao grinned at him.

''Because you're not the only person who cares for Tomoyo'' Chao said recalling what Eriol said.

''Fine'' Eriol said knowing Chao meant well.

''But good luck on getting her to open the door'' Eriol said smirking, leaning against the wall and wondering how he was going to do it.

''I don't need luck, I have this'' Chao said as he took out a hair pin and kneeled down and worked on the knob.

''When Sakura was small she would lock herself in her room crying when we mentioned our moms so we learned how to open the door with a pin'' Chao said sadly as a light _click_ was heard.

''Look about Sakura...'' Eriol said noticing his sad face but was cut by him as he stood up.

''Its fine, I'm sorry as well'' Chao said softly as he turned the nub lightly so Tomoyo wouldn't hear.

''It shouldn't take long'' Chao whispered as Eriol nodded and Chao walked in closing the door.

Not noticing anyone had come in Tomoyo lay still in Sakura's bed as her shoulders shook as she cried. Chao walked in the room and watched her small figure shake lightly as her breath became soft and chocked with tears.

''Why did he have to scream'' Tomoyo whispered as she lay turned away from Chao's figure.

''Sakura...'' Tomoyo chocked out as Chao cursed himself for bringing his little sister pain.

''Maybe he was right'' Tomoyo whispered making Chao stare at her with guilt.

''Don't you ever think that'' Chao said startling her as she quickly sat up wide eyed and stared at him.

''Ch..hao'' Tomoyo chocked as she brought her knees to her belly and sat there staring at him as he walked to her slowly.

''I'm sorry'' Chao whispered as Tomoyo sat there and let more tears fall from her amethyst eyes.

''I didn't mean to yell'' Chao said sitting down as he stared at her eyes.

''Because of this whole kidnapping thing, I've been so moody and seem to snap at everyone lately'' Chao said as he reached out to touch Tomoyo cheek but hesitated and brought his hand back.

''I'm sorry Moyo, I should have never acted like that...I...I love you and Sakura with equel love no more no less'' Chao said but chocked in his words as guilt overwhelmed him.

''I hope you forgive me'' Chao said as he stood to leave but was stopped by a warm hand as he looked down to meet amethyst eyes.

''Please don't leave'' Tomoyo whispered as tears came down her eyes.

''I'll forgive you if you don't leave'' Tomoyo said as Chao brought her in arms into a huge hug.

''I'll never leave Moyo'' Chao whispered as she cried in his shirt.

''I'm sorry'' Chao whispered.

''So a..am I'' Tomoyo whispered.

''I miss them so much'' Tomoyo cried as Chao gripped onto her tighter and felt his own tears fall.

''So do I'' Chao whispered as he looked at her face with a smile.

''But remember where going to see them soon'' Chao said as Tomoyo nodded and threw herself back in his arms and cried softly.

**With Hiro& the bad guys**

In an office meeting room sat Hiro, a woman, and two men. The room was warm and dark as the fireplace buried and was its only light. The room was quiet as Hiro had finished explaining to them how Sakura knew who he was now. Sparks from the fire where the only noise that spoke now until the women talked.

''So she knows it was you'' A female with bluish hair and blue eyes said.

''Yes, I was drunk and said things I didn't have to say'' Hiro said looking at his red wine as he sat in the center of the long wooden table.

''You've been drinking allot lately, is it because the time is coming'' said a guy with blonde hair and green eyes.

''Who ever said the time was coming'' Hiro said as his eyes looked up to them with a dark smirk.

''The time has already come and it's knocking on our door step'' Hiro said as they looked at him with wide expression.

''So what are we going to do'' asked the second man with jet black hair and blue eyes.

''Invite it in of course'' Hiro chuckled as he drank some of his wine.

''How are we going to get him here'' The female asked angry that Hiro was making them guess his plan.

''With his little cherry blossom'' Hiro said as his wine glass broke and shattered in his hand.

''This is going to be one hell of a fight'' the man with black hair chuckled as Hiro began to chuckle as well.

''I agree'' Hiro said as he cleaned his hand and looked up to them.

''Here's the plan...'' Hiro said as he began telling them what they were going to do.

**Back with T&C**

Tomoyo had stopped crying for a while now and just hugged Chao as they both sat there in there thoughts.

''You feel better'' Chao asked as Tomoyo nodded and broke there embrace.

''Do I look like if I was crying'' Tomoyo asked rubbing her eyes as she looked at Chao who bursted out laughing.

''Nani'' Tomoyo asked confused as Chao chuckled.

''You will never change Tomoyo Daidouji, you will always have happyness in you even when things aren't going well'' Chao said as he looked at her.

''Baka, of course I will'' Tomoyo giggled as she stared at his face and noticed a bruise in his cheek.

''What happened'' Tomoyo said recalling the bruise that was not there when she ran out the living room.

''Let's just say I believe you when you say Eriol can and does protect you'' Chao said as Tomoyo eyes widened.

''He did this'' Tomoyo whispered as she touched his cheek lightly.

''Yeah he was really mad'' Chao grinned as Tomoyo looked in his silver eyes.

''I'm sorry'' Tomoyo said as Chao chuckled.

''Don't be I deserved it'' Chao said as Tomoyo sighed.

''I guess your right'' Tomoyo said giggling as Chao pushed her lightly.

''Hey'' Chao said as he laughed.

''Let's go down stairs'' Chao asked.

''Yea'' Tomoyo said as they stood from the bed and walked to the door as Tomoyo stopped and turned around to look at the room one.

''You'll be back'' Tomoyo whispered as they walk out the room and saw Eriol standing there bored.

''Eriol'' Tomoyo said as he looked up and smiled.

''You feel better'' Eriol said walking towards her.

''Hai'' Tomoyo whispered as he stood in front of her.

''I'm glad'' Eriol said as he brought her in his embrace.

''I'll never leave you Moyo'' Eriol whispered as Chao rolled his eyes and continued walking.

''Hurry up you two'' Chao said as Tomoyo giggled and kissed Eriol in the lips quickly.

''Lets go'' Tomoyo said as they walked down the stairs.

**In the basement with Sakura**

Sakura sat against the wall in a soft sleep. She gently hugged Dan and dreamed. That was all Sakura could have _dreams._ All she wanted was to be free from this place and her dreams granted her that wish as they took her away from this place and into the arms of the ambered eyes man she loved and her family and friends. But like every dream she would wake up and knew it was nothing but a dream, she was still in this basement, she was still alone, and it was nothing but a dream.

**SPLASH**

Emerald eyes woke up terrified as she was dripping with water. Shaking she covered Dan as he to was covered with water and looked up to meet baby blue eyes with a dark smirk looking down at her.

''Why the hell did you do that for'' Sakura growled as she lightly shaked.

''I wanted to awaken you with a breeze'' Hiro chuckled as Sakura glared at him.

''Asshole'' Sakura mumbled as Hiro looked down at her figure and his face turned into a serious one.

''I also came here for a favor'' Hiro said as Sakura looked at him in disbelief.

''You really expect me to help you'' Sakura said as she began to laugh.

''Yes I do and you will'' Hiro said with a smirk as he leaned down to her as she hugged Dan protectively.

''I want you to call Syaoran and tell him to come and get you'' Hiro said as Sakura's laugh became short at the mention of Syaoran's name.

''Your letting us go'' Sakura asked.

''Yes'' Hiro said smirking as he took out his phone and handed it to her.

''No more basement, no more starvation, no more me'' Hiro chuckled as Sakura looked at him.

''Just tell him to come here and your free with the boy'' Hiro said as Sakura looked down at him.

''What do want with Syaoran'' Sakura asked not liking this plan one bit.

''Nothing he will come and get you and _leave_'' Hiro said meaning death as he smiled.

''Just call him Sakura'' Hiro said as Sakura opened the phone.

''Do you really think I'm stupid'' Sakura whispered as she closed the phone and threw it against the wall.

''I will never help you Hiro'' Sakura spat as Hiro glared at her.

''Ok'' Hiro said smiling standing up as Sakura looked at him confused.

''I tried to make it easy on you but I guess I have to convince you my way'' Hiro said smirking as three figures came out of the dark. One with a pink mask, the other with a blue mask and the last one with a grey mask.

''You know what to do'' Hiro said to his group as they nodded and walked to Sakura.

''GET AWAY'' Sakura screamed as the one with the blue mask grabbed Dan away from her arms making her yell as a slap connected with her face(which was thrown by the female in the pink mask) and was grabbed by the man in the grey mask as he held her up as she cried and looked down.

''Give him back'' Sakura whispered as the female walked up to Sakura.

''So this is the real Kinomoto Sakura'' The female taunted as Sakura looked up to her.

''Your pathetic'' The female taunted as she looked at her leader as he nodded.

''That's why I hate you'' The female said as she took her mask of and let her bluish hair flow down her waist, with tan skin and her blue eyes that stared into shocked emerald eyes

''Kiki'' Sakura whispered widened eyed. (Kiki is the same girl from the starting chapters, aka Gwen's bestfriend)

''I do look like her do I'' The female said as the man in grey let Sakura go as the female threw her a sealed vase. Sakura trembled as she held the vase not sure what she should do with it.

''Open it'' The female said reading her mind as Sakura looked down at it and feared what could be in it.

''You scared'' The female taunted as she laughed.

''OPEN IT'' She yelled laughing as Sakura opened it and saw nothing but dust.

''What is this'' Sakura said looking up to her blue eyes.

''This Sakura Kinomoto is the ash of the girl who tried to help you, but died trying, the real _Kiki_'' She said as Sakura eyes widened and almost dropped the vase in shock.

''Kiki'' Sakura whispered as she looked down at the vase.

''Your lying, she never liked me why would she help'' Sakura whispered.

''That's true but she didn't like what we were doing to to you and Syaoran. She thought it was unfair'' The female said in a peachy mimicking voice.

''Kiki'' Sakura whispered as tears threatened to come down.

''Well let the introductions begin'' The female laughed

''He goes to Tomoeda High, loves girls but his obsession is with Tomoyo Daidouji, here we have is Shin'' The female yelled as she clapped her hands. The man holding Dan took of his mask and let his blonde spikes spiked out and his green eyes locked with Sakura's shocked emeralds.

''Hey Sakura'' Shin smirked as Sakura shook in shock.

''Another hottie from Tomoeda High, loves girl, but his one true obsession is Kinomoto Sakura, here we have Jin Su'' The female laughed as the man in grey took off his mask and showed his messing black hair and blue eyes that held nothing but lust.

''Hey Sakura'' Jin Su said as he stood next to Shin smirking. Sakura no longer could feel herself breathe. She was in shock.

''Best for last the girl who has hated you since she first laid eyes on your face and has one obsession revenge, here we have the one and only Gwen'' The female said as she took of her wig letting her blonde hair flow down her waist softly.

''So any questions'' Gwen asked as she waited for Sakura to say something.

''Why'' Sakura whispered.

''I know you all hated me but why'' Sakura whispered as tears came down her eyes.

''Sakura we all had something in common _revenge_'' Gwen calmly said smiling.

''Mine was for you, Jin Su was for you and Syaoran, Hiro was for Syaoran, and Shin...Shin just wanted money'' Gwen giggled. Everything seemed like a joke to them, Sakura was the only one shocked.

''Well now that we all know who we all are...'' Gwen said giggling

''Let's get to the point'' Gwen said now serious.

''Call Syaoran'' Gwen said sternly as Sakura looked at vase.

''Sakura'' Gwen said but Sakura only looked at the vase.

_''I'm sorry you had to die''_ Sakura thought.

''Sakura'' Gwen yelled as she slapped her across the face breaking Sakura out of thought.

''Gwen that's enough'' Hiro said as Gwen breathed with anger.

''Fine'' Gwen said as she put on a smile and walked to Shin and Jin Su.

''Sakura would you please call Syaoran'' Hiro said smiling as Sakura turned her head from the direction it was slapped and locked eyes with him.

''I would rather die'' Sakura whispered as Hiro's face was replaced with a frown.

''We can't kill you yet'' Hiro spoke dangerously.

''But we can kill him'' Hiro said smirking as he took out his gun and aimed at Dan who was in Shin's arms.

''Nani'' Sakura whispered.

''I said we can't kill you but we can kill him'' Hiro said as Sakura'a heart skipped a beat and she dropped the vase as it landed on the covers not breaking.

''No'' Sakura whispered as she began to shake with phobia.

''Please don't'' Sakura whispered as she fell to her knee's.

''I'll do anything but please don't'' Sakura whispered as tears came down her eyes.

''Good girl'' Hiro taunted as he lowered his gun smirking as the rest smirked with victory.

_''She'll do anything huh?'' _Jin Su thought mischievously.

''Now Sakura we only need you to do one thing'' Hiro said smirking as he kneed down to her.

''What is it'' Sakura whispered as Hiro placed his phone in her hands.

''Call Syaoran'' Hiro said as Sakura eyes opened wide.

''No'' Sakura whispered as Hiro took the phone and sighed.

''Please don't make me call him'' Sakura sniffed as more tears came down her eyes.

''Fine'' Hiro said standing up.

''Bring the boy'' Hiro said knowing he caught Sakura where he wanted her.

''NO''Sakura screamed getting up.

''I'LL DO IT'' Sakura yelled.

''Just don't hurt him'' Sakura whispered looking down as a hand cupped her chin and made her look up to meet baby blue eyes.

''I would never hurt him if it would bring you pain'' Hiro said as he gave her the phone once again.

''I don't know where to call him'' Sakura said

''Sakura'' Hiro chuckled.

''If you were Syaoran, where would you be'' Hiro said as Sakura went into thought.

_''If I don't do it there'll kill Dan''_

_''Please forgive me Syaoran'' _Sakura thought as she dialed the number she hoped and prayed wouldn't be the place he was at this very moment.

**With S&T**

Syaoran and Touya sat in the couch across from each other and only stared at each other. Syaoran wasn't sure how long they had stayed this way but as soon as their eyes met he just couldn't take his eyes off his. They were not glaring like they usually did but they were just looking at each other eyes as if they were reading each others souls.

''I don't know whither to blame you for my sisters disappearance or not'' Touya said shocking Syaoran since he talked.

''I...'' Syaoran said not sure what to answer but never broke eye contact.

''I just can't find my self to blame you for it though'' Touya said breaking the contact as he closed his eyes and leaned back crossing his arms.

''I'm sorry for what happened to Sakura and Dan, it was my fault'' Syaoran said sadly as Touya opened his eyes and stared at him.

''Don't... just bring her back'' Touya said.

''How do you I can bring her back'' Syaoran asked looking at him.

''I don't know, I just feel it'' Touya said looking back down at the table.

''Why haven't you talked to anyone'' Syaoran asked.

''What's the point of talking if there's no kaijuu to stomp on your foot in the end'' Touya said grinning as he recalled some memories.

''You know... when you were getting your eye surgery me and her got in a fight'' Touya said looking up to him.

''Why'' Syaoran asked never remembering Sakura telling him about it.

''Because I found out she was with you'' Touya said smiling as he recalled the fight.

''I remember she cried but she wouldn't tell me what I wanted her to tell me'' Touya said.

''And what was that'' Syaoran asked.

''I wanted her to say she would leave you, but she never did'' Touya said chuckling as Syaoran smiled.

''_If he makes you happy then I'll be happy, but if that gaki breaks your heart, I break his legs_''

''Those are the words I told her when I accepted it'' Touya said as his eyes burned.

''And all she did was laugh'' Touya said as he felt a tear fall from his eyes.

''She never told me about that'' Syaoran said smiling sadly.

''Yea that's our kaijuu'' Touya said smiling as he whipped his tears away.

''I'll bring your sister back'' Syaoran said as Touya looked at him.

''For some reason I know you will'' Touya said as Syaoran was about to respond but the phone cut him in.

**RING, RING**

The phone rang and Touya did no movement to pick it up.

''Aren't you going to pick up'' Touya asked

''This isn't my house or my phone'' Syaoran said as the phone kept ringing

**RING, RING**

''Aren't you going to answer'' Syaoran asked as Touya shook his head.

''If it's not Sakura then I don't care'' Touya said sitting back.

''Let the machine get it'' Touya said.

**''Hello you have reached the Kinomoto Residence, please leave your name and message after the beep thank you''**

**Please leave your message after the beep**

**''Beep...''**

Syaoran and Touya waited to hear who it was but they hurried nothing but a person breathing.

_''You..you guys its me Sakura'' Sakura sniffed in the other line. _Both Touya and Syaoran's eyes widened as they heard that voice. The voice they had been praying to hear.

_''I know it a shock that I'm calling but here I am'' Sakura said_. Syaoran quickly picked up phone as Touya recovered from the shock.

''DAD COME QUICK ITS SAKURA'' Touya yelled as Fujitaka, Stacy and the kids ran in the room followed by Chao and Eriol, and Tomoyo.

''Sakura'' Syaoran said as he left the phone in speaker.

_''Syao..Syaoran'' Sakura started cried_. Everyone felt their eyes water as they heard her cry.

''Sakura'' Touya whispered as his face paled.

''Sakura how are you? where are you? how did you call?'' Syaoran quickly asked as he felt his body shake with fear and shock.

_''I'm guessing everyones there right'' Sakura half laughed through her tears._

_''Hey...ev..everyone', Tomoyo, Chao, Stacy, Otou-san...Onii-chan' Sakura cried softly._

''Sakura'' Syaoran whispered as he felt tears in his eyes. Tomoyo cried softly as Chao stood there wide eyed.

_''I'm fine everyone...b..but I can't say the same for Da..Dan'' Sakura sniffed._ Everyone's eyes widened as they heard her say that.

''Sakura what's wrong with Dan'' Syaoran asked with fear.

_''He won't wake up'' Sakura said _as everyone felt themselves stop breathing.

_''Syaoran I'm so scared, I don't think he's going to ever wake up'' Sakura cried as the people in the background laughed.  
_

''Sakura...please don't give up have hope'' Syaoran begged.

_''Hurry up and tell them'' Someone screamed from the back ground as Sakura cried harder _making everyone wish they could help her.

''Sakura'' Tomoyo cried as she buried her face in Eriol chest.

''Saku'' Chao whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

''Sakura where are you'' Syaoran asked impatiently

_''I don't know'' Sakura answered._

''Why are they letting you call us'' Syaoran asked.

_''I don't know, they want you Syaoran'' Sakura softly said._

''I'm going to get you Sakura, please don't worry'' Syaoran said.

''_Oh Syao...'' Sakura said but the phone was taking away._

_''NO LET ME TALK TO HIM'' Sakura yelled as she cried harder making her sound like they were hurting her._

''SAKURA'' Touya and Syaoran yelled to the phone as the people laughed in the back ground.

''Let me talk to my sister you basturds'' Touya yelled as his fist connect loudly with the table as his tears fell.

_''Let me speak with Syaoran Li and I'll think about it'' Chuckled Hiro. _Syaoran quickly looked at the phone knowing that he was the leader.

''This is Syaoran Li, who the hell are you'' Syaoran asked.

_''Do you really expect me to tell you who I am Xiao Lang'' Hiro said seriously and dangerous in the same time _making them breathe in fear.

_''Listen carefully Syaoran Li, I want one thing and one thing only'' Hiro said dangerously._

''What is it'' Syaoran asked

_''You'' Hiro said. _Everyone in the room looked at Syaoran as if he did something or just looked at him to see his reaction.

With no fear Syaoran answered

''When and where'' Syaoran asked as Fujitaka looked at Syaoran and closed his eyes guiltfully because he knew if Syaoran went there was a chance he would not be coming back.

_''Tomorrow night at 10:00 in the old abandoned wherehouse'' Hiro spoke clearly._

''I'll be there'' Syaoran said clearly as well.

_''Oh and Syaoran if I see any cops or anything out of the ordinary I will pierce a bullet in your cherry blossoms head and the brat as well'' Hiro said as they cheered in the back ground._

''Just don't hurt them and I swear no cops'' Syaoran said as Hiro laughed.

_''Deal'' Hiro said._

''What have you done to Dan'' Syaoran asked gripping onto his jeans.

_''He's just sleeping'' Hiro laughed_

''He better wake up'' Syaoran spat

_''Watch your tongue Li, you are in no position to demand here'' Hiro yelled._

''Fine, just let me talk to Sakura'' Syaoran said

_''Hmmmm I don't think so'' Hiro chuckled._

''You basturd, let her talk'' Syaoran yelled as everyone cried silently.

_''Be happy she's still alive Li'' Hiro dangerously as he passed Sakura the phone._

_''Syaoran, everyone I'm fine'' Sakura whispered._ But everyone knew she was crying.

''Sakura'' Chao yelled getting closer to the phone.

_''Take care of Tomoyo Chao''_ _Sakura whispered with pain._

''No he's going to take care of you to'' Fujitaka yelled as tears came from his eyes.

_''Oh Otou-san...I love you all'' Sakura whispered_

''Sakura I'm coming for the both of you'' Syaoran yelled.

_''Don't it's a trap'' Sakura yelled as the phone was taken away from her. _The phone sounded like it fell and all that was heard was Sakura screaming and a guy yelling out in pain.

_''You bitch'' growled a male as a gun shot was heard before the line went dead.  
_

**BAM**

**Click**

''SAKURA'' Syaoran yelled as Tomoyo eyes widened and cried even harder as Eriol tried to hold her. Fujitaka and Touya felt there world crumble as there faces paled. Chao stood there as he shaked with fear as Stacy cried in his arms. The kids didn't understand nothing but felt as if something had happened and cried silently.

**With Sakura**

Hiro pointed his gun at Sakura as she stood beside the wall. Jin Su rubbed his jaw that was hit by Sakura when he tried to get her but got hit instead. Shin was next to Gwen who smiled evilly as Hiro glared at Sakura. Dust fell from the roof which was the object that Hiro shot to get Sakura's to calm down.

''One more move and I'll do it'' Hiro warned Sakura as she looked at him emotionless and let the blood from her forehead run. Jin Su had managed to hit her as he tried to get her.

''Do it, they probably think I'm dead anyways and won't come'' Sakura said.

''That's where you're wrong Sakura, Syaoran Li will come and will die by my hands'' Hiro said with bitter in his voice.

''No he won't'' Sakura whispered as Hiro chuckled and placed his gun back in his holster.

''Will see about that'' Hiro said as he grabbed Dan from Shin and handed him to Sakura smirking.

''Lets go'' Hiro said as he turned and walked up the stairs as Shin followed and Gwen glared at Sakura before leaving as Jin Su smirked and walked out closing the door.

''Oh god'' Sakura whispered feeling all her hope disappear as she slided down and sat on the cold ground holding Dan as tears came down her emerald eyes.

''Who am I trying to fool, knowing Syaoran he will come and others may to'' Sakura whispered as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

''I'm losing what I held onto so tightly...I'm losing _hope_'' Sakura sobbed as she closed her eyes softly and slumped her head down. As she cried silently she felt warm skin connect with her cheek as she savored the moment feeling safe, but a thought hit her reminding her she was alone and opened her eyes to meet questioning amber eyes.

Sakura froze as she looked at the amber eyes that looked up at her eyes..

''Sakura'' Dan whispered as he cleaned her tears.

''Why are you crying'' Dan asked with a small smile.

''A smile suits you best'' Dan whispered as Sakura's cleaned tears where replaced by with fresh ones.

''D..Dan'' Sakura whispered fearing this was only a dream and that she was to soon awake like she always did.

''Why are you crying'' Dan asked with a questioning look. That's when Sakura knew this was no dream, that face was too real to be a dream.

''You're awake'' Sakura chocked as she embraced Dan tightly fearing he would be taken away. Dan was confused. All he remembered was being in the hospital sleeping and now was here in this dark place. He felt numb and hungry, but mostly confused.

''Oh Dan'' Sakura cried as she buried her face in his hair. Sakura felt so happy and hope rising in her. She believed this was a sign _they were going to be fine._

''What's going on'' Dan whispered as he looked around.

''Dan'' Sakura said as Dan looked at her.

''Where are we, this isn't the hospital'' Dan whispered as his amber eyes gazed on her sad emerald eyes.

''Come here'' Sakura said motioning him to sit with her as he did.

''Where in a little trouble here and I'm going to need you to be a good boy for me ok'' Sakura said as Dan's amber eyes became serious.

''Sakura where's Syaoran'' Dan said with a tint of anger.

''He's not here right now'' Sakura said as she swallowed and waited for him to response.

''I want to leave now'' Dan said with a much higher voice as Sakura tried to quiet him down for Hiro and the others wouldn't know he was awake cause she feared they would give him another shot.

''Dan please quiet down'' Sakura whispered as Dan got off her and glared at her for the first time which hurt Sakura allot.

''I want to leave now...'' Dan growled as tears became visible in his eyes.

''Dan'' Sakura whispered as tears appeared in her eyes as well. She knew he was scared and wanted to leave that's why he was acting like he was.

''Please lets leave'' Dan whispered as tears came down his amber eyes breaking Sakura hearts.

''Come here'' Sakura said once more opening her arms as Dan walked into her embrace.

''Well leave soon ok'' Sakura whispered as Dan cried softly in her shirt.

''I promise you that Dan'' Sakura said as tears rolled down softly as they stayed in there embrace wishing they where away from this place and some where safe, somewhere like Syaorans arms. All she really cared about the most right now was that Dan was no longer in his deep sleep but awake and hugging her back like she prayed he would.

**With Syaoran**

The Kinomoto living room went dead silent. Only the sobers of Tomoyo, the kids and Stacy where heard.

''Tell me she's alive Eriol'' Tomoyo sobbed as Eriol hugged her tightly.

''She's alive Tomoyo'' Eriol said as he turned to Syaoran who merely looked at the phone with emotionless eyes.

''Sakura'' Chao whispered as Stacy hugged him tightly.

''My sister is...'' Touya whispered but stopped midsentence because he thought no knew she was alive. She just had to be.

Fujitaka stood besides the living room entrance and only looked at the phone in silence as fear traveled throughout his body. Everyone's attention was drawn to Syaoran as he stood and walked to the door.

''Syaoran what are you going to do'' Eriol asked reading everyone's mind as Syaoran stopped.

''I'm going'' Syaoran said as everyone looked at him in disbelief.

''If you go, you there's a chance they'll kill you, why else would they ask for you to go'' Eriol said fearing his friend's life.

''I don't care...'' Syaoran said as he turned to them with a sad smile.

''Without Sakura and Dan, I'm dead anyways'' Syaoran said as everyone felt touched by his words.

''I'm going even if death awaits me once I'm there'' Syaoran said as Touya stood.

''I'm going as well'' Touya said as Chao looked to them.

''So am I'' Chao said as Stacy's eyes opened in shock and fear.

''I am to'' Eriol as he looked down to Tomoyo who looked at him sadly.

''Fine'' Syaoran said as he turned to leave but Fujitaka voice stopped him.

''Syaoran'' Fujitaka said as Syaoran stopped but didn't turn.

''Thank you'' Fujitaka said as he bowed.

''There's no need'' Syaoran whispered as Fujitaka stood and looked at sadly as he walked out the door planning silently what he would do for tomorrow's event.

_''Tomorrow...''_

_''Tomorrow he would save the reason why he loved and lived''_

_''He would save the ones he loved and cared for the most''_

_''He would save them even if it meant giving up his own life for their's''_

**Well here's the chapter everyone! Yes sorry for the wait but I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible! Hope you all like and again I'm sooooo sorry 4 the wait!  
**

**Much love 2 u all**


	47. The fight Part 1 The beginning

**Hey everyone! Well here's the next chapter. Hmmm well I have good news and bad news. The good is that the story is almost done yea I know FINALLY!!! LOL But the bad news is that I got two C's in my semester grade and my mom hates C's. So I have to tell her and there's a chance she may disconnect the internet for my punishment which would means I may not update chapters for who knows how long but ill try and convince her not to. Well either way back to the story!!**

**Syaoran P.O.V**

I walked and walked as the wind blew softly hitting my face. I knew I had been walking for awhile since the sun was already down and only the stars looked down on me now. I had counted 8 blocks, that is how much I walked away from the Kinomoto Residence. Now I stood in front of a park, Penguin Park to be exact. I walked and sat in a close by bench. Now thinking about it, this was the same bench me and Sakura sat on when I told her Feimei and the Li's where me family. Who would have ever thought I'd be here again but alone. Sighing I arched my head back as I looked up to the stars and got lost in my own thoughts.

_''Their alive''_

_''That's all that matters''_

_''But what do they want from me''_

_''How do they know who I am''_

_''It doesn't matter what they want or how they know who I am''_

_''All that matters is that Sakura and Dan are alive''_

''That's all that matters'' I whispered as I closed by eyes and felt a slight breeze.

''What matters mister'' Came a voice as I opened my eyes and looked next to me to meet bright emerald eyes.

**Normal P.O.V**

Startled by those eyes Syaoran quickly sat right and stared down at the little girl who smiled up to him. She looked to be in the age of five or six. She had long black/silverish hair that would blow with the wind as it blew. Her skin was pale but made her look like a beautiful porcelain doll and wore a white dress that reached her knees. And of course she had bright emerald eyes that Syaoran couldn't take his eyes off of.

_''Why do these eyes keep hunting me' _Syaoran thought as he stared at those emerald eyes.

''What matters mister'' The little girl said once again breaking Syaoran out of his daze.

''What'' Syaoran said as the little girl giggled remained him of Sakura.

_''Sakura''_

''I heard you say ''That's all that matters'' so what matters'' The girl said smiling as Syaoran looked down at her and back to the sky.

''Shouldn't you be home gaki'' Syaoran asked as the little girl giggled. Syaoran looked around to see if maybe the girl's family was around but the park was completely empty. Only Syaoran and the girl sat there.

''I should be asking you the same question Syaoran'' The little girl giggled as Syaoran eyes shot at her and looked at her with shock.

''How do you know my name'' Syaoran asked as the girl giggled once more.

''Lucky guess, I suppose'' The little girl said as her emerald eyes looked up at him smiling.

''That's one hell of a guess'' Syaoran mumbled not believing her guess as the girl smiled and looked up to the stars.

''There beautiful huh'' The girl said as she turned to Syaoran.

''Isn't it a little too late for you to be out here'' Syaoran said as she smiled.

''Nope, isn't it a little late for you to be out here'' The girl replied smiling smartly as Syaoran sighed and looked up to the stars.

''Go home gaki'' Syaoran simply said as the girl giggled. She seemed to always smile just like Sakura.

''I'll leave if you answer my question'' The girl said as Syaoran looked down at her.

''What is it'' Syaoran asked as the girl brought her hand to her chin thinking.

''What is bothering you'' She asked as he looked at her surprised.

''Nothings bothering me, go home'' Syaoran said as she giggled.

''Liar, tell me'' The girl said as her emerald eyes locked with his amber.

''I promise I'll help'' She said as a grin made its way to Syaoran's face.

''Even if you wanted to help you couldn't'' Syaoran said ruffling her hair as she smiled.

''I can just tell me what's wrong'' She said as Syaoran thought how he could tell her without really telling her.

''It's my...'' Syaoran said but was cut by the girl.

''Girlfriend'' She giggling as Syaoran nodded.

''She's with some people right now and they want me to go pick her up'' Syaoran said as the girl nodded.

''You're wondering why they want to meet you'' The girl asked as Syaoran nodded.

''Are you going to go'' She asked as Syaoran looked up to her with a small smile.

''Yeah'' Syaoran said as she smiled.

''I'm just afraid I won't be able to bring her and my son back'' Syaoran said

''You have a son'' She asked excitedly.

''Yeah you could say that'' Syaoran whispered as he thought about them.

''Don't worry Syaoran'' She said as Syaoran looked down at her.

''I'm sure that with your hope you'll bring them back from where ever they are'' She said as Syaoran smiled down.

''What's your name'' Syaoran asked as she got of her seat smiling.

''Hmm...you wouldn't understand at least not now'' The girl said smiling as Syaoran looked at her confused.

''What do you mean...'' Syaoran said but the girl cut in.

''Don't give up hope Syaoran...I'm sure you'll bring her back'' The girl said smiling as she waved goodbye and ran off making Syaoran stand up.

''Gaki'' Syaoran whispered as a small smile claimed his lips. Sighing softly Syaoran made his way back to the Kinomoto Residence where he planned to sleep for tomorrow his event would take place.

**The Next Day (in the Kinomoto Residence)**

Morning had slowly come. The birds chirped and flew around the town as people got up and did there everyday life stuff. Everything seemed perfect and normal but not in the Kinomoto residence. Everything in there was the opposite. Syaoran and other guest had slept over and now silently ate there breakfast with Fujitaka and Touya. The table was quiet. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts, the men thought about the tonight's event and what they where going to do and the girls where only worried about their boyfriends lives, and the kids only thought about why it was so quiet.

''What are we going to do'' Touya finally spoke looking at his plate with no appetite as everyone looked at him.

''What are we going to do'' Touya spoke again as he looked up from his plate and turned directly to Syaoran who stared back at him.

''Come on kids lets go eat cookies in the living room'' Fujitaka said not wanting the kids to hear about their plan as the others nodded understanding him.

''Hai'' Ping said excited that things weren't so quiet anymore.

''I'm going too'' Chan said as they stood and walked out the room.

''I want to know the plans we have for getting them back'' Touya asked as Syaoran pushed his dish away and sat back.

''We need blueprints'' Syaoran said.

''For what'' Tomoyo asked holding Eriol's hand.

''We need to know every single room in that building'' Syaoran said as they all nodded.

''We need electronics for communication and as for the plan it's simple, bring them back by any means necessary'' Syaoran said as Eriol let go of Tomoyo hand and reached down the table.

''I agree Syaoran and I believe I can help you with your first two _demands_'' Eriol said chuckling as he took out four earphones.

''What the hell are these'' Chao said picking up one and observing it.

''Put it on'' Eriol said smirking as he grabbed one and walked out the room.

''What are they'' Tomoyo asked as Chao sighed.

''I don't Moyo, but what I do know is that he one crazy son of a...'' Chao said smirking but was silenced by an electronical yell that came from Eriol.

''_It's a walkie talkie you BAKA'' _Eriol yelled causing Chao to wince and fall off his chair. Eriol walked in the room with a pleasant smile as everyone laughed while Chao sat back on the chair and glared at Eriol who smiled back.

''It works'' Chao mumbled causing them to laugh.

''Walkie talkie'' Syaoran said picking one up as he observed it as well.

''Yes you put it on your ear so you won't have the hassle on carrying it with your hand'' Eriol said as Syaoran looked at him.

''How many miles'' Syaoran asked.

''It's at least 5 miles'' Eriol said as Syaoran grinned.

''When did you get these stuff'' Tomoyo asked shocked how he was able to get this in small time.

''I have connections in the CIA'' Eriol said chuckling as Chao looked at him weirdly.

''You're not serious right'' Chao asked as they laughed at his clueness.

''What'' Chao asked wanting know why they were laughing.

''Thanks Eriol, you really out did yourself this time'' Syaoran said changing the subject as Eriol's smile only widened.

''Wait till you see this'' Eriol said reaching down the table and taking out a long rolled up paper.

''What is it now'' Chao mumbled as everyone placed the dishes in the sink and watched Eriol roll the paper on the table as everyone stared at it shocked.

''Wow...you really do have connections don't you'' Chao said in awe as he looked at the wherehouse blueprints.

''Eriol how...'' Syaoran said still looking at every single detail on the map.

''What can I say...I have connections'' Eriol chuckled as they looked at it.

''You really do surprise me'' Touya said with a grin.

_''Where coming Sakura'' _Touya thought as a smile made its way onto his lips.

''Well let me explain it shall I'' Eriol said cleaning his glasses real quick and putting them back on.

''There is one floor in this building. Ten rooms. The building is stabled and used to work pretty well but was closed down two years ago'' Eriol said sipping from his tea.

''Why was it closed then'' Syaoran asked as Eriol placed his tea down.

''I have no clue Syaoran. But the buyer was from Hong Kong'' Eriol said as Syaoran got lost in his thoughts.

''Who could it have been'' Syaoran asked himself looking down the prints as Eriol spoke.

''The only name I got was Misaka'' Eriol said as Syaoran's eyes shot up to Eriol.

''What'' Syaoran asked thinking he heard wrong.

''The owners are Misaka'' Eriol said once again and noticing the shock in Syaoran's eyes.

_''Misaka''_

''Syaoran'' Eriol said as Syaoran was lost in his thoughts.

_''Could it be''?_

''Syaoran'' Eriol said again.

_''But why''_ Syaoran thought as a light tap knocked him out of his gaze and turned to meet worried amethyst.

''Syaoran are you alright'' Tomoyo asked as Syaoran looked around the table and noticed all eyes on him.

''Sorry I spaced out'' Syaoran said as he looked once again to Eriol who didn't seem to believe it but nodded.

''We should make plans right'' Eriol asked as Syaoran nodded and stood up.

''We should'' Syaoran said as he walked over to Eriol as Touya and Chao surrounded the map while Stacy and Tomoyo watched.

''As you guys can see the building seems to be separated into four sections. The south side is at the back of the building. The north is in the front. The east in the right side of the building and the west is in the left side. '' Syaoran said as he looked up to them.

''So...'' Chao said waiting for him to continue.

''My plan is to just pick a section and look for Sakura and Dan'' Syaoran simply said as they sweatdropped.

''What about staying alive and the kidnappers'' Chao yelled as Syaoran shrugged.

''Avoid them or fight them'' Syaoran said as Eriol held back a very pissed of Chao.

''Baka what kind of plan is that'' Chao growled.

''My plan'' Syaoran shot back as Touya cut in.

''I'll take the south wing'' Touya said looking at the map.

''I'll take the north wing'' Syaoran said ignoring Chao.

''I'll take the east'' Eriol said letting go of Chao.

''No I'll take the east wing'' Chao said as Eriol looked at him serious.

''No I will'' Eriol said.

''No I will she's my sister so I'll take the east wing'' Chao shot back.

''She's my friend and my girlfriend's bestfriend I'll take the east wing'' Eriol shot back. As they fought about the section they where going to get everyone in the room sweatdropped from the stupid fight they where fighting for.

''You're fighting for a section'' Syaoran said as one of his eyes twitched with anger.

''No I will'' Eriol yelled

''No me'' Chao yelled back as glares of electricity came out of there eyes and where being thrown back and forth.

''What time are we leaving'' Touya suddenly asked causing the argument to stop and turn to Syaoran as he noticed how quiet the room got.

''Well...'' Touya asked as his eyes never left the map.

''At eight will be the latest'' Syaoran answered as Touya nodded and walked out of the room. If everyone wasn't to busy talking or planning they would have noticed that only one person stayed quiet through out the whole thing. Stacy sat solemnly in her chair as Eriol and Syaoran and Chao talked about the buildings and its rooms and sections.

_''Chao'' _

That was all Stacy could think about. As they all planned she couldn't stop herself from thinking that if Chao went she would be losing him. She feared she would never see the smile she fell in love with again. She had already lost a sister who she loved even though the love was not returned but losing Chao to her would be like losing her life. Without noticing tears softly came down her soft pink cheeks.

''Stacy'' Tomoyo said as she noticed the tears come down her eyes.

''Yeah'' Stacy said as she turned to Tomoyo who stared down at her sadly.

''Please don't stare at me like that'' Stacy whispered as a whimper escaped her lips catching the boy's attention.

''Stacy'' Chao whispered as he walked to her.

''I'm fine'' Stacy said quickly as she stood up.

''Something just went in my eye'' Stacy lied as rubbed her eyes but felt a gentle hand take her's and opened her eyes to meet silver ones.

''Stacy what's the matter'' Chao whispered with such softness that made Stacy cry softly. She didn't want to lose him, but knew no matter how much she begged he would never stay and that's why she knew she loved him. _He never left the people he loved._

''Excuse me'' Stacy whispered as she quickly walked out the room with tears down her eyes.

''Stacy'' Chao called out as he followed her out.

''This is not good'' Eriol said as he looked Syaoran who looked back to the map.

''It's not our problem'' Syaoran simply said as he picked up the map and walked out the room.

''Great there goes another one'' Eriol said as he turned to Tomoyo who's back was turned from him as she looked at the direction where Chao and Stacy had gone to.

''She cry's...'' Tomoyo said as Eriol noticed her fist shaking.

''Moyo'' Eriol said getting close to her until he stood in front of her as she glared down at the floor.

''She cry's because she fears you will all die'' Tomoyo growled as she looked up to meet Eriol's eyes.

''She has no hope in you guys coming back, and I hate that'' Tomoyo whispered as she closed her eyes trying to calm herself down.

''Moyo she's just worried...'' Eriol said but was cut by Tomoyo.

''NO, she believes that you will all die if you go and she shouldn't even think that'' Tomoyo yelled as tears of anger and sadness mixed together came down her eyes.

''It's not fair that we all put in help for the rescue and all she can do is think your going to di...'' Tomoyo yelled but was embraced by Eriol as she cried softly on him.

''Moyo I don't think she's the only one worried right now'' Eriol said as he caressed her back.

''I'm scared too'' Tomoyo whispered as she looked up to the eyes she fell in love with.

''I know...so am I'' Eriol whispered as he brought her in his embrace once again.

''But I won't give up hope, your all going to come back alive'' Tomoyo whispered as she hugged Eriol tighter.

''I hope for the same Moyo'' Eriol whispered as they stayed in there embrace hopping and praying it would not be there last.

**With C&S**

Stacy quickly walked up the stairs ignoring the stares Fujitaka gave when he saw her crying. Walking into any door quickly Stacy closed the door and started crying.

''I'm so selfish'' Stacy whispered as she rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. The walls where pink, the floor was a soft peach color mixed with pink, there was a large mirror with drawers with make up and cloths all over it. In the middle of the room was a bed neat and untouched, immediately she knew she was in Sakura's room. Walking slowly she lay herself in the bed with fresh tears slowly running down her green eyes unaware that someone had already walked in the room and watched her slowly.

Chao stood in front of the closed door and wondered what was going on. He hated seeing Stacy cry, but since the call she had been acting very quiet and sad lately. Walking over he remember this was exactly what happened yesterday with Tomoyo. He would have never thought he would have to be here again for the same situation.

''Stacy'' Chao whispered as he sat next to her.

''I'm knew you where going to come'' Stacy sniffed as she sat up and crossed her legs.

''Why...What..'' Chao said not knowing what to say.

''Why are you crying'' Chao finally asked as she looked up with to his eyes.

''I felt sick'' Stacy answered not wanting to worry him as she stood up and cleared her cloths.

''Don't worry about me'' Stacy said as she gave him a quick smile and walked away but was brought back to meet Chao's soft eyes.

''Don't lie to me'' Chao said as Stacy looked down avoiding his eyes.

''Whats really going on'' Chao asked her as he pulled her chin up to see tears coming down her green eyes.

''Stacy...'' Chao said but was surprised as she launched herself onto his arms.

''I'm sorry...I'm just scared about this whole rescue thing'' Stacy sobbed as Chao held her close.

''Where going to come back you know'' Chao chuckled as she pushed him away shocking him.

''HOW DO YOU KNOW'' Stacy yelled as more tears came from her eyes.

''Stacy'' Chao said confused of how she was acting.

''You're going to place where they took Sakura and you don't even know whats going to happen once you get there'' Stacy yelled as Chao only stared at her.

''You can get hurt or even di...'' Stacy yelled but couldn't finish the last word as she covered her mouth to control the sobs.

''Die'' Stacy finally whispered as Chao brought her in his embrace again.

''I lost my sister...she never loved me but I still miss her...but if I lose you...'' Stacy chocked out as Chao hugged her tight.

''If I lose you...my life wouldn't have any meaning'' Stacy whispered as Chao held her close.

''I understand'' Chao whispered.

''But I will come back to you Stacy'' Chao whispered.

''Even if I have to crawl back... will come back'' Chao said as Stacy nodded.

''I love you Stacy'' Chao whispered as Stacy looked up to him with a small smile.

''I love you Chao'' Stacy said as he leaned down and captured her lips with soft kiss.

**With Sakura and Dan in the basement (Couple of hours later)**

Sakura sat weakly against the wall as Dan sat next to her eating some food. Smiling weakly she ruffled his hair as he looked up to meet her weak emerald eyes.

''Sakura you should eat'' Dan said as she giggled and shook her head.

''Dan they only give us five salt crackers, and soup'' Sakura said as she sighed.

''The crackers are the only thing we can be assured aren't poisoned'' Sakura said.

''Plus you need them more'' Sakura said as a frown made its way onto Dan's lips.

''No'' Dan said as Sakura looked at him confused.

''If you don't eat then neither will I'' Dan said as he stood up and looked at her in her eyes.

''Your becoming more like Syaoran everyday'' Sakura giggled.

''Sakura I'm serious'' Dan said as she looked at him and noticed he was pointing a cracker at her.

''Eat'' Dan demanded as Sakura shook her head.

''Arhhh'' Dan growled as he forced the cracker in her hand.

''Eat'' Dan said as he sat again and finished his last cracker. Sakura only sat and looked at the cracker in her hand.

_''Dan''_ Sakura thought as she smiled and bit into it as she glanced down at Dan who looked at her and turned away.

''Thank you'' Sakura said as Dan nodded and looked around.

''I sure wouldn't mind eating chocolate right now'' Sakura said as Dan's eyes shoot up at her.

''That's what I was just thinking'' Dan said as Sakura smiled at him and finished her cracker.

''A six foot chocolate bar mmmm...'' Sakura said as Dan nodded excited.

''Yeah with milk and candy'' Dan said imaging the food in front of him.

''And you know what else would go good with all those stuff'' Sakura said happy that he was no longer sad but happy.

''What'' Dan asked excited.

''Hmmm tickling you'' Sakura said as she jumped on him and started tickling him.

''S...Sakura'' Dan laughed as his face turned red with laughter.

''HAHAHAHA'' Dan laughed as Sakura giggled at his childish manner. She was happy that he was happy.

''S...Stop...'' Dan laughed out as Sakura laughed but suddenly heard a click that made her heart almost stop as she quickly covered Dan's mouth as he opened his eyes and saw fear in Sakura's eyes as she motioned him to stay quiet.

''Remember what we practiced'' Sakura whispered as Dan nodded.

''Good'' Sakura whispered as she quickly got him up and placed him in the floor where he was when he was in his deep sleep.

''Sakura what's going on'' Dan whispered as they heard the door clicking which meant someone was coming in.

''What ever happens keep your eyes closed and breathe as softly as you can ok'' Sakura whispered as she kissed his cheek and covered his body with the blankets.

''They can not know you're awake'' Sakura whispered as she saw fear strike in his amber eyes.

''Everything's going to be alright ok'' Sakura said as he nodded and closed his eyes. Praying that everything would turn out fine she turned and meet lustful blue eyes across the room. Covering herself more with her sweater she got up and walked away from Dan as Jin Su followed her every move.

''What do you want Jin Su'' Sakura spat as a smirk made its way onto his lips.

''You'' Jin Su whispered as he walked closer to her almost predatorily.

''Well you wasted your time, cause your never going to have me now leave'' Sakura said as she glared at him but truely trembled with fear as she turned but was brought back harshly so meet Jin Sun smirk.

''That's where I think your wrong Sakura'' Jin Su whispered huskily as he pulled her against him.

''I didn't come here to waste my time'' Jin Su whispered as he looked into Sakura's emerald eyes and saw nothing but fear.

''Those are the eyes I love'' Jin Su whispered as he caressed her face.

''The eyes that show me who you really are...a weak little frightened girl'' Jin Su said as Sakura felt her body press up against the wall. She was so frightened with his actions she failed to notice he had slowly walked her up against the wall.

''Let me go'' Sakura whispered praying Dan had his eyes close like he should have.

''Not until I get what I want'' Jin Su said as he leaned forward and began to kiss her neck harshly as she winced with pain.

''No'' Sakura yelled trying to get out of his grasp but felt him tighten his hold on her.

''This time you're not getting away'' Jin Su yelled as he slapped her making her fall to the floor. Quickly Sakura tried to get up but was harshly pushed down as Jin Su straddled her trying to take off her sweater.

''NO'' Sakura yelled as she slapped his hand away only to have another one come down on her making her look to Dan's direction as she saw his amber eyes as tears came down from them. Sakura felt her own tears fall as Jin Su bit her neck hard but all she did was stare at Dan's eyes. She read nothing but fear and could see he would do anything drastic if she didn't do something. Shaking her head slightly she knew he knew she wanted him to stay.

_''Sakura''_ Dan mouthered as tears more tears came down his eyes as he closed them.

Taking a deep breath Sakura brought her hands up to Jin Su neck startling him as he stopped kissing her neck and stared down at her.

''I think it's my turn to corporate'' Sakura whispered with a flirtish grin as Jin Sun smirked and nodded.

''Finally...i thought I was going to do all the work'' Jin Su whispered as leaned back down only give Sakura enough space to kick him hard in his groin making him fall down with pain.

''You...bitch'' Jin Su spat as he shaked back and forth in the ground while Sakura crawled back against the wall. She would have done more but had no energy to do so.

''Asshole'' Sakura said as her eyes widened seeing Jin Su stand up.

''Tisk tisk Sakura..I have been hit there so many times that the pain no longer hurts there'' Jin Su smirked as his blue eyes met her emerald ones.

''Now it's my turn, and believe me I'm not going to be so soft on you'' Jin Su spat as he walked to her only to be stopped by a hand as he turned to meet calm blue ones.

''Shouldn't you be up stairs'' Gwen asked as Jin Su glared at her.

''I'm having my fun...go away'' Jin Su growled as he gritted his teeth.

''If you don't want Hiro to find out about this I suggest you go back to your post and stop fooling around with girls like that'' Gwen spat as she took a quick glance at Sakura who clutched onto her sweater.

''Why can't you just let me have my fun'' Jin Su asked nicely.

''Because it's not fair for her to get pleasure while I get nothing'' Gwen simply said as Jin Su glared.

''Bitch'' Jin Su said as he walked out the room pissed.

''Someone woke up in the horney side of the bed today'' Gwen said as she turned to Sakura who looked at her confused.

''Why did you help me'' Sakura whispered.

''You could have let him but you didn't'' Sakura whispered as her eyes met her's.

**A/P: (This part down here is about Sakura's virginity if some of you are just wondering)**

''Look Kinomoto...I would have let him and believe me I was but then I thought, I want to see every drop of blood come out of you, that belongs to you...and don't want him to take part of it now do I'' Gwen smirked as she turned to walk away only to stop as she heard Sakura talk.

''Why do you hate me so much'' Sakura whispered as Gwen turned to her with her piercing blue eyes.

''You took everything away from me... the guys...the school...the popularity...even my family'' Gwen spat as her eyes watered.

''All I ever wanted was to be recognized but you always took away the spot light'' Gwen yelled as her fist began to shake.

''When you're out of the picture I will be in the spot light'' Gwen whispered as she turned and walked out the room with one tear falling from her cold blue eyes.

Sakura stood there shocked. She never thought she was the one in the spot light. She was just liked by people but that was it. She never looked for the spot light or anything. For the first time in her life she felt bad and sad for Gwen because she was not a bad person only a person who needed friends and attention not loneness. Lost in her thought she was knocked out of it as Dan shaked her making her turn to him.

''Are you alright'' Dan whispered as tears came down his frightened amber eyes.

''Yeah'' Sakura whispered as she bit her lip trying to hold in her tears but failed as they came down.

''Oh Dan'' Sakura whispered as she quickly brought him in her embrace and cried.

''It's going to be ok Sakura'' Dan whispered as tears came down his eyes.

''Syaoran will come...i promise'' Dan whispered as Sakura only cried and nodded to all his comforting words.

**At the Kinomoto Residence (Hours later...7:30 to be exact lol)**

Everyone was nervous as the time came. They all packed and went over the plan. They where to go to their section and look for Sakura and Dan. If they ran into trouble they would do what ever it took to get out of it alive no matter what. Unknown to Syaoran and Touya two guest had come and walked towards them as we speak.

**Touya's Room**

Everyone had decided to wear black so Touya picked out his shirt and sat in his chair thinking about what was going to happen. He was going to bring back his sister no matter what. He was scared but he didn't have time to have fear he could only hope everything would go as planned. His thoughts where cut short as a knock disturbed him.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

''Guess its time'' Touya muttered as he walked to the door and opened it to meet light amber eyes.

''Hi Touya'' Feimei whispered as she bowed only to be bring into his embrace.

''I missed you so much'' Touya whispered as he hugged tight trying to savor the moment.

''I missed you too'' Feimei whispered as Touya brought her in the room closing the door as he turned to see her sad eyes.

''Nani'' Touya asked.

''I'm sorry for not being around...it's just with this whole Xiao Lang thing..things have been difficult'' Feimei whispered as Touya smiled down at her.

''Its fine...as long as long as your here that's all that matters'' Touya whispered as Feimei smiled and brought her lips to meet his as they kissed softly but was cut short as Touya felt tears come in contact with his cheek and opened his eyes and to see tears coming down Feimei's eyes.

''I'm sorry...but I'm scared for you'' Feimei whispered as she kissed his lips softly as she held his face.

''I fear for you and my brother and the rest'' Feimei chocked out as Touya cupped her chin as he stared into her eyes.

''Do not fear for us but believe in us'' Touya whispered as Feimei nodded.

''As long as your here...I will come back'' Touya whispered as Feimei nodded and cleaned her tears.

''Baka..I was never going anywhere'' Feimei whispered as he took her by her waist.

''I love you'' Touya whispered as his forehead slightly touched her's.

''I love you too'' Feimei whispered as she closed the gap and kissed him with all her love.

**With Syaoran and Yelen (Dun Dun Dun!!!!!!!!!)lol**

Syaoran quickly backed his stuff in a large bag. Wearing all black he stood in the middle of Sakura's room looking around with a smile. He knew he was going to bring her back. Nothing could stop him. He was going to make sure who ever took them paid with more than their life. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his pendent and put it over his head unaware he was being looked at this very moment.

''You look just like your father'' Came a voice from the door. Syaoran was startled but didn't even turn to door but walked to bed for his bag because he knew that voice belonged to already.

''What do you want Mrs. Li'' Syaoran asked as he placed in more stuff.

''I came to see you'' Yelen whispered as Syaoran snorted.

''Well you saw me..you can leave now..I'm sure you know the way out'' Syaoran said calmly as he heard her sigh.

''Xiao Lang...I'm your mother, how can you be so cruel'' Yelen asked as Syaoran dropped his stuff and turned to her.

''A mother doesn't leave her child'' Syaoran whispered as Yelen saw his eyes sadden but replaced with anger.

''I...We never left you'' Yelen whispered as her eyes watered.

''I...just leave Yelen Li...I have lived without you and your family for 14 years...I think I can keep doing it'' Syaoran said as he turned to his bag but heard her walk closer to him.

''We thought you where dead...they told us you dead'' Yelen said as Syaoran turned to her.

''Well looks like they lied to you huh'' Syaoran chuckled as Yelen shook her head.

''I'm not lying'' Yelen said.

''Your about to leave and I know I can't stop you and I wish I could because I don't want to lose you again...but can't we just make peace'' Yelen asked with hope in her eyes.

''Your my son...my only son...I I love you'' Yelen said as Syaoran looked down at her.

''You know your words almost touched me'' Syaoran said as he grabbed his bags and walked to the door but stop before he left.

''You know...when I was three I would pray every night for you to come back for me...but you never did'' Syaoran whispered.

''Now I only pray to find Sakura and Dan and for you to leave'' Syaoran said as Yelen's eyes opened with shock and sadness.

''Goodnight Mrs. Li'' Syaoran said as he walked out the room hurting his mother more than he can ever imagine.

**Downstairs (time to leave...8:00)**

Touya, Eriol, Chao and the rest waited in the living room waiting for Syaoran to come down. Coming down the stairs Syaoran came to them and nodded that it was time to go.

''Eriol'' Tomoyo whispered as she hugged him tight with Chan in the middle.

''Please come back to us'' Tomoyo whispered as Eriol took her hands and kissed his way up until he reached her face and kissed her in her lips.

''I promise'' Eriol smiled as he turned to Chan who looked at the ground.

''I'll see you tomorrow ok'' Eriol said as Chan nodded and hugged him.

''Promise'' Chan asked

''Yes and then we can go to the park ok'' Eriol said as he nodded.

''I'll see you tomorrow ok my little princess'' Chao told Ping as she giggled and laughed.

''You promise because I making you cookies you have to taste ok'' Ping said as Chao kissed her cheek.

''I promise..I wouldn't miss your cookies for the world'' Chao said as she nodded and stood up to see Stacy who smiled at him.

''You know she hates people who break promises so you better come back'' Stacy said as he Chao smiled and pulled Stacy into a kiss.

''I'm coming back no matter what'' Chao whispered as Stacy nodded and continued kissing him.

''So I'll see you tomorrow right'' Feimei asked as Touya smiled and nodded.

''Yeah'' Touya said as he brought her in his arms.

''Take care of yourself'' Feimei whispered as Touya kissed her lightly.

''I promise I will'' Touya said.

''Syaoran'' Fujitaka said as Syaoran looked away from a picture frame of the family that had caught his attention. It was picture where Touya came out next to Fujitaka who sat next to a woman with emerald eyes who carried a five year old little Sakura.

''Yes'' Syaoran asked.

''I believe in you..I know your going to come back with them but stay safe'' Fujitaka said smiling as Syaoran nodded.

''I'll try'' Syaoran said smiling as he heard Yelen come down the stairs but ignored her and turned to the guys.

''It's time'' Syaoran said as they said there goodbyes once more and walked towards the door.

''Take care Syaoran'' Feimei said as Syaoran passed her.

''I've done it for 14 years..I think I can do it one more night'' Syaoran responded as they all turned and bowed.

''Come back no matter what'' Tomoyo whispered as she held onto Stacy's hand as tears came down their eyes.

''We will'' Syaoran said as he walked out the door taking one last glance at Yelen and Feimei before he left the house followed by Touya who hugged his father and walked out looking at Feimei followed by Eriol who smiled and walked out and finally Chao who smiled and walked out closing the door.

''Gods be with them'' Yelen whispered as they all nodded and prayed and hoped for the best.

**At the wherehouse (8:40)**

Getting out of the car they rented Syaoran, Touya, Eriol and Chao took a good look around the place. The wherehouse was surrounded by woods since it was far away from the city. Looking closely to the wherehouse they noticed it was old and rusty. Long opened gates surrounded the large building. It was two stories high with a weird white old color with brown. The floor was filled with little rocks as its ground.

''Eriol'' Syaoran growled as he turned to him who looked at the building.

''Nani'' Eriol asked as his eyes left the building and looked at six angry eyes.

''This isn't the wherehouse in this blueprint'' Syaoran yelled as Eriol felt fear overwhelm him as he noticed all the angry auras.

''Impossible'' Eriol said as he took the map out and looked at it and at the building.

''Sooo'' Chao asked ready to beat the living life out of Eriol.

''Hehehe my bad'' Eriol said as the three growled.

''You baka'' Touya yelled as Eriol backed away.

''I'm sorry I guess they gave me the wrong blueprint'' Eriol said.

''Connections my ass'' Chao muttered as Syaoran sighed.

''Well now what'' Chao asked.

''We go in'' Touya said taking the bag.

''Map or not where going in'' Syaoran said as he lead them in.

''You are the biggest baka ever'' Chao growled as Eriol slumped his shoulders.

''Sorry'' Eriol muttered as they slowly approached the door.

''Don't you think its going to be locked'' Chao asked as Syaoran opened the door and gave him a smirk.

''Or not'' Chao said as they walked in.

Walking in they looked around. They where in a dark hall way and saw nothing but the dim lights that blinked on and off. The walls looked a creamy looking color but was dusting. Stopping they came to halt as the main hall they where just walking in separated into four hall ways.

''I guess this is where we spilt up'' Touya said as they nodded and took out there stuff. There where four pocket knives, four towel in case of an injury, and four walkie talkies.

''Grab what's yours'' Syaoran said as they all grabbed one of each.

''Testing testing'' Eriol said speaking into the walkie talkie as they nodded.

''They work'' Chao said.

''But we didn't make up codenames'' Eriol said making them look at him weirdly.

''We don't have time for this'' Touya said as he began to walk but Eriol stopped him.

''What if one of us gets caught and they take and use our ear piece to round us up'' Eriol asked serious.

''At least if we use codenames we know its us'' Eriol said as they nodded.

''Mine is Sapphire'' Eriol said as they nodded.

''Mine is Silver I suppose'' Chao said.

''Mine is hazel'' Touya said.

''Amber'' Syaoran said as they nodded.

''Well now that we have our codenames figured out, I think its time I gave you all one of these'' Syaoran said giving Eriol a glance and taking his bag as he took out four items that shocked them.

''Syaoran how did you'' Chao asked shocked.

''How..when..'' Eriol asked staring at the objects.

Touya said nothing as he took one the police guns.

''This maybe a shock but the truth is this is like a game...either you win or lose and when you lose you lose your life'' Syaoran said handing them one each.

''There going to try to kill most likely so use it if you must'' Syaoran said.

''I would have given it earlier but I didn't want to scare the girls'' Syaoran said as they nodded.

''Who gave you this'' Touya asked.

''Mr. Bei'' Syaoran said.

''But I thought no one could know'' Eriol asked.

''Yeah but if where not back by tomorrow the police will come in'' Syaoran said as they nodded.

''Plus i told him i was going to tell him everything...no matter what'' Syaoran said.

''Ready'' Syaoran asked as they nodded.

''Be careful'' They all said in the same time.

''Let's get this over with'' Touya said as he took a hall.

''Good luck'' Chao said as he took another hall.

''Syaoran...'' Eriol said as he turned to Syaoran.

''Yeah'' He asked.

''Take care'' Eriol said with a smile as Syaoran smiled back.

''You too Eriol'' Syaoran said as they both took their different paths hoping that everything would go as planned.

**Well there's the chapter! Sorry once again for the wait...and I'll try to update fast if I can cause things have been hard lately.**

**Hmmm also something that helps me write faster are the reviews XD! So you know what to do lol**

**Muah!**

**Much love 2 u all**


	48. The fight part 2 The revealing

**Hey everyone! well I'm glad that ur all liking the last chapters so far lol...well about the internet thing my mom said that she wouldn't disconnect it cause she doesn't want to disappoint no one out there and we made a deal that my next report card had to be better. So hope you all like this chapter XD**

**Normal P.O.V (With Hiro and the rest)**

Back in the office room Hiro, Gwen, Jin Su, and Shin sat around there table as they drank there red wine and watched the screen that was above the fire place. Eight surveillance cameras where hidden around the building. Two in each section (meaning the East, West, North, South side of the building). Now all they did was watch the four people that crept through their halls.

''So he did bring them'' Gwen said as she sipped some of her wine.

''You where right Hiro'' Shin said as Hiro chuckled.

''I just figured they would want to come and find them'' Hiro said looking at the screen.

''And I was right'' Hiro said

''What do we do now'' Jin Su asked as they all looked away from the screen.

''Hmmm... .'' Hiro said as he took a drink from his wine.

''Let the game begin'' Hiro simply said as they nodded and smiled evilly.

''Any rules'' Gwen smirked.

''Non whats so ever'' Hiro said turning back to the cameras.

''That I can do'' Gwen said placing her cup down.

''So what do we do'' Jin Su asked impatiently for he wanted to start his fight with the man he thought was blind.

''Yeah, there right there'' Shin said as drank some of his wine.

''Gwen'' Hiro said as she turned to him.

''Pick someone from the screen'' Hiro said confusing her.

''What do you mean'' Gwen asked

''Pick someone you would like to fight'' Hiro said smiling as a smile formed on her lips.

''Really'' Gwen asked as he nodded.

''Ladies first'' Hiro said as she clapped her hands excitedly.

''Wait...we just pick anyone we want to fight'' Shin asked.

''Hai...think of it as getting your revenge'' Hiro said as a wicked smile claimed Jin Su's lips.

_''Li your mine''_ Jin Su thought .

''Well let's see'' Gwen said as she turned to the screen.

Her eyes stopped with Syaoran. She wanted revenge against him for rejecting her all those times she wanted him...but slowly her eyes went to the screen right next to his. Her blue eyes darkened as she saw the man she detested walk around the hall.

_''Chao''_

She hated him with passion. He took away the only family she had. Sure she beated Stacy but Stacy was always there. She was the only thing that could calm her anger down and he took it away. She hated Chao...not only did he take Stacy away but he threatened her with many things like Sakura and Tomoyo and how she treated Stacy. He was the one she was going to choose.

''Chao'' Gwen said as Hiro nodded. He also noticed how her eyes darkened as she kept her eyes on his screen.

''You'' Hiro asked as he turned to Shin who shrugged.

''I really don't care'' Shin said chuckling as he turned to the screen.

''Hmm lets see'' Shin said as she looked at the screen. His eyes shifted from monitor to monitor until it stopped. His light green cat eyes twitched a little as he looked at the screen.

_''Hiiragizawa'' _Shin thought bitterly.

Shin was a person who had always held grudges and Eriol Hiiragizawa was the biggest one he had for he took away the only thing Shin ever wanted Tomoyo Daidouji. Yes that was what he had taken away from him. Memories of how he almost had Tomoyo and how he interrupted him and beat him in front of her haunted him. Almost breaking his glass he smirked.

''Hiiragizawa'' Shin said as Hiro chuckled and nodded.

''Its seems like you actually want revenge over someone not just money'' Hiro said as Shin shrugged still smirking.

''And you'' Hiro said turning to Jin Su.

''Syaoran'' Jin Su said never leaving Hiro's eyes as both Gwen and Shin turned to them with interest. There both glanced at each other and wondered who would be the one to get the wolf. With amused grins they both turned back to Hiro and Jin Su who were to busy staring at each other until Hiro broke the eye contact.

''You will get Sakura's brother'' Hiro said making his decision and drinking what was last of his wine.

''Nani'' Jin Su said through his gritted teeth.

''You will get Sakura's brother'' Hiro said once more and ignored the glare Jin Su was sending him.

''No'' Jin Su said making Gwen and Shin's eyes nearly pop out. Not once had they said no to Hiro and here was Jin Su taking the risk by doing it.

''Excuse me'' Hiro said narrowing his icy aqua eyes.

''I want Li'' Jin Su spat as he had a glaring battle with Hiro.

''You will do what I say...Kinomoto is yours'' Hiro said standing up and never breaking contact with Jin Su.

''And if you have a problem with what I say there's the door'' Hiro said as Jin Su glared at him also standing.

''And don't expect to leave this building alive'' Hiro said as Jin Su hesitated but finally sat back down.

''Now that this is settled...you are all free to do what ever you want to do with your person'' Hiro said as his dark eyes changed into almost calm ones.

''Alright'' Gwen said as they stood from there seats and walked to the door.

''One more thing'' Hiro said as they stopped and turned to him and noticed how his calm face changed in a serious one.

''Syaoran Li is mine...don't you dare touch him or you'll regret it'' Hiro said seriously looking especially at Jin Su who clenched his fist as they turned and walked out the room.

''So the game begins'' Hiro whispered to himself as he poured himself more liquor.

''Revenge is so sweet'' Hiro said as a smirk claimed his lips.

**With Sakura and Dan**

Sakura and Dan sat against the wall quickly. He had fallen asleep in her lap as she hummed him a song. Stroking his hair softly she continued to hum as she felt him breathe softly. Smiling down she caressed his cheek as he smiled softly but continued sleeping.

''Syaoran'' Sakura whispered to herself as caressed Dan's soft cheek.

''I wonder if your here already'' Sakura said to herself as she brought Dan closer. Besides her was her long metal stick she had found. If Syaoran was here she was going to be prepared no matter what.

**With Eriol**

Eriol walked calmly around hall. Boredly he yawed as he looked around. The walls were still a dirty blue color and the floor was dusting and slippery, the lights where dim flickering on and off every second. Pointing his gun a head of him he continued to walk. They had all decided that they would report back to each other every 5 minutes.

_''Report'' came in Syaoran's voice._

_''Nothing'' Touya's voice came in._

_''Nada here'' came Chao's voice using a spanish word he had learned and making Eriol chuckle._

''I'm still alive'' Eriol said as he heard Syaoran growl.

''Nothing here as well'' Eriol chuckled as he heard Syaoran let out some curses.

_''Report in 5'' Syaoran said._

''Hai'' They said as they continued to walk.

**CLING**

Eriol became alert as he heard that sound. It sounded like something metal hitting a pipe or something.

**CLING**

It came again.

''Syaoran'' Eriol whispered as he continued walking more alert as he pointed his gun ahead of him. What ever the noise was it was coming somewhere in front of him.

_''Nani'' Syaoran's asked_

''There's a noise coming my way'' Eriol whispered as he kept walking.

_''Eriol don't go to the noise'' Syaoran said._

_''What does it sound like'' Chao asked_

''Sounds like metal'' Eriol responded as he ignored Syaoran's order and continued walking to the noise.

**CLING**

''It's getting louder'' Eriol said as he reloaded his gun.

_''I can here the noise'' Chao said as he listened through his ear piece._

_''Eriol stop'' Syaoran said._

_''It can be traps...don't go'' Syaoran said making Eriol stop._

''Or it can be Sakura and Dan'' Eriol said back as he waited for a respond.

_''Keep in contact but don't do anything stupid'' Syaoran said._

_''If something looks wrong I want you out of there'' Syaoran said as Eriol chuckled._

''Yes captain'' Eriol said as he walked towards the noise.

**CLING**

''I'm getting closer'' Eriol said as the sound reached its limit. Looking around Eriol saw no one but the sound continued at its volume.

**CLING**

_''Eriol was is it...what do you see'' Syaoran said._

''Its nothing...nothing or no one is here'' Eriol said looking behind him and in front of him.

**CLING**

Everything was the same as it was when he was walking through the hall, the floor, the walls, the lights. The only thing that had change was that the noise got louder.

''Where is it coming from'' Eriol thought as a little silver shine caught his eye. Turning to his left he walked closer to the wall as he stopped and lowered his gun. _A tape recorder was taped against the wall and was the source of all the noise._

''Syaoran'' Eriol said as he pulled tape and turned it off.

_''Eriol what happened the noise stopped'' Syaoran said._

''It was a tape recorder'' Eriol said examining it.

_''Nani'' Chao asked_

''This was the thing that was making the noise'' Eriol said sighing.

''Syaoran...'' Eriol said.

_''Nani what's wrong'' Syaoran asked._

''I think you were right..this was a trap'' Eriol said with a small smile.

_''I want you to get out of there now'' Syaoran ordered as Eriol chuckled._

''It's to late for that'' Eriol said standing up.

''Eriol get out of...'' Syaoran said but was cut short by Eriol.

''Find them you guys'' Eriol said calmly knowing that who ever his enemy was caught him good.

''Eriol no... .'' Syaoran yelled but his voice was cut short as a quick kick launched Eriol to the floor damaging his ear piece and knocked his gun off his hands as it slided away from him.

**''ERIOL''**

** ''ERIOL''**

** ''ANSWER ME DAMMIT''** Syaoran yelled but got no reply. Ignoring Syaoran's yells Eriol stood up slowly rubbing his forehead as blood ran down his head. Looking up he saw a man in all black with a blue mask standing only a few feet away from him. He knew the guy was smirking he could feel it. Taking off the ear piece he knew would only cause trouble he dropped it and stepped on it before looking back up with a smirk.

''So finally you decided to come out'' Eriol said confusing the man.

''What do you mean I caught you by surprise'' The guy said smugly.

''I knew you where here since I heard the noise'' Eriol said smiling.

''Then why did you still come'' The man asked.

''Because you still would have come for me'' Eriol said now serious.

''So what's the point of running'' Eriol concluded half smirking.

''You could have called your friends for help'' The man said knowing Eriol had a piece in his ear.

''Two reasons stopped me from doing that'' Eriol said.

''One where here to save Sakura and Dan. Two this could be a trap to get them to come and finish us quicker. And finally I fight my own battles'' Eriol finished.

''Those were three reasons not two'' The man said as Eriol's smirk widened.

''I just had to add the last one'' Eriol answered.

''Well now that my question was answered I'll get to the point to why I am here'' The man said chuckling.

''I'm here to kill you'' The man said as he stopped laughing and sounded serious.

''Why'' Eriol asked.

''Because you took her away from me'' The man said getting into his fighting stance.

''Who'' Eriol asked as he also got in his stance.

''The women I fell in love with'' The man said confusing Eriol.

_''It can't be Tomoyo can it''_ Eriol thought as his thoughts were confirmed as the man took of his mask and sapphire meet angry green.

''Tomoyo Daidouji'' Shin said as Eriol looked at him shocked.

''You're that Shin guy who tried to get Tomoyo'' Eriol said as his shocked voice turned into an angry one.

''Yeah and your going to pay for interfering that day'' Shin said back in his stance.

''Then lets stop talking and start dancing'' Eriol said as he got in his stance. His eyes no longer were calm but where angry and determined.

''You're dead Hiiragizawa'' Shin said as his green eyes darkened into black.

''Well see'' Eriol said as Shin and himself launched themselves at each other.

**With Syaoran (a few minutes before Eriol's Fight started)**

''Damn'' Syaoran cursed as he turned around and sprinted back to where the halls first divided.

_''Syaoran what do we do'' Chao asked._

''I...I...damn Eriol'' Syaoran growled not sure of what he should do.

_''We should keep looking'' Touya's voice came in making Syaoran stop._

_''But he can be in trouble'' Chao argued._

_''Yes but we have all been in danger since we first stepped foot in this place'' Touya said calmly._

_''He can protect himself and we all know it'' Touya said._

''Shit'' Syaoran cursed. A part of him knew Eriol could well handle himself and should continue looking but the other part didn't want to risk getting Eriol killed.

_''You decided Syaoran'' Chao's voice came in._

''I will go back'' Syaoran said.

''You guys continue looking and I'll inform you if anything happened'' Syaoran said making up his mind.

_''Hai'' Both Touya and Chao said._

''Report back if anything happened, be careful'' Syaoran said

''Hai'' They said as they continued there search.

''I'm coming Eriol'' Syaoran muttered to himself as he began to sprint again.

**With Touya**

The lights fluttered on and off as Touya walked through the hall. The wall had slowly changed to a dark brown color as the floor became duster and slippery. Taking a deep breath he continued walking through the hall as he pointed his gun straight. He wasn't sure what to expect now. He was first sure that his enemy would confront him but hearing how Eriol's situation had gone he wasn't sure if he was going to be tricked or attacked straightforward.

''Damn'' He cursed himself. He was thinking to much. He had to have concentration if he was going to fight.

''Sakura where the hell are you'' Touya muttered to himself as he kept walking. A light breeze slowly blow causing Touya's back hair shudder. Someone was here with him. Touya's eyes scanned the corners and kept walking. Who ever the person was Touya calculated was going to attack from behind. Counting to three he kept walking.

_One_

_ two_

_ three_

Touya quickly turned around ready to shoot as he pointed his gun and nearly scared a mouse to death. Sighing he took a breath. A mouse was the thing that was following him.

_''Touya'' Chao voice came out of no where nearly killing Touya and making him jump._

''Stupid gaki'' Touya muttered.

''What'' Touya said turning around and continued walking.

_''Has anything happened'' Chao asked._

''No'' Touya replied.

_''Should we go check out what's going on anyways'' Chao asked._

''No Syaoran said to continue looking...besides shouldn't he be hearing you right now'' Touya said annoyed.

_''No I learned how to block his line'' Chao chuckled as Touya rolled his eyes._

''Baka...'' Touya said as a small click made him alert.

_Click_

''Shit'' Touya cursed moving to his left side quickly as a gun shot was shot.

_''What the hell was that'' Chao yelled._

''A gun shot'' Touya muttered as he held his right upper shoulder. The shot missed but skinned his skin and was bleeding. Touya looked to his right to see who was the person who had shot him.

''Who are you'' Touya said as a man hid in the shadows, only his upper body(he wore all black) was in the light but his head was hidden as he pointed a his silver gun at him.

_''Touya'' Chao yelled._

_''What's going on'' he yelled frustrated._

''Find them gaki'' Touya said as he turned his piece off. If he was going to fight he had to be fully concentrated.

''Who are you'' Touya asked again as he stood straight but still held on to his shoulder.

''That should be the least of your worries Kinomoto'' The man said as he fulling walked out of the shadows to meet Touya's surprised expression. He ruffled his black meesing hair as his blue eyes looked into Touya's.

''You're that gaki...from Sakura's school'' Touya said as Jin Su chuckled.

''Yeah that's me...as you can see i don't hide who i truely am'' Jin Su said smirking.

''I would have thought you would'' Touya spat as Jin Su chuckled.

''Why would I do that when I want the person I kill to know who took there life'' Jin Su said as Touya glared at him.

''Where's my sister'' Touya asked seriously.

''You mean Sakura and the gaki'' Jin Su said.

''Hai'' Touya said.

''Well the gaki is somewhere but Sakura's in my bedroom'' Jin Su taunted as Touya gritted his teeth.

''Where's my sister you bastard'' Touya spat as he chuckled.

''I already told you'' Jin Su smirked as Touya growled.

''Bastard'' Touya yelled as he launched himself at him to stop as he met the silver gun and Jin Su's serious look.

''Tisk tisk tisk...watch what you do now Kinomoto'' Jin Su spat. He loved having control like this. He could see the fear in Touya's eyes.

''Where's my sister'' Touya asked.

''I already told you'' Jin Su said seriously as he noticed the fear in Touya's eyes disappear.

''I already had my fun...now say goodbye I have bigger fish to fry'' Jin Su said as Touya glared at him.

''She was fun'' Jin Su smirked (**big mistake**) as he recapped his gun and failed to notice the anger in Touya's eyes.

''Bye'' Jin Su whispered as he pulled the trigger only to have the gun kicked out of his hands and punched to the floor.

''It's going to take more than a gun to kill me gaki'' Touya spat as he kicked the gun away from them both. Jin Su slowly got up with a smirk as blood ran down his lip.

''I guess so'' Jin Su smirked as he got in his fighting stance.

''Last chance where's my sister'' Touya asked as Jin Su laughed.

''Same answer'' Jin Su said as he launched himself to Touya who stood there waiting for the fight to begin.

**With Chao**

Chao quickly ran back from his hall hoping that Touya was still alright.

''Syaoran'' Chao yelled as he ran faster.

_''What is it'' Syaoran said out of breath._

''Touya..there was a gun shot'' Chao said as he reloaded his gun while running.

_''There was a what'' Syaoran yelled_

''Yeah you heard me'' Chao said.

_''I'm running to his location as we speak'' Chao said._

_''What happened to his line'' Syaoran asked_.

''It was cut'' Chao said feeling guilty. Chao thought since he distracted Touya that it was his fault.

''Syaoran I think he was shot'' Chao said as his eyes saddened as he ran.

_''Why'' Syaoran asked._

''I started talking to him and I think I took his attention and then there was a shot and then the line went dead'' Chao said as he noticed his hands tremble.

''It's my fault'' Chao muttered.

_''Don't say that'' Syaoran said._

_''Get to him as fast as you can'' Syaoran said_

''Hai'' Chao whispered still feeling guilty.

_''Chao'' Syaoran said_

''Nani'' Chao said back.

_''He'll be fine, he's a strong a person and its not your fault'' Syaoran said  
_

''Hai'' Chao said.

_''Where are you at'' Syaoran asked._

''I'm almost... arhhh...'' Chao yelled as soon as he turned a corner something connected with his face making him fall down from the hard contact.

_''Chao'' Syaoran yelled through the piece. _

Chao groaned in pain as blood fell from his noise and lip.

''What the hell...'' Chao growled in pain as the hard object was hit against his chest making him spit out blood.

''Just die'' A girl a yelled as she slammed the object over and over again.

_''Chao what's going on'' Syaoran yelled._

''FUCK'' Chao yelled as he caught the object (**which turned out to be wood**) and caught his breath as the girl tugged trying to get the wood free.

''Syaoran I'll contact you later'' Chao said slowly as he turned his piece off and looked up with furious silver eyes to meet dark blue.

''My turn'' Chao muttered as he fiercely took the wood from her hands and slammed it against her face making her fall down.

''Bitch'' Chao muttered as he stood up slowly. His lip was busted open and was swollen, his noise had a small cut but still bled as he held onto his stomach. She had hit him so hard one rib had broken making him clutch forward. Now looking down next to him he noticed a wig. Slowly picking it up he observed it. It looked like Tomoyo's hair.

Looking down he saw that his attacker was indeed a girl. She wore black pants as his eyes kept wandering, she wore a red turtle neck shirt and it seemed she was alright for her stomach moved up and down slowly making it obis that she was breathing. His shocked eyes stopped to her face. Aside from the huge scar she had that was given to her when he hit her and was now bleeding grossly she had tan white skin and pink lips that had a slight cut, but most of all her hair was blonde and he was sure her eyes were blue.

''Gwen'' Chao whispered clutching onto his stomach as he saw her move.

''Yeah it's me'' Gwen whispered as she slowly sat up pointing a gun at him.

**With Syaoran**

''Damn'' Syaoran muttered to himself as he ran as fast as he could. They where all being attached and he didn't know where to go to first. Separating was the stupidest thing he could have decided on. Clenching his fist with anger as his speed increased. If each of them had been attached that meant there where three people that had shown up and he was sure there was someone out there waiting for him. This was all a trap. They knew the others where going to come. They planned it all out but he was to stupid to notice it. Who ever there enemy was he had underestimated them.

''I was so stupid'' Syaoran said to himself as he reached the dividing hall.

''I hope I'm not to late'' Syaoran muttered as he stopped and catched his breath. The four halls where now in front of him. He had to decide who he was going to help first. Touya can fight and doesn't need his help, Eriol can also fight and should be alright, and Chao sounded ok the last time he spoke to him. They all sounded ok the last he spoke to them but the problem was who was in trouble now.

''Ok I'll just go...'' Syaoran said to himself but in instincts turned and caught a 3 inch knife that was thrown to him.

''I guess you really are the Li heir'' came a voice from the shadows.

''Come out'' Syaoran yelled as two more knifes were thrown at him as he dodged one and caught the other as he quickly threw them back to the direction they had come from, which happened to be the hall he just came from. So there was someone following this whole time.

''Its going to take more than two knives to kill me Syaoran Li'' Came the voice as the knives he threw slided down the floor until it tapped his foot. Looking back up the man slowly stepped out of the shadows to reveal his body dressed in all black, he looked toned and well built as messing chestnut hair finally came out of the shadows and finally met eyes with aqua eyes. Syaoran knew he had seen this figure and those eyes before. Hitting him like a pile of bricks he finally knew who it was.

''You're Hiro'' Syaoran muttered as he smirked.

''Your right and it surprises me how a blind boy like you can know who I am'' Hiro said smirking.

_''He thinks I'm still blind'' Syaoran thought to himself as he smirked._

''Well I have good sense'' Syaoran said as Hiro chuckled.

''Where's Sakura and Dan'' Syaoran asked serious as Hiro smirked.

''Do you really expect me to answer you just like that'' Hiro said knowing that Syaoran's patients were growing thin.

''Tell me you bastard'' Syaoran yelled as he chuckled.

''Well I guess all the Li's are impatient right'' Hiro said smugly.

''How do you know who I am'' Syaoran asked as Hiro got in his stance.

''All your questions, will be answered once you start fighting Li'' Hiro said as Syaoran got in his stance.

''Then lets begin'' Syaoran said glaring as he launched himself to Hiro who smirked and waited in return.

**Well there you have everybody...sorry for the wait and sorry if there's not as much action as you hoped there would be..but next chapter will definitely have ACTION! Well till next time! HAPPY SPRING BREAK..or wats left of it lol..and PLEASE leave a review!! it will make me very very happy... **

**Much love to u all**


	49. The fight part 3 The Truth

**Hello once again! Well here is another chapter of this story! I already thought about this chapter and the next. My mind is currently in the ending.Hmmmm I'm getting shivers just thinking about it lol I have no idea how to end the story since I have Sooo many ideas just floating around my head lol...well wish me luck..coughscoughs well lets get back to the story eh??**

_Previous Events_

_''Where's Sakura and Dan'' Syaoran asked serious as Hiro smirked._

_''Do you really expect me to answer you just like that'' Hiro said knowing that Syaoran's patients were growing thin._

_''Tell me you bastard'' Syaoran yelled as he chuckled._

_''Well I guess all the Li's are impatient right'' Hiro said smugly._

_''How do you know who I am'' Syaoran asked as Hiro got in his stance._

_''All your questions, will be answered once you start fighting Li'' Hiro said as Syaoran got in his stance._

_''Then lets begin'' Syaoran said glaring as he launched himself to Hiro who smirked and waited in return._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Normal P.O.V**

Calmly Hiro moved side to side dodging any punch or kick Syaoran sent to him with ease. Syaoran moved quickly and punched in every open opportunity he got but every time he did Hiro caught or dodged without hassal. _Humiliation_. That is what Syaoran felt. He couldn't believe he hadn't laid one finger on Hiro. He was suppose to be strong and willing to fight well... but this fight was proving the opposite.

''Come on is this all you got'' Hiro taunted as a smirk appeared in his lips making Syaoran shiver with furry as he threw a right quick uppercut hoping it would hit him successfully but his hopes where shattered when Hiro caught his fist. Shock crossed Syaoran eyes as tried to pull his hand away but failed, quickly Syaoran brought his leg up to give him a kick in his stomach but as soon as he reached his target Hiro's hand had a good grip on his leg already. His messing bangs covered his aqua eyes as he spoke.

''Maybe your not worth fighting'' Hiro said as he lifted his eyes to meet amber. Narrowing his eyes Hiro twisted Syaoran's arm breaking his hand instantly as Syaoran let out a yell. Hiro then lifted his left hand and punched Syaoran directly in his stomach causing him to fall to his knees. Hiro glared down at Syaoran as he held his stomach and stayed still letting his bangs cover his eyes.

''Is this as far as you go'' Hiro spat.

''Is this all you can do''

''Did you come here just to fall here'' Hiro yelled.

''Is this as far as you will go to save someone like her'' Hiro whispered. Syaoran clenched onto his fist as he heard every word. He knew who Hiro spoke of.

_''Sakura''_

Hiro glared down at Syaoran and wondered how Sakura could have fallen in love with this weakling? What did she see in him? Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't she have fallen in love with him?

''Why did she have to fall in love with you'' Hiro whispered as anger overwhelmed Syaoran's body and his pain towards his broken hand faded away.

''I don't understand. Why can't she love me? Why does she have to love someone as weak as you...Can't she see that you can't protect her...that you can't even protect yourself...why'' Hiro said to himself looking down to Syaoran as noticed his white fists shaking with anger.

''Why does she love you'' Hiro yelled ignoring Syaoran's hands action. Before Hiro blinked Syaoran fist had connected across his face causing him to stumble back. Taking this opportunity Syaoran ignored the pain that echoed through his right hand and connected his fists over Hiro, but did not stop only increased his speed as the blows came in harder as he continued this combination.

A grin appeared in Hiro face as the punches connected with his skin. Blood dripped from his cut lip, his stomach and cheeks burned from all the contacts it received, but inside he was smiling victoriously. This was what he wanted. A real fight. Something that was worth doing. It was time to start the fight..at least where it would truely start.

Syaoran felt his right hand go completely numb. He could no longer feel it only sparks of pain every time his fist connected with Hiro. Sending a punch one last time but before his fist could reach his face it was suddenly stopped as his amber eyes looked at Hiro's figure surprised. He stood crunching slightly as he held Syaoran's fist. A grin made its way onto his lips as he looked up to meet amber eyes.

''Maybe I was wrong...follow me'' Hiro said as he threw Syaoran's fist back but purposely punched him causing him to stumble back as he made his escape to the hall Syaoran had first come from.

''Shit'' Syaoran cursed as he ran after him but stopped before he went in. What if the others needed him and this was a trick only to get them killed.

''Follow me or lose your chance to see Sakura ever again'' Hiro voice echoed through the walls as Syaoran clenched his fist.

_''What do I do''_

Syaoran thought to himself as he turned to the three separate halls.

''I'll come back as soon as I can'' Syaoran whispered as he turned and ran into the darkness of the hall feeling he had betrayed his friends...but knew no matter what they where going to live...by gods name they where going to live..no matter what.

**With Eriol**

''Stop moving'' Shin growled as Eriol dodged his punch.

''Well what do you expect me to do just take it'' Eriol answered back with a smirk as Shin growled in fury.

''Stop toying me with me'' Shin yelled as his fist connected with Eriol cheek sending him to the wall.

''Who's toying with who now'' Shin smirked as Eriol narrowed his eyes.

''Not you that's for sure'' Eriol said as Shin threw himself at him again.

''You took her away'' Shin yelled as he punched Eriol only to have a punch connect with him as well as the both stumbled back.

''I didn't take her away..I saved her from someone like you'' Eriol said as he whipped the blood that dripped from his lip.

''You still took her...'' Shin retorted whipping his blood.

''Fighting won't get her back Shin'' Eriol said trying to reason with him.

''Shut up'' Shin whispered as he looked at him furious eyes.

''Shut up'' Shin yelled throwing another punch as Eriol dodged it.

''She could have learned to love me'' Shin yelled as Eriol kicked him hard sending him to the wall as he leaned there watching as Eriol got closer.

''You can't force anyone to feel what you want them to feel'' Eriol said as he stood in front of Shin.

''Don't be this person Shin'' Eriol said raising up his hand.

''Take my hand Shin'' Eriol said as Shin stared at his hand and lowered his hand as a smile made its way onto Eriol's lip.

''Are you sure about this'' Shin asked as he took his hand.

''You can walk out of here as the good man Shin...not the bad one'' Eriol said as he looked down to his hand.

''Are you sure'' Shin asked as Eriol tugged on his hand but looked back up at him.

''Hai'' Eriol answered.

''But I love her'' Shin whispered.

''But killing me won't make her love you back'' Eriol answered back.

''But what if this is what I want'' Shin asked as Eriol looked at him confused.

''Wha...'' Eriol said as a shining object caught his eyes causing him to jump back as he felt it slash across his stomach. Clutching onto his stomach Eriol looked up to Shin who smirked evilly as he held onto a knife that dripped with his blood.

''Don't trust your enemy Hiiragizawa'' Shin hissed as Eriol felt his blood taint his shirt. He could feel the size of the cut. He calculated it was around a size of a ruler. The cut was neither deep nor slight but it was still a cut...and any cut led to blood loss. He had to do something or he was going to die from lack of blood. He would last 30 minutes the most.

''With you out of the picture..I may have a chance'' Shin said as Eriol cursed himself silently. He felt he could change Shin by talking to him but it only led to his wound. He knew there where bad people out there but he thought they were just misled and could be helped...but Shin had crossed the line...he was beyond help now. His eyes said it all. **_murder..kill..revenge..._**

''Well let's see how many more cuts I can get in before you fall eh...??'' Shin smirked as he whipped his blade clean and began walking to Eriol.

**With Touya**

Jin Su was surprised at how good Touya blocked his attacks. Even with a wound he could still keep up with every kick,and punch Jin Su send his way. Finally catching him off guard Jin Su punched him causing him to stumble back as a smirk made its way onto his lips but was caught off guard as another fist connected with him pushing him away. Touya took this opportunity prudently.

Slamming him against the wall as his fist connected with his face causing him to stumble back dazed. Jin Su knew Touya could fight but this was just crazy. _How could an injured man fight so well??What was making his fist connect faster???Why was he ignoring the pain that he was sure sparked all over his shoulder??Why??_

_''Sakura''_

''Where is she gaki'' Touya yelled as he held him by his shirt.

''Same answer'' Jin Su spat as blood dripped from his teeth and flowed down his mouth.

''Why you...'' Touya yelled as he lifted his fist and slammed against his cheek causing the bruise to deepen.

''Where is she'' Touya yelled as he gripped onto his shirt. Touya knew his shoulder was in rough condition. He could feel the large amount of blood he had lost drip from his fingers. But he was not going to give up until he found them even if it meant losing an arm.

''There's nothing you can do Kinomoto'' Jin Su said as he went limb. Tossing him aside Touya looked down with little guilt as he began to limp away.

''Sakura'' Touya whispered as he felt his vision fade as he took every step.

''Arhhh'' Touya yelled as he felt two fingers enter his wound causing him to fall down as a foot shoved his back to the floor.

''Never turn your back on your enemy'' Jin Su said as he looked at his finger that where drenched in Touya's blood.

''You never know what can happen'' Jin Su said as he whipped off the blood with his jeans and looked down to Touya as he struggled to stand up.

''Stay down'' Jin Su yelled shoving him back down.

''This is the end Kinomoto'' Jin Su laughed as he purposely stepped on Touya's wound causing him to groan in pain.

''How does it feel'' Jin Su yelled as he stepped on his shoulder harder. Bending down to his ear he whispered slowly:

''How does it feel knowing you couldn't even protect your sister'' Jin Su said causing Touya's eyes to widen as the words pained his heart.

_''Sakura no Kaijuu you baka''_

Sakura's voice rang through his head as his eyes watered.

_This can't be it..._

_I most protect her_

_I most_

_I most_

_This can't be it_

''Well this is it'' Jin Su smirked as he lifted his foot to kick his head.

_''This can't be it'' _Touya thought as he narrowed his eyes.

''Bye'' Jin Su said as he dropped his leg to have it caught by Touya's right hand.

''How'' Jin Su yelled shocked. Touya arm quivered slightly ignoring the pain that crossed his body as held onto his leg and stood to his knees.

''This can't be it'' Touya spoke as his bangs covered his eyes.

''I most...'' Touya said lifting his head.

''do anything..'' Touya said as he gripped on harder.

''I can..'' Touya said turning his head as he looked up to startled blue eyes.

''to protect my sister..'' Touya finished as his dark eyes burned against Jin Su blue one's.

**With Chao**

Sapphire met Silver

Silver met Sapphire

Chao looked shocked as Gwen stood up slowly pointing the gun directly at him never breaking eye contact with him. Chao was to shocked to notice the gun pointing his way. Wasn't she suppose to be dead? Didn't she die?What was she doing here?Was she now truely there enemy?

''I'm not dead as you can see Chao'' Gwen hissed as he broke out of his gaze.

''So stop it with those stupid thoughts that I'm sure are running through your tiny mind right now'' Gwen snapped.

''What are you doing here Gwen'' Chao asked as he straightened up but groined because of his ribs.

''They told us you died in that car accident...whats going on'' Chao asked as Gwen smirked.

''You all only heard what I wanted you to hear...you all saw what I wanted you to see...my death was all planned it was only an illusion you all fell for'' Gwen said whipping the blood that ran down her lips.

_''Bastard...my face''_ Gwen thought as she felt her face swollen up.

''And the only reason I'm here is to kill you'' Gwen said as she saw the shock in his silver eyes.

''You have no idea how much you hurt Stacy'' Chao whispered as he narrowed his eyes and ignored her last statement.

''You don't think she hurt when she left me for you'' Gwen retorted back.

''When I needed her'' Gwen yelled.

''For what...to beat her...make her feel unwanted...pathetic...cause if that's all you wanted her for...''Chao yelled as he clenched his fist.

''She had a right to leave you'' Chao snapped making Gwen's eyes widened with anger.

''Well it doesn't matter anymore...I'm going to hurt my little sister where it hurts her the most...and that is her heart...you'' Gwen said calmly as she walked closer to him.

''You took her away...I needed her more than you can ever imagine'' Gwen whispered as she felt her eyes sting.

''You never loved her Gwen'' Chao said as she stopped right in front of him.

''I loved her'' Gwen whispered as she narrowed her eyes.

''I just showed it a different way'' Gwen hissed back.

''Your crazy'' Chao said as he felt her leg contact with his stomach cracking his ribs more and making him stumble back.

''I'm not crazy you bastard..who are you to say I am'' Gwen whispered as she gazed into his eyes.

''Where's Sakura'' Chao managed out as he felt the pain of his ribs echo through his body.

''It doesn't matter where she's at...you will never see her'' Gwen laughed as he narrowed his eyes.

''Where is she'' Chao hissed through the pain.

''I see your in pain..let me make it better'' Gwen laughed as she shot his upper arm making grit his teeth as he felt the blood ozoo out.

''Shit'' Chao hissed as his arm flew to his upper arm to stop the blood.

''Feel better'' Gwen asked sarcastically as she watched in delight as the blood dripped from his shirt to the ground.

_''This is what I wanted''_ Gwen thought as she lifted her gun once again.

Chao looked up to meet her glassy demon blue eyes. Such sorrow and sadness where filled in her eyes.

''Revenge'' Gwen whispered.

''Gwen'' Chao whispered as a gun shot echoed through the halls.

**Back in the Kinomoto Residence**

Ping and Chan giggled as they mixed together their cookie dough. They had already made 64 cookies and had decided they loved baking. Sitting around the table and watching them where Tomoyo, Stacy, Feimei, and Fujitaka.

''They seem really happy'' Feimei said smiling.

''That's how all children should be'' Fujitaka simply answered as he drank from his tea.

''I feel useless'' Stacy whispered as she watched the two laugh.

''We all feel useless...but it was best for us to stay here'' Feimei said turning to Stacy who nodded.

''I can't help but feel something will go wrong'' Stacy whispered but jumped slightly as Tomoyo slammed her tea cup on the table. Ping and Chan quiet down since the noise startled them. Looking up from her tea Tomoyo gazed into Stacy's eyes.

''Nothing will go wrong'' Tomoyo finally spoke.

''Tomoyo...'' Fujitaka said but was cut by Tomoyo.

''Everything will go as planned...and they will come back safe'' Tomoyo said as Stacy eyes watered.

''How do you know'' Stacy whispered softly as both her hands trembled.

''Because I have hope'' Tomoyo said as she took Stacy's hands.

''Yes hope'' Feimei said as she too took there hands.

''They will make it through this'' Tomoyo whispered smiling as Stacy bit her lip from crying and nodded.

''They will'' Stacy said.

Fujitaka watched smiling as the three women comforted each other with warm words. He was sure everything would go fine, at least hoped everything would go fine. Turning to the living he watched as Yelen sat on a chair staring off to space. She had been that way since the guys left. Leaving the ladies he took a cup of tea and walked to her and sat next to her with a smile.

''Would you like some tea Mrs. Li'' Fujitaka asked smiling as no answer came from her.

''Mrs. Li...'' Fujitaka said once again as she sat there almost lifeless. Her eyes where filled with sorrow and worry. Her face was dull and pale. Sighing he placed the tea down and took Yelen's cold hands making her look at him surprised.

''Everything will go fine'' Fujitaka said smiling as she looked at him. His brown eyes held so much hope and life. She had seen those eyes before. Those eyes that held confidence, strength, and hope. She now knew why her son trusted this man so much. He was just like her husband. His eyes said it all.

''Thank you'' Yelen whispered as her eyes watered and she gripped onto his hands.

''Your welcome'' Fujitaka said gripping onto her hands for reassurance as she smiled softly.

**With Sakura**

The basement was quiet. Not a noise could be heard only the soft breathing Dan took as he slept against Sakura's lap. Unlike Dan Sakura sat against the wall wide eyed and awake. She could have sworn she head a gunshot. Her mind was racing with horrible thoughts. What if the shot was to Syaoran or the others. Who ever it was..they where close by. Gripping onto her medal weapon she prepared herself for anything. If there was a gunshot there was a possibility Syaoran and the others where here.Sliding Dan of her slowly she stood up but she was still weak, and only had some of the crackers Dan had forced her to eat. She forced herself to walk close to the stairs.

But a noise caught her on guard as she quickly hid behind the stairs and cursed herself for leaving Dan unprotected.

**CLINK**

The door opened suddenly as a figure stumbled in the room. Sakura gripped onto her stick as the person walked down the steps causing dust to snow over her head. The person was a man.Since there was little light she could barley tell how he looked like. He had black messing hair and wore all black.

_''Jin Su'' _Sakura thought bitterly as she narrowed her eyes and brought her weapon to her chest.

He now stood on the main floor as she heard his unsteady breathing. His back was turned against her as she quietly came out of the hiding place.

''Shit'' He cursed as he crunched forward. Sakura almost jumped and screamed in joy as she saw this. He was hurt. She had the advantage here. He slowly looked around the room as his eyes stopped at Dan's pitiful figure.

_''Oh god'' _Sakura silently thought as she prayed the man didn't go to Dan. She knew by now her hands where pale for her grip on her stick was tight and got tighter as he began to walk towards Dan.

Taking this opportunity Sakura quickly brought the stick above her head and swung it down towards the his head expecting it to hit him but was shocked as his arm shot out of nowhere and grabbed the stick making her eyes widen with fear.

''Let go'' Sakura screamed waking Dan up intently as he sat up and watched in fear as Sakura tried to tug the stick out of his hands.

''Sakura'' Dan whispered wide eyed.

''Let go'' Sakura screamed once again. Oddly his back was still turned against her and shook softly as he let go of the stick shocking Sakura as she stumbled back.

''This is it Jin Su'' Sakura hissed as she brought it up once again.

Almost in slow motion she brought it down to his head as he turned his body completely making her stop the stick one inch away from his head. Intently she dropped the stick in shock.

**DING**

The metal noise echoed through the basement and slowly stopped as Sakura began to tremble.

''Sakura'' Dan whispered not knowing what was going to happen.

''You'' Sakura whispered as she felt her knee's nearly give up on her.

**With Syaoran**

''Hurry up little Syaoran'' Hiro laughter echoed through the hall as Syaoran ran towards it in full speed. He had been running for what seemed like forever. He had expected the halls to be long but this was just plain ridiculous. It was a good thing he had his sight back or he would have been bumping into every curve the wall turned. Running quickly he turned another turn as he began to think of the others. God only knew how they where and he prayed they where alright, for if they weren't he would never forgive himself. Sighing he looked down to his broken hand. He knew he was going to need it. Cursing a little he pulled up his shirt to bite on it as he stopped running. With one quick snap he popped his bone back in

**Pop**

**  
**''Arhhh'' Syaoran growled as he shot his head up in pain. The pain lasted for what seemed like forever until it slowly faded away. Looking back down he slowly moved it until it felt easier to move.

''Don't tell me this is your limit'' Hiro continued laughing as Syaoran growled and began to run until he heard a door open close by in front of him. Turning once more he caught sight of a two wooden door that ended the hall.

_''Finally'' _Syaoran thought as he slammed in the door open to a pitch black room. Catching his breath he tried to see if he could see anything but only darkness was what he saw.

''HIRO'' Syaoran growled as he slammed his fist against the door making it slam against the wall.

''I'm here'' Came Hiro's voice in the darkness.

''Show yourself'' Syaoran yelled causing Hiro to laugh.

''Do you really think your in any position to talk _Sya-or-an_'' Hiro said as his voice came from different directions.

''Bastard'' Syaoran muttered to himself as he waited for any object in case it was thrown at him.

''I won't be a coward and throw you anything from the darkness'' Hiro said reading his mind.

''I will not fight in the pathetic ways of today but in the honorable ways of our ancient ancestors'' Hiro said as the bright lights suddenly turned on blinding Syaoran from the intently. Opening his eyes slowly Syaoran looked around the enormous room in front of him. The room or dojo was beyond different from how the wherehouse looked. The walls where made of glass with Chinese letters and drawings engraved in it as beautiful paintings hung from it. The floor was a beautiful golden brown color mattress. Each corner had a wooden base that carried some kind of vase or plant, as four white pliers stood away only a few feet from the glassy walls. In the middle end of the room was a man size silver smooth stone with words also engraved in it. Lit candles surrounded the stone as Hiro sat for and gave a silent pray.

''What is this place'' Syaoran asked.

''This will be our fighting arena'' Hiro said opening his aqua blue eyes as he lit another candles.

_''Father'' _Hiro thought as he touched the stone.

''Do you know why I'm here'' Hiro asked Syaoran still looking at the stone.

''No'' Syaoran answered knowing well Sakura was just a paw to get him here.

''My father is the reason why I'm here'' Hiro whispered as his eyes saddened.

''What do I have to do with your father'' Syaoran asked now fulling in the room.

''More than you could ever know'' Hiro said placing his other hand in his shirt and taking out a small black book.

''Here'' Hiro said as he threw the book back without his eyes ever leaving the stone. The book landed right in front of Syaoran feet. Not knowing if it was a trap to distract him he took the chance and picked up the book. Flipping through the pages quick he looked through what seemed to be a diary.

''What is this'' Syaoran asked as he looked back at Hiro's figure.

''Read entry 32'' Hiro said as Syaoran's eyes widened with shock.

''Come on..read it...I know you have your sight back'' Hiro calming said as he slightly turned to show his mischievous aqua eyes with a small smirk.

''Don't tell me your surprised'' Hiro said as Syaoran said nothing.

''How'' Syaoran asked.

''Your eyes said it all once I turned on the lights'' Hiro chuckled.

''I did wonder why you where given a room in the hospital for two days...but never would have thought it was for an eyes surgery'' Hiro laughed as his voice became serious once again.

''Now..read'' Hiro said turning his back at him once again. Syaoran to surprised to say anything began to turn pages. He was thankful Eriol had given him some time to help him learn the basic of reading. And after all Syaoran was always a fast learner.

_Entry 32 _

_I now sit out on my mission to Japan to rid of the child. It was not an easy task but was done as the child went to his monthly appointment. I have no doubt in mind why they would wish to dispose of this handicap child. He is nothing but a worm..a thorn in a rose that must be terminated for my needs. This child means nothing to me only that he is the son and only heir to the man I have despised all my years. But after this day..this child shall be for ever gone. The legacy of Xiao Ten Li shall be lost as well as the child whose name goes after Xiao Lang Li for when I return the clan shall be mine. Now I only count the hours of my return...to see what truly matters..my family...not this unworthy task..._

_...Xen Misaka..._

Syaoran fingers trembled as he held onto the book and tried to process what he had just read.

''Misaka'' Syaoran whispered wide eyed as he looked back up at Hiro who now stood holding a scabbard at each hand.

''This man...'' Syaoran said not following knowing what to say. He couldn't think. He could barely breathe.

''This man...'' Syaoran tried again but chocked as he felt his eyes burn. He had been wrong about his family all these years and now that he finally saw them treated them like what he felt _scum._

''This man was the one who took me from my family'' Syaoran finally said it as he his grip tightened on the small book.

''Yes he did'' Hiro said emotionless as he to tightened his grip on both the of scabbard.

''How did you get this'' Syaoran snapped not wanting his emotion to get the better of him.

''The man Xen Misaka died'' Hiro said with anger in his voice.

''Once he had completed his mission and had disposed of you..he was killed getting off his plane by the people that gave him the task..._your elders_'' Hiro spat out bitterly.

''Answer my question...how did you get this book'' Syaoran asked once again with much hatred dripped on his words. He didn't care what does bastards had done for he wasn't through with them just yet...but now all he wanted to know was how did the man in front of him get this book.

''The leadship, the riches, the title, the book was all given to Xen Misaka's only son and heir Hirotoshi Misaka'' Hiro answered.

''Me'' Hiro said as Syaoran's eyes widened. The puzzle was now filled. Every single piece had now fallen into place.

**Ihsotorih M **was never a man or an address. He was truly an heir.

**Hirotoshi M** was that heir.

''So now Xiao Lang Li..you ask why I am here'' Hiro said lifting up the scabbard.

''I Hirotoshi Misaka am here for only one thing...and that is _revenge_'' Hiro spat out.

''My father died because of your existence. If he was never given the task to dispose of you he would still be here today. I come here today to take what is mine and what should have been done 14 years ago. Your title and your life'' Hiro spat throwing Syaoran the scabbard. Letting go of the book Syaoran caught the scabbard lifeless. His eyes where dull and no longer felt life.

''I'm here to kill you Syaoran Li'' Hiro said unshielding his sword and throwing the scabbard aside.

''You now know of how you got here and what happened all those years ago..now fight me with the hatred that I know burns in you'' Hiro said getting into fighting stance.

Syaoran looked up from his scabbard to Hiro's eyes and saw nothing but hatred and revenge.

He knew this fight was coming no matter what..but never knew he would be fighting for this reason that seemed so false.

_''Mother... sister i am truely sorry for now I know that what i thought and knew was all wrong and what you had said was all right. I just wish I would have said sorry and properly treated you right...'' _Syaoran thought as he slowly unshielded his sword and through the scabbard aside.

''This is it Li'' Hiro yelled as he narrowed his eyes.

''It ends here..tonight..only the true man walks out of here alive'' Hiro spat.

''And I intend it to me me'' He added getting ready.

Syaoran slowly got in his stance as he closed his eyes.

_''Forgive me I was wrong'' _Syaoran thought as he felt a single tear fall from his eye.

''Here I come'' Hiro yelled as tears of hatred and revenge fell from his eyes and ran towards Syaoran who opened his eyes now full of determination and life.

_He would not..._

_could not die here.._

_for now he had more than 1 reason to live.._

_Sakura..._

_and his family..._

_**FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINALY!! XD**_

_**I'm sooo sorry I took so long to update..but things have gone so super crazy these past days!.I'v been going through so many test and they really all just suck! But now all the Sat tests are done and I should be back in a role since vacation is 2 weeks away XD**_

_**well..i hope this long chapter made up for my absentees a little and will make you all hate me less...I'm really goanna try to update soon cause this story is almost done..and then ''Ancient Love'' XD will finally come in the picture ..Well I may change the title but well see...**_

_**Well much love to u all**_

_**And sorry once again XD**_


End file.
